Beyond the Flames
by VelvetPersona
Summary: The end is nigh, with the Serpentine one Fang Blade away from releasing the Great Devourer darkness is on the horizon. But, within that darkness the last Elemental Master will arise, Kai and his fellow ninja must do everything in their power to find the last Master of Spinjitsu and stop the Serpentine. It's a good thing Kai loves a good challenge... The final book of Elements!
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHHHH! The fourth and final book of Elements has begun! I can't express how hyped I am about this one guys and I'm glad you all are here to share my enthusiasm. Real quick, little word of warning because this is the final book in the series this might be my longest project yet. I did an overview of my material and plot and hypothesize that this book may be about fifteen chapters, but I promise it will be a mega thrill ride! **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

(Kai's POV)

*pant pant*

Another Friday another day of grueling training in the Ninja Training Hall…

I narrow my eyes at my sparring partner warningly.

Now if only I can get this blue idiot to shut the hell up…

"Hey Kai!"

My glare intensifies as I level my stance in preparation for an offensive maneuver. Even though Jay had his hood on I knew a smirk was on his face as he twirled his golden nunchucks with mastered ease.

"One is the loneliest number and the loneliest number is the number one!" My annoying blue-clad brother sings gleefully in taunting voice.

A low feral growl reverberates in my throat.

We _**so**_ do not need a lightning ninja…

It's been over a month since our last major battle with the Serpentine during the rescue mission and ever since then Jay had taken it upon himself to remind me I'm the only brother left who doesn't have a girlfriend.

I tighten my grip on my Dragon Sword of Fire and charge.

Golden sparks fly as our weapons clash repeatedly I change my style and flip the sword so the blade is pointing downward as I handle it. The blade ignites and I spin it in a buzz saw rotation in a flashy feint maneuver.

Jay side-steps to avoid my "attack"…

"Gotcha!" I yell in triumph and swiftly meet his evasion with a downward swipe aimed at his weapon.

If I can disarm him it's over!

But, Jay's speed and reflexes saves him once again as he lifts his nunchucks in time with my attack and locks my blade with his weapon.

"It's not over yet Dateless," Jay jibes during our weapon deadlock, his blue eyes narrowed in sufficient concentration as he strengthens his hold on the handles of his weapon, "so don't think your winning this round!"

Dateless…

One of the many new stupid nicknames he's come up with to label me.

From _"Enkelt__Bror"_ which I learned means "Single Brother" in Norwegian to "Romeo and _**no **_Juliet" and let's not forget my personal favorite, I think with a twitching eyebrow.

My Indian name "Dances with Nobody".

Cole actually spit out his orange juice with laughter last week when Jay came up with that one, but Zane was a bit more controlled though he did smile.

"Listen Jay," I snarl and lean in a little closer, "if you don't stop with these dumbass nicknames I'm gonna shove my sword so far up—"

"Okay students, training will end early today. The evening patrol will depart soon," Sensei Wu suddenly calls out and everyone stops immediately and we give him our full attention.

"Ayane has volunteered to make dinner, so after our meal the evening patrol team will set out for Twilight. Cole, organize the rotation as you see fit before heading up and Lloyd come with me there is a scroll I want you to study before dinner—"

"Aww, but I want to help Ayane in the kitchen," the maroon burgundy-eyed boy complains with dismay at his uncle.

"It's about Spinjitsu," Sensei tempts while walking towards the exit stairs.

"Oh uh…hey Ayane, do you mind if I help out another time?" Lloyd questions the blond kunoichi with a hopeful smile.

Ayane gives a light laugh and replies.

"Of course not Lloyd it's important to train your mind as well as your body and besides like you said there's always another time right?"

"Right, later everyone!" Lloyd yells over his shoulder as he rushes after his uncle.

Ayane and Lloyd have some sort of easy-going companionship. She seems to have a knack for getting him to focus and pay attention whether it's for training or not.

Well, the kids back in Shika did seem to idolize her. I guess she has way with them, I think absently while sheathing my sword and walking towards the others.

Jay trots up beside me and slaps his hand on my back.

"Come on bro, you know I'm just teasing right? I know you'll find someone eventually," he remarks apologetically while removing his hood, his sweat-soaked bangs now plastered to his forehead.

"Yeah, whatever," is my only reply as I remove my hood as well and continue to make my way towards my fellow ninja.

Don't get me wrong I'm happy for my brothers for finding their soul mates or whatever and if I find someone great, but come on I don't need a woman to be happy.

My mind is too busy with thoughts on how to stop and defeat the Serpentine and making sure I'm prepared for future battles, I think as I stop in front of Cole and Sasha.

Cole and Sasha now there's a couple in paradise, Cole had been tight-lipped about what he whispered to Sasha that evening after the rescue operation, but my brothers and Lloyd managed to pry it out of him after a few short weeks of going through his things and finding well-drawn portraits of Sasha.

Blackmail is a useful strategy…

He didn't appreciate that, but hey I think sometimes he forgets his brothers are ninja and ninja are curious by nature, at least that was my excuse.

I never would have guessed he bought an engagement ring during one of his patrols in Twilight and had pretty much proposed to her that evening.

A smirk forms on my face as I shake my head slightly.

Cole always did like to plan ahead, I think as I see him with his scheming-face on. Sasha was speaking to Nya as she walked up about her recent tutelage to Lloyd.

Hmm, I wonder what her answer was…

I look down at her left hand…

She wasn't wearing it so—

"You are not upset with me then?"

I turn towards Zane's voice and see him speaking to Ayane his expression slightly fearful.

"No Zane because I trust you, if you say you didn't know about all of Hayate's capabilities then I believe you, but I had no idea Hayate was yours or that he was a robot as well to begin with. The way I see it though is that Hayate is one of the ties that bind us and I'm grateful to him."

Ayane steps closer to Zane and places a kiss to his cheek. My brother visibly relaxes and pulls her to him an adoring hug.

"You will show me the footage though right?" Ayane questions a bit warily.

Zane smiles and I see his arms tighten their hold on her slightly.

"Of course Ayane and I promise we will have our date in Twilight. We have been so active lately with our training and teachings to Lloyd, not to mention Sensei wants us to maintain our focus during our patrols and not become preoccupied. I am sorry—"

Ayane suddenly pulls back and interrupts Zane gently.

"Zane, it's okay really. I understand business comes before pleasure and I'm learning so much from the others about city life when I'm not on patrol with you," she reaches up and places her hand on his cheek, "When things have settled down then we shall have our moment right?"

"Yes, you are correct."

I smile at them lightly as they come over to us as well and can't help but think that if anyone in this room deserves happiness it's Zane. I also respect Ayane for not only her combat prowess, but also for her decision to be with the Ninja of Ice regardless of him being a nindroid.

"Alright everyone, let's get the evening patrol situated. The team will consist of—"

"I'm going again Cole," I cut in hastily.

Cole stops and looks at me in surprise and everyone else does too.

"Okay hold on Kai," Cole starts and levels me with a hard stare, "you've been on every single patrol for the past month, now what's going on?"

I shrug with one shoulder nonchalantly already having my excuse ready.

"You know I don't like waiting around doing nothing I want to be out there on the field," I reply easily.

Everyone soon mutters in agreement and Cole eventually nods as well, but my sister narrows her eyes at me with scrutiny. I keep my expression neutral however and look her in the eyes.

There's no reason for them to know my true motives, that…that I've been kinda keeping a lookout for that pure white braid.

Hell, even I don't fully understand my logic, but there was…something that compelled me to try and catch up with her that day over a month ago.

Sigh, I don't know…

"Yeah okay, I guess it's not hurting anything if you go all the time and it may prove advantageous for some sort of consistency. Alright so the evening patrol will consist of Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya, any objections?"

No one says a word to counter our leader's decision.

"Cool, now let's get out of here and freshen up for dinner. Ayane, what are cooking tonight?" Cole asks with keen interest.

"Oh nothing fancy," Ayane replies with a light blush, "just cheeseburger hamburger helper."

"YES!" Jay shouts with enthusiasm, "I haven't had that since I was a kid! Great choice Ayane!"

I travel at the back of the pack as everyone begins to file out of the Ninja Training Hall.

I noticed how the nights are starting to get much longer then before…

Winter's solstice…the last Elemental Master…

The Master of Darkness…

Another smirk forms on my lips.

Yeah, we should be in for some wild nights…

**AHHHHH! I'm still stoked everyone because next chapter will be in Ebony's POV! Man, I have to listen to her chosen theme to keep myself in her essence of character. Phew! My heart's pumping for the next chapter and those of you fantastic readers who haven't listened to her theme, please do for it will play an integral role and help with imagining her persona. Oh and those of you who wish to be heard, please cast your vote on the poll in my profile. I will keep it up throughout Beyond the Flames then remove it and tally up the winner. I truly wish to involve my readers and listen to your opinions on what you all wish to read and see, so please find the time to have your voice heard. I wait eagerly for your treasured responses.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, alright, alriiigghht! My bad, I've been watching a lot of Kevin Hart recently anyway I'm so glad everyone is just as pumped as I am about this book, once again you guys are absolutely awesome! I know it will start out a little slow, but the action will begin soon enough. For some reason, I feel…anxious about Ebony she is by far the most mysterious of the kunoichi, so I hope I can do this right. *Takes a deep breath* Alright, enough procrastination let's do this!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

(Twilight City at Starlight Orphanage)

(Ebony's POV)

Today is my eighteenth birthday.

I lay spread out comfortably on my bed, one arm nestled behind my head the other draped carelessly over the side.

The slow rotation of my overhead fan is my only viewing pleasure at the moment as I contemplate what this particular day meant.

Easy, this day marks the ending of one life and the beginning of another.

I will leave the only home I've known and embark on a pilgrimage to my past.

I sit up and remove my blood red amulet from my pocket.

I stare at it intently and sure enough a sense of longing enters my heart.

I…I want to find the person who left me this. It has to mean something for it is my only lead.

I have examined this amulet many times over the years hoping to find more clues, but my search is futile.

The crimson gem is encased in a Silicate mineral which I believe is some variety of quartz, but that is all.

There are no markings, no text, nothing else to go by.

I trace my fingers over the smooth surface of the gem and it emits a faint glow like it always had when I touch it.

Nothing else matters, I don't care if my quest is for naught at least I will not regret not trying at all…

*light scratching against glass*

I turn my head to the source of the noise coming from my small window above my dresser and see a black cat calmly scratching and pawing the glass.

Mydnyte…

I stand up and stride over to the window and let my friend in.

Before she enters, she leans close and nuzzles my face affectionately. A small smile grazes my lips as her long whiskers tickle my face.

"Hello Mydnyte," I greet amiably and she purrs deeply in response.

Deeming my pleasantry satisfactory, the forest green-eyed Bombay leaps nimbly from the windowsill onto my dresser she then turns towards me and stands up on her hind legs with purpose stretching out to me.

I tilt my head in signal for the okay and she immediately jumps up and curls her body around my shoulders. I reach up and scratch her in between her ears and her eyes crease into content slants.

I continue my ministrations to her and look out my window to witness the last touch of rich gold the setting sun presents marking the ending of day and the beginning of night.

Mydnyte first started to visit me six years ago on this very day actually. I was having a particular bad time, I had overheard some of the other children talking behind my back commenting that today was a very depressing day, the day that "Snow White" was born. The decorous, but still cruel alias no longer angered me as it once did when I first heard it. Now, it only saddened me and when I had gone to confront the defamatory children I saw their eyes widen in fear and trepidation. I did not say or do anything to cause them to flee, but they fled regardless without having me say a word.

I never understood why it was so difficult for me to make friends needless to say I stopped trying altogether that day and confined myself in seclusion and solitude building a fortified wall around my heart to protect myself from further pain and heartache. Their judgment was based on my appearance alone never taking the time to get to know who I really was. I returned to my room and was welcomed by the sound of thunder and lightning, soon the distressed call of a kitten alerted me to my window.

The quivering ball of black fur was desperately clawing and wailing to get in to seek shelter and I had opened that window and welcomed her with open arms. I never gave her a collar nor did I feed her, but still she sought out my companionship and that alone I am forever grateful for. Whether or not Mydnyte will choose to follow me out of Twilight tomorrow is her decision, if she does stay I know I will miss her greatly…

*knock knock*

"Ebony?"

Mydnyte leaps from my shoulders and trots over to my bed.

"Yes, come in Sister Ophelia," I call back.

My door creaks open and Sister Ophelia's serene face appears.

She enters my room with her hands behind her back.

"Happy Birthday Ebony," she says sweetly and presents a small chocolate cupcake with a single candle aflame through it.

My personal smile I reserve only for her lights my face as I walk briskly towards her.

"Thank you very much sister," I say gratefully with a nod.

"Go on, make a wish," she orders with a soft smile while lifting the cupcake closer to my face.

I close my eyes and comply, blowing out the candle with a single breath.

"What did you wish for?" She asks with the same soft tone.

"You ask me that every year and every year I give you the same answer, my wish…has not changed and it never will until I see it granted."

She nods and removes the snuffed candle then hands the chocolate morsel to me.

"I know I ask you every year, but this time will be the last Ebony and I just wanted to hear your answer one last time."

I savor each deliciously moist bite of the cupcake as I always do for I only receive the sweet delicacy once a year and I may not have the chance to enjoy one for a while.

She is silent for a moment and just looks at me with a caring smile then sweeps her gaze around my room in melancholy retrospect.

Sister Ophelia…

She is my favorite of the six nuns that run Starlight Orphanage because she had always been there for me, she never oppressed me only encouraged me to look towards the future and fulfill my dreams. She is the one who gave me my existence, my name. "Ebony" because she found me in a pitch black woven basket wrapped securely in a silk cloth as dark as night. My surname was broken into two separate parts "Young" for I was the youngest one to ever grace their steps since the beginning of their management and "Blood" for the crimson red amulet that was tucked in with me. She was getting on in years, but she was aging gracefully her eyes still as sharp and refined as brilliant topaz. The beginnings of laugh lines and crow's feet only made her appear more regal in stature and may her voice always carry that prolonging wisdom I've come to respect so much.

I finish my cupcake and wait for her to speak.

"Your room has always been so dark and bare Ebony although it is only befitting. The color noir is associated with power, elegance, formality, and mystery. Characteristics that describe you perfectly child, but take heed even though you set out on a journey to discover your past that same road may intertwine with your future, a future you should not spend alone," she voices cryptically while lighting the back of her fingertips down the left side of my face.

I furrow my brow in thought at her words and do not respond.

What does she mean…?

She accepts my silence with a smile and speaks once more.

"Are you prepared to leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, you know I don't have much just the funds I've accumulated over the years and the basic essentials," I reply stoically.

"And your amulet."

My answer is a brief nod.

"Ebony, if you don't mind there is one final errand I wish for you to run for me."

I left my eyebrows in question and she takes my quick expression as a cue to continue.

"We are in need of medical supplies for Gabriel, he is still running a high fever and I fear his condition will only worsen if we wait any longer. He needs the antibiotics Dr. Morris prescribed and the Pharmacy on Crow Valley Street is our closest supplier. Will you go?"

"Of course I will sister. You need only ask."

"Here is the money then," she hands me multiple bills and I store them in a separate fold in my wallet, "and please make haste the sooner we have the medicine the sooner Gabriel will recover."

"Understood."

I turn my head slightly for a second to check on Mydnyte and see her curled up in a ball on my bed sleeping peacefully.

I return my focus to Sister Ophelia and nod once more before pushing past her gently out the room.

As I make my way through the orphanage the only sounds I hear is the chiming of my belts and buckles as they move against my waist and the rhythmic click and tap of my boots upon the tiled floor.

It's "Light's Out" for the children the only ones still awake now are the five remaining nuns patrolling the halls searching for the "undisciplined" scurrying around looking for trouble.

I see Sister Abigail near the entrance walking towards me as she nears she dips her head in acknowledgment and I respond in kind.

I reach the door leading outside and push through into the brumal cold of the winter night air.

The sudden rush of wind causes my braid to sail briefly to the west then settle over my shoulder. I can only tolerate so much wintry frost and make note to purchase a decent jacket before leaving town.

I have never gotten sick however, so I have faith in my strong immune system to keep me healthy during my travels, I think resolutely as I make my way with poise down the snow and ice covered steps.

I begin my trek towards Crow Valley and the Pharmacy and look up at the shining stars.

Twilight City…

It was given its name because the city lights do not obstruct the beauty of the night sky and her blanket of stars. It is with pride that I say this city is the most environmental friendly of all the cities combined in Ninjago. The smog and pollution rate is only a mere seventeen percent due to the city's worldwide known use of only hybrid vehicles.

I focus once more on the street in front of me and quicken my pace to a light jog knowing my responsibility is urgent, but I can't stop thinking about what Sister Ophelia said before…

"…_that same road may intertwine with your future, a future you should not spend alone."_

Sister, you know I can only thrive in solitude, so why would you think that would change…

"NO STOP PLEASE SOMBODY HELP THEIF!"

The frantic fearful shout of a woman alarms me to turn my head in the direction the cry of distress.

A man in black had snatched the young lady's purse and was sprinting towards the alleyway near Crow's Valley.

A harsh scowl overtakes my once stoic expression.

…It's on the way, so why not…?

I place my primary objective on hold and begin my pursuit of the crooked thief.

This notorious alleyway laced in shadows is known for its discombobulating twists and turns which I reckon the man uses in hopes of losing any who might pursue.

…Hmph, perhaps this tactic would work if anyone else was pursuing him…

One of my many occupations over the years was that of a courier and I would deliver packages all over Twilight for those who didn't trust the postal service.

Sister Ophelia really did me a solid…

This ominous beautiful city is my playground, I think as I trail behind him quietly using the dark glooms for easy concealment.

He keeps looking behind him to see if he was being followed and by the greasy smirk on his face I know he thinks he's home-free.

He stops suddenly and four more men join him.

I halt as well and further envelop myself within the shadows of the wall to watch.

Five, I'll have to be careful on how I deal with them. I can't allow these punks to surround me.

"I think we hit the jackpot boys! Check it out, Gucci!" Thief number one exclaims proudly holding up the expensive purse.

The others crowd around thief number one excitedly which I suspect to begin rummaging through the hand bag.

While they're distracted I take a brief survey of my soon to be rumble zone.

The alleyway is bit constricted as long as I can keep them in front of me during the duration of the brawl and counter accordingly then I'll be good.

…Sigh…let's get this over with…

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," I call out steadily as I reveal myself to the small band of thieves.

The group turns to face me immediately.

"What the," thief number one begins with apprehension, but then that stupid greasy smirk forms once again, "hah, listen gorgeous if you know wh—"

"Spare me the theatrical nonsense," I interrupt coldly, "I have an errand to run, so if you want some…_**come get some**_."

The smirk vanishes instantly and I see him motion to the four other buffoons behind him.

*the sound of bottles breaking*

"Kill her boys make it quick, attack her all at once!"

The four idiots line up in front of thief number one with broken bottles in hand.

I adjust my gloves and lower my stance some to maintain good balance.

Wait for them Ebony let them come to you…

"GET HER!"

The imbeciles charge, but only two can reach me because of the alleyway's constriction.

Perfect…

They attack simultaneously aiming for my body, their movements are quick, but I see them clearly.

I place my hands on each of the wrists holding a jagged-edged weapon and redirect their attacks towards each other while using their own speed and power against them.

Their attacks connect…upon themselves…

"AHHHHHHH!"

"DAMMIT MAN, WHY THE HELL DID YOU STAB ME!"

They both fall to the ground bleeding heavily from their chests and begin to inch away from me while staring wide-eyed in shock.

"You moronic jackasses! It's only _**one girl**_ kill her!" Thief number one bellows angrily and the other two charge as well.

One quickly thrusts his weapon forward and I retaliate by grabbing his arm while twisting my body so my back is to him. I then bring his arm down with as much force as I can muster over my shoulder and a sickening crack resounds in my ears.

I've broken his arm.

He screams in torment and collapses as well the broken bottle falling to the ground uselessly.

I whirl around to face my other assailant he hesitates with obvious fear, but attacks ruthlessly none the less.

His swings are too uncoordinated to do me any real harm and I easily take him down with multiple hard palm-thrusts to his ribs once I confiscated his weapon.

I feel a sudden slashing pain to my lower back and quickly recoil from my fallen opponent to face the last one standing.

Thief number one…armed with a knife dripping with my blood.

I grit my teeth at the lingering burning sensation and prepare myself for his onslaught.

I don't have to wait long…

He attacks with actual style however I can still see which way he will swing before the blade slices through the air making my evasive maneuvers manageable.

"DIE YOU WHITE-HAIRED FREAK!" He yells with scorn while still keeping up his assault.

I glare at his hate-filled face before crouching low to evade his horizontal overhead slash.

I grasp his leg tightly and pull up while forcing the limb to the left making him twist in mid-air as he loses his balance.

He lands on his stomach hard.

I pant as I watch the other four get to their feet shakily then flee.

Leaving the purse forgotten on the pavement…

Thief number one doesn't stir and that's when I notice the pool of crimson forming underneath…

…He must've impaled himself when he landed.

I have to get out of here…

I hastily run and grab the purse leaving the alleyway behind from which I came.

I exit and look around to see if the lady is still in the vicinity.

…There she is, I think as I run to her.

"Yes, he was about six feet tall and dressed in all black, he—"

I thrust her handbag in her face and she gapes at it in astonishment.

"Here…"

"Um, never mind," she says shakily into her cell phone and closes it.

I put the purse in her trembling hand then turn and sprint the rest of the way to the pharmacy.

I've wasted so much time.

Once I reach the building I yank the door open and it gives a welcoming chime at my arrival.

Jason the clerk immediately perks up and looks my way.

"Ah, Ebony what brings you b—you know, you should really wear a jacket it's freezing outside," Jason advises with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, it's on my "to do" list," I retort stonily stopping in front of him, "listen, I need the medicine prescribed by Dr. Morris, the antibiotics for Gabriel."

"Hello to you too," Jason replies calmly turning to his computer, "let's see hereeeee…Starlight Orphanage medical supply orderrrrr….ah…here it is."

I hate when he slurs and over annunciate his words…

"That will be fifteen dollars please."

I take out my wallet and hand over the bills wordlessly and he presents the small medicine bag with a smile.

I take it and turn to leave.

"Thanks Jason," I say softly over my shoulder and jog towards the exit.

"You're welcome Ebony and don't forget to cover up next time though I don't mind the view!" He calls after me happily, "Wait, what happened to your—"

Whatever…

I push the door open and I'm once again besieged by winter's unfathomable hold accompanied by thick falling flakes of white.

I hate the snow…

I take off for home in a hurried gait…

*EXPLOSION*

What the…

I stumble forward, but right myself quickly.

Screams, mayhem, and complete anarchy occur consecutively within just a few seconds.

People are rushing and tripping over each other trying to get away from…

…from what exactly…?

*ROOOAAARRR!*

My heart pounds as I turn abruptly to the fearsome bellow.

Giant metallic serpent-like contraptions were attacking Twilight…

The orphanage!

I evade the terrified masses and resume my sprint towards the only home I've ever known clutching Gabriel's medicine tightly.

I look up as I come nearer to my block…

Smoke…

No…

I will my legs to go faster and as I round the corner to my home…

I hate the snow, but I hate the flames of fire even more…

**Man, why is adrenaline rushing through my veins? I must begin writing the next chapter immediately! Now that the introductions are out of the way, action-packed combat is on the way readers and Kai and the ninja make an epic entrance. Well…Kai does anyway, all I can say is it's about to go down! I will try to get chapter three up by either Sunday or Monday. Oh and…the name Mydnyte is the name of my beloved recently deceased black dwarf rabbit. I couldn't really picture Ebony with a bunny, so I gave her a cat instead. You must be clairvoyant luxsamee, so KUDOS my friend!**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is…I don't own Ninjago!**

**My deepest apologies everyone for the delay, there were one too many distractions yesterday for my liking and my computer was trippin' as well, but here it is! There's going to be a lot of combat here, so action lovers this is the place to be! Oh and please let me clarify, so all you great readers and authors alike will know what's up. Zane's father Dr. Julien-Chernov and Lloyd's mother Misako will NOT appear in my series, BUT they will be introduced in my short stories and Misako will get an honorable mention in the series. Simple reason why because I don't want to feel overwhelmed, I will have a total of eleven people and five pets on the Destiny's Bounty once all characters are introduced, so I don't want to add on to that already challenging aspect. If anyone has any questions about anything please feel free to PM me and I will happily discuss them with you. I think that's all the important stuff, so without further ado…**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

(Kai's POV)

"Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane! No, it's SINGLE MAN!" Jay shouted ecstatically over the PMS during our free-fall to the chaotic Twilight below.

I whip out my own PMS while maintaining steady visual contact on the streaking Twin Sais of Oblivion.

"Jay, this is no time to be making jokes! In case you haven't noticed we're about to enter a war zone!" I yell irritably once I pressed the "All Call" button, so everyone can hear me.

"Sorry, just had to get that out!"

"Everyone, focus and pay attention," Cole calls out austerely, "Lloyd just filled me in on the Serpentine location points! There's a crap load of the suckers spread out all over Twilight, so we're going to have to split up!"

The Sais suddenly emits a powerful dark silver aura and increases in speed. I change my body's position to a dive and chase after them.

Where do you think you're going in such a damn hurry?!

"Zane, Ayane head towards Alto Park a force of Serpentine are there, wipe them out then regroup with Sasha and me at City Hall where the brunt of the Serpentine are!"

"Gotcha!"

"Affirmative!"

In my peripheral far to the west I see a flash of light blue light then Zane's Snowmobile descends at break-neck speed towards Alto Park.

*powerful sharp cry of eagle*

Valefor…

"Jay, Nya you two head for the museum on Pathfinder Boulevard, Hydra Tanks will be in vicinity, so keep your guard up!"

"No prob Cole with Valefor's help and the advanced weaponry of my Storm Fighter from Sylph, we'll demolish those scrap heaps! Isn't that right Valefor?!"

"Yes, my master's future mate, my talons will rip clean through the discounted metal of the gruesome contraptions!"

"Er…ya know if you want to call me Jay that's fine Valefor…"

"Let's go my future mate," Nya voices coyly over the line.

"Nya?!"

I see Valefor's colossal form and Jay's Storm Fighter take off for the museum.

I concentrate on my golden weapon and soon I'm riding my Blade Cycle down a building with the sais still in my sights.

*Dragon's roar*

And there's Nagendra…

"Kai, you're pursuing the sais right?" Cole questions me hastily.

"Yeah, I got em'! Hopefully, they're heading for the final master!"

"Alright, good luck bro and keep in touch the Serpentine are in that direction as well!"

"Let's take it to em' everyone!" Sasha yells intensely.

"NINJA-GO!" We all shout as one and I land on the street and continue my pursuit of the Twin Sais of Oblivion.

What the hell happened back there, I think hotly.

The other Platinum Weapons didn't fly off on their own, so what made the sais act so bizarre.

Sensei Wu had brought the sais with him into the dining room saying he would like for us to take them along just in case since the winter's solstice had finally come. There we were all seated getting ready to chow down on Ayane's hamburger helper when the weapons suddenly sprung up and levitated for a bit then zoom off nearly cutting a few inches of my hair. We sat there for a second in stunned silence until Sensei snapped us out of our stupor and ordered us to give chase and _**that's**_ when the alarm sounded.

Okay you crazy weapons where are you taking me…?

The familiar scent of smoke and flame enters my nose only it smells like charred hickory and heated brickwork.

Damn, this in the direction of the orphanage…

I grit my teeth and will my Blade Cycle to go faster.

The second part of Sasha's vision has come true. I was hoping we could somehow prevent this, but it seems fate has conspired against us.

I can see it now the flames have engulfed the entire building burning proudly despite the winter's attempt to extinguish it.

Wait…

The sais, they've disappeared!

I turn my head in multiple directions to try and locate them, but they're gone.

Screw it I'll have to look for them later right now the orphanage comes—

"Serpentine!"

Several of them were standing in front of the orphanage with their weapons drawn staring intently in one direction.

Some lay on the snow-covered ground…unmoving…

Who could of…?

I shake my head to dispel my thoughts.

Bring it Serpentine let's see how you like _**my fire**_.

I rear up my Blade Cycle and balance on the back wheel, I then dispel my Spinjitsu vehicle and utilize the force of the velocity to jump high into the air.

The fire coursing through my veins stirs and ignites my adrenaline rush.

A fierce scream erupts from my throat as I push the inferno element within me outward and it emblazes my body and my Dragon Sword of Fire.

"_**EAT THIS!"**_

The mass of humanoid serpents look up with startled expressions and some even try to escape, but it's too late.

I position my flaming blade above my head in preparation for a downward overhead swing and let my own power and gravity handle the rest.

I land in the middle of the bunch and my sword penetrates easily through the snow and ice into the earth. The gathered conflagration spreads to the snakes and eats through their scales and bones with ravenous hunger.

They don't even have time to scream…

Their incinerated bodies are immortalized into fine works of art as ash representations of their final moments before polar gales scatter them into the abyss of the night sky.

My eyes narrow as I peer through the deceased remains of the fallen and tighten my hold on the Dragon Sword of Fire.

I knew the Serpentine were still here their furious hissing was a dead giveaway.

"AHH—"

The cry of death was cut short and I quickly turn to see the body of a Venomari fall. An axe embedded deep inside the back of his skull and the handle of the weapon gripped tightly by a black fingerless-gloved hand…

My eyes trail from the executioner's hand to the sinewy muscles of a bronze emblazoned arm.

Dark silver tank top…

Pitch black skin-tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination with numerous decorative silver belts and buckles wrapped around a slim waist…

Pure snow white hair fashioned in a long braid blew with wind behind her as she tried to pry the blade from the corpse of her enemy, but couldn't do it and let's go.

Her chest rises and falls slowly with each concentrated breath and she looks up to meet my eyes.

A long cascading fringe of stardust conceals her left eye, but within that right dark wine-colored eye contempt and loathing was easily detectable as she glared with such animosity…at me?

The Serpentine?

The entire situation?

Well, whatever the case I'd appreciate it if—

"DIE HUMAN!"

A constrictai charges at the girl from the right.

"Look out!" I yell in warning and the ethereal beauty swiftly directs her attention to her would be assailant.

The attacking constrictai's yellow-slitted eyes unexpectedly widen in pure disbelief and he slows, takes a few more steps then falls face first into the snow right in front of the white-haired female.

The Twin Sais of Oblivion piercing through his back pulsating with a dark silver glow…

I blink in shock and mutter warily, "Those are some psychotic-ass weapons."

The girl's visible eye blinks in astonishment as well, but her hesitation is brief as she takes initiative and grasps the weapons in front of her.

As soon as she does dark wisps of black miasma seep from the weapons and swirl fondly around her.

Full tempting lips part in awe then shut quickly her expression set in stony stoicism.

She's…the Master of Darkness.

I hear the shuffle of feet and prepare myself for the remaining Serpentine's assault, but it doesn't come.

They were…backing away…retreating probably intimidated by me and the dark power surrounding the sais' new wielder.

"And what do you fear proud Serpentine!"

I quickly whirl around to the source of the pompous voice…

"Fangtom…" I growl out with utter disdain and get into my battle stance.

The two-headed Serpentine general slithers towards me and flicks his forked-tongue out mockingly.

"You should not fear a pyromaniac and a young girl surrounded by shadows! Look and behold," Fangtom shouts pointing at the burning orphanage behind me, "we have created our own hellfire that is only the stepping stone towards humanity's extinction! Every human in this world will suffer the consequences for their unjust confinement of our kind and these ninja will be the first to die!"

More adrenaline enters my blood stream and my sword ignites immediately.

"Now attack Serpentine! For our future and to avenge the death of General Skalidor!"

Renewed vim and vigor enters the chorus of rallied hisses thanks to the pep-talk from Fangtom and the Serpentine charge us with unbridled ferocity.

"_**BRING IT ON!**_" I roar to the reptiles in challenge as they near me and engage them head on.

I use my sword to block three spiked maces simultaneously from the front and ward off the attack by pushing them away. I then maneuver my body in a turn and execute a spinning roundhouse kick that connects with my three attackers' faces knocking them on their asses.

I snap my attention right just in time to evade a spear thrust and as it passes me I bring my sword down and slice it in half. I end the snake's life by following up with a stab to his chest the dark green of his blood staining my golden weapon.

As the Fangpyre crumples to the ground life-less, I turn around to check on the future Kunoichi of Darkness.

Her counter-based style was proving efficient against the aggressive Serpentine as she intercepted a Hynobrai's attack and countered with her sai with a stab through his windpipe.

Another Hynobrai tries to ambush her from behind and my body moves on impulse to protect her.

I quickly run him through with my sword and kick his now limp body from the blade to free it once more.

"Watch your six _Shirayukihime_," I advise with a smirk as her back connects with mine.

I can feel her stiffen in reproach, but pay it no mind and survey the battlefield.

Only Fangtom and a handful of Serpentine remain now.

The smirk remains on my face underneath my hood as I glare tauntingly at the Serpentine general.

The heads belonging to the red snake rolls their eyes in response and two long wickedly curved swords materialize in his hands.

"Time to _**bleed**_ red ninja," he hisses out with his own smirk and starts to slither towards me.

"Listen _Shirayukihime_," I begin quietly, but loud enough so she can hear me, "we can take him on together and win, but you have to follow my le—"

I don't get to finish because Fangtom suddenly tunnels underground.

What the…is he retreating?

A startled gasp from my partner reaches my ears and her presence leaves my back as she is pulled under.

"DAMMIT!" I shout and turn around to save her, but she's gone.

The other Serpentine take the opportunity to attack while my back is turned.

Pssh, you idiots think you can get the drop on me?

I keep my back turned to them and as they attempt to strike, I perform a back flip and sail over my foes.

When I land I execute a single horizontal cross slash to their backs severing the ligaments to their spinal cords.

They twitch and fall through the hole Fangtom created, witnessing their demise I turn to face the last two Serpentine, but they turn tail and flee.

Good riddance…

I focus on the hole again and try to see into the dark tunnel.

"Show yourself Fangtom and you better not have harmed the girl!" I shout threateningly down the hole.

Silence is the only answer I receive and my heart begins to pound with anxiety at the possibility that I may have lost the mysterious enchantress to Fangtom's clutches.

An eruption to my left alerts me and I turn abruptly to the sound.

"ARRGGHH! YOU SAVAGE DEMONESS!" Fangtom bellows in rage and throws the girl high up into the air.

I race over and jump up to catch her bridal-style before she hits the ground.

"We'll settle this another time ninja," Fangtom hisses lowly and I turn to see a deep gash marring the right of his face as he burrows into the ground once again only this time I know he's not coming back.

The girl in my arms begins to struggle vehemently against my hold, but I keep a firm grip of her.

"Hey, calm down _Shirayukihime _it's over the snakes are gone, you don't have to fight anymore," I try to reason with her, but she just continues to buck and growl.

I readjust my hand on her leg and she cries out in pain.

The aggressive little minx then thrusts the hilt of one of her sais in my chest and I drop her upon the painful impact.

I stumble back and stare at her in shock as she shakily climbs to her feet and pins me down with a scowl.

"Don't touch me."

The cold voice is oddly sexy in a way with each syllable of a word a breathless moan would accompany and add seductiveness a person should only hear in the bedroom.

I can't focus on that however as she turns around and starts to limp towards the burning orphanage.

"Wait a second where are you going?" I call after her and begin to jog towards her, "Are you crazy you can't go in there!?"

She doesn't reply, but she does change course and starts to make her way to the side of the building albeit slowly and painfully. Her left pant leg was ripped below the knee and her dark red blood flowed from a deep wound to her calf muscle.

I narrow my eyes at the injury and her stubbornness and increase my pace, so I could stop in front of her and block her path.

Her garnet-shaded iris turns deadly as her scowl deepens, but I don't care.

She fought valiantly against the Serpentine, so it goes to show how strong she is, however she needs to learn how to accept help especially when she obviously needs it.

I decide to tell this obstinate chick that.

"You need my—"

"I don't need you."

Her interruption and continued hostility towards me makes my blood boil and I lose my patience and my tact.

I open my mouth to yell obscenities that would put any pirate to shame when a different voice interrupts me.

"Ebony?"

I whirl around to see one of the nuns I met briefly with when we first discovered Starlight Orphanage over a month ago.

If I remember correctly her name was…

"Sister Ophelia? Thank goodness, is everyone else alright?"

Yeah, Sister Ophelia and…

Ebony? Is that this rude lady's name?

The newly dubbed Ebony limps out from behind me and slowly approaches Sister Ophelia.

Ebony, huh? I think as I see the nun embrace the injured pure white-haired female.

"_**I don't need you."**_

My rage comes back to life in remembrance of that one sentence spoken in that cold sexy voice with such finality it….ARRGGGHHH!

"Kai come in! Kai, are you there! Pick up!"

Cole's voice sounds from my PMS and I remove it from my belt, press the flashing black button, and press it to my ear.

"Yeah, I'm here," I state with a hint of grumpiness.

"Good you're alright, what's your situation? You're the only one who hasn't rendezvoused with us yet. The Serpentine has retreated from Twilight and we even managed to snag the last Fang Blade, so I'm happy to say things are starting to look up."

I take a breath and cast a glance at Ebony and Sister Ophelia as they continued to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"The sais led me to Starlight Orphanage in flames and the Serpentine roaming the place. Ebony and I dispatched all the hostiles, but Fangtom retreated along with a few others. Luckily, the inhabitants were able to get out in time," I continue to report while seeing multiple small children led by the other five nuns appear from the side of the building.

"Tell everyone to come here instead, so we can extinguish the fire and help with the wounded," I finish giving Ebony a side-long look.

"Alright, we're on our way. Who's Ebony by the way?" Cole asks perplexed.

"She's the last Elemental Master Cole, the Kunoichi of Darkness and tell Jay she won't need a PMS," my eyes remain on the irritable, but impressive young woman.

"She already has it."

**Obviously this is going to be a slow road to love with these two, but at least it won't be boring I can promise you that much. Unfortunately my friends, the next chapter will have to wait until next week since my A&P professor just announced a project that will be thirty percent of my overall grade, so I will need to focus on that to make sure I do a good job. The next chapter is when Ebony meets the rest of the ninja and Oblivion's secret. Oh and yep, I was making a reference to Kevin Hart when I said "it's about to go down!" in the last chapter's A/N PowerinPink thanks for noticing I kinda forgot to put the quotation marks!**

**Please read and review!**

Dialogue Translation:

_Shirayukihime_-Snow White


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really excited about this chapter people because one half of Ebony's origins will be revealed here. I'm glad everyone likes her personality I wanted to have at least one OC who was dark, alluring, and shrouded in mystery and who better than the chosen Master of Darkness. Thank you all for reading and reviewing thus far, my heart swells with joy at all the positive feedback. Now on with the story!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

(Ebony's POV)

Pain…

Excruciating pain…

I close my eyes using everyone's attention on the enormous eagle to my advantage and let my pain be expressed freely on my face.

Now I do not only suffer from a knife laceration to my lower back, but adding to my agony is this deep wound to my left calf.

Damn that insufferable python for taking a cheap shot when he grabbed me nevertheless I was able to leave a nice parting gift in retribution to his crime against me and to the orphanage.

If only I was able to kill him…

I reopen my eyes and stare down at the shining platinum weapons in my hands mesmerized by the mysterious design etched into each of the three-pronged blades and the thin black shimmering linked chains attached to the end of each hilt.

I grasp them tightly in my hands.

I…I will keep these.

That moment when I touched them and that pitch black miasma seeped out and surrounded me, I felt like something was unraveling within my body, within my essence.

Could these sais be a link to the past or will they lead me to my damnation…?

Either or I'm willing to find out.

"Thank you Valefor for everything you did today."

I replace my look of indifference and peer up realizing the heat of the flames of Starlight has dissipated, the eagle I guess named Valefor must've put it out with the power of his wind.

"Anytime Master Nya, today had been most…invigorating," the powerful eagle's voice boomed from overhead.

"Until next time then Valefor have a good rest, you've earned it," the purple-clad woman supposedly named Nya replies with a nod of farewell.

Valefor releases an earth-shattering cry then disappears in wisps of royal purple gales.

Hmm, why do I feel another source of discomforting heat?

My gaze shifts to the left and falls upon sharp smoldering amber gold eyes belonging to the red ninja that I fought alongside with.

Hn…and damn this golden-eyed fire ant for treating me like an invalid and for calling me Snow White.

I maintain my expression of cold apathy and return his stare boringly. He narrows his eyes even more in response and they ignite in tempered fury.

Hmph, whatever…

Why did he remain beside me? Even when his comrades appeared he refused to leave my side to greet them merely sending them a nod of acknowledgment and checking for confirmation that they all were alright.

Did I not make myself clear when I said "I don't need you" or perhaps he cannot see beyond the flames of his spontaneity.

Acting on his emotions alone will only lead to his downfall sooner or lat-

I quell a grimace as another bout of piercing pain demands my attention.

"Ebony, we must get you to a hospital," Sister Ophelia says while looking me over with motherly concern.

"Hospital? Sister, you must first cast your concern to the charred remains of the orphanage. Sheltering the children should be your top priority not my well-being," I chastise plainly, sheathing my newly acquired weapons in one of my numerous belts and reaching into my pocket to pull out my wallet.

"Here, it's not nearly enough, but at least it's a start," I conclude whilst gathering all of my hard earned money and presenting it to her for her to take.

"Ebony no, this is for your journey you'll need this. How else will you survive?" Sister Ophelia questions with worry.

"I will—

"Take it Sister Ophelia," Sister Murielle interrupts spitefully, "it's the least she can do for all the trouble she has cost."

"Sister Murielle!" Sister Ophelia shouts with disdain turning to the scornful nun.

"Sister Murielle is correct Reverend Mother," Sister Carissa begins with a frown, "the Celestial has forsaken us for housing a demon for so long and has torn our orphanage asunder as retribution for our misconduct."

Mutters of agreement sound from the other three nuns and the children shrink away cowering in fear of me behind their guardians.

I ignore their hurtful words and whispers simply waiting with my hand outstretched for Sister Ophelia to take the money.

"What are you nuns stupid or somethin'?!"

The whispers immediately stop and all eyes are swiftly turned to the red ninja who had spoken.

Including mine…

"Ebony is the one who defended your orphanage with her life! If it wasn't for her the Serpentine would've surely found your little hiding spot and slaughtered you all!"

The crimson ninja's eyes were so brilliantly flared with anger and repulsion they resembled burning golden embers from which only a volcano could create.

"Here she is wounded and offering _**all**_ her money to you and you old crows act like it's her fault to begin with and she owes you something! You're right though the Celestial did forsake you for your misconduct, but not for housing Ebony, but for _**oppressing **_her!"

"Kai…" the purple-clad female ninja had walked up along with the rest of the ninja and placed her gloved hand on the fiery male's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

I stare at this aggressive man named Kai with a mixture of confusion and awe.

Why was he defending someone he knew nothing about and so vehemently at that?

"Such blasphemous language!" Sister Penelope yells in contempt at Kai's critical outburst.

"How dare you even—"

"Be silent, all of you!" Sister Ophelia's authority-filled voice cuts in sharply like a fine blade, "Kai is being truthful in his rebuttal Ebony owes us nothing she has proven herself time after time that she is loyal to Starlight and why you all refuse to believe it is beyond me. These reptiles laying on ground around us are the aggressors not Ebony!"

Sister Ophelia then turns back to me, puts her hand on top of mine and lowers it.

"Keep your money Ebony," she says with a soft grateful smile, "it is _**yours**_."

"Excuse me, but is this yours too Ebony?"

I turn my attention to a girl with wild bright blond hair and mismatched eyes, her figure incased in gold attire that wasn't at all appropriate for this kind of weather.

Oddball, I think absently while taking in Gabriel's medicine bag.

I nod in confirmation to her question and she gives it to me.

"Here are the antibiotics for Gabriel Sister Ophelia," I voice impassively as I pass the bag over to her.

"Ah, thank you Ebony this will surely ease the child's pain."

Harsh whispers coming from the nuns and children cause me to look in their direction.

"Gabriel, get back here this instant!"

Sister Murielle tries to stop the boy, but he quickly maneuvers out of her grasp and approaches me.

"Gabriel," I call softly.

A little boy no older than five walks slowly, but determinedly towards me. His small frame wrapped in a thin blanket and old house slippers that were a tad too big for his feet, his hair a copper tone that compliments his pale skin and dark brown eyes nicely. He stops in front of me and looks up with a tired, although joyful smile.

"Thank you Ebony, I always knew you were good and kind especially since you always would find time to keep me company when I was too weak to play with the other kids. True, you didn't say much only asking how I was doing, but you always brought me something hot to drink like tea, milk, hot chocolate, and sometimes my favorite apple cider."

The Celestial's little archangel wipes his nose with the edge of his blanket and steps closer to loop his arms around my waist in a hug.

He continues to speak his voice muffled slightly given that his face was pressed against my navel, but I could still hear every word.

"I always thought you were very pretty and mysterious-looking not at all like a demon. I'm gonna miss your low soothing voice and since Mydnyte only appears when your around, I'm gonna miss playing with her too. I don't know whether or not I'll be lucky enough to get adopted, but if not…would you consider…adopting me? You know when you're done traveling and stuff?"

Gabriel glances up at me with hope and anticipation shining in his eyes and for a brief moment I remove the barriers guarding my heart and send him a tender smile with a simple answer…

"Sure…"

I then pocket my money and my wallet and return his hug while brushing my fingers over and through his hair.

The snow had long since stopped falling and the silence of the people around me is more than welcomed.

Thank you Gabriel…

After another minute or so he pulls back and releases me then turns his head towards my unwanted crimson "protector" and says to him, "And thank you mister Kai for sticking up for her."

"No problem Gabriel and just Kai from now on, okay?"

"Ok—"

Gabriel is interrupted as his body convulses into a coughing fit and he is soon picked up by Sister Ophelia.

"We will seek refuge at Father Nathaniel's Church, so let us be off and please everyone stay together!" Sister Ophelia calls out strongly for everyone to hear then turns back to me and the ninja, "On behalf of Twilight I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your heroic deeds tonight ninja and Ebony…please take care and keep in touch."

"I will Sister."

As I watch Sister Ophelia and Gabriel follow the formation of nuns and children out of the courtyard I focus on Black Diamond Avenue to my right.

There's an all-night clinic near Dominic's Chicken and Pancakes, so I'll head there and get fixed up then grab something to eat then turn-in for the night at Motel 9.

But, before I can take a single step Kai's hand lands on my shoulder…

"So, are you ready to come with us Ebony?"

I whirl on him and knock his hand off belligerently.

"I'm not going anywhere with any of you," I state lowly with a scowl.

The red ninja's eyes widen at first then narrows with anger.

"Would you stop being so damn hostile and stubborn, we're only trying to help here!"

I remain silent and take a step back, but upon placing my left foot down a terrible tremor of pain travels rapidly up my entire leg and causes me to buckle.

Kai is there in an instant placing his hands on my shoulders to keep me balanced.

"Dammit Ebony see, you should listen to me. I know what I'm talking about."

I ignore him and focus instead on my breathing and blocking out the escalating pain.

I close my eyes tight and grit my teeth harshly to stifle an incoming cry of torment.

Soon, I'm lifted completely off the ground by no doubt the one called Kai and I turn my face inward if only to shield my expression from him and everyone else.

"We can save the introductions for later guys and girls, first let's get her back to the Bounty. Ayane, do you think you can heal her when we get there?" Kai's voice sounds from above, however I pay little mind to what was happening around me only concentrating on…this…scent of…cinnamon, apple, and something else…maybe juniper and plum?

"Yeah, I should be able to," a light feminine voice replies.

"I'll contact Sensei Wu and see if he can meet us somewhere nearby, so we can save time," another male voice says.

This one sounded a bit playful with a mature undertone.

I'm getting so tired all of a sudden…

Is this what a forest would smell like…?

I could feel my consciousness slipping, the throbbing pain in my leg and stinging sensation in my lower back flee to a distant corner of my mind.

I've…always wanted to see…a forest…

(Sometime Later…)

_Twilight was such a beautiful city it…saddens me to leave her behind for now._

…

_My entrance however was indeed grand. When I struck that Serpentine from behind, my blades piercing through scales, muscle, and bone…ah yes, I wanted to go deeper, I wanted to pierce the heart, but if I had done that you may not have been able to pull me out._

…I take it you are the sais then? It's difficult to interpret whether or not you are male or female your voice seems almost…androgynous.

_You are not easily startled mistress even now I can feel your heart cloaked and protected in fortified shadow, it is how you protect yourself and remain vigilant against adversity of any scale no matter how minor. However, male or female, the question is irrelevant. I wish to dialogue about something much more…intriguing something you have been curious about most of your life…if not all of it._

…If you know anything about my past tell me, I _**must**_ know.

_Oh, but mistress it would be no fun just to tell you now would it? I shall give you hints along the way to keep the game more interesting._

I'm in no mood for "Trivial Pursuit" spirit of the sais.

_Indulge me Mistress of Darkness…hmm it seems I have not formally introduced myself how rude of me. Over many millennia, I have been called countless names: Nothingness, Abyss, Void, now it is simply Oblivion at your humble service. The darkness is so strong in you mistress, when I first felt your power stir it was with great haste I wanted to be by your side to lend you my power…and awaken yours._

…Oblivion, how do I release this power outward? What am I capable of?

_All in due time, but first brace yourself…here comes the pain._

…Hmm?

"AHHHHH!"

I jolted awake the moment I felt blinding pain course through every vein in my body. I spun around and pushed the person who was causing my agony which just so happens to be the girl with the wild bright blond hair and mismatched eyes. Only now her hair shone like stunning white gold…

She stumbled back with wide eyes, but was caught by a white ninja with dark gravity-defying platinum blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Ayane, are you alright?" The white ninja asked urgently.

"Yeah, I'm fine Zane," the girl named Ayane replied shakily and straightened up to stand on her own. Her hair returned to its normal shade as she looked at me warily and I took notice of the scar slicing vertically down the right of her lips.

I glare heatedly at her and breathed heavily through my mouth, my body still feeling the effects of the mind-numbing pain.

_Now that's what I call a "rude awakening" eh? Light and Dark do not mix well, while one cannot exist without the other there is a reason why they remain in separate domains._

"Ebony, I'm sorry. I was only trying to heal your wounds, did I hurt you?" The golden-clad girl questions with a look of remorse.

What the hell do you think? I wanted to growl out, but I don't reply at all only look around to see where I was.

I was sitting up on a nice-sized white cot in a room with numerous medical supplies lining the shelves in the corner against the far right wall. The only occupants in the room were I, the white ninja named Zane, and Ayane.

They must have taken me to their home and placed me in an infirmary of sorts, I think as I glance briefly at the male and female ninja before shifting my gaze to the wound along my calf.

The bleeding had stopped, but the injury was still open and throbbing.

_Until your powers have reached their full potential you will have to heal normally mistress. What doesn't kill you will only serve to make you stronger. Strength you will need for the future._

The door behind the two suddenly bursts open and the other ninja and a small boy in green file hastily in the room, only they were all unmasked.

"What was that scream!"

The crimson ninja…with golden amber eyes…

I peer at him closely now that I can see his countenance.

A strong angular face with high definitive cheekbones that added even more masculinity to his features, thin, but full lips turned sardonically in the right corner gave him an air of both hubris and superciliousness.

…Hmph, the result of one too many smirks.

A small notch marred his left eyebrow and atop his head a mass disarray of unruly dark chocolate spikes that made him easily distinguishable from the rest. The natural tan his complexion shone finished the visage of this wild and impulsive man.

Overall…easy on the eyes…

"I…I don't think I can heal her Kai," Ayane begins unsurely "it seems I only end up hurting her more. I don't understand."

"What?" Kai questions turning to me with wonder.

"It may have something to do with her element being Darkness," Nya says while walking towards one of the shelves and getting a brown bottle, cotton swaps, a bandage, and gauze.

"Kai, can you get a warm bowl of water and soap? We'll have to treat her wounds normally," Nya asks the red ninja.

"Sure sis." and Kai moves to obey.

So Nya and Kai are related? That must be the extent of the ones connected by blood since the others look nothing alike.

"Hello Ebony I'm Sasha," a tall red-head with storm grey eyes and caramel-shaded skin walks up to me and introduces herself with a smile, "I'm sure you caught most of our names, but let me introduce the rest."

She turns and points to each individual and identifies them by name.

"That's Cole," she says pointing to a dark-haired man in black with olive-toned skin and emerald jade eyes. He responds with a nod and a smile.

"Over there is Jay," she pointed to another guy only he was in blue with chestnut-brown hair with a fair complexion. He was fiddling with a small device in his hand, but looks up when his name is called. Deep blue eyes meet my gaze evenly and he smiles widely even adding a wave with his greeting before returning his focus on the contraption in his hand.

He must be the playful voice I heard earlier, I think absently adjusting my position to lay on my side making sure not to move unnecessarily and injuring myself further.

"I'm sure you met Ayane and Zane," she says gesturing to the duo that has been with me since I woke up. The white ninja gives a formal Japanese bow and a small grin while Ayane expresses an apologetic smile on her face.

I keep my expression detached and I see her smile falter slightly.

Kai then strolls over carrying a plastic bowl and a cloth. He sets the bowl down on a small table situated at the foot of the cot then gently, but casually lifts my legs, sits down and places them in his lap.

The impudence and gall this man has is infuriating.

Oblivion's ominous chuckle resounds through my mind.

"Nya, you can place everything on the table here. I'll take care of Ebony," Kai informs his sister easily as he removes my ankle boots and socks with surprising tenderness.

I don't give in to the temptation to kick him off the cot refusing to let him rouse any type of superfluous emotion from me.

Nya smiles lightly and replies, "Sure thing Kai," and places the medical materials on the table.

"Okay and of course there are Kai and Nya that just leaves Sensei Wu and Lloyd," Sasha concludes gesturing to the small boy who must be Lloyd.

_Definitely not Sensei Wu…_

My gaze locks with maroon burgundy eyes…has he been staring at me this whole time…?

"Hi, I'm Lloyd," the young boy says walking closer to me, "where'd you get that tattoo? It's really cool."

I glance down at my right shoulder where my eccentric birthmark decorated my skin and reply tonelessly to him.

"It's not a tattoo it's just a weird birthmark."

_Look at the boy closely Mistress Ebony, look at every…single…detail._

What are you getting at Oblivion with that green suit on and that eye color he resembles a Christmas ornament.

_Haha yes the eye color, focus my mistress…_

"Lloyd, where is Sensei Wu?" Cole asks suddenly.

The boy pokes my right shoulder absently and turns his head to address Cole, the movement making his light platinum blond hair swish to the side.

My brow furrows in intense concentration as I take in the color of his hair which was only a shade darker than mine…

"That's what I was trying to explain earlier Cole, Sensei has been meditating for hours now in his room and I don't think we should disturb him. That's why I was the one who picked up the phone when you guys called and flew the Bounty to meet you."

Maroon burgundy irises compared to my russet garnet…

_Only a shade away from each other…_

This…this doesn't prove anything Oblivion besides our skin tones are different, I say telepathically to the spirit as I take in Lloyd's lighter complexion.

I could feel my heart rate increase at the spirit's dark laughter.

"Oh alright, yeah we shouldn't interrupt him. I guess he will meet Ebony tomorrow then," Cole sighed out tiredly.

"Hey Ayane, you think you can heat up that hamburger helper? We didn't get a chance to eat," Jay puts in abruptly.

Choruses of agreement fill the room and out of my peripheral I see Ayane smile appreciatively.

"Of course I can, but I'm not sure how it will taste since it sat on the table for so long."

"Do not worry Ayane," Zane comforts with a sure smile, "the meal can still be salvaged."

Lloyd leaves my side at the mention of food and starts talking excitedly.

"I didn't want to eat without everyone because I wanted to tell Ayane about the time Zane had to go on a mission as a pink ninja!"

Everyone laughs merrily at Lloyd's exclamation except Zane who just shakes his head and face-palms.

"Who could ever forget that!? Zane looked like a big bottle of Pepto-Bismol!" Jay jibes with a smirk while elbowing the still obviously embarrassed Zane.

"Ugh, if only I could erase that one memory," the white ninja laments as he turns towards the door the others trailing behind him.

Oblivion, stop laughing and answer me!

Something warm and wet touches my leg and distracted from my internal battle with the spirit I look over at Kai. He had begun treating my leg, dabbing at the wound thoroughly to clean it with the soapy warm water.

Sasha and Nya both stop on their way out and turn to address us.

"Ebony would you like something to eat? We can bring you a plate down if you want?" Sasha proposes kindly.

Despite the hunger pains in my stomach, I shake my head negative my mind engulfed with too many thoughts at the moment to stomach food.

"I'll eat in the morning," I say quietly in reply to her offer.

Both women casts me looks of concern, but don't question my declination.

"What about you Kai?" Nya asks Kai as he continues to clean my wound.

"I'm fine sis, I'll eat later," he replies whilst not removing his eyes from his medical attention on my leg.

She nods with a sly smirk and both women resume their walk to the door and out leaving me alone with Kai.

Oblivion had long since quieted down, however still refuses to answer me.

This is one silence I cannot tolerate…

"That was the first sentence you spoken since we entered the room," Kai observes putting the cloth down on the table and turning to look at me.

I meet his gaze steadily, but don't reply.

Kai licks his lips quickly before continuing.

"Look Ebony, you need to get through your head that we aren't the bad guys here. Sensei Wu will explain everything to you in better detail tomorrow, but let me just say this. We _**need **_you."

"Why do you need me?" I ask plainly.

He sighs deeply while running a gloved hand through his spikes.

"Because you are the Kunoichi of Darkness, the final Master of Spinjitsu and I know none of this makes sense to you right now, but those sais flew to you for a reason. You're part of something big Ebony and you're supposed to be here with us to fight the Serpentine."

He picks up the brown bottle and twists off the cap then places a cotton swab at the mouth of the bottle. With one fluid motion he dips the bottle down and moistens it.

He then proceeds to disinfect my wound with the same thoroughness he performed earlier.

"The Serpentine are those snakes no doubt," I begin lowly with a scowl in place, but smooth out my expression and continue, "Kai, I have my own agenda. The Serpentine are of no concern of mine neither is this "something big" you mentioned as well. I don't intend to stay here long only long enough to heal and…possibly get some answers."

Kai's hand stills for a moment and I see his golden amber eyes narrow in harsh contemplation before continuing to treat me. He discards the now crimson cotton swab and preps another one.

"And what agenda is more important than saving Ninjago Ebony?" He questions harshly, even though his tone is callous he still utilizes the same gentle treatment as before.

"That…is none of your concern. I didn't want to come here Kai—"

"_**You needed me—**_"

"_**I don't need your help or anyone else's**_."

Kai's movements were tightly controlled as he wound the bandage around my calf with the gauze. His face dark with fury while he bit through the gauze with his teeth and tied it in a knot.

He then lifted my legs and placed them down then turned on his heel and made his way to the door.

"You'll understand better tomorrow," he says whilst not turning around.

When he reaches the door he places his hand on the knob, but doesn't turn it.

"_**Ebony, I'm gonna make you feel something whether it's anger or anything else I'll make you feel it. You're trying to block everyone out not allowing anyone to get close to you, but I'm telling you this right now…I don't ever give up. I'll tear down each barrier surrounding your heart one…by…one.**_"

My eyes narrow at his back and he twists the knob and opens the door walking through it, but he doesn't close it all the way letting a sliver of moonlight shine through my now dark room.

I relax fully on my cot and close my eyes.

_Heed the crimson one's words mistress, you will better understand tomorrow…_

…Hn, whatever…

Nearing the escape of my subconscious, I feel something soft and furry curl on my chest accompanied by a soothing purr…

Mydnyte…

_After all…half siblings do not look exactly alike…_

…All I want…are answers.

…**I wrote this chapter very very carefully making sure to express the emotion and atmosphere just right. Confirmation of the first half of Ebony's heritage will be given by Sensei Wu along with pretense of her other half next chapter and Ebony's decision whether or not to stay with them. After reading this chapter, I hope everyone understands why I made Ebony look and act the way she does and why I paired her with Kai. If you still are having trouble, PM me and I'll be delighted to share with you the answers and any other questions you may have.**

**Please read and review!**

**Peace out!**

**P.S.**

**WE HAVE A STOWAWAY ON BOARD! IT'S LITTLE MYDNYTE THE PIRATE CAT! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay time give root to the story before going into the brief intermission and when I say intermission I mean switching the POV to someone else. YAY, VARIETY! Those of you who have already pieced together the first half of Ebony's origins, KUDOS! But, the other half is by far the most interesting…TIME TO HAVE FUN!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

(Kai's POV)

I grind my teeth together hard to suppress the growl from escaping from my throat as I march up the stairs away from Ebony.

"_**I don't need your help or anyone else's."**_

Those damn words piss me off beyond belief.

I reach the top of the stairs and could hear voices coming from the dining room.

"Actually Nya, I would really like it if you wore that little number you had on months ago," Jay's voice rang out flirtatiously. "You looked very beautiful in it and I think it really does your body justice by accentuating the luscious curves of your—"

"PINEAPPLES!" I yell furiously as I pass the entry way of the dining room and continue my march towards my brothers' and I shared bedroom.

Jay's yelp of surprise was followed by a round of laughter from Cole, Zane, and Lloyd.

I throw open the door once I reach it, but just pace around the room to try to calm myself down.

"Man, I know I was bad when it came to relying on others way back when I first joined the guys, but I wasn't _**that **_stubborn," I muse to myself sternly.

"No, you were worst."

Zane…?

I stop my pacing and look over my shoulder at my bros and Lloyd as they come in the room.

I furrow my brows and just turn back around wordlessly while they laugh.

They quiet down almost instantly when I ball my fists at my side and begin to shake with fury.

"Kai? What's up man?" Cole asks with confusion.

"Yeah, though seeing you riled up is nothing new, what's causing Mt. Hayabusa to threaten to erupt?" Jay questions as well.

I debate whether or not to confide in my brothers, but decide against it.

"Noth—"

"Oh, its Ebony isn't it?"

I whirl around completely this time and level Garmadon's son with a look of astonishment.

"How did you—"

I clamp my mouth shut before I can dig myself deeper, but my brothers snap their attention on me instantaneously.

Their jaws hang open limply and all is quiet for a whole minute…

"Oh my God you're in love with The Undertaker's long lost niece…" Jay says in monotone marvel.

"WHAT?!" I scream in pure unprecedented rage.

"Jay, don't be stupid," I begin crossly, "I'm not in love with that pain-in-the-ass temptress! I don't care that she has a permanent sexy bedroom voice _**or**_ that she has a body that would make Aphrodite green with envy! Her attitude _**sucks**_!"

"Kai…there is a child present ya know," Jay states while placing his hands over Lloyd's ears in mock protectiveness.

Lloyd removes Jay's hands with a roll of his maroon burgundy eyes and steps forward.

"Oh please, you guys curse in front of me all the time and as far as adult content goes Cole talks in his sleep, so I'm use to it by now," the young savior states with a smirk.

Cole snorts derisively, "Yeah right, no I don't."

"Yes you do," the rest of us say in unison.

"Geez Mr. Composure why don't you just sneak into Sasha's room and get it over with already," Jay remarks with a bored tone.

Cole opens his mouth to retort, but Zane cuts him off ardently.

"He will do no such thing, Sasha shares a room with Ayane and I would never allow my significant other to bear witness to Cole and Sasha's engagement of coitus."

"What's coitus is that another word for sex? Or is it a chess move?" Lloyd asks with a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion, but is blatantly ignored.

"Who are you to talk Zane?" Cole counters on the defensive. "That's not exactly a sing-along when you're moaning in your sleep. What were _**you **_dreaming about?"

The Ninja of Ice frowns deeply in response.

"Nindroids don't dream."

"LIAR!" We all scream except Lloyd who was still looking confused.

"If nindroids don't dream then explain the "dream" you had about the Green Ninja _**genius**_!" Jay points out arguably.

Zane's frown falters and he has no rebuttal.

"Let us return our attention to Kai for the time being," he says instead turning to face me.

"Yeah, back to the flaming river of denial," Cole directs while crossing his arms and looking at me with a know-it-all grin, "You do realize you just contradicted yourself right?"

"_**I am not in love with Ebony**_," I state through clenched teeth on the verge of letting loose a few fireballs just to shut these jackals up.

"Man, I had no idea you had a thing for the quiet mysterious types Kai," Jay observes with a finger to his chin, "but, I don't think she likes you _**or us**_ to be honest."

"Yeah, she seems so detached and distant *sigh* I have a feeling she's not going to listen to me right away," Cole admits warily while shaking his head, but then casts me a side-long glance and continues with a clandestine grin.

"But maybe Kai can smooth her over with a kiss and show her the importance of _**teamwork**_."

I run my hand down my face irritably to hide the redness that I knew was there.

_Watashi no kyōdai wa sō imaimashī warudakumi o suru koto ga dekimasu..._

"Ebony's personality reminds me of that of a fortified fortress. Nothing leaves her core without the proper surveillance and nothing gets in while her barriers of solitude are activated," Zane says with a thoughtful expression.

I peer at him through my fingers as he continues.

"I…sense something about Ebony, she is most unique, nevertheless I do believe we should keep an eye on her."

"Huh? What do you mean Zane?" Cole asks looking at the white ninja as well.

"Are you saying we can't trust Ebony?" Jay questions as well.

I remove my hand from my face and listen intently to what my brother has to say.

"It is not a matter of trust Jay, it is more for…"

Zane closes his eyes briefly then reopens them.

"…her _**protection**_," he finishes with concern.

"Protection from what Zane?" I inquire anxiously.

"I do not know Kai for it is not clear to me."

An eerie silence fills the room as no one comments further.

Ebony, what secrets do you hold in your heart? Will you confide in us?

Will you confide in me…?

*knock knock*

"Guys, dinner's ready…again."

Sasha's voice calls from the behind the door, "Come on and eat while it's hot okay?"

"Okay, we're coming," Cole calls back slightly facing the door.

"Listen guys," he says turning back to us, "let's not fret about this. Tomorrow we can see where Ebony's mind is at after Sensei talks to her, we can't do much else till then."

Everyone nods in agreement and begin to leave the room.

"Kai, you're not coming to dinner?" Lloyd asks turning around.

"Nah, I'm fine," I reply resignedly, "I'm gonna turn in early tonight."

Maroon burgundy eyes tinge with worry before brightening considerably.

"Don't worry Kai we'll protect Ebony and you will to since you want her to like you and become your _kanojo."_

"You can leave now _**Yoshi**_," I retort with a snide smirk.

The young boy just laughs joyously and follows my brothers out the room, closing the door behind him.

I turn around with a sigh and head towards the armoire to retrieve my pajamas.

I've calmed down considerably since I left the sick bay where Ebony and I got into that minor altercation, but now instead of anger I feel the edge of trepidation crawl up my spine.

I close the door to the freestanding cupboard and walk towards the bathroom.

A nice hot shower should be just what the doctor ordered…

Once inside, I place my p.j.'s on the porcelain counter beside the sink and go to shower to turn it on hot…very hot.

While I wait for the water to heat up, I strip down and fold my ninja suit neatly putting it down beside my sleepwear.

I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror, well more like look at my torso.

A variety of scars litter my upper body and back, some larger in length than others. Some jagged while others are smooth and some new and some old.

The newest one however is the injury I received a month and a half ago during the battle against Skalidor and his ambush of wretched snakes and Hydra Tank.

My fingers trace the long horizontal laceration scar on the right of my abs with a critical eye. It is about an inch and a half in width and seven inches in length.

Ayane's powers of healing can work wonders, but scar tissue still forms after the wound is close.

I see each scar as a testimony to my service in protecting Ninjago from evil. I'll continue to fight as long as breath remains in my body and until this world knows true peace.

Steam begins to seep from beyond the shower curtain and I take it as my cue to step in.

As the scalding hot water touches my skin, a blissful smile forms on my lips and I sigh in content.

I bow my head under the spray and feel my hair soak through a few of my spikes hanging in front of my eyes.

My thoughts return to the teasing discussion my brothers and I shared a few moments ago.

Since when did concern for another human being count as being in love?

"Pssh, it doesn't," I say conclusively while reaching for my Axe body wash, as I begin to lather up my sponge another thought occurs to me.

Besides, I just met her today and from what I can tell she only has a few good things going for her.

For one, I admit she's incredibly beautiful hell, anyone with eyes can see that. I just hate that annoying fringe of hair that covers half her face. She's already a mystery wrapped in an enigma, so what more is there to hide?

A wonder if she'll get angry if I _**trim**_ it for her?

Hah, I bet _**that**_ would evoke some sort of emotion from her…

I take my time cleansing my body thoroughly as my mind still drifts to the new tenant of the Bounty.

I will get through to her shadowed heart if it's the last thing I do.

**Why do you care if she shows emotion or not?**

Because it's not healthy you can't keep things bottled up inside. Everyone needs an outlet and emotions provide that outlet.

**Why make it your job to see to it?**

Because I'm the best one for it and also I want to see numerous emotions play on her face, her voice change in pitch if she's happy or drop an octave when she's troubled.

…

I should've followed through on that idea to massage her uninjured calf while I had the chance. I'm sure that would've produced something, a sigh, a moan…something.

…

I finish washing my body and start on my hair, grabbing my Head and Shoulders and lathering my spikes.

I want…no I **need** to be the one to show her a new aspect in life that emotions are a gift not a hindrance. I saw that smile she gave Gabriel, so I know she's more than capable of love. I'll get her to smile when she sees me and say my name in elation and once that happens…

Mission Accomplished.

**That's all?**

That's all.

Satisfied with my state of mind, I finish washing my hair and turn the shower off.

I step out, grab my crimson towel, and dry my hair quickly then wrap it around my waist.

Wiping the condensation from the mirror, I make quick work of brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas.

I leave the bathroom and climb onto the top bunk above Zane's bed.

Tomorrow morning I'll go down and check on her, I think as I close my eyes.

I don't give a damn how long it takes I'll be the one…

(Next Morning)

"Ohhhh Nyaaaa…."

Huh, what the…?

I open my eyes to sound of Jay's voice and look over to the other top bunk.

My eyes narrow suspiciously as I take in my brother's position.

He was hugging his pillow while moaning in his sleep.

"Yeah Nya….right…._**there**__…"_

I could feel my eyebrow begin to twitch uncontrollably as I listen to him sigh in pleasure.

Is he seriously having a wet dream about…**my sister**!

PINE-FREAKIN-APPLES!

I keep my mouth shut though and quietly slip out of bed.

"Just this one time Jay," I hiss under my breath as I peer at the clock hanging on the wall.

5:27 A.M.

Good, I have plenty of time before everyone wakes up.

Leaving my brothers' deep breathing behind, I walk towards the stairs past the dining room. The entire ship is still cased in darkness, but I easily maneuver my footfalls down the steps with the grace of any well-trained shinobi.

When I reach the bottom, I flick on the hallway light. The door to the sick bay is still ajar the way I left it, so I open it a bit more and squeeze through although I'm careful not to let too much light in as to not disturb her sleep.

Ebony…

I walk over to her prone form and let my eyes roam over her ethereal visage.

She was able to rest, that's good.

I lift her legs the same way I did last night and place them in my lap to begin inspecting her wound.

Without my gloves I can actually feel the smoothness of her skin as my fingers glide over the area below her knee where her pants leg had been torn.

Focus Kai don't be a perv, I berate myself harshly.

I grasp the knot to the gauze and untie it to unravel the medical wrap from her leg.

Once the bandage is properly revealed, I uncover it slowly.

I let out a breath of relief when I see it healing gradually, but surely. No sign of infection anywhere.

I repeat the process from before, my medical supplies still sitting on the table where I left them and secure a fresh bandage over her wound.

There…done.

I glance over at her again and my eyes focus hard on her lower back.

"What the hell," I whisper strictly and lift her legs again to place them back on the bed.

I kneel beside her cot and roll up the slightly torn portion of her tank top.

"Damn it, why didn't you tell me you had another injury," I continue to murmur with worry, but also with anger at her and myself.

I shouldn't have stormed out the way I had. If only I had… *sigh* screw it I'll take care of it now.

I retrieve the antiseptic and ready another bowl of fresh warm soapy water. I clean the crusted dark blood from the fairly deep laceration and I find it odd that there was no sign or smell of infection.

A cut this deep and left untreated should have swelled up or started dispersing pus.

Strong immune system perhaps…?

Ebony doesn't stir while I clean her lower back and a smirk appears when I realize she must be a very heavy sleeper.

I pour the antiseptic on a cotton swap and ready myself with an even broader smirk.

Heh, time to get a reaction…

I press the cotton swap firmly on the cut and the result is instantaneous.

Ebony hisses in pain and lashes out with a back-hand aimed at my face.

I'm prepared though and catch her wrist in my hand.

"It's just me," I assure in a whisper and she whirls her whole body around to face me.

The pure white fringe slides over to the side as a result, her entire face is revealed to me.

My smirk immediately vanishes as I peer into both of her deep wine-colored irises. Perfect garnet gems blink rapidly, but her expression is impassive.

"Kai…"

Damn, there's that voice again. My heart beats in anticipation as her lips part to speak again.

This is much better…

"get…out."

My fantasy world shatters like glass around me.

Who was I kidding, this isn't Sleeping Beauty this is **Cruella Deville**!

A growl leaves my throat we are so close our noses are almost touching as I whisper heatedly to her.

"I came down here to check on you _**woman**_, the least you can do is say "Good morning" followed by a "thank you"."

"I don't like to repeat myself needlessly, however I can see now that you're very hard of hearing," the seductive cadence of her voice triples in sexuality as she whispers coldly to me. The fringe of snow starts to slide back in place, but I intercept it by placing my hand on her cheek to block it from concealing half her face again.

Her eyes narrow and the light within her irises displays nothing only stoicism.

No, not yet…not until I have my say!

"And you must be going senile early if you forgot what I said last night I—"

Something tickles my face lightly and a rough tongue licks my cheek.

"AHH!"

I reel back in surprise and land on my backside.

I stare at the green-eyed black cat now sitting calmly on the bed beside Ebony, its tail swishing from left to right contently.

When did a cat—

The door to the sick bay opens completely flooding the room with bright light and my brothers and the kunoichi file into the room properly attired in their respected ninja suits.

"Kai?"

Oh, great…

I scramble to my feet quickly and turn to everyone.

"Hey, I just came down to check on Ebony that's all," I say as steadily as I can, but everyone casts me sly grins in return.

"Really Kai," my sister begins with a smirk that was way too similar to mine, "because it seems—"

"Come on Sensei, she's in here!"

"Yes Lloyd, I'm coming."

Lloyd walks in with a smile followed by Sensei Wu.

As Sensei's eyes fall on Ebony his onyx eyes widen in pure disbelief.

"Karliah..?"

We all turn to him in bewilderment.

What, who's Karliah?

"I am afraid you are mistaken sir," Ebony says politely, "my name is Ebony."

Sensei Wu shakes his head slowly and continues in awe.

"Then what I saw in my meditation was indeed true…you…you survived."

Ebony sat up completely her eyes never going astray from Sensei as he approached her.

"Sensei, what's going on?" I ask feeling a deep sense of dread.

"Young lady, you are without a doubt your mother's child. Though I only saw her twice, I could never forget a face like hers."

"What do you know?" Ebony questions lowly.

Sensei sighs heavily and sits beside the Twin Sais of Oblivion's wielder.

"Karliah is the name of your mother Ebony. She was…my brother's first wife."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone exclaims in unison except Ebony.

No way…

"Ebony, you are Garmadon's first child, my niece, and Lloyd's half-sister," Sensei voices while gesturing to himself then to Lloyd.

"I…I have a sister?" Lloyd remarks in a stupor.

"Yes young nephew you do—"

"And I have a family," Ebony put in quietly.

"Yes my niece, you are correct as well."

Ebony, is Garmadon's eldest child?

The Gods are too cruel…

The white-haired maiden removes something from her pocket and presents it to Sensei.

"Do you know what this is? You have to tell me all you know."

"This is…" Sensei touches the mystical blood red amulet lightly and furrows his brow.

"Karliah used to carry this with her at all times. She told me how it came from her world—"

"HER WORLD!?" Jay exclaims in incredulity.

I see Ebony take a deep shaky breath.

"Ebony..." I call softly and her eyes glance at me then back to Sensei Wu.

"What did she look like?"

Ebony's voice remained strong and impassive, but I could see in the depths of her visible garnet-hued eye that the information she was seeking was crucial to her being.

"Her hair was just as pure and white as yours always kept in multiple intricate braids cascading behind her nearly touching the ground. Her eyes silver and shone like the moon in the clear night sky and her face, unparalleled beauty that could put any flower to shame," Sensei lifted Ebony's chin and smiled gently at his niece.

Ebony said and expressed nothing…

"Skin of dark bronze and the same mark you bear on your right shoulder, she bared on her face."

"Where is she? What happened?" Ebony questions while clenching the amulet tightly.

"That, I do not know. Whether or not Karliah lives is beyond my knowledge, that is a question only your father can answer."

"And where is he?"

"Your father resides in the Underworld now, his heart and soul corroded with greed and ambition to rule Ninjago and shape it to his own twisted vision. Garmadon has fallen from good Ebony and he is now our enemy."

Ebony wordlessly unsheathes her sais and peers closely at them.

"How does my darkness come into play?"

"To unravel the mysteries of your past you must join our fight for the future dear niece. Grow stronger and learn to control your element and you may yet to see your father."

Ebony stands up sturdily despite her injury and takes a few steps forward then turns back to Sensei Wu.

"Then I want to be trained."

Sensei Wu stands up as well with a firm nod.

"Then you shall be. Ninja-GO!"

Sensei's golden Spinjitsu tornado engulfs Ebony and when her twirl stops my heart jumps in my throat.

The dark silver ninja suit becomes a second skin and molds itself onto her body. Gold shin guards cover her lower legs and a black thin long linked chain swirls around her right one and continues to wrap itself around her leg until connecting to the chain belt of the same color around her waist. Her right arm was the only one that was exposed save for the black and silver finger-less gloves with gold highlights that covered her hands stopping below the elbow. Her birthmark visible for all to see, the deadly beauty's new attire was complete with a dark silver mask connected to her top like Nya's and a black depiction of a rearing stallion on her back.

"Ebony, you are the Kunoichi of Darkness. Ominous and shrouded in a miasma of untold power, a darkness that can bring salvation," Sensei Wu recites with a proud smile.

Ebony doesn't remove her mask and she doesn't bow to Sensei.

The little black cat runs over to her and leaps into her arms purring contently.

Lloyd walks over to Ebony and starts petting the feline while looking up to lock eyes with his half-sister and the Kunoichi of Darkness stares back.

Zane, I know what we have to keep Ebony protected from now.

"Garmadon…"

**Phew, I had to revise this last part numerous times, so I could get it just right. I just wanted to spill the beans about everything and get it all out of my system, but I restrained myself! Ebony hasn't fully healed yet, so she won't begin her training until then, which means it's time to switch POVs! Also everyone, please understand that I will try to update as often as I can, but I do have a full-time job and go to school. My time is limited to work as often as I like, so once again please be patient with me.**

**Please read and review! **

Dialogue Translation

_Watashi no kyōdai wa sō imaimashī warudakumi o suru koto ga dekimasu_-My brothers can be so conniving sometimes

_Kanojo_-girlfriend


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanksgiving is this Thursday everybody, so I hope you all stuff yourselves with turkey and give thanks with your families. Thank you all for reading and reviewing with such positive feedback. I know the whole scenario of Garmadon having another child has already been done countless times, but I promise to deliver with TOTAL EPICNESS! Now, this chapter is going to be given to Jay and Nya for a specific reason other than a refreshing mix-up, so as Mario says: "HERE WE GOOOOO!"**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 6

(Nya's POV)

We all stood gathered around Sensei Wu, Ebony, and Lloyd in the sick bay. No one has spoken a word for awhile now, no doubt the reason being we were all caught up in our own thoughts about the revelation that was unveiled to us just now.

Ebony…is Garmadon's first child…

A child he conceived with a mystical woman of another world.

_You mean realm little gale._

Tempest?

_Including yours, there are a total of six realms in this universe: Crosshaven, Ninjago, Synderfell, Leckorum, Blugaria, and…Dagra Sai._

So, Ebony's mother is from one of these realms?

_Yes._

Which one?

_Dagra Sai._

Tempest, Ebony's mother, Karliah, who is she?

_*sigh*…She is-!_

What is it Tempest? What's wrong?

…_Oblivion just told me to be silent, well the exact words that were spoken so eloquently was "shut up". One would think housing a pair of weapons for countless millennia would teach humility obviously I was mistaken._

…_I do not care if I am younger than you I am still considered as one of "The Four" am I not? My skills in the Celestial War were integral in ensuring vic—NO YOU SHUT UP!_

Um, Tempest…?

_I am sorry Nya though it ails me to admit, Oblivion is right. That substantial piece of information cannot be revealed just yet for you would not understand even if I told you. Please, I ask that you remain patient and remember Sylph's tale little gale…haha little rhyme there and—how dare you tell me to grow up and stop eavesdropping you-! _

I sigh heavily as Tempest's voice leaves my mind and glance down to see my gauntlets flicker in frantic pulsating beats of royal purple.

My gaze shift to Ebony's sais nestled in the chain belt around her waist.

They also were flickering in dark pulsating silver, but calmly and tauntingly.

Obviously the two spirits were arguing and I have a feeling that no matter the distance since all the spirits had been awakened they would be able to contact each other without fail.

"Ninja and Kunoichi, now that all of you are together I shall tell you all I know of the Prophecy of Phoenix."

Sensei Wu's voice of wisdom startles me out of my reverie and me plus everyone else gives him our full attention.

I will tell your version as well Lady Sylph, I think resolutely as I see Sensei take a sip from his cup of tea that magically seemed to materialize in his hands.

"As I told you all before, the Platinum Weapons were passed down in my family for generations and I was chosen by the weapons themselves to be their keeper as was my father."

Sensei sits down on the cot that Ebony used to occupy and continues to tale his tale while sipping his tea assiduously.

"Before my father passed on, he told me of the purpose of the weapons and the mysterious prophecy that surrounded them. Natural-born wielders of these elements are extremely rare because they are "Counter-brink" elements meaning each one is a crucial factor in bringing forth "Life" itself as your elements Ninja brings forth "Creation". Destruction and devastation must be balanced with life and creation and our world tethers on the precipice of the disruption of this precious balance."

"Legend states that "The Four" were celestial beings who fought in an ancient war against the ultimate evil and now their spirits reside in each of the Platinum Weapons the Kunoichi wields."

"The Four"? Isn't that what Tempest called herself? Are she and the other spirits these celestial beings? Most likely so, but what of this "war" then? What was the outcome if they were sealed in the Platinum Weapons…?

"When each wielder receives their ascension and reach the pinnacle of their strength, the Tornado of Life can then be performed by the four chosen to annihilate even the most sinister of evils."

"The Tornado of Life…" Ayane whispers in awe.

I glance over at the Kunoichi of Light and see her eyes mist over in a surrealistic fashion.

Was Divinity speaking to her or was something else happening entirely…?

The fog leaves her eyes and she shakes her head a bit as if to clear it.

The same thing happened to me…is Ayane's Trial approaching soon?

Zane approaches from behind and places a gentle hand on her shoulder in concern.

"So, the term "Phoenix" is just an allegory of the Kunoichi's ascension?" Zane questions for clarification and Sensei nods.

"Yes, I believe so for that is all my father told me."

"No Sensei," I voice firmly while stepping forward, "there is much more to it than that."

"Nya?"

"What is it sis?"

Jay and Kai as well as the others look to me in question and I begin to replay the message Sylph told me.

"During my Trial, I met with the Goddess of Wind, Sylph, and she told me another version of the Prophecy of Phoenix."

When I had finished my interpretation of Sylph's tale, I waited to gauge everyone's reaction.

To my surprise, Ebony was the first to speak.

"So there is another, one who is destined to defeat this Corruption, as Lloyd is destined to defeat Garmadon."

"Yes," I reply with a nod, "with our powers combined the chosen Phoenix of Prophecy will be revealed and that individual alone will have unfathomable power."

"The Gods themselves prepared our world for this evil, so we can't let their efforts be in vain," Cole voices strongly and we all agree with a nod.

"With strength comes responsibility and with life comes death."

We all turn to the tall Brazilian who had spoken, her words leaving a rift of confusion and foreboding in the air.

"Sasha?"

She places a hand on her temple tiredly and I finally take notice of her fatigued state.

Her shoulders sagged as if weighted down by an invisible pressure and her eyes once vibrant with life were now dull and drained.

"Sasha, what is going on please tell me? Something is keeping you from sleeping," Cole theorizes with undaunted worry.

He tries to have her lean against him to utilize his body for support, but Sasha weakly steps away from him.

"No, I can—"

"Sasha!"

Cole grabs her before she collapses on to the floor and lifts her up.

The night before, Cole had wanted Sasha to stay behind during the siege of the Serpentine in Twilight, but Sasha had refused arguing the point that the enemy numbers were just too great and she couldn't just stand by watching the rest of us fight.

Cole had reluctantly relented knowing there was little time to argue, however he never once left her side during the battles that ensued.

Sensei ambles quickly over to the pair and places a hand on forehead.

"Sensei, what's wrong with her?" Cole asks desperately.

"Hmm, she is not ill in body, although her spirit is deeply wounded. Cole, take her to my chambers," Sensei orders and Cole obeys quickly leaving the sick bay with Sasha in his arms.

"The rest of you make use of this day as you see fit for there will be no training. Ebony, you still have to recover and get settled in comfortably, so ask Nya to show you to your room. Once you've fully recovered then your training will begin."

With that, Sensei follows Cole out of the sick bay and leaves the rest of us behind.

"Ayane, has Sasha said anything to you or has she done anything out of the ordinary?" Zane questions the blond girl.

"No, she never said anything was wrong and I always seem to fall asleep before she does, damn it if only I had been more attentive."

"It's not your fault Ayane," I try to reassure the distraught huntress, "Sasha had masked her condition well the only one who was able to see through it was Cole."

"Her words hold water," Ebony begins while taking a tentative step forward and placing the black cat in Lloyd's arms, "strength begets responsibility as life begets death. The latter being the natural part of life and the other depends solely on the individual," she passes Kai and I could see my brother's eyes follow her every move carefully.

She stops in front of me and removes her mask from her face.

"There may be a deeper meaning that she may or may not have deciphered yet."

I look at the Kunoichi of Darkness closely her dark garnet eyes betrayed nothing of her sentiment as well as her expression.

Well Nya, this is your new roomie and I have a feeling things are about to get more interesting, I think as look at Kai through my peripheral.

He hadn't said anything for quite some time and the way his eyes had always been on Ebony lets me know I guessed right…

My brother is infatuated with this enigmatic young woman though if asked I'm sure he'd deny it.

"Geez, you guys are acting like there's a zombie apocalypse right around the corner. Sasha is in good hands with Cole and Sensei looking after her, so let's not wail in despair."

My eyes connect with Jay's deep sapphires and he gives me a playful wink.

A smile lights my face and I mouth to him.

I'll be ready…

He nods in return then turns to his two remaining brothers.

"Come on Zane, I need your help with something before you start making breakfast and Kai stop staring at Ebony's ass cuz you're not going to get any anytime soon, so let's go," Jay jokes accusingly and Kai's reaction is beyond livid.

"What the hell Jay! I wasn't staring at her ass!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"_**YES YOU WERE!"**_

"_**NO I WAS NOT!"**_

"Get moving Nya," Ebony orders with a clipped tone.

My smile is replaced with a frown at her cold voice, but I turn around regardless and head towards the stairs.

My brother and Jay's voices carry up the stairway and I hear Ayane laugh from behind.

She must've followed us out.

I guide my new sister pass the dining room and kitchen to the hallway leading to the Kunoichi side of the ship.

I open the door to my room and let her and Ayane pass.

"This is it Ebony, you'll be sharing a room with me," I say lightly and try to retrieve a smile and present it to her.

She merely cocks an eyebrow at me then scans the room with a nonchalant look.

My smile falters again and I can't help but feel slightly aggravated by her attitude. Doesn't she know I'm just trying to be welcoming, would it kill her to be a little more—

"You shouldn't force yourself to be friendly Nya. I'm simply on this ship for answers and have no intention of befriending any of you."

I'm dumbstruck by her transgression towards me and my mouth falls open in shock.

Ebony goes to sit on her bed and attach the amulet she held in her hand to one of the links on her chained belt.

Ayane is first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Your new Ebony, showing kindness is second nature in welcoming a new sister."

"_**I am not your sister."**_

Her biting reply was accompanied with the narrowing of her eyes in warning.

"And you say second nature, hn then you must be another overly emotional imbecile."

I counter aggressively.

"Just because you're in pain doesn't mean you get to lash out at us!"

"I'm not in pain and I'm not lashing out," she leans back against the headboard and gives me a bored glare, "it is the simple truth."

"You don't even know me," Ayane growls and I glance over at her to see her fists balled at her side.

"You're right I don't, but I know your type. You wear your heart on your sleeves and allow anyone to get close without fully understanding their own intentions. Hmph, no doubt you've seen many a heartbreak."

Ayane gasps and I see her eyes moisten in anger as she looks at Ebony in disbelief.

I quickly jump to her defense.

"And you're perfect? Do you really go around thinking that everyone you meet has an ulterior motive? If so then I think you're the weak one."

Once again, Ebony surprises me by simply crossing her legs carefully and voices her divergence.

"On the contrary, it's what makes me strong. It's what makes me…_**untouchable**_."

Ayane recovers from her shock and heads for the door.

"Ayane…" I call gently, but she doesn't stop.

She halts when she reaches the exit and looks back at the single-braided female laying on the bed.

"Maybe someday someone will teach you the importance of letting your heart guide you in life Ebony. If that day never comes I can only pity you for being this cold stone wall."

Ayane then leaves the room, silently shutting the door behind her.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion," was Ebony's only reply before she closed her eyes and ignored my presence completely.

Kai, I think heavily while going to my closet to get ready for my date with Jay.

You have your work cut out for you…

(Jay's POV)

Phew! I'm glad I got everyone's mind off today's earth-shattering news flash.

We can brood about Ebony's family reunion later and I'm sure Sasha will be okay. She just needs some rest.

All Cole has to do is make her a cup of his "special" crumbleberry tea that should knock her right out since it has such a boring taste.

It helped me sleep anyway, I think cheekily as I lead the way up the stairs with Zane, Kai, and Lloyd trailing behind me.

I need to get ready; now that Sensei gave us the whole day off I can spend it with Nya and maybe Kai can wiggle his way through the Daughter of Darkness' heart without getting "burned" in the process.

Man does he have it bad…speaking of which.

I open my mouth to let loose another brilliant joke at the red ninja's expense, but decide against it.

I kind of need him in a good mood, so I can ask for his blessing…

We reach our quarters and I open the door and go inside.

"Okay Jay what do you want?" Kai asks a bit grumpily as he strolls in after Zane.

Lloyd continues to pet Ebony's cat and kicks the door closed with his foot.

I walk over to the armoire wordlessly and rummage around under a secret slot on my side of the cupboard.

I haven't told anybody what I was planning and honestly I don't know what Nya's answer will be, but what I do know is I have to go for it and try to make this relationship permanent.

I have to make Nya my wife.

On that night, months ago in Nya's room I…I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't make love to her.

Something just didn't feel right and when I told her all she did was give me one of her gorgeous smiles and said she understood.

As she lay next to me and drifted off to sleep with her arm over my middle and her head on my chest, I couldn't sleep a wink.

I still remember my heart thumping wildly against my ribcage as I stared up at the ceiling with an arm wrapped around her body and my hand fingering the soft material of her nightgown.

Willing my arousal to go down and wracking my brain asking myself why I couldn't do it…and I finally figured it out that same night before dawn.

I had morals…unfortunately…

Claiming Nya's body would simply not be enough without her realizing what it would _**really**_ mean. Even though she confessed to loving me and said she understood, I wanted to know if she loved me unconditionally.

Would she understand that my love for her was everlasting? Would she accept my flaws and stand beside me through thick and thin good or bad?

Would she give herself to a guy who was born and raised in a junkyard?

I grip the velvet blue box in my hand and turn to face my brothers and Lloyd.

"What do you guys think about this?"

I lift the lid to the box and it creaks open to reveal the engagement ring I had custom made inside.

"Huh?"

"Such an extravagant ring…"

"Is it for Nya Jay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Nya to marry me. Her birthday is December twelfth, so I had the jeweler make the main stone a trillion-shaped blue-violet tanzanite and added blue zircon, sky blue turquoise, and diamond baguettes to circle around it in a sort of whimsical embroidery. It cost a bit extra, but I felt it would suit her best and she deserves the best."

Kai stares at the ring a little longer before lifting his head to meet my gaze.

His expression is hard to read, but then a slow smirk forms on the right corner of his mouth.

"You've been good to my little sister Jay I can't deny that, so…yeah you have my blessing man."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I released it.

"So when are you going to propose Jay?" Zane asks with a grin.

"I uh planned on today actually," I reply feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden, "I don't know exactly when, but I guess I'll know when I hear it come out of my mouth."

"You will know when you hear it come out of your mouth? This is not a belch Jay, you are about to ask a woman you love to marry you," Zane says with a look of concern.

"I know Zane," I reply while pocketing the ring and grabbing a change of casual clothes, "but I want this day to be memorable and astonishing. That's why I'm not dressing fancy and taking her for a stroll through Alto Park."

I head for the bathroom to change clothes, but Kai's voice stops me.

"You do have my blessing Jay, although let me just say this…"

"If you _**ever**_ in any point of time make Nya cry and their not tears of joy, I'm gonna make _**you**_ cry got it?"

"Yeah, I got it Kai," I respond seriously.

(Fifteen minutes later)

I exit the bedroom and make my way towards Nya's after changing into a pair of loose fitting belted blue Levis and a dark blue polo shirt with white lightning streaks coming from the left shoulder down in a natural fashion.

I checked the weather and although it's a bit warmer than yesterday, it's still going to feel like Jack Frost is breathing down your neck, so hopefully Nya modified her attire accordingly.

I don't get cold easily like Kai, so I should be alright with what I have on and thankfully my new white Dsquared2 shoes will keep my feet warm when we walk through the snow.

I stop in front of her door and check my pocket one last time for the velvet box. Feeling it there, I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath.

"Alright Jay this is it. Be relaxed and nothing should go wrong."

I lift my hand to knock on the door, but before I can it flies open to reveal the wind goddess' advocate.

"Nya…"

She had indeed modified the outfit I wanted her to wear having put on a long sleeved evergreen blouse instead of the tank top.

Her white pants with the cherry blossoms embroidery of the same color remained intact and casual Adidas snuggled her feet.

I clear my throat and give her smile.

"Nya, you look beautiful. Are you ready?" I ask offering her my arm.

"Thanks Jay and yeah I'm ready," she says sweetly and takes my arm with a smile.

"You look very nice Jay. I've never seen that top before."

"Thanks, it's been lingering in the closet and I thought why not?"

We reach the door leading to the outer deck and I open it for her.

Just as I expected the late morning air is crisp, but not uncomfortable.

Feeling in a playful mood and wanting to hear her harmonious laugh, I scoop her up in my arms, run, and jump over the railings into the open air.

On cue the sound of wind chimes soothes my soul as my girl laughs in thrilled glee.

I summon my Storm Fighter and soon we're streaking through the air back to Twilight.

"Are you comfortable?" I ask the lovely Chinese princess sitting in my lap.

"Hmm, yes very…" she replies breathlessly and I feel her supple lips ghost over my neck.

A flashback of _**that**_ night makes me tighten my grip on the flight controls in response to the images that invades my mind's eye.

I'm not sure if I should tell her to stop or not, but for me to land us safely I think I might.

"Jay, do you think we can stop by that café near Silver Fox Lane to get some coffee first?"

Her lips are still pressed against my skin as she talks to me and her warm breath tickles me gently.

"Uh…sure Nya we can." I reply surprisingly without a stutter.

Right now she could ask me for anything and I'd try my damndest to see it happen.

We hover beside the café Nya spoke of and I dispel my Fighter, placing Nya on her feet.

"What would you like?" I inquire while opening the door for her.

"Just a small mocha cappuccino, I'll go grab us a table."

"Alright, I'll join you in a sec."

The café wasn't too crowded, but there were still quite a few people here looking to get a hot "pick me up" to get their day rolling smoothly.

I walk up to the counter and place my order of a small mocha cappuccino and a medium latte.

Once my order is up I thank the personnel and make my way to Nya who is sitting at a table near the window.

"Here you are _ung dame_" I say while placing her cup right in front of her.

"Thanks Jay."

My brow creases in slight worry at her somewhat sad response.

"Nya, are you okay?" I ask as I take my seat across from her.

"Yes I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about Sasha I wish she didn't let her pride get in the way of her well-being. She really feels like a sister to me, I don't understand why she didn't confide in me."

I reach over the table and place my hand over hers in reassurance.

"She probably felt like it was her responsibility to handle her own problems and didn't want to become a burden to someone else. She'll be okay Nya I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Nya smiles and her eyes light with affection.

"You're always there to make me feel better Jay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"And I'm so very glad you are."

She leans forward and I meet her halfway…

This kiss is short and sweet, leaving my body aching for so much more, but I pull back when she does and sip diligently at my coffee.

We sit and talk for hours on end in the small homey café about all kinds of things.

From past missions to our first date at Mega Monster Amusement park.

Yeah, that could have gone much smoother, but the ending was well worth it…

We leave the café and I lead her to Alto Park as planned.

"So, how is Ebony adjusting?" I ask walking on the slightly slick sidewalk with easy poise.

Nya's face contorts into a small frown and I suddenly feel guilty for bringing her discomfort.

"She's…darkness personified," she answers carefully, "I have no idea what to make of her."

"Yeah, she seems pretty hardcore." Even when she found out her father was one of our ultimate enemies she barely reacted, she keeps her emotions in check."

"Her training should be interesting to say the least."

Nya moves closer to me and I respond by curling my arm around her waist.

"Jay, after everything is over and Ninjago is at peace…what do you plan on doing?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing?" I counter easily, but my heart decides to beat like a drum in anticipation to her response.

"I don't know, I guess—"

"Excuse me," I guy mumbles as he shoves past me knocking against my shoulder.

My eyes narrow as I feel a hand slip into my pocket where Nya's ring resided and begins to pull it out.

A pickpocket?! I don't think so asswipe!

Before he can slither pass, I grab his wrist and twist it behind his back.

He counters with a sloppy chopping right I easily deflect and bring him down with a hard punch to his gut.

I lose sight of the velvet box as he collapses to the ground unconscious.

Damn it! Where is it! I think while frantically searching around the fallen hunk of crap.

"Jay?"

"Nya, are you okay?" I ask quickly as I get to my feet and turn to her.

I stop dead as I see the dark blue velvet box in her hand with the top propped open.

"Jay, what…"

I could only stand there with my mouth agape.

This is not at all what I had planned, how the hell this scenario could go so wrong in a matter of seconds is beyond my comprehension!

How can I recover from this! I can't just go right into the speech I had in mind about wanting to be with her for the rest of my life!

I shake my vigorously and walk up to her to snatch the box from her fingers.

Pulling away is impossible since her hand grips mine tightly, refusing to let go.

"Jay…"

I bow my head angrily, not at her, not myself, not even the pickpocket, but at this ominous sign.

I'm not supposed to ask her, am I?

"Forget it Nya…"

She releases my hand and I glance at her through my bangs that got slightly mussed from the tousle I had with the thief.

"Forget what Jay, why won't you say it?"

For some reason I get angrier at how the circumstances had drastically changed and yell out my frustration and fears to her.

"Because I'm not good enough! You mean so much to me and I had everything planned out to make this memorable and it backfires in my face like most things had in my life! I even got Kai's blessing and Zane's encouragement to help me go through with this only to have Thor shock me back into coherency!"

I can't believe I was breaking down in front of her, my vision blurred with savage tears as I continue to rant and rave revealing a side to myself that I kept locked away for years.

"I had always thought being with you felt like a dream come true and I never wanted it to end. Now it has before it even had a chance to begin."

My anger vanished like a snuffed candle only to be replaced with hollowness and insecurity.

If Nya left me now, I wouldn't blame her.

I kept my head bowed shamefully as the wind ruffled my hair with loving attention.

What the…why was the wind warm and not cold?

I feather-like touch caresses my face on both sides and I realize with alarm that it was Nya.

The gales continued to blow around us enveloping our bodies in a playful hug.

Sparks of electricity and lighting conquered the atmosphere around us seeming to charge me with its limitless power.

"_**What are you talking about pup? You two deserve each other."**_

…HUH!?

"Jay, are you asking me to me to marry you? If so, then the answer is yes, a million times yes. I'll give my all to you till the end of time."

Her kiss is fierce and loving, furthering the voltage inside my body.

Nya…you will always be my better half…

**Okay, well took forever and a day to get out of my system. Jay is of course known for being a fun-loving guy, but I also wanted to display his serious and angry side which I'm sure you all have seen in the show and the books. I lot of things transpired in this chapter that I want to let simmer in your brains. What of Sasha's condition? Ebony and Ayane's clashing personalities and Jay and Nya's future. I hope to get back to this story soon and update. I'll see everyone later and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Please read and review!**

Dialogue Translation:

_Ung dame-_young lady


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed Jay and Nya's moment of sweetness, I really enjoyed writing it and thank you all for reading and reviewing. Now this chapter will belong to Cole and Sasha taking place within the same day as the last chapter. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 7

(Sasha's POV)

Darkness…no, not again…

The pain will come soon…

_Must…protect…_

That voice…I can't recognize it no matter how many times I hear it.

Is it mine…?

_Won't…let…you…_

Waves, please I know you can hear me.

Please get me out of here before—

I want to scream, but I can't as the crippling pain cuts through my body.

I fall and land on my back, feeling the pool of fresh blood as it develops beneath me.

My life's liquid floods up my esophagus and I'm forced to cough violently.

_Grateful…to…you…_

_Change…better…_

Have you abandoned me Waves in my time of need?

I don't want to experience this anymore…how long will I have to endure this suffering…?

How am I able to feel pain in a dream…?

Is this how I die…? It is…isn't it Waves…?

When…?

When will I pass on and leave everything I hold dear…?

Can you at least tell me that…?

…

…_You must be strong Sasha for it is written in your essence…Lord Leviathan is trying to bless you with another power._

…_Instead of trying to prevent these premonitions…accept them and accept your blessing._

Accept them…?

You want me to accept death…?

I'm not strong enough Waves, I don't want to die…I want to live…

_**-sha!**_

I want to see my family again in Poseidonia…my little sister Sophia and my mother…

My friends and teacher…

My sisters…

…I want to marry Cole and be with him always…

…But, I can't anymore is that what you're telling me…?

…I can't accept his proposal…

_**Sasha!**_

Cole…?

My final breath leaves my body, but before I fade I give one last ultimate plea…

Cole, please help me!

My eyes fly open in response to Cole's voice although my vision is blurry I can still make out troubled emerald jade eyes and a handsome worry-stricken face.

"Cole…?"

"Yeah, it's me _amore. _We're inside Sensei's room he'll be back in a second. He went to go get you something to help you rest."

I glance around the dimly lit room briefly before quickly returning my attention Cole, my vision once again clear.

"No, I don't want to rest Cole," I cry desperately, gripping his forearms tight, "if I fall asleep the dreams will just return. I can't handle it, please keep me awake!"

Cole pulls me close and I cry as silently as I can into his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright Sasha, Sensei will help you I promise. I'm here too and you know I will do all I can to protect you."

"Cole…"

This man…this scythe-wielding angel of mine…

He's always been my rock, my support. His voice, ever so calm and soothing touches my heart every time I hear it.

He strokes my back as well as my hair softly despite his crushing strength and I pull away to stare into his eyes.

Cole closes his eyes and leans his forehead against mine, in such close proximity it is difficult to make out his features other than his close eyelids and dark bangs. But soon he begins to speak.

"_**O potente **__**Atlas **__**per favore aiutatemi **__**Sasha**__**in**__**ogni modo possibile**__**. **__**Alleviare**__**il suo**__**del suo dolore**__**e della miseria**__**e sarò **__**sempre grato**__**."**_

Cole had began teaching me his language as I had begun to teach him mine, but I could only recall a few of the words he was whispering so strongly.

Was he praying...?

How ironic, I think with forthright melancholy, for him to pray to the gods to relieve me of my pain when it is they that are the very cause of it...Leviathan in particular.

Accept my blessing...accept my death...?

Lord Leviathan, you would deny me my own happiness to see the Prophecy of Phoenix fullfilled without any qualms about what your advocate is put through.

And if I refuse...?

_Sasha!_

The crashing of waves against the outcropping of rocks is the only thing I'm willing to listen to as I gaze as those beautiful full lips.

I block out Waves frantic call to me and close the narrow space between Cole's lips and mine.

He is startled, but quickly recovers and kisses me back with undying passion forcing me to relive the moment of our first kiss months ago after my Trial.

I'll never grow tired of his deliciously moist taste of rich dark chocolate and honey-glazed strawberries for each kiss we share feels like the very first one.

Nor will I ever forget those precious adoring words he whispered to me after he and the other ninja risked their lives to save us from the Serpentine.

"_Sasha, this is not the end. Do you hear me? I will do whatever it takes to change you back, because I love you...there's still so much you and I have to go through together. So many things I wish to tell you I...I wasn't just making an observation in Shika Sasha, I really do want children of my own someday and I want to give them to __**you**__. I don't know how long we'll have to keep fighting, but when everything is over when the fighting has stopped. Would you consider becoming my wife?"_

I remember feeling flabbergasted when he had finished, my heart going a mile a minute. I didn't know how to reply or what to think.

I pull back slightly and Cole takes a deep breath, his exhalation warms my face as he breathes heavily.

"Sasha, are you going to tell me what's wron-!"

I intercept his inquiry with another heated kiss and I know he feels torn between pulling me closer or breaking the kiss completely by how rigid he becomes.

I decide to assist him in his decision.

I glide my hands from his chest upward to that strong sinewy neck, letting my digits light his pulse briefly then continue up until I reach my destination.

Swallowing the throaty moan my beau sends me, I caress the black as night locks with fondness before pressing deeper and reaching his scalp.

I never would of guessed Cole's scalp would be so sensitive, sensitive enough to leave him purring and moaning like a satiated black Siberian Tiger.

_Sasha, you cannot ignore Lord Leviathan._

I think I just did.

_...I never knew your demeanor included cowardice, perhaps I spoke falsely when I told Lord Leviathan you were strong enough for this blessing._

I end my kiss with Cole hastily and back away from him to the other side of the tatami mat.

"I am no coward," I growl fiercly to Waves not caring that I was now speaking out loud.

"Sasha?"

_Then what do you call this, ignoring your responsibility and putting your world in jeopardy simply because you refuse to feel a little pain._

"A little pain?" I ask in shock, "Waves, how can you say that? Those dreams were not just dreams and you know it. The pain I felt...I was mortally wounded."

_Death must be accepted by all. No one can change their fate, some believe that "Time" is like a river that it flows swift and sure in one direction. But, if you accept this blessing Sasha "Time" will be like an ocean in a storm. _

I pull my knees up to my chest and fold my arms on top of them. My tears flow once again as I rest my forehead in the crux of my arm.

"Mortally wounded...? Sasha, you have to tell me—"

"Cole, I will take care of Sasha. I think it may be best if you leave now."

I don't raise my head to acknowledge my teacher's voice, I didn't even hear the door open.

Unexpectedly, I feel strong hands on my shoulders and it is with astonishment that I lift my head to peer into narrowed emerald jade eyes.

"Why are you keeping this from me? What are you afraid of, don't you trust me!?"

"Cole, it is not like you to be disobedient," Sensei Wu's voice is stern in his reprimand of the Ninja Leader, "leave now she will come to you when she's ready."

The heavy tension in the room is palpable and Cole does nothing to mask the hurt and anger within his eyes.

Unable to hold his gaze any longer, I turn my head away in shame.

His hands slide from my shoulders slowly and I feel him stand to tower above me.

"Yes, Sensei."

As my _afeição _moves further away, it takes all of my restraint not to call him back and confess my troubles, but how can I tell him I was going to die?

What would be the point of accepting his proposal knowing my death could be right around the corner? How long would our happiness last knowing that?

All I can do is watch as he left Sensei's chambers, closing the door quietly behind him.

Not once did he look back…

A deep sigh escapes the elder as he sets a teapot and two cups down in front of me on a small tray.

"Cole has such a profound love for you Sasha and with you keeping things from him…well let's just say you're not the only one in pain."

If I had a tail it would tucked in between my legs in guilt and sadness…

"I-I thought I was strong enough to handle it on my own Sensei, Cole already has so much responsibility. I didn't want to be a burden to him or anyone else and I still don't."

He finishes pouring the tea and I look down at the cup in front of me.

I single cherry blossom flower head rotated beautifully in the cup, sending ripples of spirals around the aromatic drink.

It seemed to call to me with its glorious scent, so I carefully lifted the cup with both hands to blow on the steaming clear liquid.

Sensei rises and walks away however he still shares his wisdom with me.

"Keeping serious issues bottled up inside without seeking an outlet will cause chronic depression sooner or later and the last thing this team needs is a depressed kunoichi, especially, one with the potential to lead her fellow sisters."

I nearly choked on the tea in my mouth, but I manage to get it down my throat while looking up at my master incredulously.

He was lighting a few incense sticks and soon I could smell the stands back home in Poseidonia the Moroccan Bazaar…

I breathe in the familiar scent deeply, a bright smile crosses my face as I begin to reminisce about when my mother would ask me to go the Bazaar to pick up a few things and Sophia grinning as she tugged on my hand begging to allow her to come with me.

I never said no, so I don't know why she bothered to ask every time.

Sensei finally returns and sits down in front of me and picks up his own cup to take a long favoring sip. The wide brim of his straw hat shadowing his features mysteriously.

"You wish to relieve some of the responsibility on Cole's shoulders correct?"

My smile vanishes as I'm thrust back into the present.

"Well, yes, but surely Nya would be a better suited leader for us," I reason while taking another sip of my drink.

"Honestly, my first thought was Nya but I'm afraid she shares in her brother's stubbornness and will not retreat if the team were in a precarious situation. Not to mention, I have seen you give orders before Sasha and Ayane and Nya followed them without question."

"I think you're forgetting Ebony Sensei," I begin quietly, "I have a feeling she won't be the sort to follow orders."

Sensei chuckles and responds readily, "You may be right, but do not worry about my niece for she will not go on missions until she realizes there are no lone wolves in this pack. Perhaps another "strange form of team-building" is in order haha."

I have no idea what he means by that, so I don't reply and all is silent between us each sipping our own cups of the delicious cherry blossom tea.

"Death looms in the future for everyone Sasha."

I knew it wasn't over…

I place my cup down on the saucer and lift my gaze to Sensei's onyx eyes.

"Waves…said it was a premonition, that I should accept it and by doing so receive a new power from Lord Leviathan. We as human beings are given the instinct to fear and go against death not embrace it. Why am I considered wrong for thinking that?"

"You are not wrong for fearing death Sasha, although as a kunoichi you place your life on line everyday when you go forth to combat evil. A warrior's life is never easy young one."

I wry smile curves on my lips as I ponder over Sensei's words and know he speaks the truth.

"Not easy, but simple. By denying the coming of death I would also be denying the chance to live. Death comes for everyone I know this, but if I am to die in battle then I wish to do so with no regrets."

"I still don't know what to tell him though Sensei…on both matters…"

Sensei Wu takes another sip and sighs in content.

"Then think Sasha, think long and hard before you go to him."

I nod and pick up my cup once more to drink, but instead I stare at the blossom forever twirling around in circles.

Hmm, how ironic…

(Cole's POV)

I let my feet take me wherever as I distance myself from Sensei's chambers.

I feel the anger inside my body, but I cover it with piles of earth to keep it from getting loose.

I don't get it.

Why won't she just tell me? Does she think I won't be able to handle it?

Is she thinking I'll just fall apart?

"_I was mortally wounded…"_

She was mortally wounded…in the dream, but it's just a dream right?

Or is it another one of her prophecies that will come true soon…?

I shake my head quickly from side to side, my hair flying this way and that.

I'm no idiot, I can figure this out on my own but first I have to stay calm long enough to think rationally.

My feet stop at a familiar door.

The weight room…

Why not, it's my domain after all.

I open the door and stroll purposefully inside heading right for the bench press.

I examine the weights that were already in place.

A hundred on the left and another hundred on the right…

Who was in here lifting this, Lloyd?

I add four-hundred to each side and lay on the bench in preparation for my warm-up.

I grasp the bar tightly and take a few more deep breaths before beginning.

One…

I remember the evening when I had officially proposed to Sasha.

Two…

After everyone had headed inside, I asked her to wait on the deck for a minute.

Three…

I went inside the cabin and headed for my brother's and I shared bunker to retrieve the ring I bought for her.

The one I had the jeweler in Twilight make specifically for her.

Six…

I was very subtle in my approach on gathering information on what she would like her ring to consist of. I mean…I am a ninja after all.

It was like any typical day after training and Sasha and I were in the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone.

What were we making again…oh right _Alcatra_, a dish that originated in her hometown of Poseidonia.

Twelve…

Damn lunch was delicious that day, tender beef marinated in red wine and garlic then roasted with fried potatoes and rice on the side.

While she was teaching me the dish, I notice her fiddling with her sister's pearl. She always seems to do that while she was thinking about something and I had asked her.

"_Are pearls your favorite gemstone Sasha since your sister gave that to you?"_

She had given me a soft smile and replied.

"_No, they aren't my favorite though I will always treasure Sophia's Pearl. My favorite gemstones are…"_

She stopped and leaned closer to me, peering deeply into my eyes.

"_emeralds…"_

Her kiss was gentle and heartfelt, but I still got a taste of fresh mangos with it.

Twenty-three…

I never understood why she said my eyes had two shades of green in them, emerald and jade.

They always looked just green to me.

Then I made the mistake of asking my brothers if they thought my eyes were emerald jade.

I can still hear their mocking laughter in my ears to this day.

Zane had been the first to calm down and replied.

"_No Cole, I always thought your eyes looked "green with envy"."_

_Another round of annoying laughter…_

_That wasn't even funny._

"_Yeah bro," Kai began while wiping an imaginative tear from his eye, "you look permanently jealous most likely of me."_

_What! Why would I be jealous of a Charmander!_

But Jay took the cake…

"_I don't think so boss, they look more booger green to me."_

The explosion of laughter that followed made me want to rip each of their throats out.

"_That's probably what Sasha meant. She just didn't want to hurt your feelings."_

_And you do apparently._

Then they had the audacity to say _"No offense of course"._

I remember replying, _"None taken you vindictive little sea monkeys."_

I then turned on my heel and left the room.

Thirty-eight…

I didn't want it to be just emeralds though and had remembered the old saying "Diamonds are a girl's best friend" and decided to add diamonds to it as well.

I had grabbed the black velvet box from the secret compartment underneath Jay's bed and opened the lid to make sure it was still there.

It was…still sitting in the middle of the gold satin-lined box gleaming proudly.

You would've thought I had run a marathon by how much I was sweating and how fast my heart was pounding.

Before I had opened the door to the deck to rejoin her I had sent a small prayer to Atlas for everything to go smoothly, though I don't know why since He isn't exactly the God you pray to for success in love.

Maybe that's why things went the way they did…

Fifty-one…

I opened the door and there she was, standing in precisely the same spot I'd left her.

The sun had fully set and the first blanket of stars could be seen in the early night sky. Cold nor'easters swept through my hair and I could see them blow through her long red tresses as well.

I had quickly made my way to her to envelop her in a warm embrace to block out winter's harsh whisper and she had clung to me tightly.

I knew she could definitely hear my heart's increase in tempo, but I didn't care. I was there to make a statement.

I was there to ask Sasha Graciano to marry me.

I pulled away and took a few steps back…

…removed the ring from my pocket and got down on one knee, but before I could open my mouth, before I could even open the lid to present the ring to her…she had collapsed in front of me and hugged me.

The words that came from her next were the words that began my doubt…

"_Cole, I'm sorry. Could you please just give me some time to think? So much is happening right now and…there are things that I cannot share with you yet. I'm not saying no nor am I saying yes, but please can you be patient with me?"_

I remember feeling numbly frozen like Zane had used his shurikens to solidify my body like he did on accident at the Mega Monster Amusement Park.

I don't remember saying anything, although I do remember nodding. What happened after that though, I don't recall.

Sixty-six…

Even though she didn't outright reject me, it still felt like a rejection to me. However, I kept those negative feelings locked away, refusing to even acknowledge them for as long as I could.

But now…they're resurfacing like weeds and accompanying them is hurt and anger.

This was supposed to help me calm down, but it feels like it's only fueling my rage.

Have I not always tried to support you Sasha?

After all this time is there still something I'm lacking in your eyes?

Seventy-four…

I have always tried to test my limits and go beyond them.

I loathe limitations in general that's the whole point of bettering myself, the reason I became a ninja.

More than that though, I wanted a purpose like you had when I first met you all those years ago.

And now in the present when the others believed you were alright it was I who saw through your clever veil of false pleasantries.

I noticed how tired and exhausted you looked, how you could barely get to training…your body convulsing in subtle intervals when you thought no one was looking.

I saw through all of that and yet you still don't trust me?!

You still don't love me enough?!

"AHHHH!"

I let go of the bar flinging it behind me and it lands on its resting place with a loud bang.

I sit up panting heavily, I lost track of my count so I'm not sure if I reached a hundred or not, my mind lost in rubble and stone.

"Damn it," I grind out savagely while putting my head in my hands gripping my scalp hard, "damn it all to hell…"

_**Cole Belmonte…Belmonte hmph "picturesque mountain" fitting name for a mortal with the soul of a titan…**_

I'm on my feet in a flash searching the room for the source of the rumbling baritone that seemed to resonate off the walls and through me.

_**The Anger of Land and the blood of the mighty Stonefather run deep within you titan…**_

"Atlas..?"

_**I could feel your potent anger quake through the earth and all for what? A female…**_

My eyes narrow on their own at his scathing remark, "What do you know?"

_**I know that you've prayed to me countless times whether for victory in battle or for victory in love…**_

The power within Atlas' voice alone shakes my core and I know right then this wasn't a figment of my imagination.

I was speaking to the God of Earth himself…

What do you suggest I do?

_**Why don't you go to her titan, she is fidgeting in the hallway right outside the door.**_

"Huh?"

I look to the closed door in confusion and slowly approach it.

Surely, you must be joking Atlas.

…

Atlas?

I grasp the handle and twist it, opening the door to reveal the source of my power, my pleasure, and my pain.

"Sasha…"

Her storm grey eyes were wide as she quickly lowered her arm from preparing to knock.

"Cole, I-I…"

I waited for her to continue, unwilling to make it easy on her. Anxiously waiting to hear whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Please, I have to tell you something very important," she admits finally with downcast eyes.

Keeping my expression neutral, I gently take her hand and pull her inside whilst shutting the door behind her.

"What is it Sasha?" I ask with restraint and turn my back to her.

"Cole, can you…can you turn around and face me please?"

"I was sort of in the middle of my workout Sasha, so whatever you have to say go ahead and say it."

I've never been this cold to her and I don't like it one bit, however the hurt I felt at her blatant refusal to confide in me to make me worry needlessly…this is how I'll get my retribution no matter how petty it may seem.

Sasha is silent for a spell and I prepare to take a step forward only to have her voice stop me.

"The dreams…I have been having are not just dreams. Waves told me that they are premonitions a future occurrence…one that I must accept."

I keep my back turned, but my heart begins to beat wildly in anxiety as she continues.

"By accepting…this dream I will be accepting a blessing from Lord Leviathan. I interpreted this dream as a coming of…my death."

I whirl around to face her and see streams of tears pour down her face, but what broke my heart the most was that she was smiling.

"Do you see now Cole? Do you see now why I couldn't accept your proposal when I so desperately wanted too? And why I still can't…"

I close the gap between us and pull her into my arms and she once again cries only this time…harder than before.

**Would you all believe me when I say I cried while writing this chapter and had to stop several times? Well I did such strong emotional content had went into this chapter that left my vision blurry with unshed tears. *Sigh* Now all you glorious readers know what's up with this couple and this will definitely not end here. But next chapter will go to another popular couple…Zane and Ayane! Taking place, yep you guessed it, the same day as this one right after the clash between Light and Dark. How will Ayane react? How will Zane? Ayane's time has come to prove herself to the Goddess of Light Amaterasu. Will she succeed in her Trial and prove her might to the goddess and to…Ebony? See ya next week!**

**Please read and review!**

Dialogue Translation:

_O potente __Atlas __per favore aiutatemi __Sasha __in__ogni modo possibile__. __Alleviare__il suo__del suo dolore__e della miseria__e sarò__s empre grato__._-O mighty Atlas please help Sasha in any way you can. Relieve her of her pain and misery and I'll be forever grateful.

_Amore-_Love

_Afeição-_Devotion


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the delay everyone, unfortunately my laptop crashed and all of my Word documents were lost. I am still distraught because my notes and previous reiteration of this chapter is lost to me and I believe that one was the better one. *Sigh* I'm doing my best to recover my notes little by little, but I for one do not have a photographic memory, so recollection will be a slow and trying process. I still worked hard on this chapter like all the others, thus I hope everyone likes Ayane and Zane's chapter.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 8

(Ayane's POV)

The door closes to Nya and Ebony's room with a soft click and I take numerous short breathes in a vain attempt to quell my raging emotions.

I feel the familiar pricks of unshed tears gather in the corner of my eyes and shut them before they have a chance to spill.

Bowing my head, I hastily make my way to the deck for some much needed fresh air.

How can she say such cruel words so off-handedly?

She knows nothing about me and yet she already knows my character?

I reach the exit door and step through, the warmth of Amaterasu's rays greet me immediately.

Filling my body and soul with her generous affection…unfortunately a few tears still manage to escape.

I lift my head while shielding my eyes from the glare of the sun, my gaze settling on the height of the crow's nest.

That seems like as good a spot as any to calm myself uninterrupted, I don't want Zane to see me like this…

I begin my climb to the top with perfect ease, though I feel the slight mid-winter chill of the early morning air the Goddess of Light continues to bless and envelop me warding off Shiva's touch.

When I reach the scion of the Destiny's Bounty, I mount the small bulb carefully and stand on my tip-toes nimbly.

I then cross my arms below my chest and close my eyes to ponder the reasons for my aching heart.

There's no question, the reason why I'm so upset over Ebony's accusation is because she speaks the truth…I have suffered from a broken heart during a past relationship.

*sharp cry from bird of prey*

"Hayate…"

I open my eyes and in the distance I can see the outline of the dark avian.

As he draws near, I extend my arm for him to safely perch, but to my chagrin…he settles to roost on my head.

I suck my teeth irritably and mumble.

"It must be quite cozy up there."

I feel his talons move as he hops a bit towards the front of my head and leans down so that I can see him from beyond my bangs.

He gives another cry as her peers at me with his sharp eyes upside down.

"Well Hayate, I guess you'll be my confidant."

He swivels his head casting his gaze downward and I follow his eyes.

I feel the beginnings of a smile form on my face as I witness Jay sweep Nya off her feet and swan dive over the railings of the Bounty.

They must be off to Twilight for their date, I assume while readjusting my gaze to the clear skies around me.

We have a free day today, one I was looking forward to spend with Zane, but I feel the mood may become spoiled due to my sour disposition.

"All because of Ebony and her bluntness," I say out loud to Hayate and I feel him shuffle as if trying to get comfortable for a long story.

"Hayate, the reason why I'm so upset is because Ebony speaks the truth," I begin grimly, "I've…never really guarded my emotions properly. I've always been too trusting, too gullible…"

"…_another overly emotional imbecile…"_

I purse my lips together angrily.

"When Zane came to my rescue along with Sasha and Nya, I was ready to shoot him even after he had saved me if he posed a threat to my village. All he did to gain my trust was sheathe his weapons and introduce himself, holding out his hand for me to take…and I took it with only the slightest hesitation."

"_You wear your heart on your sleeves and allow anyone to get close without fully understanding their own intentions."_

I wrap my arms around myself suddenly feeling unmistakably cold.

"Hayate, I love Zane I do, but what if…what if he only _**thinks**_ that he loves me? What if he's only blissfully confused because it's his first time in a relationship?"

The sound of another cry from the falcon is my only answer, this time though the cry is soft and sympathetic as if he truly understands my doubts.

"What if…" I choke back a sob as I struggle with the next words.

"What if I'm only a test run for him…an experiment to assess his emotions on? If so, then it wouldn't be the first time I let a guy toy around with my affections."

"…_no doubt you've seen many a heartbreak."_

"Yes Kunoichi of Darkness, I have," I conclude bitterly.

_Oh mademoiselle…_

(Zane's POV)

I stood leaned against the ship's cabin below Ayane listening to every word she confessed to Hayate and feeling the waves of unease and discontent fill me from my emotional framework.

I uncross my arms and right myself to head back inside to the ship's interior, unwilling to listen anymore of Ayane's doubt.

My element shifts within me and it is with great alarm I find that my hands are trembling as I cross the entrance.

As I walk further down the hallway and pass the one leading to my brother's and I part of the ship, instability bombards my system and my powers disperse from me without my consent.

I look down at my feet and see the wooden panels of the floor covered in thick glimmering sheets of ice.

I ball my fists at my side and straighten my posture.

Ayane, I have never given you a reason to suspect my love for you was fabricated. These feelings I have are real, you alone should see that more than anyone else.

So then…why—

_**Stay forever cool my child…**_

…?!

The temperature around and through me dwindled to below sub-zero causing my exhalation to come forth in streams of white.

_**Merely speculating on why your soul mate's heart tethers on uncertainty is counterproductive. You must go to the root...you must tread softly through darkness.**_

The voice whispering within my mind is indubitably feminine laced with a crisp wisdom and I worry if maybe I have an error in my CPU.

_**Hahahahaha, I am no error my child. The turmoil inside your body and the sudden volatility of your emotions is what beckoned me to reach you.**_

And who are you? And why do you call me your child? I saw no woman beside my father in my memory banks.

_**Later, first we must deal with the present before we solve the mysteries of the past. Keep walking Zane…the female of shadows shall give you answers…if you ask the right questions…**_

Alright, I say to voice and begin to make my way to Nya and Ebony's room.

I will confront Ebony and then I will confront you.

_**Glad to see you have taken control of your disposition so quickly. I have chosen my advocate well my pride in you shall be forever lasting.**_

Advocate?

No answer is forthcoming as the voice is silent as I reach the door leading to the person who is the cause for Ayane's misery.

I sense the presence of powerful darkness beyond the barrier of the door and lift my hand to knock firmly while setting my expression into sternness.

"Come in…I guess."

Ebony's low sultry voice answers me and I enter her quarters without idle.

She is lying down on her bed in honest comfort however her one visible eye narrows as she notices my entrance.

"You bring a cold front with you Zane and I don't like it…how may I help you?"

My own eyes narrow and meet Ebony's, without wasting time I get right to the point.

"Look who's talking, why did you say those words to Ayane? You have caused her great distress."

My voice is calm and collected, crossing my arms over my chest as I wait for her retort.

Her face remains impassive and a heavy sigh escapes her.

"So instead of confronting me herself she sends her boyfriend instead? How typical," Ebony states in monotone while sitting up and rising from the bed to face me appropriately.

"Ayane does not know I am here, I came to you of my own accord."

The Kunoichi of Darkness shifts her weight to her uninjured leg and the dark silver material of her attire seems to glisten as if adjusting to the change of stance.

She folds her left arm and her right elbow comes down to rest on the top of her hand.

"I have no transgressions against Ayane. Did I speak falsely?"

"She has never spoken to me about her past relations, so I will not assume what I do not know. Although, I admit Ayane expresses herself freely regardless of the circumstances. Have so since the moment I met her, however I do not see a flaw in her personality as you seem to yet still your words cut her deeply."

"Sometimes the truth hurts and some rather shield themselves from it than accept it."

"You speak of shields. Do you not have the most of the metaphorical kind?"

"…"

"…By your silence, I presume my previous assumption is correct. Your fear of letting others get too close while you think is your greatest _**strength**_ to prevent it is actually your greatest _**weakness**_."

"Do not stand there Zane and speak as if you know everything about me."

"It is the truth is it not? Or do _**I**_ speak falsely?"

Ebony lowers her arms and glares at me, I sense the unimaginable power within her nevertheless I also have mine.

"_**I am not weak nor do I fear the good intentions of others. Protecting my heart from misgivings should not be considered an imperfection."**_

"And what of your brother and uncle Ebony, will you deny your own blood access to your heart?"

The white-haired young woman blinks slowly and the cold apathy in her voice ebbs away to the slightest hint of caring.

"I've always wondered where I came from, whether or not I was truly alone. Now that I know I have a family: a younger brother, an uncle, a father, and a mother who may be still alive. I want to get to know them and if they want to know me I'd be a fool not to give them the benefit of the doubt."

I allow the subtlest of smiles to grace my features at her reply.

"What about Kai?"

Her garnet gem-like eyes flash in unambiguous warning and I know I am walking on thin ice.

_**I'll alert the fish…haha…be careful Zane. I think it may be best to retreat now.**_

"What about him?"

Prior to answering, I take time to analyze my words circumspectly though my brother of fire is still in denial about how much he is beginning to care for Garmadon's daughter, I sense they will find their way to each other soon.

"I shall let you muse on that question yourself Ebony for it is time I took my leave of you."

As I turn to head out, I decide to leave these parting words hoping they may somehow penetrate her core and reach her heart.

"_**You and I are polar opposites concerning the aspect of emotions, where I wish to feel as much as I can you wish for seclusion from them is hopes of protection. Ayane's brilliant light reflects off my ice creating fluorescent images that I am hoping will solidify our congruency and perhaps Ebony…all you need are the wild untamed flames of my brother to guide and warm you when the darkness becomes too much to bear alone."**_

From my peripheral I witness genuine shock cross her face and her brow crease undoubtedly in contemplation.

I open the door and as I pass through I hear Ebony's faint whisper.

"It may not be such a bad idea to show a little emotion…from time to time to those I feel I can trust. Kai, what does he want from me?"

I close the door softly behind me.

I cannot say for sure Ebony for that can only come from Kai himself.

*Loud and Painful Crash*

"_Kuso ~tsu koto wa itai nan jigoku!?"_

"ZANE! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!"

I turn my head to the angry source of the outburst and see my ever fiery brother rubbing his head at the end of the connecting hallway.

"Oops…"

Kai's narrowed amber gaze locked with my own and an irate grimace settled on his face.

"Oops my ass bro," came the annoyed retort as he gracefully recovered from his fall, "what made you decide to construct a miniature hockey ring anyway you know that's not my game."

I give a light laugh and stroll over to my still slightly miffed brother who by now has adorned his ninja attire.

"How can I forget our hockey expedition match a few weeks back? After only a few minutes into the game you were the only one skating without a stick," I recall with good humor remembering Kai's lack of cooperation when a member of the opposing team started to taunt him.

"Hey I didn't make up the rules, they let you fight and that's exactly what I intended to do besides Keno deserved that sucker punch."

"Cole was not too happy when we had to forfeit the game Kai because of your one too many "accidental" hits."

"And the referee made you sit in that booth like a little kid in time out!" Lloyd yells joyously as he skates by with Mydnyte, Howard, and Lilia trailing behind him.

"Can it Lloyd!" Kai shouts while throwing Ninjago's savior an irritable look, "and how come you didn't fall?"

The small boy skids to a stop and whirls around to face us.

"Because I'm the Green Ninja!" Lloyd boasts proudly with a smirk and both hands on his hips.

"Ugh, anyway are you coming with me to check on your sister or not?" Kai asks with little patience.

"Oh uh yeah I'm coming! Come on Mydnyte and you to duckies follow me I'm sure Ebony will be happy to meet everybody who lives on the Bounty."

Lloyd and the animals past us and I once again turn my attention to Kai.

"Catch ya later Zane."

Kai then forms a fireball in his hand and throws it nonchalantly over his shoulder. The flame scatters over my ice and vaporizes the thick sheet quickly leaving the wood panels dry and clean as they once were before my erratic behavior.

The opening and closing of the door to Sensei's chambers alerts Kai's and I attention and within a few seconds our leader comes into view.

"Oh hey Co—"

I lift my hand and place it Kai's shoulder, he turns to me with raised eyebrow and I shake my head.

Cole marches on without sparing us a single glance, his expression hard and stonewalled as he makes his towards our side of the ship.

"Whoa, what's eating him? Is it Sasha?" Kai questions steadily.

"I do not know, however I believe we should give him a wide berth until he is ready to talk," I reply calmly my mind considering the possibilities for the Earth Ninja's dark mood.

"Yeah agreed, he'll come to us eventually," and with that Kai turns and heads for Nya and Ebony's room.

As for me, I intend to cast away Ayane's lingering doubts and give her an evening she will never forget, so I return to the deck hoping she is still there.

Thanks to my foresight I was able to book reservations at _"Les Frères Heureux"_ an exclusive French restaurant located in Twilight for tonight.

Then afterwards I will take her to the picturesque lake located in Alto Park to look upon the stars and perhaps get her to share more of her thoughts and feelings with me.

I open the door leading to deck and have to adjust my visionary output to the brightness of the sun.

Judging from the location of the massive ball of hydrogen and helium the time was precisely two-seventeen.

I scout the deck and my gaze falls on her…

Her lithe toned body was leaning against the railings the wind teasing her bright golden tresses in a playful dance.

The exposure of her sun kissed stomach always captures my attention, what was once just a flat layer of skin has become defined into sinewy muscles as are her legs thanks to her increased training as a kunoichi.

Hayate was perched on the railing beside her, but then gives a sharp cry as his vision falls on me.

As I traverse the short distance to join them I hold out my arm for him to perch and he comes willingly.

"Hello Hayate my friend," I greet pleasantly as I stroke his feathered head, "I hope you were able to give Ayane enjoyable company."

Ayane is quiet for some time then straightens up.

"I always enjoy Hayate's company Zane just like I'll always enjoy yours."

Her smile is unadulterated nevertheless I know she harbors doubts about the authenticity of my love for her.

Hayate senses my intentions and takes off into the sky and I approach Ayane wordlessly.

Her mystic irises become hooded and a dust of pink colors her cheeks even before I claim her lips with mine.

I lift my hand and leisurely graze the back of my gloved fingers against her skin while gently coaxing her lips in a sumptuous dance.

Her body trembles and she steps closer, wrapping her arms around my neck. She wants more and it is with great pride that I feel I can entice her so however I do not give in to her wishes and end our kiss.

I lean my forehead against hers and wait until she opens her eyes to peer into mine.

I want her undivided attention…

Her quick breath is music to my ears and in the end those mystic irises reveal themselves.

"Please make the necessary preparations for our rendezvous this evening _moy angel _and I will prepare as well."

"Wha—Where are we going?" She inquires breathlessly and I reply settling my voice into low whisper as if no one but her were allowed to hear my next words.

"To Twilight of course I have made reservations and have the entire evening planned."

"Reservations? But, Zane I don't own anything fancy."

"Yes you do and it is located in your closet behind your hunting jacket. Wear it for me Ayane and tonight I will make all of your doubts and fears disappear."

**I hate this laptop with a passion! I so did not want to stop here and I'm sure all of you know I had planned to go further. Alas, I can't because of this infernal contraption decided to glitch once again and erase the date scene! ARRRRGGHHH! No worries though, I won't be using this hunk of junk much longer and will replace it with a new and better one soon. I'll have to go against my original plan and give Zane and Ayane two chapters instead of just one and then it's back to Kai and Ebony for the remainder of the story. Of course this alteration will lengthen this story by one chapter, but oh well…since I all I have to do is reconfigure the date scene and add Ayane's Trial Chapter 9 should be released no later than Wednesday, but please forgive me if it's Thursday instead. Thank you all once again for your support and patience…until next time!**

**Please read and review!**

Dialogue Translations:

_Kuso ~tsu koto wa itai nan jigoku-Goddammit that hurt what the hell_

_Les Frères Heureux-_The Happy Brothers

_Moy angel-_my angel (kinda a gimme)


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay and I'm back with the last half of Zane and Ayane's interlude in Beyond the Flames. I've taken raidpirate52 and The Storm Ninja's advice and got a USB flash drive to serve as a backup, so this horrendous occurrence never transpires again! Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing last chapter, I wanted to give everyone something after having you all wait such a long time. My apologies again, but enough humbug time for some action…er I mean the date and Ayane's Trial which I guess can be called some action…shutting up now.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 9

(Zane's POV)

Ayane's eyes widen in shock as her mouth goes slack in astonishment. Then slowly her expression changes, lowering her head and furrowing her brow in trepidation and melancholy while her lips close together tightly.

"Zane…I'm sorry I—"

"Ayane, please listen to me," I begin in the same whisper I have spoken to her thus far, lifting her chin with the length of my finger so she may peer into my eyes once more.

"You are _**not **_gullible or foolish you are a courageous and intelligent young woman. I heard you say that you love me that love I have only cherished never scrutinized looking for a possible flaw. Tonight _moy angel _let me put your heart and soul at ease, so that these thoughts shall never enter you mind again."

The lights within Ayane's mystic orbs shimmer with happiness and she leaps up into my arms enveloping me in her embrace while placing a tender kiss to my cheek.

I return her affectionate hug with a smile.

"I'm really lucky to have found someone like you Zane," Ayane sighs contentedly in my ear.

"The feeling is mutual," I reply while closing my eyes relishing the feel of the contours of her shapely body molded against mine.

She pulls back and I relinquish my hold on her form slightly.

"Did you really…buy me a dress? How did you know my size?" She questions me with a tinge of rose on her sun kissed cheeks.

I nod to her first question and answer the latter.

"I have held you in my arms countless times Ayane," I begin whilst languidly sliding my hands up and down her figure for emphasis and the blush on her face increases as she her eyes become hooded with pleasure, a soft moan escaping her full scarred lips as she parts them in bliss.

"Of course I would know your size," I say as I pull her close once more to hum in her ear, "it is still early, however there a few things I must do before this evening, so please head inside first."

"Al-Alright," she stutters in response bashfully and I wait another moment until she is stable before releasing her completely.

Ayane takes a few steps back refusing to remove her gaze from mine and my Coronary Circuitry rushes more of my white blood throughout my system when I see her mouth words in French.

_Jusqu'à ce soir __ma chérie._

She then turns to head inside and when the door closes, I release the breath I was holding still feeling aftereffects of her silent words.

_**Ah, to bear witness **__**to **__**such pure and truthful love is refreshing after eons of watching other couples' love wither and die after only a few short years.**_

…Are you going to explain who you are now?

_**Oh, but of course my child. I am the Lady of the White Veil, the Benevolent Eternal Queen of Frost. **__**I **__**am**__**…**_

Shiva…

_**Yes**__**…I **__**am**__** Shiva the **__**Goddess **__**of **__**Ice**__**.**_

But…surely I was not created with this power…was I?

_**Ha, of course not Zane I gave you the element of ice**_. _**I **__**took interest in you the moment your father created you.**_

Why?

_**Because I had forseen your coming and the ones you now call your brothers thus I knew you would become one of the Masters of Spinjitzu. The moment your father flipped your memory switch, I quickly took action and placed a part of my essence inside of you that is why I call you my child as well as my advocate. Do you rebuke me for this? **_

No, I do not. Why would I admonish you for something I consider a gift? Did you also grant me my sixth sense as well?

_**No, your clairvoyance is something you developed on your own or…perhaps **__**that**__** is the error in your CPU. Shall I have a look? It will only be a tickle of a moment…**_

Uh, no that is quite alright. If my sixth sense is an error, it is one I do not wish to be corrected.

_**As you wish, now that I have answered your question will you answer mine?**_

Yes, I will to the best of my ability.

_**Good now…how will you go about proving to the fair huntress Ayane that your love is legit? Tell me step by step.**_

I laugh out-loud at Shiva's rather anxious tone and once I quieted down, I reply to her with wit.

That is something for me to know and for you to wait and find out my Lady.

_**Hmm, the God of Time is never around when you need him…**_

(Ayane's POV)

I continue to walk briskly to me and Sasha's room my heart's rhythm seem to be doing the Cha-Cha in my chest.

Oh crap are we going to go dancing too?! I don't know how dance, I'm going to be stepping all over poor Zane's feet if he has that planned as well. Damn it, I should have asked him, then again he may not of told me since it's supposed to be a surprise.

Well no use fretting over the unknown. I also can't believe he bought me a dress. I've only told Nya and Sasha this, but I've always had a fondness for dresses despite my tomboyish appearance. They made me feel…I don't know like a princess or something and I also felt like a new side of my persona was being revealed.

A more…lady-like quality.

As I pass by Nya and Ebony's room, I take pause when I hear voices.

"So _ane_, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Lloyd's unabashed young voice sounds clearly through the door, but I have to lean slightly against it to hear Ebony's reply.

"I…no, I don't mind."

"Cool! So anyway _ane, _do you know how to play video games?"

"I was…never given the luxury to participate in such extracurricular activities, so no I do not."

"WHAT!? Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we? Don't worry _ane _I'll let you play my games all you want and I have the perfect beginner's game for you to try out and get the hang of."

"You must be rather good then."

"You bet I am! I beat all the guys top scores in Fist to Face 2 including Kai's and—speaking of Kai you sure are taking your sweet time bandaging _ane's _leg. Stop trying to molest my _ane _you spiky-haired perv!"

"You know _**Yoshi**_," Kai starts in a low warning tone, "you've only been alive for a decade. It'll be such a shame if your life were to end now."

"Then who would save Ninjago from my Dad?"

"Oh, we'd figure out something…"

"You'll have to go through me first Kai," Ebony's stoic voice became even more dangerous as usual and I could just picture the death glare she was sending the red ninja now.

"Yeah, _ane _has my back!"

"…Ha and I say bring it on…Shirayukihime—"

*Loud Thump and Crash*

I jump back from the door in surprise, but quickly resume my innocent eavesdropping to find out what happened.

"_**Don't ever call me Snow White again…got it?"**_

Ebony's tone could put Zane's ice to shame with its brumal coldness, although if I knew Kai and I think I know him quite well he was going to say or do something impulsive in…five…four…three…two…one—

"Whoa struck a nerve huh? And what's up with this position? I would much prefer being on top…_**if you know what I mean…**_"

There was a moment of complete stillness until a ruffle of clothing could be heard followed by the slamming of a door.

"Wow Kai, you got _ane_ to blush that could either be really good or really bad."

Kai must have been left speechless given that he didn't say anything else, so I finally moved away from the door and open the one right beside it to my shared room with Sasha.

"My bet is really bad," I say while closing the door behind me.

"What's really bad?"

My head snaps to the right so fast it's amazing I didn't get whiplash.

"Sasha!"

My tall red-headed sister was standing near her dresser with a comb in her hand wearing a bemused, but happy expression.

I quickly closed the distance between us and embraced her in a big sisterly-bear hug. I even managed to lift her off the ground somewhat I was just that excited to see her looking better than this morning.

"Geez_ irmã,_ you would've thought I had come back from a long trip or something," Sasha says with a small laugh and I place her back down, looking up at her with a wide grin.

"I'm just so glad you're okay _sœur _you had us all so worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sensei Wu gave me some special brewed tea to help me rest tonight, so I'll be back in tip-top shape in no time."

"That's great!"

"So what's new, anything happen while I was in Sensei's chambers?" The Kunoichi of Water inquires as she walks over to her bed to sit down.

I don't want to tell her about my little spat with Ebony knowing how protective she can be because she's the oldest out of Nya and I despite us all being eighteen. I don't want to appear like a whiny baby crying to my older sister that my other new sister was being mean to me.

…Hmm, I wonder how old Ebony is surely she can't be much older than us…could she?

"Ayane?"

I snap out of my stupor with a jolt and answer Sasha with haste.

"Ah, nothing much really Jay and Nya went out on a date since this is a free day which I'm sure Sensei told you already and they haven't returned yet. Plus, um…"

I feel the familiar blush creep on my cheeks as I recall Zane's seductive voice and sensuous caresses to my sides only mere minutes ago.

Sasha lifts a slender eyebrow willing for me to continue and I blurt out.

"Zane'stakingmeouttonightandheboug htmeadressandhewantsmetowear itsincetheplaceisafancyFrenc hrestaurant."

"Okay, this time say it like you're not in a speech race with Speedy Gonzales." Sasha says calmly.

I take a deep breath and bow my head shyly and reiterate myself.

"Zane's taking me out tonight and he bought me a dress to wear because I didn't have anything fancy enough for a very exclusive French Restaurant located in Twilight."

"Wow, he bought you a dress? I want to see, where is it?"

I resume to my final destination where the dress was located and open my closet doors.

Behind my hunting jacket…

I gently move my precious birthday present from Uncle Dai and take hold of the hanger behind it.

The dress was apparently covered by a plain white cover with a zipper, so I brought it out and walked over to where Sasha still sat and slowly zipped it down…

*Gasp*

The cover drops to the floor unnoticed as Sasha and I marvel at the simple exquisiteness of the dress Zane bought for me.

The soft champagne colored dress was styled in an elegant and tasteful fashion with a halter-top neckline and an empire silhouette, this dress was simply breathtaking.

Sasha stood and was by my side almost instantly touching the fabric of the dress with tender reverence.

"This is…aw Jazz taught me all about fabrics, this is…Taffeta yeah and wow look at the train it's gorgeous, not to mention the cross straps on the back. Zane has immaculate taste for a guy this dress is beautiful…"

I was struck speechless, slack-jawed as my mind raced on how perfect the dress is and how incredible Zane is…

_...wear it for me Ayane…_

Zane…you never cease to amaze me. Every time I think I know all there is about you…you exceed my expectations and astound me once more leaving me star struck and even deeper in love.

You're…you're too good for me…

"—sure it fits. Ayane, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Sasha once again knocks me out of my reverie with her voice and I nod my head wordlessly as I hand the dress to her and strip down on the spot.

I'm not worried about if the dress fits I know it does I just…I just want to get it on as I can, so I can present myself to Zane.

"You'll have to remove your bra since its backless, but it should do you justice nonetheless," Sasha instructs and I unclasp my bra leaving my chest bare.

Sasha helps me with the straps and soon I'm standing in front of the mirror gazing at my reflection. I barely recognize myself, I felt…mystical…

"Damn, he even got your bust right. What the hell? Ayane, have you and Zane been…intimate?"

I whirl around to face Sasha, the train of my dress swishing around my legs with my abrupt movement.

"NO!" I shout and cover my scarlet face with both hands, furthermore for some reason…I begin to weep.

"Goodness Ayane, I'm sorry. It was only a question I didn't mean to make you cry," Sasha voices gently while wrapping her arms around me for comfort.

"Look at it this way he can go bra shopping for you now right? No hassle."

Her cheerful tone of voice only makes me cry harder.

"Oh damn okay, that's not a good idea at all. What the hell was I thinking?"

"No Sasha it's not you," I begin shakily as I try to clear the tears from my face with limited success, "it's Zane he's…he's so perfect. Why would he settle for me when he could probably have any girl he wants?"

"Ayane, where is this coming from? Everyone knows including you that Zane is head over heels in love with you."

"Yes, but _**why **_is he in love with me? I can't cook for him very well, I can be such a klutz sometimes, and I'm…"

…_**another overly emotional imbecile…**_

I feel my heart slow to a complete stop.

I peer blankly at the floor as my thoughts take another disastrous turn for the worst.

I'm a—

_**ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH ALREADY AYANE!**_

Divinity's once pleasant happy voice now seared furiously through my mind with the blaze of a thousand suns.

_**Have you forgotten what Zane said to you before now?**_

My mind and eyes refocus themselves instantaneously.

"_**Ayane, please listen to me. You are not gullible or foolish you are a courageous and intelligent young woman. I heard you say that you love me that love I have only cherished never scrutinized looking for a possible flaw. Tonight moy angel let me put your heart and soul at ease, so that these thoughts shall never enter you mind again."**_

I-I remember now Divinity, thank you and…I'm sorry.

_**Don't uh what's the saying…oh right! Don't sweat it Shine, you know I am always here for you just in case your mind goes astray. Just don't think about what Ebony said alright? Focus on tonight and Zane.**_

"Ayane?"

I lift my head slowly with a small smile on my lips and my caring older sister uses her thumb to remove any more tears that are left on my face and around my eyes.

"I will get my answer tonight from Zane even though I don't have a clue. He will tell me what it is I do for him," I say with diligence as Sasha looks at me with wise eyes.

"You're right no one else can tell you but him. There is still time, so come on take the dress off and take a nice relaxing bath. It will help take away your anxiety."

"Okay…" I reply softly.

(Later that evening, Time 6:34 P.M.)

(Ayane's POV)

"Sasha, are you sure I don't need any make-up?" I ask my sister through the reflection of the Nya's vanity mirror.

"Yes, I'm positive," Sasha answers through clenched teeth which were grasping a few pins for the low stylish chignon she was doing with my hair, "you're a natural beauty and natural beauties don't need make-up."

She removes the pins from her mouth and puts them in my twisted hair firmly therefore the design will stay in place, but just as she lets go my strings of bangs escapes their hold and settles in their favorite position…in front of my eyes.

"Hmm, actually that's a nice touch now for the final adjustment."

She removes a white carnation flower-head attachment from one of the vanity drawers and clamps it on the right side of my head.

"There you go, now you're ready…"

I stare at the reflection of the young bright-blond woman before me.

Why do my eyes appear to be so bright and vivid?

My lips fuller and the scar more prominent?

My posture more linear and dignified?

This…other side of me…I can only hope for Zane to take pleasure from it.

"Man, if only we owned some jewelry, some clip-on earrings or something," Sasha laments with a small frown.

"Only…only Ebony's ears are pierced," I say quietly remembering the sterling silver loops dangling from the Kunoichi of Darkness' ears.

"Yeah and I've always wanted to get mine pierced as well and Nya said she wanted a new look too. Hey, maybe Ebony can show us where she got hers done and we can all go together like a "Sisters' Day Out" or something?" The Brazilian articulates excitedly and I can only mumble an unenthusiastic "Yeah, maybe".

My feelings toward the white-haired Master of Darkness were still a little negative and it was pure luck she wasn't still in this room when Sasha had knocked on the closed door earlier.

"Oh, I can see us having a lot of fun can't you?" Sasha continues with the same unbridled zest as before and I can only nod and mumble my affirmations.

*knock knock*

"Sasha, Ayane you two in here?"

Cole's voice sounds from the door and Sasha responds in my stead as I rise from my seat.

"Yeah honey, come on in we're decent."

The door opens and our leader steps through.

"Zane asked me to check and see if you were ready Ayane. He's waiting near the dining room," Cole says evenly as he comes to stand beside Sasha.

"Oh yes I'm ready all I need is to borrow Nya's sandals."

I go over to the Wind Kunoichi's closet and prod around for her light beige sandals with the small heel I borrowed once before and find them near her red pumps.

I'm so lucky Nya and I wear the same shoe size, I think while slipping them on easily and turning back around to face the other two occupants in the room.

"Ayane, you look wonderful doesn't she Cole?"

Sasha's face is alight with joy and I turn to the onyx ninja for his opinion, my smile falters slightly when I see his face.

He looks so worried for some reason his gaze remaining fastened on Sasha, the depths of his green eyes apprehensive yet calculating as if he was trying to solve some complex equation that needed immediate attention.

"Cole, are you okay?" I can't help, but ask a bit warily for I've only seen that stern devious look on the scythe-wielder's face in the midst of battle right before he shouts an order for us to follow and that order always led us to an absolute victory.

He turns to give me his attention, not at all startled by my call to him and gives me his assumption with a small grin.

"You look great Ayane and Zane's looking like Mr. Fancy himself. You better get going."

My smile returns in spite of itself since I appreciate his civility, but I can't help but wonder if maybe I'm not be as attentive as I should right now.

Sasha had begun to fidget slightly and taken to rubbing her arm nervously…something must be—

"Hey guys," my lingering thoughts dispel as I turn my attention to the door as well as Cole and Sasha to see Kai standing in the doorway.

"Jay and Nya are back and say they have an announcement to make, so come on oh and you look nice Ayane."

Kai vanishes from the door and we all exit as well to follow him.

Kai leads us to the dining area where everyone is gathered including the pets.

Howard and Lilia waddle over to Sasha's position with welcoming quacks and I can't see Zane that well because of Sensei Wu standing in front of him, but I see Hayate resting on a pure white-clothed arm.

Also, I notice with sheer delight that Zane was not wearing any gloves, his flawless fair skin exposed for all to see.

The sound of content purring warms my ears and I'm startled to see Ebony standing right beside me with Mydnyte curled around her neck.

I don't say anything as I stare at the profile of the mysterious young woman, her stardust fringe in the way of her face as she carries on with scratching behind the ears of her cat with mute affection.

"I hope you have fun tonight you look…satisfactory, I guess."

"Huh?" Is the only word I can get out and before I can say more she slinks away soundlessly to stand beside her little brother who smiles up at her as she nears.

The black Bombay jumps nimbly from her perch on Ebony's shoulders and lands in the waiting platinum-haired boys arms, ready to receive more attention which Lloyd obliges to easily.

"Okay, looks like everyone's here now um yeah…"

Jay's bright tone captures my attention and I at last notice the couple standing side by side holding hands at the head of the room.

Nya couldn't stop smiling as she leaned against Jay's shoulder and the Master of Lightning was blushing himself wearing a wide grin as he scratched behind his head in a nervous manner.

"Ahem, everyone," Jay starts with a show of confidence as he lowers his hand from his head, "as you all know Nya and I have been together for some time now and after everything we've been through I can't imagine myself ever being with anyone else so…I asked her to marry me…"

A few gasps were heard and one of them was my own as I looked on in anticipation to what was to come.

"…and she said yes, so yeah we're engaged now."

The reaction was extraordinary; bombardments of questions were fired at the newly engaged couple.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Who's the best man gonna be?"

"Who's going to be your maid of honor Nya?"

"Can I be the ring bearer? I promise I won't lose it."

"Where are you going to have the reception?"

"How come I was kept in the dark about this?"

"I would like to see the ring please?"

The final question is mine.

Nya comes over to me and the other kunoichi circle around to peer at the ring on her finger.

"Wow, these are your birthstones Nya. It's beautiful," Sasha states with flattery and I second it with my own compliment.

"It's lovely Nya, you must be so happy."

"The ring itself is finely crafted fifteen carats in total with the combination of diamonds, tanzanite, zircon, and turquoise. Only Juno's Jewelry can bring this amount of splendor to a ring, so he must have went there. You're lucky to have such a considerate mate Nya, your future together will be promising."

Once again, I'm shocked beyond belief by Ebony's voice of courtesy and I wasn't the only one. Nya peered at Ebony closely and I did the same.

The visible half of her face was still forever void of emotion as she continued to examine the ring unperturbed by our behavior.

Sasha, ever ignorant of Nya's and I argument with the new comer reaches over and touches one of the silver hoops on Ebony's ear.

I had expected at that moment for all pleasantries to disappear instantly being replaced by vicious hostility, but no…she didn't acknowledge Sasha's bold move except for a single twitch of her eyebrow and that's when I realized.

Ebony was trying….

Was this her way of apologizing to us?

"Thanks Ebony, are you—"

"I know jewelry that's all," and with that remark she turns her back on us and disappears into the kitchen.

"Hey, wait up. I wanted to ask you something," Sasha calls after her and follows Ebony into the kitchen.

"Well that was…unexpected," Nya says with intrigue and I nod in agreement with her.

"Oh wow, I better get back to Jay before Cole and Kai tear him apart with their questions. Have fun on you night out with Zane Ayane and I look forward to hearing about it when you get back."

Nya leaves me as well to go join her groom to be and I'm left alone until I feel someone grasp my hand from behind.

I turn around to address the person just as supple lips kiss the back of it gently.

"Zane…"

He lifts his head gradually and his pure hazel eyes locks with mine.

"We should be on our way; we do not want to be late."

He straightens up, but doesn't release my hand and I enjoy the handsome view before me.

The snow-white and fone colored suit fits him supremely, however what captures my attention the most is the five button vest he wore. The soft gold designs were mesmerizing and added sophistication to his already dapper demeanor.

I swallow hard as his eyes grace over my figure from head to toe and I await his judgment.

"Simply calling you beautiful would not be enough, so I shall say this instead. _**Ayane, no one looks as elegant as you do right now and no one ever will**_."

My heart threatens to burst out of my chest when I hear Zane's testament of my emergence and only one thought enters my mind at the moment.

_Zane__, vous __sera toujours __mon prince __de la glace __et de la neige__._

(Zane's POV)

I grip Ayane's hand in my own firmly letting go only to help her into her white pashmina and slip out the exit door onto the deck silently.

Winter's grip on this hemisphere is waning, soon the polar winds will vanish and nature will continue its everlasting cycle into the changing of seasons.

The Bounty was currently docked near the outskirts of Twilight, subsequently little time was needed to reach our destination for the evening.

I step over the railing onto solid ground and help Ayane do the same, picking her up I summon my Snowmobile and together we begin our short trek to Twilight.

"You are not uncomfortable are you?" I inquire lightly to the damsel in front of me.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Spring will approach us soon I can't wait to see the flowers in full bloom again."

"Hmm, I concur," I reply easily, however with Ayane's scent of lavender and honeysuckle so near and the feel of her sun kissed skin at my fingertips I feel slightly diverted.

There is no question whether or not which gender of Homo sapiens are the most pleasing to the eye. The answer is undoubtedly the females, there is simply no contest.

We enter Twilight and I head directly for Les Frères Heureux, as soon as I pull up to the entrance a valet attendant strolls up to us.

"_Monsieur __et Mademoiselle __Zane __Ayane__, __accueillir__, nous avons __été __vous attend. __S'il vous plaît profiter __vous-mêmes votre __soir._"

I dispel my Spinjitsu Vehicle and respond to his greeting.

"_Merci beaucoup,__"_ I loop my arm and Ayane places her hand through while gripping my bicep tightly as we go through the grand sliding double doors.

"Zane, there were so many people out front and that guy said they are expecting us? What exactly did you *gasp*"

Ayane's questions were cut short as we entered the main dining area.

The luminous lights of the crystal chandelier hanging high overhead gave the room a splendid romantic atmosphere. The white cloth-lined circular tables with merry red roses and snow-white Peruvian lilies served as centerpieces and napkins origami into swans sat upon the fine plates of china with gold rims.

Patrons of different cultures and diversities sat amongst themselves eating graciously, chatting animatedly, or some even took leisure and enjoyed the stunning oil paintings that aligned the surrounding walls.

I have seen this place numerous times over the months we have had to patrol Twilight, so I take time to observe Ayane carefully.

"This is…a world completely different from mine. One I never thought I'd see, one I never cared to see, but now…I'm so happy to have a chance to experience this. I could stand here the remainder of the night and just gape at the wonderful sights this room alone holds," she turns to me and reaches up to place her palm on my face.

"Zane, from the bottom of my heart…thank you."

I touch the hand on my face and turn my head to kiss her palm.

"Do not thank me just yet for the night is just beginning."

She smiles lovingly and opens her mouth to say more.

"Zane! There you are _mon ami_!"

Ayane turns and so do I at the sound of a man's voice.

A young man of twenty-seven years with light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes wearing a black three-piece suit and a red rose jogs eagerly up to us.

"Antoine," I greet back as he approaches and hold out my hand for him to shake which he takes strongly.

"Ah so you finally decided to grace us with your presence ah?" His French accent was not as thick as I remember which lets me know he has mastered his English.

"Yes," I answer back with a small laugh while releasing his hand and bringing Ayane closer to me, "and I appreciate you holding the reservation for so long. No doubt it has not been easy with how famous your restaurant is."

Antoine dismisses my apology with a wave of his hand.

"No trouble at all and ah I see this is the charming young lady you wanted to accompany you," Antoine takes Ayane's hand and kisses the back of it. I allow it since I know he is just being friendly, however a part of me still does not like the action of another man's lips on Ayane's skin.

"Greetings _mademoiselle_ Ayane and welcome to Les Frères Heureux. I am one of the owners Antoine."

"_Bonjour __Antoine__, c'est un __très bel établissement __vous avoir ici,__" _Ayane addresses fluently and Antoine eyes widen in astonishment.

"Zane told me you were half French, but I did not know you would be able to speak it so well! How foolish of me to think that eh? Please allow me to show you both personally to your table. Please this way."

Antoine gestures for us to follow him and we do casually until we are at a nice section that is quite secluded from the other guests.

Before we sit, I remove Ayane's pashmina and hand it to Antoine which he takes with a nod. Then, I pull out her chair for her and wait until she's comfortable before taking my seat positioned across from her.

"Your personal waiter will be with you in a moment to serve you and I take it Zane you would like the main course to be…what we discussed?"

I glance over at the beauty in front of me and nod my head with certainty.

"Excellent and I'm sure my brother, Didier, will see you before you leave. Well, I hope everything will be to your liking and the evening enchanting. I will leave you now and- _Hey __François, où__est le pain__? __Pourquoi est-ce__le seul __tableau __sans pain__?! __Je __vous __claque __derrière la tête__!_"

Ayane giggles as Antoine yells across the room to one of his waiters while gesturing animatedly with his hands as he walked away.

I smile at her, glad she was able to relax despite of the large crowd around us.

"Haha, he said—"

"I know what he said _moy angel_," I interrupt gently and she looks at me with a creased brow no doubt waiting for me to explain.

"He was wondering why there was no bread at one of the tables and was threatening to smack his waiter Francois over the head," I state steadily and once again her dazzling irises widen in shock.

"Zane…how much French do you know?"

"I am fluent now Ayane," I respond happily in hope to impress her, although my happiness is short-lived when I see her expression grow apprehensive.

"What is wrong?" I inquire as I reach over and place my hand on top of hers.

"Oh nothing it's just that I have been trying to surprise you by learning Russian, but it was so hard I gave up. Now you know French and…"

My smile returns touched by her considerate sentiment and I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"If you really wish to learn I can teach you Ayane, except you do not have to for my benefit."

"No, I would love if you taught me Zane."

"Good evening, my name is David and I will be your waiter for the duration of your meal. While it is being prepared, would you like to have something to drink?"

Ayane and I sensed the arrival of the waiter and I turn to him.

"Hm, Ayane, would you like to try some non-alcoholic champagne?"

"Sure, I'll try anything once," she replies with a grin.

"Very good then, I shall return shortly," David announces and walks back the way he came.

"Um Zane, I don't mean to sound rude, but how did you afford all of this? I mean…well I mean…," I could see she was struggling with her words without having to sound uncouth, so I decide to relieve her of her burden and explain.

"You remember Antoine the owner correct? Well, I met him during a patrol one day as I was passing by here, there was quite a commotion, so I decided to investigate and venture inside while remaining incognito," David returns and pours the champagne into our long-stem crystal glasses, then excuses himself again once we both confirm we were alright.

"I followed the loud voices to the kitchen and there was Antoine arguing with one of his chefs to prepare something new and different that the guest would enjoy, however the chef could think of nothing that had not already been done."

"That's when you came in?"

"Precisely," I continue after taking a quick sip from my drink and beckon Ayane to do the same, she complies and the sound of enjoyment from her is all I need as confirmation to continue my tale, "I emerged from the shadows and startled both of them of course. I assured them I meant no ill-will and wanted nothing, but to help them."

"They were still suspicious of me until I prepared a dish for them to try and long story short, Antoine has been forever grateful to me for creating said dish and even offered me a position as a chef here. I had to decline for obvious reasons consequently though he wanted to show his gratitude, so instead he offered me no charge to dine here with a guest. I continued to visit now and again since then. The only thing I paid for was our attire."

"I see…," Ayane says after taking another sip and licking her lips appreciatively…that reminds me…I wonder if she will abide by my request…

"You are an incredible cook Zane it's no surprise he wanted to hire you. What did you prepare for him to taste?"

"Do not worry, you will find out soon enough…"

Well, here goes nothing…

"Ayane, would you mind sitting next to me for a moment? There is something I wish to try with you."

"Hm? Okay no problem."

Ayane slides her chair back and puts it right beside mine then retakes her seat peering at me with a raised golden eyebrow.

"What is it Zane?"

I take a subtle deep breath and turn my body slightly to face her.

"Please, take another drink, but do not swallow it."

Ayane cocks her head to the side in obvious confusion and remains stationary. I am about to take back my request when she lifts her glass suddenly and takes another drink.

As soon as she places her glass down, I gently tilt her head back and kiss her, opening her lips with my tongue and drinking the carbonated liquid from her mouth.

Amazing…you were right Cole this is quite nice…

A small sound which I interpreted as a mixture between a sigh and a moan rose from Ayane's throat spurring me on in my audacious act of kissing.

I hold her neck steady as the kiss grows more heated and I feel a bit of wetness hit my thumb continuing its trail down my hand. Some of the champagne must have escaped the pool of her mouth, I think vaguely while I lap the last of the drink from her and pull back breathlessly.

"Wow…Zane," Ayane leans forward while taking a few short breaths and places her head under my chin, "I don't think it's a good idea to do this here. We may be in a slightly private section, but someone could still walk by and see us."

"I…I know," I reply with a swallow, resting my hand on the exposure of her back feeling the warmth of her smooth skin, "our meal will be here soon perhaps you should return to your original position."

"…No, there's plenty of room right here for us to both enjoy our meals side by side, but I'm counting on you to keep your hands and lips to yourself."

To my astonishment Ayane then tilts her head and places a moist kiss to my neck only to withdraw from me completely.

My breath quickens instantly and it takes sheer willpower not to pull her back to me.

"Wait Ayane, I do not believe that is fair since you just—"

"Here we are, the special entrée that has been the talk of Twilight," David announces as he returns wheeling a cart with two silver dome lids covering two plates.

"Ah, I see you wish to sit closer to your lover for the meal Miss Ayane how splendid," Davis continues as he places a plate in front of each of us with a grin, "now for the unveiling, bon appetite."

David removes the lids simultaneously and the warmth of the meal hits my face as well as the most appetizing smell.

"Oh…wow…"

Ayane stares at her meal with admiration and lifts her eating utensils eagerly to prepare to eat.

"Since Mister Zane had given us permission to name his creation, we have decided on _Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort - Pommes de terre sautées. _Shall I refill your glasses with champagne?"

David questions while retrieving the bottle from his cart and presenting it to us. Ayane had already begun to eat and I see her glass is near empty as was mine, so I gesture for David to commence.

When he finishes his task and takes his leave that is when Ayane insisted on _**moaning **_her appreciation of the meal.

"Hmmm…oh Zane…yes…_magnifique…_"

My voice locks in my throat as I try not to focus on her reciprocations of pleasure. I pick up my fork and take a bite of my own meal, savoring the succulent juices of the meat.

They followed the recipe exactly…

"Ahhhh….hmm…."

I expected no less from Antoine and Didier's chefs…

"Zane…wow…"

I—

I decide to take a chance and glance at Ayane…I have had one too many bad ideas as of late…

_Moy angel's _eyes were closed in absolute bliss as she took another bite and unhurriedly slid the fork from her mouth. She chewed gradually and in the midst the pink of her tongue darted from betwixt her pouty full lips and moistened the upper first…then with heed the bottom.

The moan that followed would be my undoing…

"_Zane__...__vous êtes __trop parfait._"

My fork falls from my limp fingers with a loud clang as it hits my plate however it was not enough to rouse my light from her sensuous display.

Ayane, you are mistaken…

The glow of her sun kissed skin under the fluorescence, the pure vibrant color of her hair that I had always wanted to see splayed wildly on a feather-down pillow…as I…

You are much more perfect than I…

The heat…where is it going? Why is it traveling towards my nether regions?

..?!

No, ah…I must rectify this problem immediately!

I concentrate on Shiva's gift and activate my powers to cancel out the heat that my system spreads. I have used this remedy before although a bit uncomfortable it is necessary to resolve such a…inopportune occurrence.

Once my dilemma had been taken care of, I resume eating my meal and decide to keep my thoughts and actions as pure as possible for the remainder of the evening.

"Zane? You okay?"

Ayane's worried voice causes me to peer in her direction and I smile in reassurance.

"I am fine Ayane. You take great pleasure in your meal, your enjoyment is heartfelt."

"Oh it was delicious Zane. You should really look into becoming a chef one day in the future."

The future…

Only if you are willing to travel down that path with me my light…

(One hour later)

After leaving a handsome tip for David, Ayane and I decide to depart from Les Frères Heureux.

As we walk towards the exit I see Didier standing by the doors, shaking hands with other guests as they leave as well.

"Didier," I call out to him with a wave and he turns to me with a look of recognition.

"Zane, I heard from Antoine you were here. Sorry I could not come to see you sooner."

Even though Didier was two years younger than Antoine he was a little more level-headed than his elder. His features consisting of medium length light brown hair often pulled back in a low-tight ponytail and light silver eyes. He wore an identical black three-piece suit just like his brother only instead of a red rose it was a blue one.

"It is fine Didier and please allow me to introduce my significant other Ayane."

Didier raises an eyebrow at my choice of words no doubt, but takes Ayane's hand nonetheless.

"_Mademoiselle,_" he begins while bending down and placing a kiss to her hand the same way Antoine did so before.

That is two…no more.

"You are just as lovely as Zane described you if not even more so."

The blush that tainted Ayane's cheeks did not sit well with me, did I also mention Didier was a consummate ladies-man?

"_M-Merci Didier," _Ayane responds shyly and I decide to take action.

"Thank you both very much everything was splendid. We must be on our way so if you would excuse us," I state rather brusquely and take Ayane's hand in mine and leave through the sliding double doors.

I hear Didier call after me however, "Haha, you have our gratitude Zane. Please take care and visit when you can spare the time."

I know Didier would never try to pursue Ayane, it is just that I…

"_YA lyublyu tebya Ayane,"_ I whisper quietly.

"Hm? What did you say Zane?" She questions as she wraps her pashmina more tightly around herself.

In response I pull her a bit closer to me to share my warmth.

"Do you feel up for a short walk? There is something I found in Alto Park I think you would enjoy seeing."

"Sure, I'd love too," is her sweet reply and I take her hand once more and together we walk the short distance to Alto Park.

I lead her through a hidden path amongst the withered oak trees and when I know we are drawing near our destination I stop and turn to her.

"Please close your eyes now and let me be your guide the rest of the way."

She chuckles playfully and complies with my wishes.

We travel for a few minutes more with me being her eyes and giving her safe passage through the dense powder until I finally stop at the water's edge.

I position myself behind her and lean down to whisper her next instructions.

"Now, open them."

*Gasp*

"Oh Zane…"

The water of the lake shimmered gorgeously under the full moon's luminosity and the forever on-going blanket of stars gave it the theoretical images of flowing stardust.

"I didn't even know this was here…"

"Beautiful is it not? I found this place during one of our patrols before I met you. I came here often to muse over the many thoughts that wandered through my mind."

"What kind of thoughts, if I may ask?"

I sigh heavily and wrap my arms around the lithe feminine body of my one and only and release some of my secrets to her.

"My growth since the very beginning, I am quite old Ayane and I have seen much. While I watched my father grow older with each passing year while I remained the same I knew my life would be a lonely one."

"But Zane you're not alone you found Sensei Wu and your brothers."

I shake my head negative and continue.

"I did not find them Ayane rather Sensei Wu found me and convinced me to become a ninja. I was very reluctant at first for I was still seeking the truth about my past at the time and did not want to go astray from that path however I decided to follow in hopes of perhaps traveling across Ninjago I would find something."

"Training with my brothers, fighting alongside them, and even arguing with them helped me better understand a sense of unity and family. At one point of my life Ayane I did not appreciate the natural beauty of the world. I could analyze and tell you what a snowflake consisted of, its properties and likeness of its chance of melting once it touched the ground, but I never understood that each snowflake was different that each had its own uniqueness."

Just then, thick luscious flakes had begun to fall gently over us and I could feel Ayane shift in my arms, leaning more against me.

"Please continue Zane, I'm listening."

"I wanted a sense of completion and I thought once I had solved the mysteries of my past that would serve as my absolution although as time passed I realized that alone was not enough. I wanted…no…I _**needed**_ something is when I found you Ayane…"

"Zane…what is it I do for you?"

"_**Everything…**_You are my light Ayane. It is you who keep me going you give me something to look forward to when all this conflict has ended. Even during my darkest hour, your spirit reaches me in a way I cannot describe just yet. Know this though…_**you mean more to me than my very own life. I love you Ayane more than anything.**_"

Ayane suddenly turns in my arms to face me. The lights in her mystic orbs glimmer with unshed tears as she wordlessly takes hold of the back of my head and brings me down for a passionate kiss.

I let her take control of how deep it becomes, wanting her to express if only in this act alone how she feels for me.

The pressure she uses is firm and wonderful, however I want more…then I feel it. Her tongue parting my lips and touching mine with no hesitation…

We are becoming closer…

My hands move up from her waist and under her pashmina to touch the rich smoothness of her bare back, bringing her willing body closer.

Never enough, never too close…

She tilts her head and the kiss deepens to unimaginable levels sending heat waves throughout my system in a flash.

I…I do not wish to stop it this time…I want to know the extent of this heat, this manifestation of physical gratification that pulsates and wills my body on.

Close enough to become one…

Ayane breaks the kiss gently and pulls away leaving me in a trance I do not understand. Her hands frame my face and she begins to speak every so softly…

"I will tell you everything Zane, I will I promise. Please…just allow me a little more time, I don't wish to take anymore from you without giving something back in return. I'm not as eloquent as you with words, so I can't express myself well through them. _**I love you and I will give my all to you**_. Can we stay here for the night Zane? I don't want to go back and be separated from you for the night. Please, let's just—"

We fall backwards into the snow, a reenactment of that time in Asuta Jingu when Ayane first kissed me and I lay dumbstruck, unsure of what to do.

"I don't want to let you go tonight Zane, not tonight or the others to come."

I hold her securely in my arms and she nestles herself comfortably on top of me.

I search deep within my core to the essence of stark white and create the shield I used in Shika during my meditation in the blizzard.

I use it to surround us both to protect us, to cloak us in the pure white veil of endless white while we slumbered.

(Next Morning at Dawn)

(Zane's POV)

_**Zane, you must awaken now! It is urgent!**_

Shiva…what?

I open my eyes and see the arrival colors of dawn.

Ayane…?

I sit up hastily when I realize I am alone and Ayane was not in my arms as she had been throughout the night.

I feel something in my hand and look down.

"What..?"

Ayane's PMS was in my hand.

_**Zane, you must quickly get back to the Bounty. Ayane is no longer in Twilight.**_

"_**What!?"**_

I rise to my feet quickly and summon my Snowmobile.

"NINJA-GO!"

My ice vortex surrounds me and I adorn my ninja suit, with haste I get on my vehicle and speed out of Alto Park and back towards the Bounty.

Shiva, where is Ayane?

_**Amaterasu, you clever Lupine…Ayane is being guided to her Trial Zane. **_

Then I must go to her!

_**No, you cannot. No one is to interfere during the rite of ascension. Get back to the Bounty and warn your friends, I can allow you access through Amaterasu's barrier only one time, so you had best make it count.**_

I understand, but what do you mean by barrier? What has happened?

_**You shall see…**_

I remain calm as I continue to speed down the streets of Twilight and soon I leave the city behind completely.

I increase in speed as I see the beginnings of the red dragon head of the Destiny's Bounty, but something is amiss.

My eyes widen when I am able to perceive the entirety of the ship, it was encircled by a golden translucent barrier.

_**Get ready Zane…NOW!**_

In a bright flash of white light the barrier dispelled and I fired the Snowmobile's engines to the maximum and performed a jump using the propelling power of the hill of snow.

I make it under the Bounty and dispel my vehicle quickly, landing gracefully on my feet. Looking up, I witness the barrier rematerialize and enclose around the ship once more.

"So, we cannot escape…so we cannot assist Ayane."

_**Have faith in her Zane, so she may complete her Trial.**_

I will always believe in Ayane's strength and courage.

(Ayane's POV)

I feel strangely energized, I think as I continue to sprint in an unknown direction towards my Trial.

I had long since used my Spinjitsu to attire myself in my kunoichi garb and was now following Divinity's guidance to where Amaterasu was waiting for me.

_**We're getting close…the Forest of New Light… soon we'll be able to see it. The Goddess of Light is waiting Ayane use everything you've learned thus far to annihilate this Trial and leave Amaterasu in awe of your power.**_

I breathe evenly through my mask as my feet propel me forward at a rapid pace.

_**We're here Ayane…New Light…**_

"Impossible…"

The outer trees of the forest before me were in full lustrous bloom as was all the other plants and grass within it. The bright golden aura it illuminated made me understand how this was to be.

I stop in front of the edge of the forest and walk up to one of the trees to touch the trunk gently.

"It's warm and healthy. Amaterasu did this didn't she?" I ask, but I already knew the answer.

_**Yes, she did. Let's go in Ayane, we mustn't keep her waiting.**_

The comforting weight of the Bow of Divinity pulsed with an eager light and I walk into New Light with confidence.

As I thought, the forest is indeed alive and active, buzzing with all the familiar sounds of home.

The sun's early rays shone through the canopy of the trees and fresh green grass swayed gently in the morning breeze.

I keep on my trail until I see a slight opening in the growth of strawberry bushes to my left.

"The light is brighter here…" I muse out loud and push through the greenery to the expanse of a gorgeous clearing.

And there…sitting straight and tall in the middle of the grassy plain with flowers of all kinds sprouting gratefully around her snow white paws…

"Amaterasu…"

_**Yes…it is I Ayane. Come closer out of the shadows and into the light.**_

I do as commanded and walk closer to her until I'm only a few feet in front of her looking up.

_**Welcome to New Light, welcome to your Trial.**_

Amaterasu…I always knew she had the form of a wolf.

The purity of her white pelt and the dark gold markings that covered it swirled delicately into a steadfast design. The markings near her flaring bright gold eyes told the stories I had been taught to respect and cherish.

I immediately fell to my knees and bowed my head low to ground until my forehead was nearly touching it.

The prayer I have been able to recite since I was a child poured from my lips with vim and vigor.

"_**Great and mighty Amaterasu, please bless Shika with your endless love and vitality. May your wisdom serve as a beacon to our prosperity so that we as your followers may forever bask in your glory."**_

_**Ayane, my chosen, please rise. Your prayers to me have always given my essence a brilliant stir. **_

At her command, I rise steadily to my feet her enormous visage overshadows my own easily as she towers above me.

_**You understand what you must do. You must prove yourself worthy of being my advocate and be victorious in this Trial. Look here…**_

I turn my head to the holographic portal as it appears…

"The Bounty…"

I can see them all, everyone had gathered on the deck of the ship armed and ready, but they could do nothing to penetrate the barrier that surrounded them.

"Zane…"

Zane suddenly turns and looks up right at the portal and his pure hazel eyes widen in shock.

The others gather around him and look up.

_**They will witness your Trial, but that is all. They cannot hear you nor can you hear them. If you fail Ayane…if you die…then so will they.**_

Divinity, you once said to me that for an advocate to fail in their Trial would lead to dire consequences, that they would lose everything that was precious to them including their life. You have seen it happen…_**but, it won't happen to me!**_

_**I'm with you Ayane!**_

I face Amaterasu and bow respectfully to her.

"I understand and I am ready."

_**Very well then, in this Trial the hunter will become the hunted. Survive Ayane, survive and bring down the one who is hunting you, take heed however for this hunter is superb. She was the very first of my Chosen Advocates of Light and she too wields the Bow of Divinity. Her name is…Atlanta.**_

With that, Amaterasu disappears in a burst of light and I'm left alone in the clearing.

I don't hesitate in returning to the cover of the trees and bushes. If this Atlanta is as good as Amaterasu claims then I will definitely have to use everything I have to win.

I scale a tree and remain stock still to listen carefully to the woods around me.

She too has the Bow of Divinity, so that means she won't risk firing unless she knows her aim is calculated in some way, since the bow pulls on one's own light energy within. Plus, there will only be quick straight bursts of light, no way would she be stupid enough to charge a shot to full power.

I would be able to hear the hum and close in on her in a heartbeat.

Nothing, but the sounds of the wilderness echoes and I scan the other trees around me for any unnatural movement.

…

…

…Nothing…

…There! Light!

The stream of light is fired at my feet, the trajectory nowhere near my person.

What the hell is she-!

Suddenly the branch I was standing on collapses and I fall to the forest floor landing on my back painfully.

I keep my eyes open to see another stream fired at me.

"Damn!"

I roll to my left and the blast misses me by centimeters, I continue to roll when I hear more streams fire in abrupt consistency.

Each one barely misses their mark and I flip up to my feet. I use the cover of the underbrush to shield me from view, but for how long?

I hear her…

The subtle shift in movement from above lets me know she's in the trees, leaping from each one in pursuit of me.

Okay, I'm not used to being the doe. I have to turn the tide somehow or she'll wear me down sooner or later.

I change course when the soil underfoot starts to get soggy.

Mud…I'm near a body of water.

I settle my pace to a slow balanced trot when I fail to hear the movement from above any longer.

As I suspected, the sound of rushing water reaches my ears and from beyond the leaves I see a bubbling brook a few yards away.

I'm running out of cover here…I think irritably and strolling out in the open would be suicide at this point. There's no doubt in my mind Atlanta is nearby, most likely trying to find a better angle in hopes of getting a clear view.

_**You'll have to perform a risking move here Shine. This stalemate won't last for long you'll be a sitting dork if you wait here much longer.**_

I know Divinity and that's duck not dork.

I unsheathe my bow silently and prepare to fire a shot directly up at the trees overhead.

By doing this I'll be giving away my position, however if she fires she'll be giving away hers and that's what I'm counting on.

I quickly release a shot aimed where I think she may be and my stream of light cuts through the canopy easily. A few seconds later my shot is returned by Atlanta aimed directly at me.

There! Thirty degrees northwest! I take aim again and dive to my right just as her light shot slices through the outer layer of skin on my arm.

I release my shot and I hear a cry of pain, but she doesn't fall. I land on the ground with a thump and quickly gather my bearings and fire again.

Nothing…she moved away, but my time to initiate a counter attack has come.

The blood tricking down my wounded arm stalls me not as adrenaline floods my system in taking the role of hunter once more.

I leap up into the trees and scan the canopy calmly then leap to the next to where the earlier shot was fired from.

Fresh blood stains the limb of the branch to my right, but it looks like reflexes saved her life from my assault.

Now to follow the trail to the wounded…

!?

Pain explodes from my side as a light beam hits me cleanly from below.

I grunt in pain and leap from the tree to the next. I stumble as I land on the branch and fall gracelessly from the limb landing with a painful splash in the water of the brook.

Red…the water is crimson red with my blood.

As I sink, my thoughts lead to what I did wrong in my Trial and the consequences of my failure.

…_**if you die…then so will they…**_

No…I can't…give…up…, but Atlanta…she's a better hunter than me…

_**I better hunter perhaps Ayane, but is she a better kunoichi?**_

My eyes snap open in determined realization.

Kunoichi…that's right…I'm more than a hunter now. That's what I did wrong! I was thinking like a hunter and not like a kunoichi. I shinobi can adapt to any situation which makes them ten times better than any hunter. The hunter, the hunted…none of that matters!

I lift my head towards the surface and that's when I finally see her…

Tall and muscular wearing pure white wraps around her lower and upper body keeping her modesty covered. Tanned skin and long dark hair wildly sailing in the wind behind her…and sharp diamond-cut eyes the color of the earth scanned the murky crimson depths where I had plummeted.

I grasp my bow tightly and lift it to ready my shot…aiming straight for her heart.

Lesson number four in Sensei Wu's guide for the path of being a true shinobi…

…The element of surprise is a ninja's greatest weapon…

I fire from the beneath the surface and my aim is true.

Her earth color eyes widen as she begins to fall backward and I feel my lungs cry in disdain from being denied oxygen for so long.

As my consciousness fades, I remember Sensei Wu's words to me during a particular harsh training day…Friday.

"_Ayane, never forget that shinobi are the wisest and deadliest of hunters…"_

**Phew! It's finally done my friends! I did it! This chapter was such a great delight to write and I hope everyone thinks it's an even better read. Now I know what you all are thinking…WTF VELVET! This isn't a good place to stop! Oh, but it is don't worry! Now the remainder of Beyond the Flames will be in either Kai or Ebony's POV…NO MORE INTERLUDES! Though this did carry the story, so I can't complain too much…next chapter will be in Ebony's POV. More action is to come my friends, until next time!**

**Please read and review!**

Dialogue Translation :

_Moy Angel-my angel_

_Jusqu'à ce soir __ma chérie- __Until __tonight __my __dearest_

_Ane-_older sister

_Shirayukihime_-Snow White

_Irmã-_sister

_Sœur_-sister

_Zane__, vous __sera toujours __mon prince __de la glace __et de la neige_- Zane, you will forever be my prince of ice and snow

_Monsieur __et Mademoiselle __Zane __Ayane__, __accueillir__, nous avons __été __vous attend.__S'il vous plaît profiter __vous-mêmes votre __soir._-Mister Zane and Miss Ayane, welcome, we have been expecting you. Please enjoy yourselves tonight.

_Mon ami_-my friend

_Bonjour __Antoine__, c'est un __très bel établissement __vous avoir ici-_Hello Antoine, this is a very beautiful establishment you have here

_Hey __François, où__est le pain__? __Pour quoi est-ce__le seul __tableau __sans pain__? __Je __vous __claque __derrière la tête__!-_Hey François, where is the bread? Why is that table the only one without bread!? I should smack you upside the head!

_Emincé de Volaille sauce Roquefort - Pommes de terre sautées_ -Thinly sliced fillet of chicken with Roquefort sauce - Sautéed potatoes

_Zane__...__vous êtes __trop parfait-_ Zane…you're are too perfect

_YA lyublyu tebya Ayane_-I love you Ayane

_**Credit goes to raidpirate52 for helping me with the date scene. He came up with the lake idea, thanks so much!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone, I don't have much to say this time around other than thanks so much for reading and reviewing. For the remainder of Beyond the Flames as I sated before will be in Kai and Ebony's POV. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 10

(Ebony's POV)

"Why…why won't she come back up?"

My younger brother's voice was thick with emotion and anxiousness as we all continued to watch Ayane's Trial.

Ayane's opponent had fallen and her body dissipated into golden streaks of nothingness, Ayane was triumphant, however the crimson tint of the water from which she made her last shot from…

A bittersweet victory…

"Ayane, you must resurface," the white ninja's pleading tone held a certain edge to it "you have won. It is over, so you must come back to us."

The golden holographic image remained in a complete standstill as if locked in suspended animation. The transition of time lost as seconds turned to minutes without any results of Ayane's survival.

A soft thump sounded in my ear and to my right out of my peripheral I see Nya had collapsed to her knees, her hands covering her face as she weeps in mourning of the loss of a fellow kunoichi.

The azure ninja was at her side at once, yet he could offer no words of comfort to his fiancée only drop to one knee and hug her to him.

"Ayane…no…you're stronger than this. You're a survivor…"

The soft voice belonged to none other than Sasha, her hands gripped tightly around her platinum Bo Staff as she stared unblinking into Amaterasu's window.

Unexpectedly, a flash of white blinds my vision temporarily and when it clears I see Zane throw his ice-charged shurikens savagely at the golden barrier that surrounds us.

"_**Why do you still hold us Amaterasu!?"**_ Zane shouts angrily as his weapons bounce harmlessly off the barrier with a spray of golden sparks only for him to throw them again with the same level of belligerence.

"_**I have to get to her! If you will do nothing to save her, then I will! Damn you and your horrific Trial!"**_

Zane's attacks were futile against the barrier and with each passing assault his body flickered in white pulsating energy.

"Zane!?"

"I think he's going to use his true potential!"

"Cole, Kai restrain Zane at once!" Sensei Wu orders strictly and the red and black ninja move quickly to obey.

As soon as the shurikens return to their master, Kai grabs Zane's left arm while Cole grappled his right to prevent him from throwing them again.

"Let go of me!" Zane roars while struggling against his captives.

"Zane, come on bro don't do this!" Cole tries to reason to the distraught Ninja of Ice.

"Zane, think of Ayane—"

"I am thinking of her Kai!" Zane interrupts angrily staring at the red ninja with sharp pure hazel eyes.

"No you're not! Not clearly anyway, would she want you to lose yourself like this!?" Kai tries again as he meets Zane's icy glare with his own narrowed golden amber gaze.

Fire and ice interlock in a stare down until Zane turns his head away in defeat whilst breathing harshly.

My eyes linger on Kai thoughtfully before returning to Amaterasu's hologram of the battleground between the two wielders of the Bow of Divinity.

I had thought Zane to be the most serious of the ninja, giving only the subtlest hint to his inner thoughts when necessary. After our altercation yesterday, he left me feeling…dubious of my way of life. He had countered my logic with his own while maintaining a critically stern expression and now to see him nearly crumble because of the loss of the one nearest to his heart makes me wonder if maybe I was right all along.

I _**never **_want to feel helpless.

I _**never**_ want anyone to have such control over me…

…to make me feel…souless…without them.

And Kai…

He was able to quell Zane's anger with logic of his own? Telling him to think clearly?

I give the sword wielder another glance.

Was I wrong in my deduction about him being purely impulsive? Is there more to Kai than bouts of aggression and spontaneity?

I watch as his eyes soften in remorse as he releases Zane's arm and Cole does the same. The brotherly bond between them is strong and eternal, forged within the depths of most likely endless time spent together.

To call another, who does not share the same blood, "brother" is testimony to my theory.

Time has slowed down it feels like…my thoughts circulate through my mind rapidly, whereas everything and everyone around me move in a haze of grief.

The choked sobs of the Nya…the unyielding grasp Sasha has on her weapon…

Sister…

Just how long have these three been together and why do they wish to include me…?

Leaves begin to fall, landing soundlessly upon the crimson brook. The ripples they form are brief…gone within a single moment similar to—

"What?"

A large gold and white blur erupts from the thicket of the woods and leaps into the blood pool creating a mighty splash of sparkling red rain.

"Everyone, look!" Lloyd cries, pointing to hologram eagerly and once more the group gathers around to peer into the window to the forest beyond.

Mere moments later a snow white wolf appears and trots to the edge of the water's surface and peers into its depths. The wolf's jaws open and a silent bark is released followed by another…and another.

The eruption of water that ensued next shattered my mindset.

As it seems, that large gold and white blur was in fact a very formidable looking wolf and its maw, clenched gently with the utmost care was—

"_**AYANE!"**_

The incredibly large lupine wasted no time shaking the water droplets from its pelt and instead maneuvered the unconscious golden-garbed girl onto its back, then motion for the other normal sized wolf to follow.

The two wolves raced expertly through the forest, the much larger and stronger of the two quickly out-distanced the other. It's long and powerful strides gliding across the forest floor and what was even more curious was that with each step the larger wolf took, a variety of flowers would sprout underneath it's paws leaving a trail of Spring behind.

Their destination, the clearing where it all began and once there the bright gold wolf with white markings gently placed Ayane on the ground in front of Amaterasu who looked unperturbed even a little nonchalant of the whole occurrence.

"_**Amy,"**_

We could actually hear now and to listen to the obvious male voice of the golden wolf which was both captivating and portentous.

"_**Do you not think you went a little too far this time around? I mean to bring Atlanta back from the grave is most definitely outside your norm."**_

Amaterasu's erect snow white ears flicked momentarily before she replied.

"_**The reason why I pushed Ayane to the boundaries of her abilities is because she has the most stalwart potential that outshines the past others Shiranui. Facing a warrior with as much caliber as Atlanta would prove challenging yes, nevertheless she has proven her resilience and skill to me and will become even more powerful with her ascension."**_

Just then the other normal wolf joined them as Amaterasu approached the still form of Ayane.

The Goddess of Light lowered her majestic head and her long pink tongue slipped out of her mighty jaws. One stroke of her wet muscle went to each of Ayane's wounds, the one on her left side near her hip bone and the other on her right arm below her shoulder.

Ayane is still ghostly pale analogous to a slumbering geisha even as her wounds closed leaving deep scars behind on her flesh.

"_**She's still not breathing Amy,"**_ Shiranui observes with a careful sniff to Ayane's body, _**"with haste perform mouth to mouth resuscitation or should I say mouth to muzzle,"**_ he finishes with mirth.

"Arghh, how the hell can that overgrown Golden Retriever make jokes at a time like this!?" Jay growls angrily and everyone mutters in agreement.

Amaterasu lifts her head then raises her paw to place it below Ayane's ribcage. With a firm press Ayane regurgitates the excess water and her body shivers before going limp once more. The rise and fall of her chest is the clarification we needed to see for the tension to leave our bodies.

Ayane is alive…

The normal white wolf creeps closer to the unconscious Kunoichi of Light and snuggles close to her prone body, laying her head on top of her chest.

"_**Houseki, my faithful messenger, I did not expect you to come to New Light to witness Ayane's Trial. I know you care deeply for her because she weaned you, although—"**_

A few sharp barks interrupt Amaterasu as Houseki lifts her head. The aggression the mortal wolf displays is idiosyncratic as she addresses her God.

I quirk an eyebrow when I see Amaterasu's ears flatten against her head and she paws the ground timidly.

Shiranui's quaking howl of laughter startles us all and the large golden-white lupine's lips curve into a smile revealing a mouthful of sharp pearl-white fangs.

"_**Oh Diablos would remove all the Seals and awaken the Corruption to see the almighty Amaterasu shuffle nervously within her glorious pelt,"**_ Shiranui crows derisively, _**"in reprimand to her own servant no doubt! What a day!"**_

"_**Alright enough cousin," Amaterasu growls baring her fangs at the merry male, "this is a sacred event and not to be taken lightly."**_

Shiranui licks his chops while giving a final huff before quieting down. His luminous cyan eyes still twinkled roguishly though.

Amaterasu closes her eyes and her entire body suddenly radiates a glorious white even her crimson markings shine brilliantly along with Shiranui's own majestic golden coat and white markings.

I look on transfixed as intricate exotic designs of a golden hue appear on Ayane's face, starting from her eyes and going outward.

This…Prophecy of Phoenix…I have knowledge of the details now, but my concern lies not with my role in this phenomenon.

Only my heritage…

I will condition my body as well as my mind, so that I may be able to meet my father this, Lord Garmadon and maybe I can find out what happened.

And if my mother is still alive…

_Mistress, whether you accept your destiny or not is your prerogative, your life intermingles with the ones that surround you now. _

I know that Oblivion, but I am the one who decides for how long.

…!

Vibrations shake the vessel as we are lifted into the air by Amaterasu's power.

"What's going on!?" Kai shouts in bewilderment to my left and I lose my footing and stumble slightly against him.

Kai's hands steady me and he looks at me with concern.

"You okay Ebony?"

"Yes," I reply hastily not at all comfortable with our close proximity.

His scent is so stimulating and…intoxicating…

"My equilibrium is still a bit off because of my injury," I conclude whilst trying to right myself and step away, but Kai's hold is steadfast.

"Don't try to act tough, if you need me I'm here."

There he goes again, making it sound so easy, so plausible. He wants to change me, wants me to depend on him…well, sorry to disappoint you.

"Let me—"

"_**Here me, brave souls of the Destiny's Bounty!"**_

The interruption of Amaterasu's voice saves Kai from my abrupt tongue lashing and I divert my attention to the Goddess of Light.

"_**Ayane will return to your care shortly and I have blessed her with a new power as well as her Ascension. I also give a blessing to you, an upgrade to your vessel. She is now more immense, however still lightweight and she now has the capabilities to reach supersonic speed whilst traveling through the heavens. Take heed not to overuse it though. In addition to its increase swiftness I have also equipped her with state of the art weaponry. These powerful swivels and canons are powered by holy energy as well as your inner element. Lastly, the armor protecting her is much more efficient and durable whether you are sailing upon the endless blue or if you are aloft."**_

Once she's finished the golden barrier that encircles us pulsates then dissipates completely in a blinding flash of light.

My vision returns moments after and the Bounty is born anew.

"Whoa, this is beyond _**awesome**_!" Jay exclaims happily and I cast my gaze to my new surroundings.

The ship had doubled in girth while still maintaining its slick spearhead shape. The normal shade of plywood and oak underfoot changed to a metallic chrome color. The mast in front, a solid black and the pure white of the mainsail and mizzen changed to the same sheik metal color of the deck. The crimson streaks now a bright luscious gold.

"Guys, the entire ship is black now!" Exclaims Lloyd and I turn to see him leaning over the pure white railings on the starboard side of the ship.

"Can't go wrong with black," Cole says with a sly smile.

"_**Whatever!" **_ Kai and Jay shout simultaneously in rebuke to Cole's comment.

"What? I was just saying it will be great as camouflage with espionage missions and reconnaissance. Honestly guys, why do you think our primary colors to start with were black? _**Now **_the Bounty looks like an actual ninja headquarters," Cole explains with crossed arms and a knowing expression.

"I wonder what changed inside." Nya's asks from behind me and I turn slightly to see her positioned in front of two black double doors with white trim and a gold and silver dragon crest emblazoned in the center of them.

"The helm, it's been moved," Sasha says, pointing to the top of the ship's cabin and I follow her finger to gold-imbued steering mechanism.

"The dragon head at the bow of the ship…it has also altered in appearance," Sensei Wu observes as well.

We all turn to peer at the bow and I'm mesmerized by the immaculate now solid gold dragon head.

"It's beautiful," I whisper in appreciation and Kai turns to me with a smirk.

"That's two times now, but I won't count this one since I didn't cause it."

What…?

I am about to question him when we are suddenly lowered onto solid ground.

"_**Don't worry Houseki," **_Shiranui states tenderly to the mortal wolf and I see he has positioned Ayane on his back once more,_** "I will look after Ayane. After all, she's my new master now and I'll be sure to tell her about your loyalty.**_

Ayane's newly acquired summon then turns and faces the portal.

"_**Step back ninja, I'm coming through!"**_

We oblige to Shiranui's request and the great celestial lupine leaps through the portal, his claws clicking against the new oak of the Bounty upon his landing.

Zane rushes to Shiranui and gently gathers Ayane into his arms once the wolf lowers himself.

We congregate around Zane and Shiranui to witness the markings slowly ebb from her face.

"_**All that is left…is Diablo's Trial for the Master of Darkness."**_

My attention reverts back to the Goddess of Light and her portal had zeroed in on her face. Her flaring golden eyes stare into my own and I feel a quiver of…apprehension lace down my spine.

"_**You my dear, all I can say is this…I'm sorry."**_

Amaterasu's portal dissipates and with her departure my anxiety remains and grows.

It seems I was the only one to hear Amaterasu's final words, everyone else were engrossed on Ayane's condition.

_Mistress, do you ever doubt your future?_

…I know I mustn't.

_The moment "doubt" takes root in your heart, the stems of "fear" sprout forth and finally blossoms of "death" appear. You must always display perseverance my Mistress, do not let Amaterasu's tongue cloud your mind. You wish to know everything about your past correct? To confront your father, to unravel the tangled web of your bloodline, you have aspirations to fulfill a goal to reach and I will aid you to the best of my ability. This will serve as motivation listen well to the words of Karliah's lullaby to you…_

I listen intently to my mother's bewitching harmonic voice as it fills every corner of my mind. The hymn she sings unlocks something within my heart and in that moment, I feel like I can remember her holding me. Her whispering coos of love as she continues to sing to me.

Mother…if you are alive I will find you…I promise.

_She called it…the Serenade of Strega. "Strega" is a word of the language of your mother's brethren meaning "infinity" or "eternity"._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

My resolve has not broken I will succeed…or die trying.

"Zane, take Ayane to the infirmary," My uncle's voice rouses me from my thoughts and I focus once more on the situation.

The white ninja nods and speaks firmly.

"Sensei, I cannot leave her side. I am sorry I will not be able to focus on training today."

"Yes, I know," Sensei Wu replies with his own nod and Zane makes his way for the double doors leading into the interior of the Bounty.

"Sasha, Nya go with him and assist with making sure Ayane is stable," he orders and the two girls obey, opening the doors for Zane and following him inside.

"_**I shall take my leave now that I know Master Ayane is safe," **_Shiranui says while looking down at my little brother who was petting his flank.

"On everyone's behalf, I thank you Shiranui for saving Ayane," Sensei Wu voices in appreciation and gives a small bow as well.

"_**Though I did take part in the act of rescuing Ayane, it was Houseki who convinced Amaterasu to let me save her."**_

"What? Are you saying Amaterasu would have let Ayane die!?" Kai questions in vehement disdain.

"_**The Trials are what governs the "Chosen Ones" privilege to obtain their Ascension status. Many masters of the Counter-brink elements have died during their Trial."**_

"Shiranui, how many masters of the Counter-brink elements have actually reached their Ascension?" Jay inquires thoughtfully.

Shiranui yawns and stretches languidly, showing off his large death-bringer fangs and powerful muscles that rippled underneath his pelt.

"_**Ah…a couple hundred at best."**_

Deathly silence hangs over us like a heavy cloud and I feel I have to ask my question next…

"How many Masters of Darkness survived Diablos' Trial?"

Glowing cyan colored eyes stare down into my own and from his eyes…I've answered my own question.

"_**None."**_

"None."

We had spoken simultaneously and Oblivion sends me my mother's song once again to negate my pessimistic emotions.

"Ebony—"

"Uncle, since Ayane is out of commission for the time being I would like to begin my training now."

I refuse to listen to whatever Kai has to say at the moment. My gaze focused on the onyx eyes of my aging uncle.

"…I was about to suggest that as well. What is your style of combat my niece?"

I furrow my brow thoughtfully before I reply.

"I do not know for sure, but I use counters—"

"Her style is Aikido Sensei," Kai interrupts me this time and cuts his eyes angrily at me while grabbing my hand tightly.

"Give us a minute would ya? We'll be right back."

Kai tugs my arm and I stumble somewhat after him as he heads for the double doors. He throws one open, pulls me in front of him and pushes me inside.

The door shuts behind me quickly and before I can turn around to face him, his arms come around my waist and his chin rests on my right shoulder.

"Stop alright, just stop," Kai whispers stringently in my ear, "you're afraid I understand that—"

"I am not afraid," I counter stoically and begin to struggle against him.

"Stop," he whispers again and my resistance ceases when his grip on me tightens and he pulls me closer to him, so no space is left between us.

I instantly go rigid I have never been this close to a man before unless it was to do him bodily harm. My unwillingness to acknowledge the advances of the opposite sex makes me unfamiliar to this situation.

"Yes you are afraid Ebony, but that's no reason to rush yourself before you are fully healed. We are minus one now temporarily that's true, however you could end up injuring yourself further. Don't you see that?"

I feel it…Kai's heart is beating rapidly within his chest. It seems he is the one who's afraid…but of what?

_Mistress…he is afraid for you…_

I grit my teeth as that annoying heat creeps up my neck and settles on my cheeks.

"It's none of your business Kai. What do you want from me? Tell me now."

The man holding me is silent; I hear nothing but his controlled breathing and rapid heart rate. I wait a moment more before I grasp his gloved hands with my own and forcefully remove his arms from around my waist.

I turn to face him and I see the vacant look in his smoldering golden-amber eyes. His face expressionless and his body taut with suppressed emotions…

My eyes narrow on their own accord and I release my words with cruel finality.

"_**Let me know when you've figured it out."**_

I push roughly passed him and move back to the double doors leading to the deck.

Before I can even grasp the silver handle, Kai grabs my hand from behind. This time however…I am through playing games…

I unsheathe one of my sais with my other hand and twist my body in a attack maneuver.

Kai doesn't flinch as the tip of my sai grazes the right of his temple and embeds itself in the wall behind him.

Blood trickles from the injury I caused and makes a crimson trail down his face.

All the while, his eyes never leave mine as he approaches me slowly with purpose.

My eyes widen as I see that familiar smirk curve at the corner of his lips and I release the handle of my weapon then take a step back.

"Heh heh…whoa I must've really lost my mind," He says with an air of resolution, "I've been denying myself of my own feelings saying all I wanted was to make you feel something."

He's only a few steps away and I know it is best to leave and return to the deck, but I am rooted to the spot…mesmerized…by him.

"When you asked me what I wanted from you, I went over my answer in my head. The same mantra I gave myself to prove my reasoning, now though…it doesn't seem right and I wasn't satisfied with it anymore."

He's getting too close and I back away, unsure of myself until my back touches one of the doors behind me. The dim light of the hallway is not needed…

All I can see is the fire in the depths of molten embers…

He reaches out for me and takes hold of my middle once more and I let him…

One of his hands lifts and gently moves my bangs away then rests on my burning cheek and I let him…

"_**Ebony, I want your heart. I want your love. I want you to care for me as much as I care for you and I want you to give it to me willingly. It may take awhile, but until I know for sure that I don't have a chance with you…my feelings won't change."**_

I swallow thickly and I have no idea where to put my hands, so I put them on his chest.

His heart…has calmed and now beats a relaxed rhythm.

I dare to ask him quietly.

"And what are those feelings?"

The embers flicker and ignite…

"Come on now _Shirayukihime_, surely you can't be _**that**_ naïve."

My vision swims as Kai's lips descend upon mine. Nothing could have prepared me for this magnitude of emotion that envelops my being.

The spiciness of his taste I can only associate with rich curry floods my mouth as his tongue gently penetrates my lips and touches mine.

I breathe deeply through my nose and his scent of fresh nature and never-ending adventure enters me and touches my soul.

I don't know what I'm doing…

This is too dangerous…too unfamiliar…

I am…losing control…

The seductive dance Kai's tongue engaged with mine ends and the pressure of his lips leave mine.

"Tell me what you feel Ebony."

Lost…

Confused…

Distorted…

Dizzy…

The list is endless…

I can no longer retreat, so I settle for turning my head away and my bangs slide back into place with the removal of Kai's hand.

My lips still tingle from his kiss and my silence is the answer I give to his request.

He sighs heavily and his warm breath feels undeniably good against my exposed skin.

I'm suddenly lifted off my feet and carried into the new dining area. He puts me down on a cushioned chair and straightens up.

"Looks like I overwhelmed you…sorry, but you kind of asked for it. The others are still waiting for us. Stay here for a minute and I'll go out and explain to them your absence. I'll be right back."

My eyes are still averted from his and soon I hear a door open then close softly.

I take vague interest in my surroundings as I ponder over the incident that transpired a few minutes ago.

No matter how I look at it, my conclusion is the same.

What Kai wants from me…he cannot have…

_Are you so certain Mistress? Or is what Kai wants something you are unwilling to give because of your fear to venture into uncharted territory._

I—

The doors leading to the deck burst open and a blue blur speeds past my vision.

Jay?

"Ebony!"

Kai's voice sounds urgent as he appears in the entranceway to the dining area.

"Go get the other kunoichi and Zane then meet us on the deck. Cole says he sensed a massive disturbance in the earth and he wants to assemble us to check it out. It could be a Serpentine attack."

I'm on my feet in an instant my prior thoughts pushed roughly to the back of my mind as I walk towards Kai.

As I pass him, he places his hand on my shoulder and I give him a side-long glance.

"Ebony, I know you haven't been in an actual fight with us, but know that Cole is our leader and he calls the shots during battle. He hasn't let us down so far, so he must be doing something right. Listen to him okay?"

"Fine," I retort tonelessly and he let's go. I head down the steps which if I remember correctly leads to the infirmary where I was kept three days ago.

I open the door at the bottom and marvel at the expanse of the once adequate-sized room.

Not only one cot was available, but now six. Three lined on each side of the room and even more medical and equipment lined the numerous cabinets along the wall.

Ayane was placed on the cot nearest to the door on my right and Zane was sitting on the bed beside her stroking her hair tenderly.

"Is something wrong Ebony?"

I turn my head left and spot Sasha and Nya near the sink. Nya was filling a bowl with water and Sasha had gotten a cloth from one of the cabinets near her.

It was Nya who had spoken.

"Cole wants us to assemble on the deck. He apparently sensed a disturbance within the earth and suggest we investigate as a team," I report to them.

"But, Ayane's temperature escalated suddenly and now she is feverish," Zane speaks with worry and I turn to him, "I cannot leave her now."

"Hey move it _ane_," Lloyd's voice sounds from behind me and I step aside to let him in.

"Don't worry Zane you can count on me to take care of Ayane," Lloyd boasts proudly with a small salute, "I won't let you down."

"Alright, we'd better get up to the deck then," Sasha says while placing the white cloth on the table beside Ayane's cot.

Nya follows her lead and puts her bowl of water on the table as well.

The two kunoichi leave and head up the steps and Zane reluctantly rises from Ayane's side.

He leans down and exhales delicately along her forehead, a cooling stream of frost leaving his mouth.

"I shall return to you soon _moy angel_," he murmurs sweetly then places a kiss there as well.

He nods to me as he passes and I walk over to Ayane's bedside.

I look down at her, she looks slightly distressed in her comatose state despite Zane's efforts to her fever and I gently smooth her bangs from her warm forehead.

"You were very strong during your Trial Ayane and my admiration of you soared as I watched you battle for your life. Not once did fear cross your expression only determination and I hope to learn from you and follow your example."

I remove my head and turn towards the exit.

"When you wake up…let's talk."

"_Ane_, I know I don't have say this, but…" Lloyd's voice halts my advance and I see him approach me with an unsure expression.

He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly.

"I know you're strong we're related after all and Kai said you fought great against the Serpentine in Twilight, but still…I like having a sister and I want to spend time with you and—"

"I don't plan on leaving Ninjago anytime soon Lloyd," I interrupt in a calm voice and return his hug, "I will return and when I do you can show me how to play video games. Deal?"

"Deal."

I release him and he does the same. As I turn to continue out his voice calls out to me once more.

"Are you in love with Kai? Because it's alright if you are, he's a bit egotistical at times overall though he's okay. I wouldn't mind having him as a brother-in-law—"

"See you later…_otōto_," I say as I leave the room and I can just imagine the wide grin on his boyish face in response to my farewell.

I return to the top of the stairs and walk over to the wall where my sai remains embedded in the fine wood. I yank it out and sheathe it in my chain belt.

_Oh good, I thought I would have to remind you to retrieve my other half._

Hmph, no need.

"Yo Ebony, wait up!"

Jay calls to me as he jogs to stop beside me.

I quirk an eyebrow and question him.

"Where did you run off to?"

"I went to go to the bathroom in our room, but when I entered our hallway the normal door that led to our room was gone. Now there are four doors, each colored with our corresponding elements and crests. Don't know why mine was at the end of the hall. I mean I know why Cole's was first since he's the leader in all, but seriously I should have been second at least not Zane. If not second then third I mean come on who cares if Kai receives fan letters on a regular basis I'm way cooler right?"

Aren't ninja supposed to be discreet?

…Who sends Kai fan letters…?

Oblivion's androgynous laughter echoes in my mind.

Shut up…

"—mention I'm the best looking out of all of us. I also have the most achievements, I was the first to learn Spinjitsu, the first to get a girlfriend, the first to get a battle scar—"

That's an achievement…?

"—and the first to unlock our true potential, wait…that was Zane, but you catch my drift right? Kai should be at the end since he was the last in everything. He was the last one to join, the last one to unlock his true potential and now he the last one to—umm,"

Jay stops short in his rant and I stare at him with an indifferent expression.

"By the way, Sensei says I'm going to be the one to train you since your style is based on counters and joint locks, so you can just call me Sensei Jay JUST KIDDING! Did I mention I have the best fighting style? Jeet Kune Do is the style Bruce Lee created. "The art of fighting without fighting" was his famous quote and I saw the cut you gave to Kai. He said you two got into a little disagreement about your training and you let him have it. Hope he's not a masochist, but hey if that what floats his boat then—"

"_**Jay…let's go."**_

I interrupt stonily and pull my mask up to conceal my face.

"Yeah, you're right the others are waiting for us," Jay replies, pulling his hood up over head and we both head out to meet the others.

When Cole sees us, he immediately starts explaining our objective.

"Okay, the seismic shock sounded from about twenty-six miles northeast from our location. The tremor was very unnatural and hit about a four point two on the Richter scale, so it's definitely worth checking out. Keep your guard up everyone, it may be a Serpentine trap," he instructs, giving us each a pointed look and his gaze lingers on Sasha.

"Sasha…never mind…Sensei, you think you can get the Bounty up in the air?"

"I believe I can figure it out."

"Alright everyone let's mosey!" Cole shouts and the Ninja of Earth takes Sasha's hand and leaps over the railing, summoning his Spinjitsu vehicle and Zane follows suit.

Jay picks up Nya and his azure fighter appears in a bright flash of deep blue light.

Kai jumps over the rails and the crystal white powder scatters softly at his feet. He unsheathes his golden sword and in a crimson flash a stylish blood-red motorcycle appears.

Kai looks back at me with expectancy and I hesitate before silently complying and climbing onboard behind him.

"Hold on tight Ebony, my cycle can go pretty fast," Kai instructs and I just know a sly smirk is on his face.

I don't want to risk falling off, so I swallow my malevolence and grasp his narrow waist securely.

We cover the distance to the specified location of the tremors in record time and we search the area thoroughly after the ninja dispel their vehicles.

"The cracks are in a sort of spiral pattern and whatever made them was either very large or they moved in one big formation," Cole observes as he kneels beside the jagged protrusions and I inspect another fissure a little ways away.

The snow is deep and the earth underneath has been disturbed greatly by a powerful massive force as if maybe…

"Um guys…I think we may be standing on a training—"

A large eruption of snow interrupts Jay and a black and red two-headed humanoid serpent appears.

"Fangtom, back for more huh? What do you say we finish what we started in Twilight," Kai challenges, unsheathing his blade and the rest of us prepare for combat as well.

"Not very smart of you to come out alone Fangtom," Nya sneers, her claws gleaming with a deadly tint as we all form a circle around the careless snake.

"I only came here to congratulate you on exceeding my expectations in proving how imbecilic you all are. Thanks to the deceased General Skalidor's ingenious plan to capture and extract the DNA of the female ninja we were able to create a new more powerful breed of female Serpentine. And you dear adversaries get to participate in their final training exercise, don't you feel special?"

"Female Serpen—"

Kai charges the snake and the cowardly reptile burrows before he can reach him.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Cole questions while looking over at Nya and Sasha. I don't follow his gaze however and instead focus on the ground underneath.

"EVERYONE EVADE!"

I shout hastily just in time to see numerous sharp spearheads erupt from the snow below us.

I dive to my left and I tuck my body in a roll to recover safely.

What the hell…

About twenty spears retreat back into the ground with lightning swiftness and all is quiet once more.

"Good save Ebony," Cole says with appreciation and gives a hard look to the powder covered earth.

Everyone had avoided injury, but the threat was far from over.

"To the left, everyone form ranks around me!" Cole orders and we move to stand beside him facing the enemy as a massive upsurge of snow and dirt erupts in front of us.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!" Jay yells in alarm and we stare in shock at the formidable force before us.

Obvious female Serpentine warriors each of a different color with long slender muscled tails stand erect before us. Plated golden armor covers their breast and gauntlets protect their forearms. Their heads are completely protected by helmets with slits on the sides, so visibility would be efficient.

Each one held a long heavy reinforced silver spear and a large circular golden shield with the Ninjago symbol for "serpent" emblazoned on the front.

The warning sound of a rattlesnake resonates throughout the atmosphere and I lower myself into my desired stance, ready to intercept any attacks they my launch.

"Do they also have maracas? What's going on here?" Jay questions in bewilderment, his golden nunchucks twirling rapidly in the air as he waits in anticipation for their attack as well.

The female's spears point forward and their shields are raised defensively.

"Everyone, prepare to engage!" Cole instructs strictly and in my peripheral I see everyone lower their bodies in readiness.

I return my attention to the females in front and see one in front use her spear to bang on her shield multiple times and soon the others mimic her.

With the combination of their rattling tails and banging shields, the noise is beyond deafening.

This battle…is going to be interesting.

**Alright, well thanks for being patient everyone. I know it's been awhile since my last update, but I hope this makes up for the long wait. Does everyone remember Ebony's theme? If not and you want to listen to Karliah's Serenade of Strega then I'll place a link to the song below. It's beautiful and uplifting, so I hope everyone enjoys it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!**

**Please read and review!**

Dialogue Translation:

_Otōto_-little brother


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year my friends! Let me answer a few questions before I get started. Ebony will not sing for her Trial, the Trials are a test of strength and courage for the kunoichi to overcome. Yes, Sasha's Trial did consists of singing and dancing, but that was only to send a message, which of course everybody knows by now is Death and she did display her power to Leviathan to appease him before he had a chance to destroy the Bounty with his tsunami. Next, regarding the Zodiac signs it's not a good idea to assign the signs by their element alone because their elements aren't who they are only their affinity furthermore the signs don't represent all the elements I need. I wanted to go by their personality and more importantly compatibility which is the entire purpose of the future short story "Zodiac". I hope this answers your questions friends and now…ahem, we are steadily reaching the conclusion of this book and Elements as a whole. More development is to come for Kai and Ebony, so don't worry. The attraction between these two was not instant as it was between the other couples, that's why things are developing really slow, but for good reason trust me and one other thing…nah never mind why paint the peacock. **** Thanks for all the reviews good readers and now ON TO BATTLE!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

(Ebony's POV)

With their spears pointed forward and their round golden shields raised the female Serpentine charged aggressively as a unit.

With the skills I've acquired as an urban runner, I easily maneuvered my body into a springing front flip to sail over their heads and land safely behind them.

I recover in a roll and stand up, turning just in time to see Kai land beside me.

"What the hell, I've never seen a style of combat like this before," he says with a low growl and lowers himself in his fighting stance once more.

"Forget about going head-up with them," Sasha's voice sounds from behind me, but I dare not divert my attention from the females in front of me as they turn as one and began rallying again.

"That would be suicide, look for an opening then attack," she advises.

"What opening?!" Jay yells sternly, "those shields are huge and the protective gear they have on looks sturdy as well!"

"There has to be a way Jay," Nya counters, coming to stand beside me on my right her gauntlets poised and ready to strike.

"No one is invincible," she concludes gravely and gives me a glance.

I meet her eyes and reply stoically, "I second that."

"We have to separate them," Cole states walking towards the front, the impressive Scythe of Quakes held downward, so the curve of the blade nearly touches the ground.

"And I think I know how!" He shouts powerfully and swings his weapon in an upward arc.

The wicked blade slashes through the snow and earth creating a massive split that makes the earth tremble.

The tremor is sent directly to our adversaries and the females evade by slithering to the side quickly. One group to the left the other to the right.

"Their formation is broken, LET'S GO!" Cole roars and we take the offensive and attack the split squadron.

"Sasha, Zane, Jay with me! The rest of you take the ones on the right!" The Earth Ninja orders and Kai and Nya quickly flank me.

Come get some, I'll skewer your reptilian ass I think vehemently and zero in on the female in front of me as Kai and Nya charge at two others.

The female rattles her tail in warning and I hear low hissing from beyond her gold helmet. The golden shield is lifted and as soon as I'm within striking range her spear lunges at me fiercely.

I anticipated the attack and duck underneath it to the left getting into my own striking distance. She holds the shield with her left and her attack arm is still extended in a lunge, so her right side is exposed and vulnerable.

I grip my Sais tightly and jab aggressively with my left, but my attack only grazes her side as she dodges reflexively. Her evasion seems slopping since she reveals her back to my assault therefore I seize the opportunity and slash at the exposure of her white-scaled back muscle.

"Ebony, no lookout!" Nya yells in warning and from my peripheral I see the long white muscled tail coil then lash out as quickly as a whip.

"AHHH!" I scream in agony as her attack connects and my entire body is thrown from the impact.

I sail through the air briefly before crashing onto the ground, rolling along my side a few feet before stopping on my back.

I lay dazed for a second until the banging of shields rouse me abruptly.

My eyes snap to alertness just in time to see a spear hurled directly at me.

"_Kuso!"_ I curse lowly and roll quickly to the side to evade the attack. The spear embeds itself into the ground where I once was and I recover in a crouch to survey my surroundings.

My entire body protest against the movement and I will it to cooperate as I get to my feet. I have no time to doddle as the white female slithers towards me to retrieve the spear.

My eyes narrow as she twirls it in a taunting manner, her tail swaying readily behind her.

I chance a glance to see how the others a faring and I don't like what I see.

We were being overwhelmed.

The female's military style combat strategy was proving too difficult to handle. The elemental tornadoes proved futile as the females simple countered by huddling together and using their shields to protect them on all sides while their long heavy spears kept the ninja at bay.

Damn it…we'll all be killed in a matter of minutes at this rate.

My attention directs back towards my white-scaled adversary. Surprisingly, she had waited patiently for me to refocus on her as if she wanted me to see the hopeless situation we were in.

The music of battle echoes around me…

The slicing of the wind as blades cut through the air…

Gold upon steel, platinum upon steel…

Growls, shouts, screams, and hisses…the lyrics to a dreadful song…

For some reason I realize…how bothersome this fringe of hair is covering the left half of my face and how Kai had always moved it aside when he touched me.

When he kissed me…

I calmly take the time and gather my Sais in one hand, with my free one I move the fringe away and tuck it securely behind my ear.

The clarity I receive is startling.

I lower into my stance once more, but this time handle my platinum weapons in a new position. I twirl both blades until the three-pronged points are facing south.

The female before me gather her coils beneath her and rolls her shoulders in a relaxing manner. The shield is raised and the spear is pointed towards my heart.

Hmph…you wish.

The sun…it has begun to set, painting the battlefield with its beautiful hues of gold, crimson, and orange.

The snow underfoot submits from its sparkling white to the fleeting shadows of black…

Something stirs within me as I take a glimpse of my shadow, something…dark.

_Mistress…yes use it! This is one of your gifts from your unique blood! USE IT!_

The dark power within me builds, scratching and clawing to get out, so I release it from its prison and I smile as I literally smell the fear secrete from the female snake's being.

"_You're in the way."_

The voice sounded like mine, but I didn't open my mouth to speak.

"_So you have to go, so I can get to them."_

The same voice sounded from my right and I see a pitch-black hand laced in dancing shadows lift grappling a black sai.

The shadowed hand beckons the female forward and a furious hiss erupts signaling a lapse in judgment.

Taking the taunt to heart she charges blinded by her rage and thrusts her spear forward.

My shadow and I move in unison dodging the attack simultaneously and closing the distance in a flash.

She is surrounded on both sides and I gaze unflinching into the yellow-slit irises of my opponent behind the helmet.

My shadow aims an attack at her helmed-head knocking the helmet clean off with a splintering clang.

I will myself not to lose concentration from the grotesque sight of the cobra head and the pulsating bright red throat sacs aligning along each side of her esophagus.

I take a chance and plunge my sai into the sac I'm nearest to and my shadow mimics my attack to the opposite one.

The female screams in suffering as the sacs explode covering my masked face with her dark green blood.

My victory is short-lived however as she smacks me with her shield in retaliation.

I stumble back from the blow and my shadow immediately dissipates. Before I can regain my footing another attack from the wounded female wracks my body in mind-numbing pain.

That…tail…again, I think bitterly as I'm flung into the air once more and land with a sickening thud on the hard snow-covered ground.

"Ebony, you okay?!"

A large hand grips mine urgently and I realize in a daze it was Kai that had spoken.

I open my eyes, staring at the twilight-filled heavens and turn my head weakly to the left.

"Kai…" I gasp out in pain and those strong golden-amber eyes stare amorously into mine.

"Ebony, don't worry we'll get out of this I promise!"

"Kai…what…?"

In my confused haze I can only feel someone or something pinning me down, a great long muscle constricting my movement.

"To break a promise to her face like that red ninja, tsk tsk. Your mother should have taught you better."

The same annoying Transylvanian accent from Twilight…my gaze narrows as I turn my head upwards and the two-headed red and black snake appears in my view, both his tongues flicking out in a devious manner.

"Go screw yourself Fangtom," Kai mutters angrily.

"Hahahaha," Fangtom crows merrily, "such uncouth speech red ninja surely your final words should be directed to your beloved laying beside you hmm?"

"Ebony," I turn back to face Kai, seeing his eyes ignite in numerous emotions.

"When we get free, you cut off one head and I'll cut off the other—ARGHH!"

"Kai!" Nya screams in dismay.

Fangtom had savagely raked his claws across Kai's masked face, cutting deep into the flesh through his left eye.

"Damn you!" Cole yells savagely.

"Kai, are you alright!?" Zane questions desperately.

"Only cowards kick a man while he's down!" Jay shouts vehemently.

"You'll pay for this Fangtom," Sasha says lowly.

Kai's eyes were squeezed shut as blood trailed from his wound staining his hood a darker shade of crimson.

"Kai…"

I call his name quietly with an emotion akin to fervor and grip his gloved hand strongly in mine.

"Yes, we will. We'll end his miserable existence together."

Kai eyes snap open and I hold his fiery gaze with mine even as his lashes dripped with his precious blood.

"You should've chosen your allies more carefully white-haired female."

This new voice oozed with venom and I did not recognize it.

"Pythor," Cole growls.

More slithering is heard as two more eruptions sound in my ear.

"Did you think we would misssss your demise ninja? I think not."

"Skales and Acidicus too? I guess the whole tongue-flicking bunch is here," Jay comments unenthusiastically.

"Excellent work female Serpentine," Pythor congratulates slithering passed my view and I realize it was their tails that were holding not just me but all of us down and we were all side by side.

Kai was the only one beside me.

A weak rattle is heard and I turn briefly to see the white female I had severely wounded.

Her dark green blood still flowing steadily…

"Ewwww! What the hell?! No wonder they have helmets on! That is ugly! I mean that is roach-killin' ugly!" Jay retorts with undisguised disgust.

One last strangled hiss is heard before the female falls over onto the snow. The chorus of dismayed rattles that followed resounded throughout the land, the wind carrying their mournful tune to the endless beyond.

I try my hardest to block out the rattling that was threatening to cause deafness and grip Kai's hand tighter if possible.

"Psshh, great and one bites the dust," Pythor states dryly, "You two grab your sister's body and take it back underground. We shall have a proper burial later."

All of the females must not be restraining us since I don't feel any weight lifted from my body, the near crushing pressure still present.

"Now then, black ninja you seem to be the one leading this pathetic group since it is your idiotic plans that always cause my scales to itch," Pythor hisses with contempt at Cole.

"If my plans are idiotic then you must be a straight-up imbecile for falling for them every time and ever heard of a bath? The gathered dirt on your hide is probably what's making you itch," Cole retorts back in a bored voice.

"Your impudence is petty if not mildly amusing black ninja. I know you are not foolish enough to carry the last Silver Fang Blade on your person, so I'll ask you this one time. Where…is…your…vessel?"

Cole made a sound of thought as if he was truly pondering Pythor's question.

"I'm not sure maybe Zane knows, Zane?"

"I believe our ship is up your hindquarters and around the corner Pythor," Zane answers easily in a light-hearted tone.

Jay snickers happily and comments.

"Oh that was good."

"Hmm, the human race level of intelligence has reached an all-time low no doubt," Pythor states and more slithering could be heard through the snow.

"Ah, my red-haired beauty, such a shame your voluptuous form was stolen from you. You looked absolutely gorgeous in your half altered state," Pythor hisses with pleasure and a frightened gasp sounds from Sasha.

"**Don't you touch her Pythor!" **Cole screams belligerently and the tails covering us trembles in exertion as the Earth Ninja struggles with renewed strength.

"Oh silence you!" Pythor bellows and a loud painful thump follows after.

Cole must've been struck if his heavy pained breathing was any indication.

"COLE!" Sasha calls fervently and the coils suddenly tighten and press more heavily on us.

Everyone feels the effects and groan in discomfort.

"Sigh, alas my dear we lack the resources needed to go back and undo what has been done, so you'll die here."

"Pythor, we are wasting time. We can locate their ship on our own let's just do away with them now," Fangtom hisses impatiently and the other two males agree.

"Yes, you are correct. Though it will take time we'll come across it sooner or later with the use of our tunnels. Females, position yourselves accordingly!" Pythor orders loudly and several females come into view lined up with spears in hand.

No…

"Jay…" Nya calls weakly and I could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"I'm…I'm sorry Nya, but at least we'll be together in the next life," Jay says his voice quiet, but strong.

Not yet…

The coils move somewhat and I can tell my chest is exposed. They were aiming for the heart, so we'd die instantly upon impalement.

"Cole, honey please look at me," Sasha pleads softly.

"It's fine Sasha. I'm not worried at all because I have no regrets…not one." Cole's brave statement causes my heart to ache.

I…Lloyd…uncle…father…mother…

"Wait for my signal to strike," Pythor hisses gleefully.

"Ayane, you must live on and know that my spirit will remain by your side to protect you. I'll forever keep my promise," Zane's farewell to the one who survived a terrible ordeal causes my eyes to water.

"Get ready…"

"Ebony…"

My vision is blurred as I continue to hold on to Kai's slightly bloody sharp golden-amber orbs.

Oh, how I wish I could see his face to look upon that cocky smirk, to breathe in his scent.

I want to see more, learn more…about them, about him, about my family.

"I honestly don't know what to say accept I—"

"**It cannot end here."**

The darkness inside me gathers quickly and I release it once more, letting it have its way.

The swirling dark miasma cloaks us all, enveloping us in its protective shield. My amulet illuminates a glorious crimson glow through the darkness and I can see the burning flames of Kai's magnificent eyes.

So comforting, so wonderful…

My eyes drift shut, but a smile graces my face as Kai's hand holds steadfast to mine.

Please, take us some place safe…mother…

(Normal POV)

"What!? No!" Pythor screeched in utter disbelief as a dome of pure darkness surrounded the ninja in a protective shield.

The females hissed in distain and removed their tails excruciatingly from the black abyss as it had begun cause dire pain.

"ATTACK FEMALES!" Pythor ordered strictly. "Penetrate this black barrier with your spears!"

The female Serpentine obey his command, but try as they might their heavy steel spears could not pierce through the darkness only ricochet off harmlessly.

"Don't relent, keep attacking!"

The black dome pulsates emitting a dangerous crimson glow in response to the troublesome prodding and retaliates by lashing out with an array of black livid three foot spikes forcing the females to defend and retreat hastily.

"What isss thisss?" Skales questions in bewilderment and slithers up to barrier. He reaches out to touch it only to pull back as soon as the tip of his claw grazes the dome's exterior.

"AHHH!" He screams in pain and surprise, glancing irritably at his throbbing claws then hisses defiantly at the dome of void.

"Pythor, what do we—"

Acidicus is interrupted as the dome suddenly lifts into the air carrying the bundle of ninja along with it and in an ominous flash of dark silver the large black sphere disappears.

"CURSES!" Pythor bellows in rage and searches the surrounding area to see if maybe his foes were still near.

"The just…vanished!?" Fangtom cries dubiously and searches the area as well for the ninja.

"This isss rather unfortunate," Skales laments suddenly and Pythor whirls on him aggressively.

"RATHER UNFORTUNATE?!" The purple Snake King hisses incredulously and head-butts the foolish cobra for his poor choice of words.

The large gem imbedded in his forehead causing additional pain to the jungle green serpent general.

"We had them at our mercy! They were lying in the snow pitifully just begging for DEATH!" He crowed furiously and emphasized hand gestures to the snow imprints on the ground where the ninja were stationed mere moments ago.

"My King please calm yourself," Fangtom reasoned calmly. "As you have mentioned we defeated them and they are at our mercy. All we have to do is focus on obtaining the last Fang Blade that's in their possession."

"Yes, I know I know," The Snake King growled irritably. "I want them dead and gone, but yes our focus should be the summoning of the Great Devourer. Once our God is here mankind will cease to exist and our kind will reign supreme!"

Hisses of agreement and rattles of excitement filled the air in a joyful chorus. The Serpentine in high spirits at their victory over the ninja this day…

(Ebony's POV)

When the veil of crimson and blackness is lifted my eyes come into focus on the beautiful night sky. The sun was still lingering not bidding farewell as of yet.

The first twinkles of star fire peek from the hovering darkness.

We are moving…

We…

"Are we dead yet? Is this heaven? Because if it is…I really didn't expect to see _**all **_of you beside me," Jay states in a delusional voice.

"Oww! Damn it Zane! What was that for!?" Jay shouts painfully.

"As I learned from Cole, direct physical harm to the body is the appropriate way to separate dream from reality," Zane says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Geez, well yeah I don't think hitting would even be _**allowed**_ in heaven," Jay retorts sitting up and one by one everyone else rises as well.

"We're…we're alive," Sasha sighs in content.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Cole mutters his voice thick with apprehension.

"Cole? What's wrong?" Nya inquires gently.

"Guys…they defeated us," he begins slowly, "no matter what we did, nothing worked. We all would've died today if it wasn't for the black and crimson shield that protected us."

I hear everyone mutter in agreement.

"Ebony?"

Kai calls to me, but my mind is elsewhere as I continue to lay on my back gazing at the moving sky. Yes, I felt the dark power surge within and cast the field of protection although it was not I who teleported us back to the Bounty.

It was…

"Ebony, are you alright?" Kai asked and his bare face comes into my line of sight.

The injury he received from Fangtom is still open and flowing with crimson tides. He staunches the flow as best he can with his gloved hand as his eyes bore into mine, searching for reassurance.

This man…

I lower my mask from my face and sit up to position myself better, so that I may look over Kai's injury carefully.

"The female Serpentine are not impervious to all forms of attack Cole," I begin as I gently lower Kai's hand and scrutinize his left eye.

"Wait, wait, wait that's right!" Jay exclaims brightly. "Didn't you guys see that white female!? She was totally FUBAR! Man that was a nightmarish sight," he finishes and I see him shudder in remembrance of the dying female.

Fangtom's claws slashed cleanly over Kai's eye and curved somewhat to the left. Thankfully his eye in general was not damaged, however a deep noticeable scar would form after the laceration is healed.

"I can see your entire face Ebony," Kai says warmly and slowly, but surely his infamous smirk appears.

"Yeah that's right," Cole responds in awe, "Ebony, how did you defeat that female?"

"I'll explain later first we should go back to the infirmary and treat Kai's wound," I reply getting to my feet with a little difficulty and the others join me.

"Agreed and also to check on Lloyd and Ayane," Zane says and walks past Kai and I, but not without giving me a kind smile of gratitude and enters the Bounty's interior.

"Come on, let's go," I say and follow Zane inside knowing Kai and the others are right behind me.

I turn left in time to see Zane's white clad form disappear down the steps to the infirmary and we follow.

"Ebony, we owe you our lives back there, thank you," Nya says in great appreciation and the others express their gratefulness as well.

"It…it was not just me," I begin thoughtfully as I lead the group down the stairs, "My amulet…it glowed so brightly and I felt another presence. I think…no…I'm certain it was my mother."

Gasps of shock and befuddlement sound from behind me.

"I have to find her. I just have too."

We reach the bottom of the stairs and approach the open door to the infirmary.

"But, Ebony—"

"AYANE!"

Kai was cut off by the others joyful shout. Ayane was awake and…a little preoccupied with Zane's kiss to respond to our arrival.

Lloyd was rolling his rich wine-colored eyes at their display as we file excitingly into the room.

When she finally notices us she abruptly ends the kiss with Zane and hides her face with her hands. Zane however is unabashed by his forward display of love and merely kisses the top of her head from his position beside her.

"Wow Zane," Jay comments with a low whistle. "Just couldn't wait could you?"

"No, I could not," is the Ninja of Ice easy reply.

The others crowd around her bedside leaving Kai and I on the outskirts of the mini circle.

"Come on Kai, let's get you cleaned up," I say and together we head to the far side of the now extended infirmary.

I turn on the faucet tab to warm and add a bit of soap to the small bowl I picked up on the counter. The medicine cabinet above contained cotton swabs and an antibiotic ointment which I got out to further equip myself for Kai's treatment along with a small cloth.

Once the small bowl is full of warm soapy water I turn to him and dunk the small cloth into it. Lifting the coated cloth to his face, I wash away the crusted blood and clean the wound thoroughly.

Kai casually leans against the sink his eyes trained on my face watching my every move as I treat him.

My hair is still tucked behind my ear giving me clear view of the now smirking man before me, but I have a need to conceal half my face once more from his prying eyes.

Unnerved by his silence, I decide to break it.

"The blood flow has stopped," I begin steadily as I wipe the remaining blood away from the corner of his eye. "After I've cleaned this, would you like to ask Ayane to heal you?"

"No, Ayane's powers should only be used for major injuries. This here is nothing," he replies with a wave of his hand for emphasis and continues, "and besides I like the attention you're giving me. Looks like the roles have been reversed."

Unbeknownst to me, I had cleaned his entire face. Wiping away the sweat that had gathered from the strenuous battle we had to endure.

I remember wanting to see his face so badly when I thought my life was about to end and now that he's here in front of me…all of us alive and well…I…

I eliminate the foreign thoughts my mind conjures up and merely continue with caring for Kai's injury. I remove one cotton swab and pour the ointment onto it to dampen it.

No hiss of pain or show of discomfort disrupts Kai from his staring as I begin disinfecting the cut further raising my anxiety.

Why is he staring so intently? It's not like I'm _**that**_ fascinating to look at.

"Ebony, about what I was saying before. Even though I do believe in the Gods and the Celestial I'm not one for superstitions."

I cock an eyebrow to silently ask where exactly he was going with this.

He sighs and continues.

"What I mean is, what if what you thought you felt was a powerful suggestion to what you wanted to believe was there? I know your amulet used to belong to your mother, but maybe you were the one who warped us back home."

My brow furrows in displeasure at his reasoning.

"I know what I felt Kai and you have no right to tell me otherwise," I say stonily and turn to throw the slightly bloody cotton swap away in the trash bin next to us.

"Listen I just…I just don't think you should get your hopes up. The more you believe the more devastated you'll feel if…she'd already passed on."

I turn back to him and release a sigh of my own.

"Then let me deal with the loss in my own way. It is no concern of yours regarding my family matters. There, I'm done."

His laceration was fine now, the bleeding had completely stopped and his immune system was already going to work on repairing the broken skin. It would heal in no time at all.

The embers in his eyes flare in reproach then simmer to a calming heat as he absorbs the meaning of my words.

"I have a long way to go," he mumbles quietly however he still holds my gaze with his.

"Ebony, Kai," I turn my head to the sound of Ayane's voice and notice her and all the others had approached us.

"Wait a moment Ayane," Zane says stepping closer to her," I wish to conduct a full body medical scan to ensure you're healthy."

"Oh Zane, I told you I'm fine, but go ahead if you must," Ayane relents and turns to face her boyfriend.

I stare in confusion as I see Zane's eyes flare to a brilliant clear blue and infrared scanners roam up and down Ayane's body.

"**Medical scan complete. Specimen's normothermia is ninety-eight point six degrees Fahrenheit. Heart rate consists of seventy-two beats per minute. Blood pressure consists of systolic number one-hundred and twenty and diastolic number eighty. No ailments or damages detected."**

The toneless voice of a computer reaches my ears and my eyes narrow in both suspicion and intrigue.

"Oh yeah, Ebony ah," Kai starts and scratches the back of his head nervously, "Zane's not human. He's a—"

"Robot?" I finish and everyone nods.

"Well, we call him a "nindroid" and we still consider him our brother," Jay says while placing a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable Ebony," Zane states with an obvious look of worry.

I keep my expression neutral as I glance at him from head to toe in scrutiny and the room goes deathly silent.

I look from Ayane to Zane and back again.

The only thing I can say is:

"How do you plan to conceive?"

"WHAT?!" Ayane exclaims in unadulterated astonishment her mismatched eyes going hilariously wide.

The others break out in laughter.

Zane simply smiles and asks.

"I guess from your demeanor you are okay with it then?"

I cross my arms and relax my posture.

"I do not presume to pass judgment on anyone. I simply call them as I see them and I see no fault with you Zane…or you Ayane."

The Kunoichi of Light's expression shifts again and a bright happy smile curves on her lips.

"I guess…you really meant what you said. Would you still like to talk because we can?"

I uncross my arms and answer her with a nod.

Ayane suddenly throws her arms around me in an exuberant hug and I instantly go rigid.

How did a nod of affirmation translate to "please come over and hug me" I wonder with a dead-panned expression and I look straight at Nya and Sasha.

Nya giggles and Sasha smiles.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," she says with a wink.

"Alright, group hug everybody!" Lloyd shouts enthusiastically and he immediately latches on to me as well.

The others crowd around with smiles and laughs, placing their hands upon each other's shoulders until a circle is formed.

Thanks to my _otōto _and Ayane's hug, my arms are pinned to my side and to my right is Kai.

He leans his head closer to mine until his temple touches my own…

His scent engulfs me, making me blissful and content at our closeness.

The room is comfortably quiet the only sound that could be heard was everyone's easy breathing.

I peek from under my lashes to the faces of my new friends.

Radiant smiles and closed eyes meet my vision and for the first time in my life…I feel…truly bonded to the ones around me…kindred spirits.

But…I still can't help, but question…

How far will this road take me? I am still adamant about filling the missing holes of my past.

Prophecy or not…that is my only true goal.

_Then train Mistress of Darkness…train…and you shall soon find what you seek._

(Two Months Later)

(Kai's POV)

I've said this before and I'll say it again, I think happily as I step out of _**my**_ bathroom and into _**my**_ room.

"I love the new Destiny's Bounty," I say out-loud as I walk over and sit on my bed with a smile.

The red, black, and gold color scheme of the room fits my tastes perfectly. Don't get me wrong it was fun sharing a room with my brothers and Lloyd, but there were certain aspects about the whole experience that I found less than enjoyable.

For instance, there was no more Cole _**commanding**_ me to make up my bed every morning. Damn, didn't he realize how frustrating it was to fix a bed that was on the top bunk? However, now I do it anyways since it has been drilled into my head after hearing it for over two years.

I remove _**my**_ stash of kunai and shurikens from _**my**_ weapons drawer in _**my**_ nightstand and begin to polish them thoroughly one by one.

Looking at the deadly points of the throwing star, I remember another detail that was beyond irritating when I was sharing a room with the guys.

No more stepping on Lloyd's own shurikens and hearing him shout annoyingly "BOOBY TRAP!" and laugh afterwards when he witnessed my pain and humiliation.

Ugh, what an infuriating occurrence that was.

Glancing up to peer into the bathroom I just exited from, my eyebrow twitches when I remember something else.

Definitely no more Jay taking forever and a day in the bathroom when he's been in there for over half an hour doing Ifrit knows what. Geez, it was like waiting on a lady or something and I'll never forget the smart-ass comment he made when I finally snapped and asked him what he does in there for such a long time.

"Painting the Sistine Chapel, what the hell do you _**think**_ I was doing?"

I swear he's too much of a smart-ass.

And Zane…actually I had no problem sharing a room with Zane other than before he found out he was a nindroid when he was just plain _**weird.**_

Now he's just cool.

I finish my after training ritual and replace the projectiles back in their respected place neatly.

Two whole months has passed since Ebony joined our ranks and the expansion of the Bounty. We have figured out dozen of new things about our home that Amaterasu had blessed us with. It turns out the helm had not been moved just an additional one was added on deck for smoother sailing control and the bridge had been updated with new and improved radar systems and security mechanisms. My sister and Jay had a field day tinkering around in there.

Plus, our Ninja Training Hall saw a massive improvement. Supplementary training equipment known as _"hojo undo" _was added and I was surprised and delighted to see numerous _makiwara _(specialized Japanese training striking posts) lining one side of the now humongous room. Yeah and Sensei Wu was even more delighted to come up with new ways train us until we could barely move afterwards.

Not that Ebony minded…Ebony.

She was and still is relentless in her training and unlocked her Spinjitsu after only a short week from when we returned from the battle of the female Serpentine. Lloyd finally unlocked his too and has grown increasingly stronger from his tutelage with us and Sensei. Hopefully the little Yoshi can keep it up.

I'll never forget witnessing her achievement that day. She was by herself in Ninja Training Hall and I had gone down to fetch her for dinner when I saw her elemental tornado. The dark silver with black swirling fog vortex was a true sight to see and so was she.

Jay even told me she would knock on his door at four in the morning and force him out of bed so they could get a jump start in training for the day even on our days off. She has grown so strong and her body proves my point without fail. The definition in her abs, legs, and arms are clearly noticeable through her ninja suit making me want her even more. She had stubbornly kept that fringe covering half of her face knowing she could see far better without it in the way. I think she's doing it on purpose though since she smiles when she talks to me and sees my eye twitch.

Yep, I said it. She smiles when she talks to me, but…as far as physical contact goes there has only been minimal at best. Fleeting touches on various parts of my body, she never lingers though the contact is so brief I vaguely recall it happening at all.

I want more, I need more…

She's attracted to me I know she is, her subtle blushes she tries to hide encourages me to believe so. I haven't kissed her since that one day two months ago and I'm shocked I haven't snapped from being denied my desire for so long.

I get up and pace around my room.

I know I have to be patient. I want her to take the initiative and approach me, to want to kiss me. I can't be forceful even though she knows how I feel. The barriers are coming down, but there are a few that still remain.

Sigh…this being in love crap really sucks…

Well, at least she hasn't brought up finding her mother though that's probably because she spends so much time with the other kunoichi, mainly Ayane.

I smile as I recall seeing the two of them talking so easily in the kitchen one day. Light and Dark may not mix well, but they do complement each other. The bond those two share is growing stronger with each passing day and I'm glad Ebony has the friends she had be denied to have when she was at Starlight Orphanage.

Alright, it's time to get moving. I've been pacing and brooding long enough.

I walk over to my crimson door and leave the room, closing the door securely behind me. We have the remainder of the day off and I'm in the mood for some Tekken Tag Tournament 2, the greatest fighting game in existence. My feet begin to follow the trail to our new game room and I reminisce about the brother and sister moment between Lloyd and Ebony.

Even though we are now equipped with all the best entertainment systems, Lloyd had plugged in his SNES and put in Mega Man X for Ebony to try.

My brothers and I had come in to watch this spectacular moment and it was beyond hilarious.

Ebony had been so confused when Lloyd placed the controller in her hands and explained the concept of the game. When the intro stage came on and that great retro soundtrack was heard Ebony had not moved X for a whole minute, asking Lloyd numerous questions.

"What do I do? Where do I go? How do I even move my little blue man?"

Lloyd and the rest of us had laughed before we realized she was serious and we all kinda helped her get used to using the controller and navigating X around the environment effectively.

It was trial and error from there and the longest play-through for the intro stage in history. From walking off cliffs to her death to getting pummeled by Vile Ebony would simply shrug and try again.

Actually I wouldn't be surprised if she was in here now…

I open the chrome-colored door and sure enough there she was, playing Mega Man X3. Lloyd had ecstatically informed us of Ebony's mastery of the game and that she had completed the first two games in the series with all the armor upgrades and E-tanks. She even managed to find all the heart tanks too with only minimal guidance from her little brother.

And Ayane and Lloyd were here as well.

"You sure have gotten used to playing these games Ebony," Ayane comments as I walk over to stand beside where Ebony was seated.

"Yeah, it's strangely addicting and I adore the music," Ebony says keeping her eyes trained on the screen.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" Lloyd asks with a bright smile and I'm about to answer when Ayane suddenly interrupts me.

"Oh Ebony, it's about that time. We'd better go meet Sasha and Nya, I believe we're meeting in me and Sasha's room this time," Ayane says standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

"Right," Ebony replies and passes the controller over to Lloyd. "Eliminate Neon Tiger and write the password down for me. I'll navigate through the level again meticulously later."

"Okay, no prob sis," Lloyd says and happily takes control over the legendary Maverick Hunter.

"See ya later Kai," Ayane waves on her way out and Ebony follows silently, giving me a side glance as she passes.

What the hell…

When they leave, my brothers file into the room talking animatedly amongst themselves.

"Still no sign of Serpentine activity Cole?" Jay asks as they enter and Cole shakes his head negative in response.

"Nothing and it's beginning to worry me. They've never been this quiet, they must be up to something," Cole states with a frown.

"Yes, their prolonged absence is indeed troubling however we cannot take action until they do. Do not fret brother the last Silver Fang Blade is in our possession and without it the Serpentine will be unable to unleash the Great Devourer," Zane reassures our distressed leader, but Cole's only reaction is brief nod.

"Oh hey Kai," Jay greets and the others take notice of me too.

I acknowledge their greeting, but my thoughts still remain on Ebony and Ayane.

Something is up with the Kunoichi and I want to find out what.

With the sound of Mega Man X3 in the background my brothers approach me when I beckon them to me.

"You guys notice anything strange with the Kunoichi as of late?" I ask them and they look baffled for a moment until Zane speaks up.

"Well, other than their meetings every Thursday after training there is nothing amiss."

I nod in agreement.

"And do you know what these meetings are about Zane?" I ask the white ninja and he replies.

"No, I do not."

"What's the big deal Kai," Jay asks with a raised eyebrow, "they're probably planning me and Nya's wedding, speaking of which you better have a hell of a toast best man," Jay says while giving Zane an easy smile.

"I won't disappoint you Jay, I promise," Zane replies with a smile of his own.

"Yeah either that or My Little Pony or unicorns and rainbows," Cole puts in as well as he crosses his arms.

My Little Pony?

"They're not twelve Cole and aren't you guys the least bit curious about their "secret" reclusive gatherings?"

My brothers give me a blank stare and reply simultaneously.

"Not really."

Okay, time to get these guys hyped-up.

"Not even if they're sharing complaints about you? Or if they're revealing secrets about themselves that we could possibly use to our advantage later if situation calls for it?"

Man, now I'm getting even more anxious to find out what's going on.

Their expressions waver and I know I have their attention.

"Complaints and secrets?" Cole mumbles and his green eyes flicker a bit nervously.

"Jay, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask my blue-eyed brother.

"Probably not, but go ahead," he replies with a vague look of intrigue.

Smart-ass…

"We find out for ourselves," I reveal, looking up above us to the ventilation system.

"What!?" They all exclaim.

"Kai, we can't eavesdrop on the Kunoichi," Cole says incredulously.

"If Ayane were to find out about my misconduct, she would never forgive me," Zane retorts as well with a vigorous shake of his head.

"Are you nuts man!? You want me to put myself in the doghouse deliberately!?" Jay exclaims with a look of unmasked horror.

What a bunch of wusses…

Time for one final push…

"Do your women control your every movement and your every decision?! We're not doing anything wrong if we don't get caught—"

"What kind of logic is that?" Lloyd comments from behind me.

"Shut it Yoshi!" I yell over my shoulder before returning my attention to my brothers.

"We're ninja, it's what we do. Come on guys, who's with me?" I finish and hold my hand out top-side for them to join.

I look at each of them expectantly waiting for them to come to a decision.

"Nya doesn't control me and we are about to get married soon, so…secrets shouldn't be kept from me," Jay says slowly and places his hand on top of mine.

"I…I am reluctant to risk damaging my relationship with Ayane although I am curious as to why they would go to such lengths to meet in secret," Zane voices and places his hand on top of Jay's.

I turn to look at Cole and there's something in his eyes that tells me something is really troubling him.

Could it be about Sasha?

"It shouldn't hurt as long as we plan our approach carefully and if there are really secrets then…I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore," he relents and places his hand on top of Zane's.

"Alright, then it's settled. We spy on the Kunoichi today, right now."

**My posting speed is in the pits right now and I don't know when I'll get back in my usual groove, but at least this chapter is finally up. If anyone wants to know what FUBAR means you'll have to PM me to find out, but if you guys watched the movie Tango and Cash with Sylvester Stallone and Kurt Russell the meaning should have made you smile if not laugh. I've decided not to post Dialogue Translations to words I've used in the past to save time, so if you've forgotten the meaning of some words simply refer back to a previous chapter to refresh yourself. Sorry, I'm trying to cut corners here and there to ensure a better speed and adjusting my dialogue accordingly may help. Okay, I've started my split up of POVs now like I did with QWOW to move the story at a quicker pace and the next chapter will be a cool one. Will the ninja's mission succeed or end in failure? What secrets or complaints will be revealed? As always I appreciate everyone's thoughts and criticism on my stories. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

**Please read and review my friends! **

**Oh and some of you may have realized Kai has yet to hear from the God of Fire Ifrit, but he will soon!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again everybody! I thought I would be faster this update, but alas I failed and this update is even slower than the last. My sincerest apologies my friends, however it is nice to see everyone is excited to find out about the Kunoichi's secret meetings and the Ninja's plot to eavesdrop on them. Will they be successful? You'll definitely find out shortly, but first let me address a newcomer, anidoriclonewrit, first off it's always nice to see a new alias and I appreciate your support. However, you may be jumping the gun a little. I'm not currently looking for any more kunoichi, my heroines have been finalized and set for months now, so I'm sorry I can't use her. Also, I have a lot of things going on in my life right now, thus my time is limited. After I finish these two series and short stories, I will take a prolonged absence from the world of fanfiction. I'm really sorry new friend, but I simply cannot spare the time to write anything else besides what I have planned…well there is a request that I simply must do for a dear friend who has really inspired me since the very beginning, but other than that…once again I'm sorry.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 12

(Kai's POV)

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Lloyd asks as he turns off the SNES and walks over towards us.

"I mean if Sensei Wu finds out—"

"Sensei is not going to find out," I interrupt quickly, giving him confident smirk, "because you're going to cover for us."

"What!?" he exclaims loudly with his mouth agape. "Come on Kai, this sounds way too stupid and why me? I don't want to get involved."

"You're getting involved because you're a guy too and a fellow ninja," I counter steadily, but Lloyd only frowns.

"You'll understand our reasoning when you get older and have your own girlfriend," Cole says as well.

Lloyd crosses his arms and turns his head away with the same sour expression on his face.

"I don't want a girlfriend if I have to do stupid stuff like this," he grumbles.

_You say that now, but someday you'll be singing a different tune_, I thought as I give the abrasive youngster a look.

He relents with a groan and uncrosses his arms.

"Okay, I'll distract Sensei if he comes looking for you guys, but if you all get caught I'm gonna say "I didn't know anything about it" deal?

"That's fine because we won't get caught," I say off-handedly and Zane turns to me.

"I suggest we hurry. The meeting most likely has already started."

"Yeah, so how should we go about doing this?" Cole wonders and looks at me expectantly.

"Hmm, there has to be some way to utilize the—"

"The ventilation system," Jay finishes with a smile. I glance at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs nonchalantly in response.

"I guess sometimes we have our moments. Anyway, I got bored one day and used the bridge's computer to bring up the blueprints of the ship's interior. As it turns out, there are vents in each room to provide heat and cool air when needed of course and they all interlock in a maze above us. Our best course of action is to enter through the vents in our own quarters since they're closer and follow the voices of the Kunoichi to reach their side of the ship. The tunnels are narrow, but should provide ample space to belly-crawl to our destination."

We each give the Ninja of Lightning a critical look.

"You were _**bored**_ you say," Cole reiterates for good measure with a grimace.

Jay shrugs again and releases an exaggerated sigh.

"Guys, the more we stand here wasting time the more we miss out on any "secrets or complaints". Shouldn't we get moving?" He concludes with a sly grin.

"Fine, we'll follow your plan, however when we get there we don't make a sound. We've all been trained to be able to hear a pin drop on a pillow, so even if we whisper they'll be able hear us. We'll communicate through sign language instead, got it?" Cole asks for confirmation and we all give a nod of affirmation.

"Alright, failure is not an option in this mission. Let's go." Cole concludes and turns to head for the exit with us following.

"Dead men walkin'…" Lloyd mumbles under his breath, but we all ignore him and I close the door behind us.

I trail behind Jay lost in my thoughts as we make our way to the Ninja side of the ship.

Why would the Kunoichi go through so much secrecy? What was so hush-hush that they would feel the need to confine themselves together behind closed doors and talk about Ifrit knows what?

_Well, it ends today_, I thought as I round the corner leading to our corridor of rooms and we all enter our respected quarters.

I close the door behind me and lock it while looking up at my closed vent. It was a nice size so Jay was right about that.

Moving my chair under it, I climb on top and remove the latches that were keeping the vent closed. It swings open and I immediately heave my upper body through the opening followed by my lower.

I could breathe easily despite the claustrophobic feel of the narrow tunnel and move efficiently as well. My eyes adjust to the dimness of the straightaway and I begin to advance.

Once I reach the first fork I lay still and strain my hearing to pick up any voices…

…There! Ayane's laugh!

I turn right and continue to belly-crawl my way through the duct following the feminine voices of the Kunoichi as they talk animatedly.

I was still too far away to tell what they were talking about, but I knew I was getting closer by how clearer their voices were becoming. The only voice I haven't heard so far was Ebony's.

I make another left and that's when I see Zane's unmasked face a few meters ahead of me. Cole was on the left and Jay was on the right. They were each looking down through the slits of a large vent cover, the bright lights illuminating their faces in streaks.

I advance the rest of the way towards my brothers and peer down into the room of congregated Kunoichi.

Sasha and Ayane's room from the looks of it, Ebony was sitting on Ayane's bed while the blonde sat behind her brushing her now free pure white hair gently while speaking to her.

Sasha was stationed on her own bed tinkering with her stereo, but Nya was nowhere in sight.

_She'll pop up sooner or later_, I thought as I refocus on Ebony and Ayane.

Ayane moved the brush to the front of her left temple and slowing pulled the fringe of hair covering half her face back with her caring stroke.

Ebony's eyes were closed in bliss and a faint smile played on her lips obviously pleased with Ayane's tender ministrations.

As her entire face is revealed a smile of my own forms, _if she would just keep her damn hair like that_, I thought hotly.

From my peripheral, I see Jay had begun to sign.

(Maybe when Nya returns they'll strip down to just bras and panties for a tickle fight!)

My eyes narrow and I sign furiously to him.

(What makes you think I want to see my sister in her underwear you creep!? Do you know how disgusting that would be!)

Jay just grins cheekily and Cole rolls his eyes in exasperation, but the tunnel is not dim enough to hide the slight redness on his face.

Zane's expression is thoughtful before he puts his two cents in.

(I think Ayane would win that bout since she is undoubtedly the swiftest of the Kunoichi, although she is quite ticklish in some areas.)

_Oh brother_… I thought as I roll my eyes; leave it to Zane not to understand the innuendo of Jay's comment.

(Are you kidding me man?!) Jay's signs in response. (Nya is way faster than Ayane!)

The bickering between the groom to be and his best man carry on for awhile until it stops as Ebony's voice reaches us.

"I'm hungry, I wish Nya would return with the snacks soon," she says as her eyes open and she gives the door to her right a look of longing.

"Yeah, me too so let's see if we can pass the time while we wait," Ayane says excitedly as she finishes re-braiding Ebony's long hair and bounces to sit beside her.

"So Sasha, you never told us how you spent your birthday with Cole. How was it? He took you somewhere didn't he?" Ayane asks whilst leaning closer to the Kunoichi of Water.

Sasha removes her hands from her stereo and straightens up to answer Ayane's question.

"Yes," she begins with a blissful voice, "and he was so romantic. I expected nothing less from him."

"Well, I've read that Italian men are known for their sensuality," Ebony observes with a straight face. "I take it he would fit the profile."

"Yes and even more so. I wanted to go back home because I was feeling so homesick and I missed my little sister and mother, but it was just too far. He promised he would take me back though and I know he will, so instead he took me to a private section off the coast of Bluebay…" Sasha trails off with a sigh.

"Okay, so what happened?" Ayane questions anxiously, "And don't omit any details."

Sasha gives a small laugh and continues to speak in remembrance of her birthday last month.

"First of all, I've never seen Cole in any sort of classy attire. He looked so dashing in his black slacks and black button up dress shirt, I also appreciated him leaving the top two buttons undone."

Ayane giggles into her hands while Ebony crosses her legs and relaxes her posture.

"I saw you before you departed," she began solicitously, "you were wearing a sea foam-colored sleeveless dress. It was quite long and tied into a bow around your neck leaving your back bare."

Sasha nodded slowly and replied, "Yes, I wanted to wear something that would easily become undone, you see…I was planning on giving myself to him that night."

*BAM!*

I quickly looked to my left to see Cole clutching his head tightly. He must've jerked upward and hit his head on the ceiling of the tunnel…hard.

He motioned for us to back away from the vent cover which we did immediately.

"What was that!?" Sasha questions in alarm and I hear numerous squeaks informing me they had raised from their seated positions.

We lay stock-still and I hold my breath as well knowing they would be able to hear even the slightest shift in wind if they were concentrating enough.

"Hmm, this ship is still relatively new perhaps we have not heard all the noises she can make?" Ayane suggests.

"I'm back ladies and I've brought a treasure trove of goodies!"

Nya's voice carries up to us ecstatically and the other Kunoichi are momentarily distracted by her arrival.

"Oh yum fruit salad and you glazed it with honey!"

"I'll eat the fruit salad later, right now all I want is ice cream."

"Phew, it's a good thing we work out everyday otherwise we'd be huge!"

The sounds of bowls and silverware clinking reaches us and I slowly take the initiative to crawl towards the vent cover and peek down through the slits once more.

A large tray of snacks such as ice cream, sliced fruit, popcorn, a variety of cookies, and a whole Dutch apple pie lay in the middle of the floor right below us with the Kunoichi sitting around it.

I signal for the others to join me when I know the Kunoichi are completely distracted by their hunger and they creep up silently.

Jay begins to sign frenetically, (Nice going Cole, you almost got us caught!)

Cole shakes his head in reply and signs an apology.

I eye our dark-haired leader, but his expression is too difficult to read since his long bangs are shadowing his features as he looks down into room.

Did he and Sasha have sex?

It didn't seem like it if I recall correctly when he came back. He looked a little disheveled and dazed, but that's all and when we asked him how it went, he simply nodded with a small smile and left to go to bed.

Then again…how is a guy supposed to act after having sex?

I wouldn't know…

"So, what'd I miss? Anything juicy?" Nya asked after swallowing a spoonful of vanilla ice cream.

"Sasha was telling us about her date with Cole on her birthday last month," Ayane answers eagerly.

"Yes I was, but I'll continue that story another time. First we should get down to business," Sasha states with a new firmness in her voice and I see the other Kunoichi straighten up considerably.

Alright, now it seems like we're getting somewhere.

"Our last mission and the ones before that have all been a complete success, but we've encountered a few close calls that I would like to address," Sasha says with a shake of her head.

Missions? What missions?

"Sensei Wu gave us strict orders not to be seen or to engage the Serpentine during our operations in gathering intelligence. If we _**are **_seen what do we do…Ebony?"

"Kill the enemy and get rid of the body…discreetly before they have a chance to sound the alarm," Ebony replies with ease and leans back against the side of Ayane's bed.

"Right, we are not there to fight. Ayane, you have been designated as our team's point-man which means you're our "eye in the sky" if you slip up even once then—"

"Yes, I know Sasha and I'm sorry," Ayane laments with a bowed head. "I didn't see that Serpentine in time and Nya almost got caught, if Ebony didn't send one of her shadow doppelgangers to dispatch him—I'm sorry Nya."

Nya shakes her head and her voice carries warmth.

"Hey, I'm alive, right? Plus, we managed to stop the production of the female Serpentine if only momentarily."

"They're building an army," Ebony says in a hard tone, "shutting off the flow of power to their four generators is only a minor setback for them. They'll get them up and running again sooner or later, therefore we have to figure out a way to halt their production permanently."

Sounds of agreement came from the gathered young women and a thoughtful silence followed.

Sensei Wu has been sending the Kunoichi off on their own to spy on the Serpentine in their headquarters?

And without telling us about it?!

(Is Sensei Wu insane?) Jay signs hastily (Why the hell would he put them in unnecessary risk like that? We could've gone with them to insure their safety!)

(No Jay, this was their training. Sensei is clever as he is wise; it was his way in further uniting the Kunoichi to work better as a team.) Cole explains calmly, but I wasn't buying it.

Cole was too tense…

(But, we never did something like this during our "team building" training Cole. Sensei still should've told us and-)

(That is the problem Kai.) Zane interrupts. (If Sensei had informed us of his decision then we would have persisted on accompanying the Kunoichi with or without his consent. He knew this, that is why he withheld his decision from us…and possibly why the Kunoichi did the same.)

The four of us don't communicate anything else to each other. We simply lay lost in our own thoughts.

I gnawed on my lower lip in aggravation and gripped my hair tight with my right hand.

I don't give a damn about "team building" exercises! Anything could've happened to them, _**anything**_!

I mean I know the Kunoichi aren't weak, far from it actually, but still…and when did they sneak off to-!

Wait, they didn't sneak off. They told us up-front what they were going to do just not in great detail.

"_Sensei Wu is having us perform "team building" exercises. He said it would strengthen our unity which we'll definitely need in the future."_

Yes, I remember Nya saying that one time when I asked her where she was going and I just shrugged it off and said _"Have fun…"_

When did this start? It couldn't have been too long ago maybe—

"My head is beginning to hurt," Ayane sighs suddenly and I redirect my attention down below.

"I can't think of anything either," Ebony admits plainly, "I guess we have no choice, but to play things by ear."

"Yeah, I suppo—wait Nya, were you able to hack into their mainframe and survey the formula they were using to create the females?" Sasha inquires briskly while putting her fruit bowl down on the tray.

Nya licks off the icing on an Oreo before answering.

"Unfortunately no, the database was coded with an Omega Class Sigma encryption. I would've needed a wormhole virus to decode it….oh."

"Yes Nya, you guessed it. That's what we're going to do next week ladies, Nya will hack into their mainframe and scramble-up their formula for the female Serpentine. Once that's done, they'll have no choice but to stop their production indefinitely," the Brazilian elucidates energetically.

"But, wouldn't they just have to…unscramble what was messed up?" Ayane asks, reaching over to take a sugar cookie off the tray.

"Not if I reinforce the security override code with one of my own choosing," Nya counters with a sly smirk on her lips.

"Okay, now that that's settled let's move this meeting along shall we…Ayane? Got any news to share?" Sasha questions with a playful voice.

"Oh um…yeah I received a letter from Uncle Dai reminding me of the Celebration of the Sun God Amaterasu next month. I hope I get to attend, I never missed it before and would hate to cause sacrilege towards my God of worship."

"That sounds interesting," Ebony voices with intrigue, "What does the Celebration entail?"

"Well, it's of course meant for everyone in Shika to participate in to give thanks and praise to Amaterasu, but it's also for…new couples as well," The Kunoichi of Light ends shyly.

"Is it now?" Sasha begins teasingly and leans forward towards Ayane in mimic of the blonde's earlier demeanor. "So, have you asked Zane to accompany you then?"

I looked up to see Zane's expression and he had a soft smile on his face as he peered down lovingly at Ayane. Jay made an elaborate gesture with his hands and he somehow got stars to dance in his eyes as he glanced dreamily at Zane in mockery.

The Ninja of Ice didn't even notice…

"N-Not yet, but I will and I want all of you to come too, I mean that is if you want to."

"So, the festivities will occur next month…I wouldn't mind going to see that."

All movement ceased to a stuttering halt down below and a veil of endless silence was cast over the room.

The only one unaffected by the stillness was Ebony herself as she continued to munch on a handful of popcorn.

"E-Ebony? So you and Kai…are…a couple?" Ayane inquires hesitantly and I move closer to the vent, pressing most of my upper body over the covering to try to see Ebony's expression more clearly.

Ebony suddenly stops chewing and may have realized what she said, but no burst of outrage was forthcoming from her mouth.

"That's…not what I meant," she says slowly.

Then what did you mean?

"I simply what to observe another culture not take part in the coupl—"

"That reminds me," Nya interrupts swiftly, "last week we left off at a very important discussion that I think should be re-opened. All in favor say I."

"I."

"I."

I…

"We did not adjourn last week discussing me," Ebony counters sternly, "it was about preparing to go get vaccinations to ward off the flu."

"On the contrary," Sasha shoots back while waving her index finger in a "you-should-know-better" manner, "that was prior to discussing you and Kai. Now then…last week you were going over the pros and cons about being in an actual romantic relationship with Kai."

I feel someone grip my shoulder, but I shake them off harshly.

I want to hear _**and**_ see this!

Ebony's hair was still pulled back as to when Ayane re-braided it, so I could see the cherry hue light her face beautifully and her deep garnet gems shimmer in uncertainty.

"Care to go over that list again?" Sasha asks coyly.

"I…"

Come on what is it?

The sound of creaking metal sounds in the distance, but I pay it no mind as I wait eagerly for Ebony to go through the list.

The hands are more frantic now and someone even manages to move me a little.

Angrily, I swat at the annoying appendages and reposition my upper body over the vent.

"Kai is…"

Yes, Kai is…

Suddenly, open air is below me as the vent cover collapses from underneath. My upper body immediately goes through, but someone grabs my shins to stop my descent.

"AHH! KAI!?"

I struggle in a vain attempt to heave myself up, but that only seemed to make the person who caught me lose their grip and fall through the opening as well.

"JAY!?"

"GODDAMMIT KAI!" Jay shouts in rage and I see him glance up back at the opening. "Cole, Zane come on pull us back up!"

"WHAT!?"

"ZANE!?"

Zane and Cole both try to pull us up, however momentum is hard to maintain in such a tight space, so they struggle.

"I-I can explain Ayane, please just listen to—"

Luck really wasn't on our side as every one of us fall through and land right on the large tray of food below.

Vanilla ice cream is scattered everywhere and cookies go flying in multiple directions. The Kunoichi quickly distance themselves further from us until the last bowl of fruit salad slides off the wall and lands with a thump against the carpet.

As my vision clears somewhat, I see Mydnyte trot over casually to begin licking the cream from my face and Howard and Lilia eating some of the fruit from off the floor.

"What…in...the…HELL!" Sasha roars obviously miffed by the situation.

"I think…I think I landed in pie Kai…" Jay says quietly and I wonder why he's telling me about what he landed in.

Sasha's right fingerless-gloved hand suddenly glows a dark aqua and her Bo Staff of Waves appears in her grip.

Oh crap, she's going to place our heads in a bubble of water and drown us! I thought fearfully and swiftly begin to right myself on my knees.

She passes me though and I look back to see her point her staff at Cole patiently. He glances up at her mutely and shakes the cookie crumbs from his hair then grasps Sasha's staff to use as leverage to get up off the ground.

"Thanks Sasha now list—"

The aqua-clad young woman quickly regains possession of her weapon and uses it to push Cole roughly against the wall the staff stationed securely right under his throat.

"You condone this?" I hear her whisper fiercely.

"Zane?"

I turn back to see Ayane looking startled and astonished to see Zane before her on the floor with a slice of kiwi stuck to his face.

"Ayane," He starts while gracefully getting to his feet and approaches her, but she backs away from him.

"Ayane, I know this looks troubling, however please try to be understanding—"

"Understanding? I'm supposed to be understanding to this?!" She asks incredulously and gestures to the food covered room.

"You said you wished to have a relationship of trust and honesty. Do you not trust me enough to have my own privacy?"

"Ayane…yes of course I trust you I merely—"

"I-I never expected this kind of behavior from you. I can _**honestly**_ say Zane…that this is the first time you've ever disappointed me."

Even though her eyes were narrowed, they glistened in tears and a few slipped down her cheeks as she continued to retreat from the white ninja.

"I am so sorry Ayane."

Zane tried again to bring her to him only to be denied once more as Ayane slaps his hand away.

"_**Don't touch me."**_

I could just imagine the widening of my brother's hazel eyes as Ayane's voice dropped to such a deadly whisper, but I could not see since his back was to me.

Amaterasu's advocate casts a lingering glare at Shiva's inheritor before departing from the room completely.

Zane remains where he is and slowly reaches up to remove the kiwi slice from his face. It falls from his hand and he leaves the room as well most likely in pursuit of Ayane.

I'm sorry Zane…

"Hn, she sounded like me just now."

I whip my head to the left to see Ebony standing above me with her arms crossed under her chest and her head turned facing the door. Mydnyte was at her feet with her small furry head in the carton of vanilla ice cream licking happily away at the sweet substance.

"Perhaps I should hug someone at random to reach a sense of equilibrium. What do you think Kai?"

Ebony glances at me from her peripheral with an eyebrow raised in question.

Was that a joke or is she baiting me to say something to dig myself deeper? Her countenance is so damn difficult to read sometimes. Is she angry or not?

I can't help, but feel like I'm in immense danger…

"I—"

"Jay Walker…"

Nya's angry growl comes from behind me and I turn to see my sister standing over the now sitting up blue ninja.

"Hey Nya," Jay calls in greeting with a small wave and a smile. He shuffles around a little bit to retrieve something from under him and holds it out for her to take.

"Dutch apple pie? It's still good you just have to ignore my butt imprint—"

Nya slaps the pie out of Jay's hand and off to the side furiously.

"This is not a joke Jay," Nya mutters in warning.

"I know, I know…"

"What you and the others did is _**excusable**_!"

"Yes, yes I admit that the action in itself was far from mature, but—"

"Is this the way you're going to act when we're married? Should I expect this behavior to manifest into something more disturbing if we have child—"

Nya covers her mouth with her hand and shakes her head sadly.

"Nya sweetheart, I promise something like this will never happen again, but we're going to be husband and wife soon. To have a long and prosperous marriage, nothing should be kept from your spouse especially if it affects the both of us," Jay says softly as he stands and envelops Nya in a hug, but my sister shakes out of his hold vigorously and backs away.

"Do you know what else is important to have a long and prosperous marriage Jay? Communication…why didn't you just come to me…why didn't you just do the mature thing and talked to me like an adult?"

"Nya…"

"If this is the true you, then there might not even be a wedding."

Nya turns on her heel and flees from the room. The look of utter devastation and wretchedness on Jay's face is too much for me to bear, thus I turn away hopelessly.

Damn…I'm sorry Jay.

Heartbeats of silence create a degree of deafness even as Jay walks out, the tense and heavy atmosphere lingering in his wake.

This is all my fault…I'm the one responsible for this…

"What was I supposed to think Sasha?"

I bow my head, refusing to witness the scene I had caused and just listen.

"What was I supposed to do when you've already kept something crucial from me? Can you really blame me for worrying, thinking that something else may be wrong?"

"So that's it…your trust in me has withered to nothing. You really do think I'm weak."

"Don't twist my words Sasha," Cole growls out angrily, "You know that is not what I meant."

"Really? Well, that's _**exactly**_ what its sounds like to me. Damn it all, if only I had been stronger. I knew it was a poor decision to confide in you, ever since then you've been trailing behind me like a shadow. Making sure I never strayed too far during battles, making me feel weak and inadequate like a lost child."

"Sasha…I don't want to lose you. That's why I've been so protective of you."

The emotion was so thick in each of their voices, I had to wonder if maybe something else was at large…something…fatal.

"Then you don't have to anymore because…because I have come to accept it. I am ready."

"No you're not, so don't you dare stand here and lie to me. If you were…you wouldn't be crying—"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A gust of wind and rapid footsteps shoots pasts me and ruffles my spikes as Sasha departs in haste.

I have to fix this.

"Cole, I—" I lift my head to address him properly as he walks pasts me, but he shakes his head solemnly and looks down at me.

"Don't think this is your fault Kai. We all have minds of our own and we agreed on this as a team. We're all responsible…just like before."

I sigh heavily and run my hand though my spikes warily.

This really sucks and I haven't even heard what Ebony has to say yet.

"Listen, stay here okay? I'm going to go round-up Jay and Zane, so we can come back and clean this room up."

"Alright," I reply quietly and my leader continues out the door.

Ebony and I are left alone with Mydnyte and the ducks.

"Was it really your idea?" Ebony asks quietly as I get to my feet to face her.

I have no reason to lie.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

She scrutinizes me with her bewitching garnet orbs and I can just imagine the "con" side of the list getting longer and longer.

I have no chance with her now. I've snuffed out my own flame and the darkness shall spread unrelenting because of me…because of my own foolishness.

I wait for her verdict unflinching, whatever she has to throw at me I'll simply take it like the man I am.

"I…I wasn't sure at first. I thought I was hallucinating when your scent wafted from the ventilation shaft."

Huh…?

"I got distracted by it especially when the others called me out to repeat my pro and con list about being with you."

Ebony gradually reaches behind her and brings her long braid over her shoulder to re-fasten the end of it.

"It was so strange…can you imagine the atmosphere at dinner tonight? I'm thinking it's going to be similar to a wake."

Okay, this may be a good time to be a little scared…what the—

"Kai, there is something urgent I must discuss with you, not here not now, but tonight after dinner. Meet me on the deck and please come alone."

She then flings her braid back over her shoulder and her gaze lifts to mine.

"Will you?"

I open my mouth to speak and really have to struggle to get my words out, but they come albeit breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'll come."

She nods and a small smile graces her ethereal features making her beauty even more mesmerizing.

"Until tonight then," she whispers seductively and leaves the room with the predatory grace of a panther.

Leaving me to wonder if maybe I just signed my own death warrant…

**I decided it's imperative to stop here and let this scene simmer in each your wonderful brains for a little while. Whose side are you on? Who's in the most trouble with their partner? What does Ebony has to discuss with Kai? I'm quite anxious to hear all of your thoughts on this chapter and I'm even more anxious to get the ball rolling for the next because some real Kai and Ebony moments will occur and much much more. Hmm, I wonder if I can finish this book in four chapters without having it feel rushed…oh well time will tell will it not? **

**Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello, hello good readers! Thanks so much for the "treasure trove" of reviews everyone. I feel rich with your praise and thoughtfulness. Now, as you all know each couple (except Kai and Ebony) are going through some really trying issues right now and this chapter will be the start of reconciliation, but the problems won't be solved until after this book aka the short stories. If some of you noticed I did a little foreshadowing last chapter for them. After all, this book is about Kai and Ebony, but don't fret too much about the others because there won't be time to argue with what's to come…**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 13

(Ebony's POV)

_Sigh, such a melancholic atmosphere_, I thought as I stirred the broth simmering inside the pot slowly. I eye my fellow kunoichi inconspicuously as we all perform duties in preparation for tonight's supper.

With it being Sunday, Sensei Wu brought forth a new tradition to further unify our group as a whole. We would take turns every Sunday preparing a large dinner, the Ninja on one Sunday and the Kunoichi the following week. This Sunday was our rotation and we were preparing a nice delicious meal of hamburger stew, cornbread, and seasoned baked chicken breast.

Usually this day brought forth joyous talk and laughter from my three comrades with me adding as much as I could to the conversation. Now the air is thick with tension and indignation, caused by the invasion of privacy conspired by the Ninja only a few hours ago in Sasha and Ayane's quarters.

The kitchen had been transformed as well from Amaterasu's blessing, with quality wood-lined floors and exquisite granite counter-tops the whole decorum shone beautifully in colors of cappuccino, taupe, and leather.

I turn my head slightly to the left to see how Ayane was faring with slicing the vegetables. She had finished cleaning a medley of them a few moments ago and had stationed herself to my left where the cutting board and assorted knives were.

She was slowly but surely completing her task for the potatoes lay sliced thinly on the board to the right. However, her eyes were red and slightly puffy from the tears she shed earlier and her bottom lip quivered every few seconds as she began to cut the carrots.

My brow creases in concern as her hands begin to tremble and I call softly to her.

"Be careful Ayane, stop if you need to."

Her hands halt immediately at my words and she whips her head in my direction. A few tears slip from her moist eyes and when she opens her mouth, her words are surprisingly strong.

"I'm okay Ebony, I can finish this."

When she resumes her work, my thoughts roam to how once only a few months ago I would've called her weak and feeble.

I shake my head and turn my attention back to the simmering brown broth below me, letting the flavorful smoke and steam caress my face with its tantalizing touch.

I know better now, but I still find it difficult to believe that Ayane is my elder as well as Sasha and Nya. I am the youngest of us four, but according to Nya I have the mentality of a forty-year old making me wise beyond my years.

I glance once more at the bright blonde huntress from my peripheral and watch as she furiously using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

I remember her sharing the story of Zane teaching her how to prepare spaghetti and how he confessed to her about being a "nindroid".

"_After my mind cleared and the haze lifted, I realized I was still in love with him and my feelings had not changed…and I don't think they ever will."_

She had spoken so fondly about the Ninja of Ice and continued to gush and persist on how extraordinary and fantastic he was. How he found her gorgeous without flaw calling her scars "marks of perseverance and valor" while she thought her looks were mediocre at best especially with her blemishes marring her flesh.

Hmm…

I remove the large spoon from the pot and place it down on the counter to my right then turn to give Ayane instructions.

"When you're finished, simply add the vegetables in with the broth. The hamburger meat is already cooked, so you can add that in as well then cover the stew and let it fester and get thick."

She nods her head in confirmation and I turn around to check on Sasha who was sitting at the island in the center of the spacious kitchen seasoning the raw breasts of chicken with a contemptuous frown.

She mutters to herself angrily about how all men are self-righteous bastards who deserve to get knocked to "Kingdom Come"…wherever that is.

I cock an eyebrow as she wrathfully flipped each breast of chicken, with them landing with a hard smack against the large flat surface of a baking sheet. Her long fiery tresses spill obstructing her view, but she doesn't bother casting them to the side as she violently shakes the meat tenderizer to season the opposite side of the main course.

The argument that ensued between her and Cole weighs heavy on my mind for I didn't understand the core of it. It's true though that Cole has become highly protective of our Bo Staff wielding strategist and always inquires about her whereabouts if she had been out of his company for an extended amount of time. This behavior manifested only after Sasha had collapsed in the infirmary on my second day aboard the Bounty and had only grown since then.

The relationship between her and the Ninja's leader is broad and deep with many twists and turns leading to one ultimate destination.

True everlasting love…

"_I like to call Cole a Jack-of-all-Trades. A man who you can count on to get the job done, he's dependable, caring, loyal, and can admit when he's wrong. I never thought I would see him again after all this time and now that our destinies have become intertwined…I never want to be separated from him…ever."_

Sasha had told me this when I had asked her what thoughts she had on the matter of romance and her desire to be with Cole. I wanted clarification on the matters of my own heart…and whether not to let a certain "untamed flame" illuminate through my shadows.

I kept Sasha's words locked away for thorough dissection in the future and that is when I had begun to make my pro and con list about being with Kai.

Even though I am naïve about the matters of the heart, I know that there is no such thing as a "perfect couple". Not in the world we live in…trials and tribulations will always occur, but it is the ones that can persevere through it and still be together at the end are the ones whose love is the strongest.

"Dinner should be ready in another hour or so."

Sasha's stern voice rouses me from my musings as she speaks without lifting her eyes from her task.

"Nya, wait a little longer before putting the cornbread in. Let me put the chicken in first and you can use the bottom oven for the cornbread okay?"

"Alright," the quiet answer Nya gives makes me shift my attention from the Kunoichi of Water to the Kunoichi of Wind.

She was on the opposite side of the kitchen in her own space near the sink with her back to us, stirring a large mixing bowl which I presumed to be the batter for the cornbread.

Every night since the announcement of her engagement to Jay, she's been giving me an earful about numerous arrangements that would have to be made before the important event…even if I wasn't fully paying attention.

"_I'm so happy Sasha agreed to be my Maid of Honor. I have to make sure the bridesmaids' dresses are stunning. I'm not one of those shallow women who think she has to look better than everyone else in the room. Just think Ebony…soon I'll be Mrs. Jay Walker *sigh*."_

"_Hn…" _was my only reply to her blissful words.

I remember being halfway asleep as she cheerfully segued into future occurrences when I had an epiphany. I asked her…how she knew Jay was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Having had to study under him for the past two months, I knew him to be playful and a cunning trickster. Qualities I found exuberant and refreshing, but also lacking in a way that would prove…high maintenance in the future.

She had smiled so gently before responding, her words bearing fruits of inquisitiveness to my once withered tree of doubt and hesitancy.

"_There is much more to Jay than just the wise-cracks and silliness he displays. When he had begun to open up to me and share with me his secrets, the earnest and sincerity of his words made me curious to find out more and the more he shared…the more I fell in love with him. It is different for everyone, but for me…when a man is willing to reveal a side to himself that only I am permitted to see…words can't describe how special I feel or how special he makes me feel."_

It seems my "Sensei" has more character in him than I can see and Nya's words brought further insight on what I should do about Kai.

Speaking of which, he and the other men should be through cleaning Sasha and Ayane's quarters by now.

I calmly formulate an approach as to how I can get everyone on the road to reconciliation. I turn around and begin to walk towards the exit.

I'll have to adapt to the role of pacifier and enlist the aid of the one who started this unfortunate turn of events.

Kai…

"Ebony, where are you going?"

Sasha's curious voice stops me and I turn back around to address her and my fellow kunoichi.

Despite my element, I am not one for deception and subterfuge, so I give a candid answer to her question.

"To speak with Kai."

The exotic Brazilian rolls her storm grey eyes and gives a snort of derision at my chosen response.

"Hmph, I thought you would at least wait until after dinner tonight to castrate him, but I won't keep you from your business. Have at him girl," she says with a wave of dismissal, but I shake my head negatively.

"I have no intention to remove Kai of his manhood, only speak to him as to why he would commit such an act."

He seemed too flabbergasted when I spoke to him earlier, so I didn't hear about his motives.

"_**What do you mean "why"!?"**_ Sasha explodes aggressively and stands up from her seat at the island.

"Who cares "why" they did it! They shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Ebony, aren't you upset at all?" Ayane questions quietly with a look of fret and bewilderment, covering the stewpot to let it simmer.

Nya turns to glance at me as well, "Yeah, I expected you of all people to seek swift vengeance for what those idiots did."

I look from one female to the other with calm deliberation. It's true, the "old me" would've sent my doppelgangers in under the cover of night to murder each of them in their sleep, but surely they've noticed my metamorphosis since Ayane's Trial.

Also, did they forget about what they told me?

…I guess I'll have to remind them.

"My personality has altered somewhat since the experiences I've had to endure and I have learned much from each of you. I would never give advice on a subject I know hardly anything about, so please look at my next words as mere observations if you wish."

The ladies before me are quiet and still as they each give me their full attention.

"Up until now you've each given me the idea that being in a relationship is magnificent. Showering me with words of adoration and fondness about your partners, leading me to brood intensely about Kai's…proposition. Have you all forgotten those words? Ayane, have you forgotten you told me Zane stayed awake with you all night on the deck two weeks ago when you had a nightmare about your Trial. How he held you in his arms as you rested against him and played your mother's golden flute."

The blonde huntress fidgets under my stare and rubs her left arm with her right hand as she turns her head away with torn retrospect.

"You told me that while playing your flute does calm you, it was the warmth that Zane gave you that settled your mind as well as your heart."

I turn to the irate aqua-clad kunoichi next.

"Sasha, if memory serves you told me how Cole would come to you sometimes to discuss strategies and tactics. How delighted you felt that he was coming to depend on you…just as you do him."

Sasha's soft rain eyes drift shut as she places her hands on her hips.

I open my mouth to say more, but decide against it.

_Her secrets are her own, it's none of my business_, I thought as I finally face Nya.

"And Nya, the ring you wear on your finger," at this Nya looks down at her left hand and a small smile graces her features.

"You know you still love Jay and want to marry him, faults and all. I witnessed first-hand how thoughtful he could be when you were suffering from the rhinovirus last week and he knocked on our door. Don't you remember? I opened it and he came strolling in with a tray in his hands, chicken noodle soup, crackers, orange juice, and cold medicine of both liquid and tablet."

Nya giggles lightly at my words and her soft brown eyes mist over causing her to cover her face with both hands.

"I stayed in the room to observe the interaction between you two and how Jay took care of you. He made you smile, he made you laugh…it was the quickest recovery of the common cold I ever did see."

Sylph's advocate removes her hands from her face and smiles happily while gently nodding her head.

"In conclusion, they're men and they're going to screw up. Perfection is an illusion when trying to find a life-mate which means one day we ourselves will be at fault…maybe."

They laugh softly and I continue.

"This mishap is a mere "stepping stone" that we must traverse an obstacle of many I'm sure. Though of course it's not to be taken lightly for "trust" has been breached, so deal with it in your own way just…understand that…there are going to be pros as well as cons in being in a relationship…there is no such thing as a perfect man…and no such thing as a perfect woman."

During the end, my mind had begun to race. Sending me images of amber gold eyes and spiked dark chocolate hair…

"_**Ebony, I want your heart. I want your love…"**_

It sounds like his voice is right near my ear. Why am I thinking about this now?

Sister Ophelia…is this what you meant…?

I should leave now.

I turn and continue on my way out the door when Nya's voice stops me.

"Ebony, are you willing to give my brother a chance?"

I keep my back to them as I answer carefully.

"When I speak to him…I will discover his motives and then…we'll see."

All is quiet as I depart from the kitchen and enter the dining room. To my shock I find my uncle and little brother sitting at the table. Sensei Wu was sitting at the head while Lloyd was situated on his right.

"_Watashi no mei, anata no jikan no shunkan." _(My niece, a moment of your time)

"_Mochiron oji no,"_ (Of course uncle)I reply and walk over to sit on his left. Lloyd smiles as I sit across from him, but his eyes are troubled. He must've heard the commotion earlier and wonders what happened.

"_Soko ni watashitachi no ma de hōchimin no midaredeari, roido wa gen'in o shitte ireba watashi ga motomete itaga, kare wa shite imasen." _(There is a disturbance in Chi among us and I was asking if Lloyd knew the cause, but he does not.)

From my peripheral, I see Lloyd's shoulders sag somewhat and his smile replaced by a frown as his brow creases in vexation before I answer my uncle.

"_Hai, migi no ojidesuga, wareware ga hanasu yō ni watashi wa sore ni sagashiteimasu shinpaishinaide kudasai. Baransu ga watashi wa sore o kakushin mamonaku fukugen sa remasu." (Yes you are right uncle, but don't worry I'm looking into it as we speak. Balance will be restored soon I'm sure of it._)

My uncle nods his head gravely as his wise onyx eyes locks with mine.

I hold my countenance as best as I can under his scrutiny, but I know it is futile.

He can read me like an open book.

"_Anata ga ryokō tī o hitsuyō to sutikusu shin'ainaru mei no kawa ni ochinai yō ni ki o tsuketemasu. Watashi wa anata no kotae o mitsukeru koto o negatte imasu." _(You will need Travelers Tea and be careful not to fall in the River of Styx dear niece. I hope you find your answers.)

I only give a nod in reply and stand up to perform a bow of respect to him. I then turn around to leave the dining room to resume my search of Kai.

"_Ane wa matsu!" _(Older sister wait!)

I turn my head slightly to see Lloyd run to me and halt to block my path. His looks up at me with eager determined eyes and shouts pleadingly to me.

"_Anata wa otōsan o mite watashi ga kimasu yō ni! Tabun... Tabun watashitachi wa kare o sukuu tame no hōhō o mitsukeru koto ga deki—"_(Let me come with you to see dad! Maybe…maybe we can find a way to save him and-)

I place my head on top of his head and ruffle the soft platinum locks. He snaps his head up and his words die in his throat.

The texture difference between his hair and Gabriel's is astounding. While Gabriel's hair is pliable it lacks the wavy consistency of Lloyd's hair.

Regardless of that though…I love them both…

"_Ane…" _

I bend down and place a soft kiss to his temple and whisper in his ear.

"_Kore wa, watashi wa anata no otōto nashi de okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu monodesuga, umaku ikeba, watashi wa hitoride wa dekimasen. Jikan wa migi no anatadeari, watashi wa issho ni watashitachi no chichi to taiketsu shimasuga, sonotoki wa ima denai toki. Koko ni taizai shi, watashi ni totte Mydnyte no sewa o shite kudasai. Watashi wa sugu ni modorimasu." _(This is something I must do without you little brother, but hopefully I will not be alone. When the time is right you and I will confront our father together, but that time is not now. Please stay here and take care of Mydnyte for me. I will return soon.)

I straighten up and pull him to me for a hug. He wrap his arms around my middle while my own are loosely around his body. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair once more before stepping away from him.

"_Anata wa watashi, otōto no tame ni sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu ka?" _(Can you do that for me, little brother?)

An easy grin lights his face as he replies stalwartly, _"Hai!"_

I smile at his boisterous attitude and step around him and depart from the dining area into the hallway. I make a right at the cross section and venture to the Ninja side of the Bounty. The journey is much longer now with the expanse of the ship, but soon I reach the rooming quarters of the Ninja's elemental-colored doors.

I approach the red door and knock lightly. There is a rustle of movement from beyond the barrier before the door swings open revealing a disconsolate Kai.

"Ebony? Wha—"

Before he can continue, I place my hand on his chest and push him back inside his room, closing the door behind me.

He backpedals a bit then steadies himself as I turn back to him. Even though I've never been in Kai's room, I don't take time to observe my surroundings, but his scent is substantial here.

I must not let that one factor distract me from my objective.

"What were you hoping to accomplish by eavesdropping on us?" I question stonily as I tip my head to meet his gaze.

"Ugh," the embers sizzle and spark as he obviously struggles with an answer. He shakes his head despondently and replies.

"I wanted to know what was going on and why was it so important to be kept a secret. I don't approve of you all going on dangerous missions without us, but I understand that you all have trained just as hard as we have. I respect your strength and courage, plus team unification is important I only wish…it's difficult to explain…I…"

He exhales heavily and closes his eyes tight in frustration.

Curious, I step closer and place my hand on his chest. The rhythm of his heartbeat is frantic and sporadic, I must calm him.

"Take your time Kai, what is it?"

"I have to fix this Ebony," he seethes out and opens his eyes. The fire within them burns bright with resolve and fortitude.

"Even though Cole says it's not my fault, I still feel responsible for all of this. I have to talk to the rest of the Kunoichi especially my sister."

He tries to go around me to leave, but I halt his advance with a firm hand.

"Even the bravest of lions would not enter a den of lionesses whose scents were hostile. Though I have calmed them somewhat, it is still not wise to approach them just yet. Dinner is almost ready; when everyone is together…we shall see how things play out."

He looks at me in confusion then dips his head to see the palm of my hand settled over his heart.

His much larger black-gloved hand rises and covers mine.

"Ebony, so…you're not angry with me?" He asks quietly and lifts his head to capture me with his eyes once more.

His expression was apprehensive yet encouraged and I step even closer to him.

"You bared no ill-will although your method of confrontation was stupid…I am not angry. You still have a chance," I say in a soothing undertone.

Instantly, a smirk appears and the flames in his smoldering golden-amber eyes ignite.

"I still have a chance? That's good…I wish dinner was over, so I can hear what you have to say," he voices quietly and leans in more, his gaze flickering to my lips as he licks his.

Understanding his intent, I back away from the fire before I am burned, and turn my face to the side letting my fringe of hair shield my flushed visage from his view.

"Tell your brothers that the Kunoichi have calmed down and to use their words carefully so not to cause any more trouble."

I swiftly leave Kai's room and shut the door behind me. I lean heavily against it and try to quiet my racing pulse.

He almost stole another kiss from me, I thought as my breath quickens.

Am I…am I starting to fall for him?

_Mistress, you already fell._

What…?

"Ebony," I'm startled from my internal conflict when I hear Kai's voice from behind me. Although the barrier of the door was still there, his voice carried through it and caressed my ear.

"I'll meet you on the deck after dinner…I look forward to it."

I right myself quickly and briskly leave the Ninja's side of the ship.

A deep androgynous chuckle resounds throughout my mind.

Silence you hermaphrodite!

If anything Oblivion laughs harder.

(Thirty minutes later, dining room 6:42 P.M.)

_Alright, this isn't too morbid_, I thought as I sipped my glass of sweet tea diligently.

I was wrong in my assumption to the resemblance of this atmosphere being that of a wake; no…this is the funeral itself.

Ayane was sitting on my left while Lloyd was on my right at the end of the table. Nya was next to Ayane and Sasha was sitting on the right of Sensei Wu who remained stationed at the head. Cole occupied the seat to the left of Sensei across from Sasha then Jay, Zane, and finally Kai across from me.

The echo of the silverware and soft chews of our mouths are the conversing techniques we've decided to utilize this evening.

I sneak a glance at Ayane to see her eating a spoonful of the hamburger stew we had both prepared. She glances up from her plate to peer at Zane across from her.

The white ninja seemed to sense he was being watched and lifts his eyes to meet Ayane's only for the blonde to avert her attention to her plate once more.

I give a subtle sigh at Zane's despondent expression and turn my gaze to the spiky-haired man in front of me.

(Did you relay my message to them?) I mouth wordlessly as I take a small bite of my cornbread square.

He lifts his eyes from my lips and simply nods back.

Then why won't they say anything? We've all been consuming dinner for ten minutes now, someone has to say something if reconciliation can begin…

"_Ane_, can you pass the orange soda?" Lloyd questions from my right and I look at him first then to the table to locate the bottle of carbonated liquid.

Kai scoots the bottle closer to me to grasp and I reach for it.

"You shouldn't drink so much of this _otōto_," I say with displeasure as I untwist the cap and take hold of his ice-filled glass.

"Why not it's good," he answers with a shrug while I pour some in then give it to him.

"Just because it's good doesn't mean it's good _**for you**_," I counter sternly and he cocks an eyebrow at my response.

"Hey, you didn't fill it up!"

"That's right I didn't."

"But, you're supposed to fill it up!"

"Keep complaining and I'll pour it right back inside the bottle."

He narrows his maroon burgundy eyes and I glare right back. After a moment, he looks down at his half-filled glass in a huff.

"…If you let me drink the rest of the bottle, I won't ask for anymore for a whole month."

"Give me your glass back Lloyd—"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" He hastily interrupts and downs his soda in seconds.

My brow creases as I look at his plate.

"Don't just eat the cornbread and chicken, the stew is healthy and full of vegetables, so make sure to consume the entire bowl."

"But, I don't like potatoes," he grumbles whilst stirring his stew with his spoon in discontent.

"You eat French fries," I clarify slowly with a hint of exasperation.

"So? What's your point?" He counters easily, unbothered by my growing aggravation.

"…They're potatoes Lloyd."

My _otōto _shakes his head and begins to eat his breast of chicken once more.

"They're not cooked the same."

Why is he like this when he eats? I was never a finicky eater when I was an adolescent; I just consumed what I was given and was appreciative.

"Yes, one is cooked in grease and saturated fat while the other is marinated and seasoned to add flavor while it is boiled."

Lloyd takes another bite from his chicken and slides the fork out of his mouth quickly. He then turns to me with a nonchalant look.

"Again, what's your point? Potatoes are still nasty when they're cooked this way."

"Eat…the stew."

"There…are potatoes in it," he mimics with a sly grin.

The beginnings of a headache throbs against my temples, but I hold unfaltering to my emotions as I wordlessly take Lloyd's bowl of stew and patiently remove the sliced potatoes from it.

Ayane's giggle sounds from my left and I cut my eyes to her acidly.

What the hell is so funny?

"I'm-I'm so sorry Ebony, it's just that…you…"

Ayane could not finish her sentence however as she begins to laugh outright. Soon Kai joins her then everyone else…

The laughter is loud and robust all at my expense.

If this is the start of reconciliation for everyone, I have only one thing to say…

"Go to hell, all of you."

(Two hours later…)

I step out into the crisp night air and inhale deeply. I peer up into blanket of stars as they surround the moon in its entirety.

I walk towards the center of the deck and halt near the mast.

The remainder of dinner was much more tolerable after my escapade with Lloyd. Though it wasn't much Ayane had begun to converse with Zane and the other Kunoichi followed her lead. After dinner was finished, the Ninja had volunteered to do the dishes to my surprise and to the others as well.

Forgiveness will come, but at its own pace…

The question is…will I be around to see it happen?

I focus once more upon the glorious white orb and close my eyes as I feel the stirring in my blood.

_Lord Diablos will summon you soon Mistress, during the lunar eclipse he will call for you to take your Trial._

Yes…I know, but first I must speak with my father.

I need to purchase Travelers Tea, but—

_We are too far from any villages that sell the mystical brew, but we are close to something better. Something we can use in substitution for the Tea._

What is it Oblivion?

_Yggdrasil's Citadel, it serves as a gateway, a portal, to not only the Underworld, but to all the Realms._

Where is it?

_It is not too far from our location, however to get there we'll have to traverse the dense woodlands of Ramza for it stands deep inside the forest._

A forest…Yggdrasil's Citadel…? Is this why you wanted me to speak to Kai?

_The Ninja of Fire is knowledgeable about such terrain though I am confident in your abilities Mistress you will need his guidance to reach your destination. _

No Oblivion, it feels like I'm using him.

The spirit of the sais chuckle cruelly before replying.

_Using him? My dear Mistress by asking for his aid you will be killing two birds with one stone._

…I don't follow your logic.

_Haha, think of it this way then…by being alone with him for a few days you'll find out how deep your feelings for him are as well as have someone beside you when you confront your father. I could feel your troubled heart…you wanted someone to accompany you, do you not…and who better than the one who wishes to claim it._

I place my hand on the smooth chrome-colored post and lift my eyes to the moon once more. I relish the feel of the cool breeze against my face as it tousles my hair with soothing care.

Kai…

"Ebony?"

I turn around and see the man of my thoughts as he exits the Bounty and joins me in the center of the deck.

For some reason…his eyes burn the brightest during the dark of night. I don't understand it…

"Dinner went pretty smoothly despite the obvious tension in the beginning. You and Lloyd really broke the ice," he voices with a smile.

The tenor of his voice is so wonderful…when have my feelings changed and should I accept them?

"That occurrence was not premeditated," I say gently, "Lloyd was being his usual stubborn self when he eats."

Kai chuckles and the winds decide to tousle with his hair as well, making him look even more handsome.

I hope he'll come with me and not try to stop me.

"Yeah, but still…you were amazing. I can see you being a great mother to Gabriel."

"Kai, the reason I asked you to meet me is…"

"Yeah?"

He reaches up and moves my fringe of hair away, tucking it securely behind my ear. His hand then cups my cheek in a tender touch.

I search his golden eyes for a moment before I begin to speak.

"My Trial will be upon me soon, but before it comes I wish to speak with my father. I want to know the entire story about him and my mother. I want answers now just in case I don't live through whatever Lord Diablos has in store for me."

Kai's hand falls listlessly from my face and I see his slack jaw expression.

"What?"

"Kai please, I want you to come with me…to find the portal to the Underworld. I…I need your help."

His dumbstruck expression fades being replaced with a hard frown and narrowed eyes.

"Ebony, you cannot confront Garmadon. Listen to me, I know what he's like and—"

"I will go with or without you Kai," I interrupt with a clipped tone.

It's a stalemate as we glare heatedly at each other.

I don't wish to argue with you, please just come with me.

Kai releases a growl as he pulls me to him in a hug and I cling desperately to him.

"You're not going to die in your Trial. I'll die first trying to save you before I let that happen."

"Kai—"

"I'll come with you to find this portal and confront your father, but if he tries anything…I'll kill him."

**Yay! I finished an update a week early! I'm so happy with my little achievement and I feel pumped to get the next one underway. Much has happened and even more will come as the conclusion of Beyond the Flames draws near. I hope everyone enjoyed my new translation style, I figured it would be much better than having to scroll all the way down to figure out what was being said. Next chapter will consists of Kai and Ebony's quest to find Yggdrasil's Citadel and the confrontation with Lord Garmadon! See ya later everyone!**

**Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've decided to re upload chapter 14 and make it the length I had originally planned, so feel free to skip ahead to where it left off or reread from the beginning to refresh your memory. I took everyone's advice and used it to fit my lifestyle accordingly. I am remarkably better now thanks to all of you and I'm deeply touched by your concern. I hope to finish Beyond the Flames soon. :)**

**Please read and enjoy!  
**

Chapter 14

(Kai's POV)

Ebony remained silent after my declaration to protect her from her father and I take the time to smooth my hands comfortably up and down her back as she hugged me tight.

_Damn it, why her? _I thought furiously as I let Ebony's scent of crushed coconut and jojoba butter engulf me.

Screw it even the Gods won't stop me from protecting her…and Garmadon won't either.

"It shouldn't come to that Kai," Ebony's voice rouses me from my thoughts and I feel her hold on my body slacken.

I let her pull away until her gaze of russet garnet meets my own.

"We must leave…now."

I let go of her as she turns away and walks to the railings of the right side of the ship. Her long braid dances in the night breeze and as always with each step she took the chime of her chains echoed hauntingly.

"Wait Ebony," I call to her with an outstretched hand, "we should at least tell the others where we're going. We can't just _**leave**_."

I make my way closer to her as she leans over the railings and looks down below.

"Sensei Wu already knows of my intentions, so I'm sure he will inform the others of our activities," she retorts indisputably.

I stand beside her and peer down as well. The glare of the full moon sends enough light for me to see the Plains of Mustadio miles beneath us. To reach the forest region of Ramza we'll have to backtrack south although once we get there we'll have no choice, but to traverse the forest on foot.

Since I have no idea where Yggdrasil's Citadel is…

"Alright…let's go," I say finally and we both leap up to stand on the railings. I pull her to me gently and together we simply fall off the balustrades into the dark atmosphere. With the wind whipping around us as we plummet to the ground, I can't help but to ask her.

"How would you have gotten down? You don't have a Guardian like the other kunoichi."

She blinks at me with unreadable expression and answers calmly.

"If there was no other choice, but for me to go alone then I would have used a chain of my shadow doppelgangers to reach the ground."

She then averts her eyes from mine and turns her head away. The forceful gales tousling her stardust fringe angrily as she continues.

"Also…if you had refused to come with me then I know Ayane would have."

_Hah, like I would've actually refused to help you __**especially**__ after you said, "you needed me". _I thought as I closed my eyes in concentration.

Time to ride Blade Cycle…

My eyes snap open once I feel my Spinjitsu Vehicle underneath and Ebony repositioned behind me. The grassy plains of Mustadio streak towards us at a more blinding rate, so I maneuver my cycle in a somersault and land with a smooth thump.

The roaring flames of the engine and bursts of fire from the tail pipes gives the inferno inside me more flare as we speed off towards the Forest of Ramza.

Ebony's hands are light around my waist as they always are when she joins me on my Blade Cycle, but to my surprise and delight, she leans forward and I can feel her face against my back. Her arms move with her until they are securely wrapped around my middle.

I release a heavy sigh once I think about the incongruity of it all…

Under different circumstances, this moment would be considered quixotic in a sense, but with the heaviness of the situation how can I possibly—

"Oblivion tells me Ramza is an enchanted forest…I'm really looking forward to seeing it. Have you ever been there Kai?"

Ebony has to speak a bit louder for me to hear her voice over the growling hum of the engine nevertheless though her tone still carries the sultry pitch I find increasingly alluring no matter how many times I hear it.

Her interruption to my angst thoughts is welcomed and I answer her.

"Yeah, but not in a long time, I remember going there over a year ago for training with my brothers and haven't been there since. Sensei told us it's one of the last great wildernesses in Ninjago and has mystifying elements that can disorient you if you're weak of mind."

"What manner of training did you undertake?"

I smile easily as my mind drifts back to my early training days with my brothers. Hah, I don't know why though since I was such an arrogant knuckle-head back then…and still kinda am.

"The objective was to find inner peace and locate each other's Chi thus bringing forth a broader sense of unity and to further understand the Way of the Shinobi. To become a master of himself and his environment, so the old man basically dropped us off at different locations in Ramza and I remember his exact words to me and probably to everyone else as well."

"_**Go and find your brothers…and try your utmost not to lose yourself in madness or be obliterated by Mother Nature."**_

Ebony makes a sound akin to a content purr as she laughs softly in satisfaction. I can just imagine the small smile curving her full tempting lips and knowing that I'm the one that put it there…heh…_**I'm gaining on you Ebony**_ _**I don't have too far to go before I can call you mine.**_

"That sounds like him…please don't stop Kai. I want to hear more, what happened next?"

Before continuing my story, I survey the slightly changing landscape around us. Instead of seeing rolling evergreen hills in the distance, the land has changed to more forestation with trees sprouting from the earth here and there and shrubs as well as bushes bearing fruits and honeyed nectar to feed the local wildlife.

We are not in Ramza yet only the outermost we still had about twenty-five miles to go before we'll start seeing the spores that is the essence of that strange flower Tiger's Bane.

Just enough time for me to finish my tale...

"Well Ebony, this may come as a shock, but I didn't really listen to Sensei back then as much as I do now," I begin with a smirk.

"Yes…an absolute shock," came the dry sarcastic reply.

I laugh heartily at her tone feeling oddly ecstatic by her cynicism.

"The first thing I noticed about Ramza was that it was very unorthodox from a usual forest. It was just the beginning of autumn and already the leaves of the trees shown in lustrous colors of gold, crimson, and ginger, but what unnerved though was the eerie silence the forest contained. There didn't seem to be any form of life anywhere, no birdsongs, no buzz of locusts, no rustling of bushes from frightened hares…nothing but the whisper of the winds."

"I shook off my anxiety however and began my search and exploration of the Forest of Ramza. I wasn't particularly worried about running into any cougars or grizzly bears since Sensei allowed us to keep our weapons although when hours ticked by and there was still no sign of anyone I began to really worry about the others. As far as I knew, I was the only one out of the four of us who knew how to live off the land. For when I was a child, my mother would take Nya and me out for walks through the woods that surrounded our village. Teaching us how to harvest, what fruits and berries were safe to eat, those that weren't. What plants to stay away from and which ones could be used to heal cuts and burns even consumed to lower fevers. I was completely spellbound by my mother's knowledge and sucked up as much of her wisdom as I could."

I closed my eyes briefly as the distant childhood memories of my past resurfaced and clear images of a serene face with long perfectly straight hair the color of the darkest night and vibrant golden amber eyes that always shown with the warmth of the sun…an endless blaze.

I refocused my gaze ahead; my mother has been gone for over a decade now. Her life's flame vanquished at the hands of bandits when a group of them tried to ransack our house.

I'll never forget that night…

I was seven and Nya was six. It was during dinner and we were all waiting anxiously for dad to come home from his trip to Ninjago City. I remember Nya talking happily about what she learned in school that day and me listening with half an ear as I gobbled up our mother's delicious beef tips and rice. Mom was at the kitchen sink cleaning the dirty dishes and all was peaceful in our home until we heard the forceful rattle of the front door.

I thought it was dad and immediately jumped out of my seat to run so I could let him in, but mom held me back her expression apprehensive. When the jarring insisted, mother quickly rushed the two of us to the back of the house and opened the door to the old storage closet. Before ushering us in, she pulled us to her and whispered urgently.

"_No matter what you hear or what you __**think**__ you hear, __**do not**__ leave this closet. When all is safe I'll come and retrieve you until then remain hidden. I love you both very much…Kai…protect Nya."_

She then pushed us in and slowly closed the door, holding her right index finger to her lips.

A playful expression to stay quiet…

My judgment of time wasn't very good, so I couldn't tell how long we stayed in that dusty closed-off space. But I recall the darkness and Nya's barely contained sniffles as we waited for mother to return.

That's when I heard it…

The familiar sound of steel upon steel reminding me of when Nya and I used to watch our parents spar against each other in the grassy fields behind our house, my little sister clutched my shirt from behind while I remained perfectly still just listening to the sounds of swordplay from beyond the door.

A man's scream followed by a loud thump as if a body hit the floor.

The loud ricochets of blades sound once more then…another loud thump.

I knew mother was strong as well as knowledgeable and I thought maybe she had won, so I waited a few more moments. When she didn't come, I turned around and took hold of Nya's hand.

I then whispered, _"Wait here for a sec okay? I'm just going to see what's happening and I'll come back."_

Nya had to say okay several times before I could hear her, but when I did I quietly crept out from the storage closet and made my way back to the front of the house.

"_Damn that bitch was strong. She killed Hiroto, but whatever let's see what this joint has."_

I had neared the entryway to our living room when I heard that man say that and when I peeked cautiously around the corner…

I saw her…

I saw my mother lying in a thick pool of crimson, her long onyx hair spilled beneath her in a cascading flow of ink and standing over her…was her murderer.

A man was holding a bloodied katana and five more standing around him all their eyes looking down in vague interest at my mother's lifeless form.

What happened next…is forever etched into my mind…

The sharp edge of my father's sword, the Masamune, pierced directly through the heart of my mother's killer.

Clean…precise…no blood…

The blade was then swiftly removed from the corpse and the other thieves whirled around in fright.

My father stood over my mother's killer in the same exact way the thief had mere moments ago. His brown eyes dark with fury and malice, his spiked mahogany-colored hair bristled as the killer intent poured off him in waves.

Noxious efficiently…are the only words I can think of to describe the way my father eliminated the rest of the thieves.

Masamune flashed luminously from the streaks of moonlight that illuminated the room.

They fell one by one and before darkness overcame my vision…I remember my father's eyes.

They were the eyes…of a broken man.

As my memoirs leave my mind's eye and returns to the reclusive pits of my consciousness, Ebony's hands tighten on my body and when she speaks her sultry tone caresses my ear.

"Your mother…you speak of her in past tense and your voice is laced with sorrow. My condolences Kai, she sounded like an amazing woman."

I only nod to show my acknowledgement to her words though I am appreciative to her method of comfort.

I never told anyone about the way my mother passed from this world, not even my brothers when we were discussing the topic of family after Jay's parents, Ed and Edna came to visit the Bounty months ago.

Maybe…maybe in the future if Ebony is willing to stay with me I will be able to share this secret with her.

The darkness was beginning to lift with the appearance of soft shades of grey and cherry on the horizon.

We're almost there…

"Anyway uh, when night fell I had managed to snag a rabbit in a snare beforehand and after eating I turned in for the night deciding to play it safe and sleep in the trees. I remember thinking that first I would see if I could find any clues to the whereabouts of Jay since he seemed more like the "city boy" compared to Cole and Zane."

"With these thoughts in mind, I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up the next morning you can imagine my surprise to see Zane's masked face looking down at me from a higher branch of a neighboring tree. Back then the guy was still totally weird and I nearly swallowed my heart when I saw him balancing expertly on that rickety branch simply waiting for me to wake up."

Ebony made a sound of understanding behind me.

"Zane is an extraordinary individual," she comments bluntly, "it was his words that made me begin to doubt my own philosophies. I still have not thanked him for that, perhaps I will if I finish my Trial."

"You can thank him _**when**_ you finish your Trial," I correct her determinedly.

Her silence to my contradiction once again unnerves me and I open my mouth say more, but then I feel her hands gently smooth across the material of my robes underneath my chest guard making me close my mouth with an audible click.

"I will not doubt my future Kai. I will face my Trial bravely like the Kunoichi before me however the odds are not in my favor. I am simply being realistic," she voices with undeniable clarity.

"Ebony, you will—"

"Please finish your story Kai."

Even though her voice is still whimsical and low, I detect an undertone of uneasiness as well. However, I abide to her wishes and continue.

"Well, instead of saying something like "Kai, I'm glad I found you" and such the first thing Zane said to me was "The forest is watching us Kai for we are the outcasts here. Do you not sense it? Ramza itself is alive." To say the very least, that freaked me out and Zane said many other mysterious things that I can't recall, but for some reason I knew he was telling the truth. Ramza just felt too surreal."

"In any event, after I berated Zane for how he startled me which he completely ignored. We set off together at a leisurely pace. Zane suggested we remain calm and focused since that's the way he found me. If we appeared ill at ease or irresolute the forest will feed off of our doubt and pessimistic behavior leaving us to roam its grounds for all eternity and succumb to dehydration and fatigue. We stopped several times during our search for the others so we could meditate and relieve our anxiety because of this it took us two whole days to find Jay. He was alright physically, but I could tell he was just as unnerved as we were with the way his eyes kept shifting about looking for an invisible enemy."

"As we pressed onward, I remember feeling elated that I wasn't by myself. I had Zane and Jay to watch my back as I would look after them as well. Now we just had to find Cole, so we could get out of there. Three days Ebony, three days it took to find our leader and when we did…he was inside the carcass of a bear using the warm innards to keep himself alive throughout the night while he slept. We didn't know this at the time of course and when we approached the corpse of the large grizzly his scythe shot out of it and clipped us all right off our feet. My head must've hit a rock or something because my vision swam before my vision cleared. Cole was standing over us drenched in warm blood and effluvial grime from the bear with numerous tears in his robes. His pupils were dilated barely hanging on to the grip of reality as the blade of his golden weapon pressed against our throats."

"I remember lying stock-still and I think we all called out his name to get him to recognize us. It worked and he removed his blade and showed his back to us, when he spoke I was surprised by how sensible he sounded despite the way he looked. "This place is as beautiful as it is deadly; it's unlike any forest or jungle I ever traversed. Could Sensei Wu be trying to teach us another lesson that looks can be deceiving or to never allow your spirit to break?" None of us could answer him not even Zane and when we climbed the large Sequoia tree that night each of us settled on a sturdy wide limb I remember thinking as fatigue claimed me…Sensei Wu was right. Ninja are fierce assassins who can adapt to any situation, but he wanted us to be much more than that. Through the unification and amalgamation of our bonds will lead us to become even stronger much more than any ninja acting alone."

"You've all been together for quite awhile and your brotherly connections have strengthened since then. When did my uncle come to retrieve you?" Ebony asks softly.

"He came the very next morning while we eating breakfast of berries and squirrel. He congratulated us on completed his lesson and told us this was a very advanced training regimen usually taken only when a ninja reaches their full potential. For us to undergo this lesson so early proved to him that we were each destined for greatness and perhaps even surpass him someday. As he led us out, I witnessed something that…mesmerized me."

"Hm? What was it?"

As dawn broke over the landscape finally casting down its rays of gold and white, the trees underwent a formation congregating into a welcoming arc.

The soft gasp of enthrallment from Ebony informs me we had finally reached the Forest of Ramza.

"This…"

Thousand wisps of shimmering crimson gold spores litter the atmosphere signaling the only entrance and exit of the mystifying forest.

Tiger's Bane…

The otherworldly flower remains in full bloom all year long regardless of climate. As we zoom past careful to stay on what little trail was left, I catch glimpses of its flawless sallow petals since they sprout from the rich soil of both sides of the narrow path.

Now that we're here, how long will it take us to find Yggdrasil's Citadel?

Are our minds strong enough to not give in to the seductive whispers of the wind blowing throughout these woodlands?

I sure as hell hope so…

"Kai stop! Let's continue on foot!"

Ebony's voice was bursting with such liberal anxiousness I halted my Blade Cycle instantly at her plea.

She hurriedly disengages herself from behind me and runs to one of the groves nestled with the mysterious flowers known as Tiger's Bane.

I dispel my Spinjitsu Vehicle staring at Ebony all the while as she kneels carefully amongst the sallow-colored orchids.

The bloodied golden spores continue to dance amongst the canopy above and twirl lazily around us. I watch in stunned silence as many attach themselves to Ebony's person as well as her pure white hair.

What the hell…

None of the spores have ever stuck to me or my brothers or even Sensei Wu.

So why—

"Ayane, so this is the type of environment you were raised in…how wonderful," Ebony sighs blissfully as she rises from the grove of Tiger's Bane.

She turns to face me and lifts her arms outstretched in front of her to inspect the mystical spores that hugged her body.

"Even though I've been amalgamated with all of you for over two months now this is the first time I've ever had a chance to see a real forest."

I heard her, but I couldn't shake the obviously portentous sign before me filling my core with unholy dread. The spores on her body continued to shimmer then all at once darkened to purified crimson giving the illusion of blood dripping from her body.

No…GET OFF OF HER!

As soon as this vicious thought obscured my mind the spores detach themselves from Ebony slowly and I move closer to her.

That faint smile lights her face as she watches Tiger's Bane essence ascend into the sky to proceed their never-ending journey and I halt in front of her to remove the lingering spores on her myself.

"Is something the matter Kai?" She asks serenely.

"No nothing," I reply a bit too hasty, doing away with one last spore on her exposed shoulder where her mysterious birthmark emblazoned her flesh.

"How do you feel? Do you feel any different now that we're actually in Ramza?"

Ebony's attention strays to the forest around us before settling on my face once more.

"There is certain…tangibility in the atmosphere that seems to bear down on me. We are indeed being watched closely other than that however my mind is stable. Let us begin our search."

I nod in affirmation as Ebony turns to walk deeper into Ramza and I follow. The silence and overbearing presence of the forest is familiar even after my yearlong absence, but I know despite the voiceless whispers the wind brings there are indeed animals here to provide us with sustenance.

Everything will be okay…I'm sure of it.

The way is shut…the trail disappears moving to accommodate the natural lay of the land leaving only the towering Oaks and Sequoias with rays of sunlight shining down through the leaves of their canopies.

Ebony treks leisurely, unhurried although something tells me she's not just taking my advice from my past experience in this wilderness.

After a while, the creaking of branches overhead captures my awareness immediately and I briskly focus my gaze to the trees.

A pair of squirrels scurries along the wooden limbs merrily above us living their lives with no consequence.

…Lucky bastards…

Ebony remains silent as she walks over to the Oak tree the squirrels were currently frolicking on and places her hand on the massive trunk; her eyes never leaving the small mammals, her expression a mixture of awe and…longing.

Ebony…

Making my way to her, I place my hand gently over hers while the other I rest comfortably on her hip. I think Ramza had made her slightly docile since she doesn't stir from her observation and rip me a new one.

"Why didn't you tell me you would like to see a forest? You know I would've been more than happy to take you to one and let you explore to your heart's content."

"Because I knew business must come before pleasure," she counters easily, glancing at me from her peripheral. "My training was all I cared about and besides I'm here now in this beautifully bewitching wilderness, so I am satisfied."

_Yeah, but Ramza isn't a place one would like to take a leisurely stroll in for fear of their sanity, _I thought still feeling perturbed from the watchful eyes of the forest around us.

"Come on, we should keep moving," I say instead and turn to continue the way we were going with Ebony alongside me.

"Oblivion says we should use Ramza itself as our guide, through the Caverns of Woe, below the Waterfalls of Cetra the citadel stands proudly amongst the everglades in a tempered state."

"Okay, but how do we know when we've come to the right place? I sincerely doubt there would be a sign out front saying "Welcome to the Caverns of Woe tread carefully and don't touch anything" is there something we should be aware of?" I ask while keeping an eye-out for any recent activity of game.

The Kunoichi of Darkness laughs softly at my retort and I smile despite myself. I reach out and grasp her hand weaving my fingers through hers lovingly feeling once again astonished and elated that she allows me to do so.

She squeezes my hand in an act of tenderness before answering.

"As long as we show we have wherewithal and do not commit any harrowing acts against Ramza then the forest will grant us safe passage."

"Uh great," I sigh with impatience, "and what counts as offensive behavior?"

"That Oblivion is unsure of, but I'm confident Ramza will let us know if we offend it in some wa—"

During mid-reply Ebony's stomach gives a loud echoing growl and I halt to look at her.

A tint of rouge lights her bronze cheeks as she shifts her eyes away from mine embarrassingly.

"Well, it is about lunch time and we haven't had anything to eat since yesterday night," she defends herself.

"That's true," I admit looking up through the evergreen leaves and seeing the sun high in the sky. The transition of time is almost absent I notice, have we really been walking through Ramza for hours now?

The density of the forest has begun to part leaving grasslands and groves of assorted flowers in their wake. The much sturdier trunks of Maple trees appear and visibility is absolute with the reduction of overshadowing canopies.

This is a good place to stop and really start to look for food and water or we won't last long.

"Kai look."

I return my gaze to Ebony and see her pointing east from our location.

"Those trees bear fruit, I think they may be pears, so I'll go and forage while you hunt."

Before she has a chance to step away, I halt her advance with a sure grip to her hand.

"Okay, but listen if anything smells weird or looks weird don't pick it. Only harvest the fruits you recognize if I remember correctly Sensei Wu said nothing should be taken from Ramza without giving something back in return, so just take what we need…nothing more nothing less."

Ebony holds my gaze steadily and replies, "Understood and what do we give in return?"

"The seeds of the fruits and hearts of any animal we consume. That should please Ramza I think and show we are taking only what we need to survive."

"We'll meet up here under the Sequoia in half an hour that should give us ample time to do what we need to do okay?"

"Under the Sequoia in thirty minutes I understand, let's go."

I release her and watch as she goes towards the hoard of fruit trees to the east. Once she's out of sight I turn around and venture back through the thicket of bushes knowing that herbivores prefer the dense undergrowth for security than wide open spaces.

Remembering my mother's teachings, I keep a trained eye on any abnormalities that may appear amongst the clovers and other plants. I may not be as good as Ayane, but I'm not an amateur either. I know what to look for.

I tread softly through the brushwood spread over the forest ground when I finally spot something that makes a smirk form on my lips.

I approach a small cluster of wildflowers and kneel beside them. Inspecting them carefully, I can see the petals have been chewed away and quite recently too.

Now I'm getting somewhere…

I pull my hood over my head and continue to inspect the feeding ground.

The soil underfoot is yielding and I can easily make out the hoof imprints left from a doe by the size of them.

_Looks like she's headed further north, _I thought while getting back to my feet and following the trail quietly.

During my silent stalk, I stop immediately when I see the doe I've been tracking nibbling on a small patch of bluebonnets about five-hundred yards away.

"There you are and you're nice and fat too. I can't tell from this distance if you're pregnant or not, but I'll take my chances," I whisper while keeping a steady eye on my prey.

I scale the nearest Oak tree with dexterous proficiency for a better vantage point and remain downwind of her as I begin to bridge the gap between us.

I stop on a sturdy limb above her just as she lifts her head from her grazing. She continues to chew contently blissfully unaware that her life was about to end by my hand.

Without a moment more of hesitation, I remove one of my kunai from my belt and leap from the tree.

I am death from above and my aim is true as my weapon pierces her neck straight through the jugular vein.

She falls limp against me with the last of her breath leaving her body and I gently lower her to the forest floor.

At that moment, Ramza bears down on me…the glare I receive is threatening and vicious as it was a year ago when I killed a hare with a well-placed snare.

My breath quickens as my anxiety spikes and the voiceless whispers of accusations begin carried by the gales of Ramza.

**_"Why…?"_**

**_"Why have you killed one of mine?"_**

**_"She caused you no harm."_**

**_"This transgression against me shall not go unpunished!"_**

**_"I want appeasement, I want equivalent exchange!"_**

I shake my head vigorously and reply as strongly as I can.

"And you shall have it for I did not kill unjustly! We need this doe for her venison so that we may live and traverse your land, that's all!"

**_"You…the one who is born of fire I have not forgotten your actions one year prior to this day."_**

**_"What will you offer…?"_**

I take several deep breathes to calm my mind as well as my body before I give my answer. The doe below me stares at nothing and the kunai I used is still imbedded deep into her neck.

I remove it with practiced ease making sure not to cause any unnecessary damage to the flesh and once I do the river of blood begins to flow.

"I…I am flattered that you remember me Ramza no doubt you remember my brothers too and I offer this."

I grip the kunai firmly and position it over the chest cavity of the doe where her heart rests. I slice through her adequately, reaching the silent organ in little time.

Now comes the hard part…

With surgical precision, I sever the Brachiocephalic artery, all pulmonary veins, the superior and inferior vena cena, and last but not least the left common carotid artery and the left subclavian artery.

Warm blood gushes heavily as I sever the important cords and the removal of the heart is perfect if I do say so myself.

**_"Ahhh yes…very nice."_**

**_"The heart of a doe is supple and pure…place it to the left of you amongst the daffodils."_**

**_"I shall collect it."_**

I do as Ramza instructs and nestle the heart in the grove of bright trumpet-shaped flowers.

_How the hell is this going to work,_ I thought skeptically as I waited for Ramza to retrieve the doe's heart.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickle from under my hood and the sense of imminent danger causes me to whirl around on instinct to face my enemy.

My right hand rests on the hilt of my sword while the other wields my kunai as I scan my surroundings carefully.

The forest is still and beautiful…

…Son of a—

I quickly turn back around to return my gaze to the daffodils only to see the heart had vanished.

**_"This shall suffice."_**

**_"On your first visit your arrogance and naiveté shrouded your vision, but regardless you left me a gift of appeasement."_**

**_"A rabbit's foot you left as did your brothers leave gifts."_**

**_"The one born of lightning, the antlers of a buck…"_**

**_"The one born of ice, the seeds of many apples…"_**

**_"And the one born of earth, a dozen skins belonging to the reticulated python that he consumed for nourishment…"_**

Cole ate twelve snakes?! He never told us that…sheesh.

**_"Predator versus prey, prey versus predator…"_**

**_"…It is the natural way of not only my forest, but of this universe."_**

**_"Only the strong will survive and as we speak this theory is being tested."_**

"What?"

**_"The one cloaked in eternal darkness falls prey to one of my many inhabitants."_**

"WHAT?!"

**_"Go now son of fire and remember…"_**

**_"As long as you are within my being you will watched…"_**

The whispers fall silent and I waste no time in sheathing my kunai and hurling the corpse of the doe over my shoulders to race back to the Sequoia where Ebony and I were to meet.

My heart pounds in my ears when I hear the aggressive roar of a big cat in the distance.

In the direction I am going…

"EBONY!" I shout, running as fast I can to the open grasslands and stumble upon the sight of Ebony on her back wrestling with a hefty tan cougar.

I see that Ebony had no time to draw her weapons for the cougar must've ambushed her when she was traveling back to our meeting spot.

The mixture of fruit lying scattered near their position is proof of that.

She was keeping the large feline at bay with her bare hands, pushing against the cat's chest as it tried to bite and claw at her half exposed face.

"Hold on I'm coming!" I yell while throwing the doe off me and drawing my Dragon Sword of Fire.

Before I can charge however, another roar sounds from behind me and I turn just in time to see the attack pounce of another cougar.

I dodge to the right and recover quickly, its claws missing me by a miniscule of a second.

_Another one?! Cougars don't travel in packs! _I thought furiously as the second cougar doubles back to rush at me again.

To hell with you!

As the cougar tries to pounce on me again, I shield myself with my left forearm and let it bite down on it.

I wince in pain and growl out, "Don't hunt what you can't kill!"

My sword ignites and I forcefully stab through the cougar's unprotected middle. It gives one last feeble bite at me then hangs limp on my blade, I quickly push him off freeing my blade and turn around to Ebony and her aggressor.

"Ahhh!" She cries out in pain when the cat manages to swipe at her face, cutting the right side deeply.

The sight of Ebony's blood turns my vision red and I charge releasing a roar of my own. As I near, I raise my sword to decapitate the vile beast when suddenly the cougar stops moving altogether as if frozen.

Huh?

Foam collects around its mouth and it regurgitates bloody green sputum wildly. Its eyes bulge and violent spasms rack its body as it falls over to the side giving a final twitch then stilling.

I stare at it confusedly for a moment thinking it will rise once more to attack, but it doesn't.

The cougar is dead.

I shake myself from my stupor and kneel quickly beside Ebony.

"Ebony, are you alright?!" I ask urgently while pulling her into my arms, but she doesn't answer. Her gaze focused straight ahead and I follow it.

_"Nani sore?!" _(What is that?!) I exclaim in astonishment and ready a few shuriken to hurl at the large reptile.

"No Kai wait don't!" Ebony yells placing her hand on my arm to still my attack, "It just saved me," she finishes in a whisper and I glance quickly from her to the…snake I guess.

A black forked-tongue flicks out suspiciously and as it raises its body from the ground, black eyes with crimson slits meet my focus.

Most of its long thickly muscled white body was coiled underneath it and I could see its zenith black scales glowed in multihued glyphs unlike any pattern I've seen on a snake before not even the Serpentine. What are the most bizarre and alarming characteristics however was that it had two white horns protruding from its flat head and behind them…a black and silver mane.

It tastes the air once more then cautiously slithers towards us or to be more precise…towards Ebony. The closer it gets the more apprehensive I become, but Ebony's hand is still on my arm staying my hand from attacking this weird and deadly creature.

It crawls on her leg and continues upward until it rises again to look Ebony in the eye.

"What…no…who are you?" The Master of Darkness asks quietly and lifts her hand to the head of the snake slowly.

Her fingers trace the snake's horns then moves to its mane, petting it gently.

"Ebony, are you even looking at this thing? It has DEATH written all over it," I say with narrowed eyes, glaring hatefully at the easily detestable reptile as it ignores my presence completely.

"Even so, one should never judge a book by its cover. I feel…I feel we should give him the benefit of the doubt for I don't think he means us any harm.

"You gotta be kidding me—

*Rumble of thunder*

At the sound, all three of us look up to the sky and see familiar dark cumulous clouds form overhead in the once fair sky.

Great…

The snake is the first to recover and retracts himself from Ebony and begins to slither away.

Good riddance…huh?

Just as I think this it stops and turns its head back to us, flicking its tongue expectantly.

"Now what?"

"I think he wants us to follow him," Ebony replies in a curious tone and I gawk at her in disbelief.

"You want us to follow him to his snake pit?! I don't think so!" I shout angrily and Ebony's garnet gaze meets mine calmly, the blood from the cut along the right of her face still flows and drip from her chin.

"It's only a hunch, but—"

"Alright, I get it," I sigh with discontent although I look at her worriedly. "We'll do this your way, however if anything goes wrong we're going to stop and do everything **_my way_**, deal?"

She removes her mask and gives me a soft smile.

"It's a deal."

I get to my feet bringing Ebony along with me.

"At least we can eat once we find a good place to settle for the night," I say while going over to retrieve the doe I killed.

"The fruits I harvested are still in good condition, so we'll have those as well," Ebony remarks from behind me as I gather the doe on my shoulders again and turn to face her.

She collects the fruits in a basket woven together with leaves and nods her head towards the snake that waited patiently the entire time for us to make a decision.

"Oh Ifrit…time to follow the snake I guess."

*Roar of thunder*

The mysterious serpent moves quickly heading southwest and soon we're traveling at a surprisingly efficient pace to keep up with it as we trek on an incline.

"Where the hell is it going?" I say distrustfully as Ebony and I run alongside each other.

The trees were getting more sparse, the landscape changing into a more rugged and rocky terrain. I feel the first droplets of rain hit me and I know we must find shelter fast before the downpour begins.

"Kai, up ahead."

We are on the slopes of some mountain now the jagged outcroppings of rocks welcome my view and there right above us a pitch black opening to a cavern.

Exactly where the snake is headed…

Maybe…maybe I was wrong about him…or her…whatever.

Our guide slithers up effortlessly and we follow close behind. The mouth of the cave is foreboding, but at least it's dry and will provide decent shelter from the upcoming storm.

"Thank you, my comrade," Ebony says with gratitude while we enter the grotto after the serpent.

A flash of lightning illuminates the cave briefly and I quickly make out a formation of rock slabs leading upward deeper into the cave.

_Hmm, we should stay at the mouth for now and explore this place further tomorrow,_ I thought resolutely as I place the doe carcass carefully on the ground.

*Rumble of thunder*

"It would seem that we made it just in time," Ebony observes and I glance behind me to see she speaks the truth. The downpour of rain has begun hazing the outside view as darkness covers Ramza completely.

Well time to get to work…

"Damn it," I curse loudly, "I didn't even think to get any dry wood to start a fire!"

Ebony is quiet at my outburst and simply kneels to inspect the fruit she collected.

A low hiss sounds from our slithering friend and I turn my gaze to him. He slinks back outside as I stare after him in puzzlement.

He returns shortly, a glyph amongst its scales glows a bright green and with him…

"What in hellfire…"

Gathered twigs and leaves levitates beside him as he glides across the sandy dunes towards us and what was even more strange was that they weren't even wet.

He drops them at my feet and flicks his tongue at me with another hiss before slithering away towards Ebony.

"Okay, this is too much," I remark in exhaustion and plop down on the sandy ground.

Ebony scrutinizes the snake with narrowed eyes obviously trying to figure out what exactly he was.

"You can understand us can't you?"

It wasn't really a question more of a statement and to my surprise the snake nods in confirmation.

"Alright then, first what are you?"

The snake moves about through the sand creating a picture of some sort, but I can't tell what it is. I look to Ebony to see if she knows only to find her one visible garnet eye cloudy and unfocused.

She must be conversing with Oblivion…

"…So, you are a Nyoka?"

The hiss of content is all the answer we need to guess yes.

"Do you have a name?"

More slithering then another picture is formed.

"…Rapture, yes that definitely fits your character and description," Ebony says with a smile. "Do you belong to this forest, to Ramza?"

A simple shake of the head, then Rapture begins to move and multiple small pictures are formed.

"…G-R-I-M-F-E-L-D…you belong to someone named Grimfeld."

A strike of lighting sounds and gives a flash of light to our cavern once more. The name "Grimfeld" is illuminated ominously and for some reason…

"Is anyone else hungry because I'm starving," I say suddenly and organize the twigs and leaves according to create a nice fire, but before I can summon my element Ebony grasps my hands tightly.

"No Kai, don't…I…" She struggles with her words as I stare at her in bewilderment.

"Ebony, we can't exactly eat the deer raw. We need to cook it before it spoils," I explain gently, but she just shakes her head.

"The sight of the fire, the heat of the flames…Starlight…I can't…"

My eyes widen in realization and I pull her into my arms protectively.

"Ebony, you know that I didn't cause it. It was the Serpentine they did it."

"I know, but…"

I understood her feelings. The reason why she stayed away from me whenever I used my Spinjitsu or elemental powers, her home of eighteen years burning still lingers in her mind and my element being the cause of her devastation…

Maybe…I don't have a chance.

I don't know why I'm getting angry, but I am. I never felt like this before for anybody and now that I know my chances with Ebony are an illusion—

My hood is pulled back by Ebony's hand and that same hand glides smoothly through my spikes. The cut to her face has long since stopped hemorrhaging and even though it is a nasty laceration she was still incredibly beautiful and strong.

My love for this enigmatic young woman smolders deep inside me.

A flame that still burns…and I'm fooling myself if I think it will ever be extinguished.

"Kai, I hold you in the highest respect. It was not just the others who helped change me you had a significant role as well. I was…unnerved by your feelings for me unsure of myself if I could give what you wanted without having it used against me. I still do not know if my love is truly all you desire and if it will satisfy you, but if you want it then…you can have it."

I'm left dumbstruck as Ebony's lips are placed upon mine. How long have I waited for this to happen? Years it feels like…a consensual kiss between us.

I maneuver her body more comfortably against mine and return her kiss passionately. Our hands weave together and so much emotion courses through my body that my element reacts swiftly. I sense Ebony's element also shift within her as our kiss gets deeper, driving me crazy with want and yearning. The need for oxygen becomes a bother, so we part for a moment and I take the time to tuck her fringe of stardust behind her ear before meeting her lips once more.

I taste her and the flavor is smooth and sensual like delectable strawberry mousse. The familiar spark of flame rouses the both of us and we break apart abruptly.

There…igniting the twigs and leaves mystically…black fire.

"Did I do that?" I question in a dazed stupor.

"I think we both did," Ebony says while placing her head underneath my chin.

The flames dance seductively casting a supernatural glow throughout the cavern and beyond the flames laid Rapture, comfortably coiled and staring unflinchingly at us.

"Ugh, fantastic…we just made-out in front of a snake."

**I figured this was a good place to stop as any. I didn't want to overwhelm you all with to many plot points in one chapter. The quest is about over which I'll finish with Kai before switching to Ebony. I once again apologize for the extremely long wait and I hope to recover completely soon. **

**Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated this story in over a month. Well, I'm finally back my good friends! This chapter is a dozy with a bucket load of plot so I advise everyone to read slowly and carefully or you may get lost. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to PM me. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 15

(Kai's POV)

The flames of the black fire Ebony and I created continued to burn throughout the night. Never having to be rekindled, never having to be extinguished the illumination and warmth they provided was perfect.

After we all had eaten, Ebony volunteered to take the first watch. I had tried to argue with her, saying she needed the rest more than I did, but she just looked at me with that nonchalant expression on her face and gave me a simple command.

"_Sleep."_

I tried to get comfortable on the cold stone floor, but it was difficult to sleep in such rough conditions. Hell, the tree limbs were much more relaxing than this!

But, Ebony surprised me once again when she suddenly tugged on my arm and got me to sit up, then directed me to lay my head on her lap.

My heart pounded as I lay on my back staring up at her; nevertheless she continued to stare ahead towards the outside her gaze never meeting mine as she began to comb her nimble fingers through my hair.

Before I knew it I was fast asleep, slipping onto the planes of my subconscious into a dreamless void. I woke up to Ebony's whisper apparently she had been conversing with the Ryoka named Rapture, a serpent-like creature belonging to someone named "Grimfeld".

I kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady to keep up the charade of me still sleeping, but in actuality…I just wanted to eavesdrop.

"_I take it you aren't of this world, where do you hail from?"_

The calm slithering sound of the sandy dunes reached my ears and I knew Rapture was drawing his pictures again to answer Ebony's question.

"…_Dagra Sai…how mysterious."_

"_Why did you save me? What reason do you have to commit such an action though I am grateful?"_

"…_I share the same scent as your master? How? I don't understand."_

The same scent as Grimfeld? What the hell does that mean?

When Ebony said nothing more for a time I opened my eyes and slowly sat up feeling rested enough to finish the night-watch. As I turned to look at her my eyes widened as I took in the state of her face.

The long deep laceration she received from the cougar…it was gone! It was completely gone, not even a scar, nothing.

Ebony cocked an eyebrow at me and lifted a hand to her face calmly.

"_Oblivion says my blood has truly begun to awaken however the spirit will not tell me more than that. I'm tired Kai, I want to sleep."_

Even though I was still shocked I wordlessly pulled her into my arms and positioned myself against a large boulder. I kissed her temple and slid my hands tenderly along the length of her exposed arm, down her side as she laid her head against my chest. I then gave **her** a simple command.

"_Sleep."_

Now here I am with Ebony lying in between my legs sleeping peacefully. Though most of the storm had passed the rain was still falling heavily outside and every now and then the rumble of thunder would sound and echo throughout the cavern.

Rapture remained on the opposite side of the black flames, his forked-tongue flicking out occasionally as he stared at me and Ebony.

It's difficult to ignore something so wicked-looking and I can't help, but feel some sort of gratitude towards him for helping us.

But, still…

The name "Grimfeld"…for some reason I don't like it. Who was this guy? Would he come looking for Rapture? Also, what about that crap about the guy having the same scent as Ebony?

It doesn't add up, but I suppose it's no use worrying about something like that. We just need to keep our focus and find Yggdrasil's Citadel.

Hopefully, we are getting close.

I let my eyes drift back to the baffling black fire and I wonder if this wondrous phenomenon has some sort of significance…

Ha, listen to me. I'm starting to sound like Zane now.

I let loose a small chuckle as my thoughts drift to my family back home. I hope things can get back to the way they were before that catastrophe I caused in Sasha and Ayane's room.

I glance down at my _Shirayukihime_ (Snow White) and use the tips of my fingers to smooth them down her cheek where the injury she sustained would have been if it didn't miraculously heal.

Her pursuit to find out what happened in her past is the only thing she's really striving for. Unfortunately, I can't fully understand what she's going through, since Nya and I had both of our parents from the beginning.

To me the past is just that…the past.

No matter what happens or what she finds out I'll stand by her side and we'll face it together. No level of adversity will come between us, besides what could be worse than finding out you're the daughter of the most notorious villain in Ninjago?

The sudden roar of thunder and lightning immediately shatters my thought process and Rapture is vigilant as well as he shoots up like a rod, turning to face the entrance of our shelter with a furious hiss.

Ebony jerks awake on high-alert and tries to stand, but I keep my grip on her firmly and call to her.

"It's okay Ebony, it's just the weather. It looks like a monsoon is heading our way."

_Damn and here I thought most of the storm had past_, I thought with minor agitation and shift my gaze to the dreary torrents cascading from beyond the mouth of the cave.

There's no way in hell we can travel through that. Heavy rain is one thing but…

I refocus my attention on Ebony and am alarmed by how wooly and cloudy her irises are.

"Ebony, Ebony can you hear me?" I give her a shake with every call of her name, but she doesn't respond.

Her pupils completely dilate until the natural hue of her eyes disappear leaving me to stare into pitch black emptiness.

"_Kuso!" _(Shit!) I curse loudly and quickly reposition Ebony's body and let her lean against the boulder I was using, so I could check her pulse.

From my peripheral I see Rapture slither quickly to my side and lean a bit towards Ebony in a display of concern.

Her pulse is steady, calm even…

"Ebony?" I try again, "Come on snap out of it!"

I lift my head in preparation to slap her when her eyes close and her chest expands then relaxes as she takes a deep breath. When she reopens them the enchanting russet garnet gems I fell for appear once more.

"Lord Diablos, are you that excited to meet me?" Her voice held intrigue as she said this, but her expression deadpanned once her gaze falls on me.

I quickly lower my hand and instead place it behind my head in a sheepish manner.

"I wasn't gonna-I mean you…er, yeah I'm glad you're okay," I stammer out in quick succession to defend myself, but Ebony just shakes her head and turns to the brewing storm outside.

"Thank you Kai, yes I'm fine. We have to keep moving now."

"What? Ebony, you only had one hour of rest," I argue and she sends me a hard look and tries to stand once more however I don't give her the chance.

"We have to keep moving," she says patiently regardless though my temper flares.

"Not until you've rested long enough," I growl angrily, "We can't get impatient remember? Plus, you still look exhausted."

And she did too; even while she's glaring at me her fatigue is evident.

"I'm not becoming impatient. We have already wasted too much time…and my time is growing short."

My anger dissipates instantly as I realize what she means.

The Kunoichi told us when their Trial is near the Gods of their corresponding element would contact them directly and they give a message that is "short and sweet".

"Just now, did Diablos contact you?" I ask for verification and she nods mutely.

Rapture begins to move closer to Ebony and slinks up her chest to coil his long thick body twice along her shoulders. The glyphs adorning his black scales begin to glow brightly simultaneously and the Ryoka himself becomes a beacon of light to help guide us through the darkness.

Ebony moves to rise once more and this time I join her.

She then makes her way to the black flames yet she doesn't extinguish them like I was expecting. Instead she gathers the remains of the doe and seeds of the fruits we consumed and toss them into the fire.

Within seconds the bones wither to ash.

Before I can question her she speaks, "Oblivion instructed me to do this and to leave the black flames burning. The spirit says it is important for the future and that there will be another who will find this place, these flames for they will burn for all eternity."

"Another who will find this place?" I ask in wonderment as I walk to stand beside her, "Who and for what purpose?"

"I wish I knew," is Ebony's only answer while we stand together gazing into the powerful blazing inferno. The downpour outside has worsen and the harsh winds that accompany the monsoon careen into the cave ruffling my spikes.

"Come on, let's explore this place. Maybe we can find some indication to where we are."

"Agreed."

We turn from the entrance and venture further into the dark channels of the cave, ascending the rock slab formation of steps and take the only path we see.

Rapture's glowing glyphs give sufficient light and the sounds of the monsoon fade into the background as we distance ourselves further from the access.

"Ebony," I begin seriously, "what exactly did Diablos tell you? I heard you say he seemed excited to meet you when you came out of your trance."

The Master of Darkness doesn't turn to meet my eyes when she decides to reply in a soft voice filled with remorse, "I'm sorry Kai. I wish I could share with you what he said, but…I can't."

I stop and grip her shoulders, careful not to touch Rapture and whirl her around to face me.

"Why? Did Diablos forbid you to do so?" I demand hotly. In response she lifts her eyes to mine and gives a brief affirmation.

"Yes."

Damn it! What is up with all these rules and regulations the Kunoichi have to follow? I had hoped if she told me then maybe I could get a sense of what her Trial would be like then plan accordingly just in case something went wrong.

Unfortunately though, that ain't happening apparently.

Rapture suddenly disengages himself from Ebony's person and the brilliant colors from his glyphs dims then die away completely, leaving us in absolute darkness.

"Rapture, what the hell!?" I holler at the freakin' snake thing in aggravation. This is no time for him to just—

"What is that?"

Huh? I couldn't see anything.

"Kai, behind you."

I turn around away from Ebony and then…I see it.

Strange symbols began to appear in shining white, stretching along the cave wall in the direction we were walking moments before the darkness obstructed our view.

"Whoa…"

"Yes Kai, I think you may be right. This must be the Cavern of Woe."

Not exactly what I meant, but okay.

"We're going in the right direction after all, but…" Ebony comes from behind me and approaches the first line of gathered ancient symbols.

"What do you suppose these cryptograms mean…Oblivion?"

"Ebony?" I call with a tinge of worry as she falls silent. I approach her and lay my hand on her shoulder; she glances at me with an intrigued countenance.

"Oblivion says these cryptograms are the language of the people who resided in Blugaria, the Makara. Let us continue Kai and I will translate as we go."

Ebony's hand remained on the wall and traced each symbol as we continued our advance. The text lighting our way through the darkness…

"_**I am the last of my kind for my people had incurred the wrath of the Agamemnon and now everything…is gone."**_

"_**I grow weak from my wounds with each step as I leave this final message to the people of this realm…hear me and take heed to my words."**_

"_**We…were a peaceful intelligent aquatic race who lived among the crystal blue waters of our home never doubting the protection of our creator, The Celestial."**_

"_**Be-before…the…invasion we had received communications from Leckorum, warning us the Aga had begun to run amok causing fear and duress across the realms."**_

"_**Our leader…so foolish…still to this day I cannot fathom why our King refused to acknowledge the message…and the others…just as foolish to say nothing against him, as I dared…to do."**_

"…_**Arrogance…a weakness that was exploited beyond comparison. When the King and the order blatantly ignored my advice to raise the shields around our kingdom, I plotted a way to get past the guards and do so myself, but…my…efforts…were futile."**_

"_**The Agamemnon…rained down upon us with great swiftness. So fast…everything and everyone…terminated…so fast."**_

"_**Our intelligence alone could not hope to stand against the sheer might and brutality of the Aga, but to my chagrin…with might came great strategy."**_

"_**The King doomed his people and I…had tried to lead my family to safety…to the Gateway of Realms, alas…I could do nothing to save…them."**_

"_**The Aga…are corruption…they taint and defile what was once pure. They have conquered Crosshaven and now Blugaria…the cycle is this realm…Ninjago…is next…"**_

"_**My lovely…Amaris…my sweet Chiara…wait for me…I'll be reunited with you so**_…*gasp*_**"**_

"What is i—oh man…"

All three of us had halted to peer down at the ground. A weathered skeleton lay at our feet; the message has reached its conclusion.

The bones were broken and scattered in different locations, but not too far from each other. From what I could tell they looked kind of human except for the structure of the head which reminded me of a marine animal, a dolphin of whale maybe, and that backbone extended far too long…must've been a tail.

"Let us not…disturb the remains of the dead," Ebony whispers quietly and begins to circle around the bones carefully with Rapture following with a single hiss directed at the deceased Makara.

I however remain where I'm standing just staring at the formation of bones at my feet.

The message the Makara left was a warning…a warning for us humans not to make the same mistake they did and prepare for an invasion from the Agamemnon.

"_**The Aga…are corruption…they taint and defile what was once pure."**_

The Corruption…isn't that what Nya said was imprisoned in the Underworld?

…Then the Aga and the Corruption are…one in the same?

"Kai?" Ebony calls my name softly and I lift my head to peer into the lingering darkness. Rapture was glowing once more and both of them were patiently waiting a few feet ahead of me.

I noiselessly maneuver around the makeshift resting place of the Makara, but feel compelled to stop and look back one last time.

"Thank you," I whisper graciously, "we won't make the same mistake."

The radiant white symbols lost their illumination and vanished, merging once more into the wall of the cavern.

I catch up with Ebony and Rapture and weave my fingers through hers. We press on through the Cavern of Woe with the Ryoka as our guide.

"The Agamemnon, they are sealed away in the Underworld Kai. We have nothing to fear from them. We are going to meet with my father, nothing more."

"Yeah, I know."

She must've came to the same deduction I did and pieced together what Nya said in regards to the Corruption, but something still bothers me—

"The Prophecy of Phoenix, the Chosen One who is destined to rid the universe of the Agamemnon…perhaps she is only to be found if the Aga are released somehow," Ebony hypothesizes and I squeeze her hand in an act of comfort.

"The Wayward Soul…it's that person we need to be aware of," I put in sternly. "If we can prevent that person from freeing the Aga then there will be no need for the Phoenix and the only threat will be the Serpentine since Garmadon is trapped in the Underworld too."

"Yes, but we have no description of who the Wayward Soul could be and to journey to the Underworld the person will only have to purchase Traveler's Tea which coincidently means…**anyone** can go there."

Ugh, well don't that beat all…

"Kai look light! We made it!" Ebony says in excitement and I focus straight ahead. In the distance a light shimmered, beckoning us to keep moving.

The exit…FINALLY!

Rapture picks up the pace and we run to keep up with him.

Closer…closer….closer….YES!

We burst through the darkness and into the welcoming light…

"OH SHIT!" I scream in surprise and screech to halt, gripping Ebony's hand and pulling her to me to stop us both from tumbling over a waterfall…a humongous waterfall.

My heart beats a mile a minute as I pant harshly, realizing what almost happened. Rapture slithers to the right of me and peers down over the fall then looks up at us giving a hiss of warning as if saying:

"**Watch your step."**

"Thank you for the heads up pal," I say through gritted teeth.

Geez…

"Kai…I can't breathe…"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ebony," I apologize while releasing my hold on her somewhat. I had practically squished her against me!

She pulls her face from my chest and looks up at me.

Ifrit…it feels like an eternity has passed since I have been able to see her eyes clearly and they are…so bright and…she's smiling that…soft smile…so beautiful.

The warming sunlight, the refreshing spray of mist from the waterfall…I ignored it all only focusing on the young woman in my arms. As I inch my face closer to hers, I see her dark garnet gems become slightly hooded and her lips part, a wet pink muscle slips out to moisten those lusciously tempting lips.

And once mine meets hers, I wanted to forget everything.

To forget this quest we were on, to forget the overshadowing evils that plagued our path…

I just wanted to return home with her, back to the Bounty, back to our family and friends.

I wanted a life…with her.

The kiss was too short for my taste.

I let her pull away, ignoring the urge to start another instead I lift my hand and tuck the fringe of stardust behind her ear once more then move it back to caress her cheek.

"We, we should press on," she voices breathlessly and turns away, leaving my arms completely.

Sigh, it will happen one day I'm sure of it only…not today.

"Such a breathtaking view and these falls are so immense. Do you suppose these are the Waterfalls of Cetra?" She questions steadily and I move to stand beside her, looking out to the expanse of the stunning landscape around us.

"If so then that must be Yggdrasil's Citadel," I remark while pointing down below to a sturdy tempered structure of ruins.

"Yes, we must get down there to investigate," Ebony replies and goes to stand at the edge of the waterfall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now Ebony," I call anxiously, "who do you think you are Pocahontas? I think it would be safer for us just to climb down."

She looks over her shoulder at me and I'm taken aback to see a sly playful grin on her lips.

My blood runs hot and shoots down south…damn…

"Have you forgotten Kai? We are Ninja this is the safest way."

Wait, you better not—

"And besides I do not think I am Pocahontas rather…Conner from Assassin's Creed III."

"So you think you're a guy-WAIT!"

Before I can reach her, she leaps off the waterfall's edge with her arms spread wide and graceful like a pair of wings, performing her very own "leap of faith".

I watch as she dives down the insanely long height until she finally hits the water below with a muted splash.

Within a few minutes, she surfaces and begins to swim towards the shore, heading for the Citadel.

"Well, she's obviously okay…freakin' crazy woman. Am I rubbin' off on her or something?" I muse out loud and back away to ready my own dive.

"Well Rapture if you're coming then you better slither your ass down there!" I shout with a smirk and run and jump off the edge in the same manner as Ebony.

"WOO-HOO!" I cry in exhilarated pleasure, loving the rush of wind through my hair and the thrill of some cool action.

The water is lukewarm as I submerged completely and I manage a quick glance of a school of fish before they dart in different direction obviously startled by my intrusion.

Oops, my bad.

I paddle to the surface and break free, taking in a lungful of air. I gather my bearings and try to locate Ebony and see her calmly waving at me…with Rapture right beside her.

How the hell did he? Ugh, never mind…

I swim rapidly to shore and pull myself from the bank. The deluge of water makes my ninja suit plaster itself to my body uncomfortably and I push my dripping spikes from my eyes reflexively.

"Damn that felt good," I say in elation as I turn to face Ebony, "You ready?"

She gradually lifts her eyes to mine with a blank expression, but the flush on her damp bronze cheeks speaks to me in volumes.

Huh?

"Yes I…ahem I'm wet—no I well I am wet, but not in a…"

She refuses to say another word just stands there with her eyes shut tight and her hands balled into fists at her side. The flush spreads from her cheeks to the entirety of her face.

My mouth falls agape as she shows her back to me.

Was she really…

"Oblivion says we have reached our destination, so all that is left is to activate the portal to get to the Underworld. Let's go."

She marches away briskly and Rapture slinks after her, I finally get my body to respond and follow them however my mind hangs on to my previous thought.

Was she really…checking me out?

I quicken my pace when I realize I'm lagging behind. Jogging up the marble steps, I take the time to notice the remarkable condition Yggdrasil's Citadel is in. Aside from the moss growing around the stone pillars the foundation seemed well-kempt, but by who?

I use the fire inside me to dry myself quickly and am about to offer to do the same for Ebony when we reach the top of the stairs.

Man…

Six stone pillars stretched high, maybe twenty to twenty-five feet above us holding up the dome-like structure of the ceiling which was lined in brilliant stained glass. The spiraled star which is the Ninjago symbol for gateway was depicted flawlessly, casually letting in the sunlight to shine down upon us and the impeccably clean marble floor.

"Amazing," Ebony whispers in awe, "and this is only the entrance?"

"_Yes, and I am its Keeper."_

I immediately draw my golden weapon and Ebony unsheathes her Sais.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I command aggressively and the ground rumbles and quakes beneath us as the grand twelve feet high double doors leisurely open by an unseen force.

Revealing…an old lady?

The aged woman emerges from the opened doors wearing dark green robes with golden silk trim. Her silver hair is tied back in a single braid similar to Ebony's style only my Angel of Shadows' was much longer in length. The robes were elongated enough to obscure her feet and seem to flow gracefully behind her. Lastly, behind intellectual specs bright green eyes shimmered with age-old wisdom and…something else.

Regardless of her appearance I knew better than to lower my guard and so did Ebony.

"Identify yourself," Ebony orders as well in a dangerous voice.

"_As I said before, I am the Keeper of this Citadel," _she begins gently while gesturing to herself and then to the Citadel, _"I am the one who controls who may and may not enter through this particular gateway. My name is…Misako."_

She ends her introduction with a small bow and a soft welcoming smile.

I slowly sheathe my sword and I see Ebony do the same.

Okay, I think we can trust her. Well, we kinda have to since she controls this gateway and we need to get to the Underworld.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Misako my name is—"

"_Ebony Youngblood and Kai Hayabusa,"_ Misako interrupts with the same pleasant grin, _"My apologies dear perhaps you wish to be called…Ebony Garmadon instead?"_

Ebony remains silent, but I caught the slight narrowing of her eyes.

"Care to explain how you know our names?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"_Yes, but of course. Your coming has been foretold for years by the Gods and they have entrusted me with this precious piece of information for indication of your identity. A security measure if you will to ensure that everything is prepped for your arrival."_

Well the Gods just have everything planned out don't they?

"What can you tell us about this place?" I ask as well.

"_As you know must know by now Yggdrasil's Citadel is a Gateway that connects our realm to all the other realms: Synderfell, Crosshaven, Leckorum, Blugaria, and…_

She stops to look in Ebony's direction.

"_Dagra Sai."_

Ebony continues to stay mute, her stern expression never wavering as she stood beside me. However, I could sense the animosity pour from her aura and I had a feeling…Misako could too.

She just didn't care.

What's going on? This Misako woman is acting like one of those despicable nuns at Starlight Orphanage towards Ebony. Damn it, I better break the silence.

"Yeah, we knew that. What else?" I press.

Misako starts to walk as she explains in further detail of the purpose of Yggdrasil's Citadel.

"_I have seen many come through this portal only the Nephilim and the Primordials now since the Makara and the Pargons are no more. Decimated to the result of the extinction by the beastly Agamemnon…_

Okay, my patience is waning here. Get to the point you—

"_The Aga alone are the ones to blame for all the evils in our universe, so the Phoenix must rise from the ashes and purge these parasites from our dominion. Only then will we know true peace for imprisonment alone in the depths of the Underworld…is not enough. The Corruption must die."_

The way Misako keeps cutting her eyes at Ebony, pinning her down with unabashed hatred and contempt sets my very soul ablaze with fury.

Like Ebony herself is an Aga.

My element is beginning to react violently within me and my vision flashes red when I see Misako plaster that now obviously fake smile on her face.

Before she can open her mouth to say anything else, I growl out a menacing threat.

"_**If you so much as utter one more thing about the Aga while glaring at Ebony I'll gouge your eyeballs out and stuff them down your damn throat!"**_

Misako closes her mouth and gives me a pointed look.

This…bitch!

"Kai, please calm down—"

"CALM DOWN!" I explode, never taking my eyes off the Keeper, "Ebony, she's literally-…!"

"Kai? What is it? Are you alright?"

I don't answer Ebony as the inferno inside me feels like its burning me from the inside out. Flames flicker in my vision and unimaginable pain shoots hotly through every vein in my body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream rips through my throat before I can stop it causing me to collapse to my knees in agony.

"KAI!" Ebony cries in urgency and concern. I feel her hands on my body, but she recoils back when the flames engulf me entirely.

As my consciousness fades, I hear Ebony scream my name one last time.

**I was advised to stop here, so I wouldn't overwhelm my readers. I had planned to release more, but I guess that will have to wait for the next chapter. Geez, I think I keep jinxing myself when I say "Hey we are nearing the end" so I think I'll stop saying that. Now I know what you all are thinking, "But Velvet didn't you say you wouldn't put Misako in your stories?" Yes, I did say that, but I was advised once again to put Misako in for a more heavy and bleak atmosphere between her and Ebony, so PRESTO! Hopefully everyone understands what's going on in the standpoint of Ebony, but as for Kai well…you'll have to stay tuned until next time!**

**Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow! Thank you all so very much for the reviews! *hugs everyone happily* This is it everyone, your questions about Ebony will be answered once in for all! Oh, but of course we can't forget about our wonderful little fireball now can we? **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 16

(UNKNOWN LOCATION)

(Kai's POV)

*bubbling noise* *bubbling noise* *bubbling noise*

Wha…ah…

What…is…that…sound…

Why is it…so…unbear…ably…hot…

"_**Get up already Wildfire. I don't have all day y'know."**_

…Who the hell…is growling at me…?

I open my eyes painfully and see nothing but smoke seeping from the charred ground below me.

_Where the…come on Kai get up_, I thought resolutely and struggle to pull my still aching body off the ground.

When I finally manage to stand, I reach behind me to grip the hilt of my sword only to feel nothing. The securing weight of my Dragon Sword of Fire is gone.

"_**So this is the legendary Sword of Fire…interesting, but the Golden Peaks can only temper so much. This weapon is lacking its true potential."**_

That snarling voice again and it's coming from…**right behind me!**

Utilizing my agility, I pivoted my hips to swiftly maneuver my body in a blinding turn. With my momentum and strength, I aimed a hook punch at the liver or rather where I thought was the liver.

My fist connects with hard muscle and through the white smoke and embers a gargantuan torso enters my field of vision.

"The hell…?"

I leap back to gain some distance from the beast ignoring the lingering burning sensation in my body to take in the creature as a whole.

Standing before me…is an anthropomorphic beast…a lion it looks like. Maybe…at least twelve feet tall, covered in blood-red fur. Two black horns protrude from its forehead, curving towards the back and stretches to the ground making it barely past the kneecaps. It's mane…could it be…it's mane consisted entirely of fire, dancing wildly and proudly through the smoke-driven air with embers sparking from it ever now and then, subsequently falling to the ground.

Three gold studs impaled through his left ear while the other remained untouched. A long black toga kept the beast's modesty in check, wrapping around the left shoulder, but does nothing to obscure the large black claws on its feet.

Strange…the cloth seems to be moving…as if alive? Wait…no…black smoke created the fire lion's attire and swishing calmly behind him…a long tail with an eternal flame burning at the end.

The bulging muscles on this beast were relaxed and I realize it was not fazed at all by my earlier attack, its fiery gaze fastened to the golden weapon in its clawed hand…_**my golden weapon.**_

"That's mine!" I shout before I can stop myself and the lion leisurely casts its flaming depths onto me. When he smiles broadly, rows of perfectly sharp and white teeth greet me and when he opens his mouth flames accompany his words along with that deep-throated growl.

"_**You may be a wielder of blades Kai Hayabusa, but**_ _**the Dragon Sword of Fire has no master. Not until its aspirations has been realized."**_

Something told me I should shut up and listen however I was still too angry to hear those words and irritable because of the gripping pain that still plagued my body.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that sword isn't mine and more importantly, how do you know my name?!"

A steady eruption of fire seeps through his jaws as the formidable creature throws back its head to release a roaring laugh.

My eyes narrow on their own accord…I always hated being laughed at.

"_**Surely you jest Wildfire. I think you know very well who I am."**_

My brow creases until realization dawns on me and my memory flashes back to that day in the forge with my father. The heat of the flames in this place matches the heat back then and the image of my father…the sweat on his brow…the smudge of sot on his face…and me watching with admiration and eagerness as his hammer tempered a sword.

I remember his words…

"_Kai, a blacksmith's work can only be as good as the forge he uses. These flames are a gift from the mighty Fire God, Ifrit and it is with this gift that he granted us the ability to do this labor among other things." _

With each cry from the hammer, the golden sparks flew and my father's eyes though dark as the brush of bark grew intensely brighter with each strike…as if becoming one with not only his work, but the flames themselves.

"_Never forget patience my son. Fire is destructive and dangerous naturally, but if wielded correctly they can be used to protect and create. You must set an example to Ifrit, only then will you earn his respect and wield the flames as you see fit with his blessing."_

I tuck another of my precious memoirs back into the recesses of my mind and focus once more on the…God of Fire before me.

"I never thought I'd meet a God face to face like this," I admit after a brief pause and Ifrit regards me with scrutiny.

I feel the smirk appear on my face and I give a sarcastic remark.

"I hope you're not expecting me to bow or anything," I say and cross my arms over my chest.

"_**Hmph, of course not for I've never been one for formalities anyway," **_Ifrit replies with a smirk of his own and even mimics my stance while still handling my sword.

My mind swims with questions and since I've got nothing better to do at the moment, I might as well try and get some answers.

"Where are we and why did you bring me here? Did I teleport?" I ask curiously as I unfold my arms.

Ifrit unfolds his arms as well and twirls the Sword of Fire then tosses it carelessly back to me. Unbothered by his display, I catch it by the hilt and sheath it once more on my back.

"_**We are in my domain now, in the heart of Vulcan and no…I didn't transport your entire body here only your spirit. Your body still remains in Ninjago in the arms of the white-haired kunoichi."**_

Ebony…she had screamed my name before I passed out. I hope she's okay and not listening to a word that damn Keeper might be saying to her.

"Wait, if my spirit is here then how come I can still feel pain? This…burning…even now it scorches me from the inside," I comment with a slight wince as the agony in my body reacts again.

"_**It hurts because you want it to hurt."**_

"What?"

"_**The "pain" you feel is merely your Element reacting to mine. It was how I was able to reach you to begin with and summon you here. It is how all the Elemental Gods connect with their Advocates."**_

Ifrit begins to walk, not towards me, but away to the east and coolly beckons me to follow with a wave of his claw.

I trail behind the lion-like God as he gives me a tour of his world while sharing his wisdom with me.

"_**Severe emotional content is what triggers the Element inside every advocate. Humans are forever prone to emotions and quite frequently "anger" has served as the trigger. You are not the only one; your brothers are all Advocates to their Elemental Gods as are the Kunoichi."**_

Yeah I know…I recall Jay and the others telling me when their Gods interacted with them and each time they were stressed and angry at their current situation.

So that's how it works huh? And here I am…the last one to connect with their God.

The last one…*sigh*…as always.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and give Ifrit and my surroundings a surveying glance. Numerous volcanoes erupted in the background, spewing their lava and magma to create an endless sea of fire. It is unsettling to walk on the charred ground regardless of how solid it is or how long it stretched.

And it seemed to go on for miles…

Where was he taking me? It seems so vacant and desolate here…in this place called Vulcan.

In fact, it reminds me of one giant forge.

"_**Unlike my brethren, I always bring my Advocates to me, so that I may get an inkling of the strength of their will and courage. As I'm sure you've gathered my appearance is quite…overwhelming."**_

"Yeah, no kiddin'," I observe dryly.

Ifrit travels with a slow and purposeful gait, but with each step of his I found myself walking faster just to keep up. Soon the Lion God comes to a halt and I stop just in time before my face can get singed off by his flaming tail.

"_**Come around and see this Wildfire," **_Ifrit commands firmly and I oblige to his wishes. I step from behind him and approach the front and I see we have stopped in front of a wall of crimson fire.

"_**Concentrate and peer closely into the depths of the flames," **_the God of Fire's voice drifts to me in a heavy whisper as my gaze focuses on the mesmerizing blaze.

They dance and flicker tirelessly, casting a sense of tranquility to my spirit. I reach into the inferno and I sense from behind me the Dragon Sword of Fire pulsate with fervor.

"Whoa…"

My eyes fall on another sword…two in fact, levitating and crossed just an arm's length away, but no matter how far I reach out I can't get to them.

"_**Do you see them Wildfire? Do you see what your current weapon longs to be? They can be yours only if you are strong enough to complete the trials and tribulations that lay in your future. Tell me…how do you feel now?"**_

I'm oddly shocked to find the "pain" I was once feeling is no more only a serene heat lingered now.

"I feel fine," I reply distantly and break my focus from the two swords. I turn around to face my God and address him as so.

"Ifrit, my lord, you can see into the future can't you? What trials and tribulations are you talking about?"

If possible, Ifrit's fiery stare becomes even more intense. The intimidating flames seeping from his eyes bore into mine.

"_**You have quite an interesting destiny Kai Hayabusa and your…passion…will surely be put to the test."**_

My passion?

I open my mouth to question his words when he interrupts me with a toothy grin.

"_**Let me leave you with this…love sucks."**_

(Forest of Ramza, Yggdrasil's Citadel)

(Ebony's POV)

The flames that had engulfed Kai's body have longed dissipated and it was with haste that I cradled his prone form in my arms, laying his head in my lap in repeat of the night before.

I have been combing my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, watching as his features continually shift from agitation to stressed then finally settle on serenity.

His breathing is calm and steady, have been for the past fifteen minutes.

I just hope he awakens soon.

"_Stop acting as if you have concern for his well-being you spawn of beasts. For we all know the Agamemnon are ruthless and uncaring creatures who deserve what is coming to them."_

_**I grow tired of her dribble Mistress.**_

Its fine Oblivion, I will not let her words antagonize me for I know they aren't true. My mother is from another Realm yes, but surely she cannot be an Agamemnon. Her voice…the lullaby she sang to me when I was an infant was too pure and too kind.

So…my mother **cannot** be an Aga.

…_**Her words are indeed false. "Keeper of Yggdrasil's Citadel" yes that is her title, but she holds no power over who comes and goes like she claims. She is bound to this place, her role is "Keeper" "Housekeeper" that is.**_

What?

_**Why don't you ask her how it is she has come to obtain her title? It will make for an interesting tale until your love awakens from his slumber that is if she chooses to tell the truth. If not, then perhaps you can figure out her folly for yourself Mistress.**_

I watch Kai's face a moment more; contemplating on whether or not to even attempt to speak with this hostile old woman, but I must say…my curiosity is peaked.

Rapture slithers to my side and looks at me. The crimson slits in his eyes beckons me to do something…anything.

I suppose he wants the Keeper to shut up too.

"_Furthermore, this obnoxious reptile…he to shall perish soon by the dutiful hands of the Phoenix, back to the Underworld with you—"_

"Keeper…"

I lift my head to the old woman standing in front of me.

I will speak my mind…enough is enough…

"I am curious to how you came to be here, how did you obtain your…obligation? Were you blessed by The Celestial and his Gods?"

The deep scowl on her face is replaced by a more neutral expression and she straightens her posture to refinement, folding her hands in front of her in a display of modest elegance.

"_Why yes I was," _she began steadily, tilting her head a bit in an act of superiority. _"The Gods chose me for this esteemed position and I shall fulfill my duty to the utmost of my ability."_

I cock an eyebrow skeptically while watching her movements carefully, all I'll have to do is ask the right questions and everything else should unfold itself.

"I know enough to discern that the Gods would not simply "choose" anyone at random and since you hold no definitive Element inside you, then you must've performed some feat to get their attention…am I right?"

Though she maintains her neutral expression, her body language speaks volumes. Her hands clench and unclench repeatedly; giving me the impression I was indeed on the right track.

"What did you do?" I inquire plainly.

"_I-I impressed the Gods with my intellect and perseverance," she starts with an edge of nervousness seeping into her voice. "Years ago I was able to traverse Ramza quite easily within two days time and made my way here to this very place with keen haste since nothing else on my journey held my interest for very long. I was an archaeologist at the time and had come to investigate the myth surrounding Yggdrasil's Citadel out of my own curiosity."_

Hmm…

An archaeologist she says…quite easily…keen haste…curiosity…

Kai told me he learned from Zane that one must always remain calm and resolute while venturing through these woodlands or Ramza would sense your emotions and react negatively; though I'm sure she was determined she couldn't have possibly made her way here as quickly as she claims since it took us two days to get here ourselves and we weren't in any kind of rush. Ramza must've intervened with her travels somehow. What's more, Oblivion, you told me there is only one way to get to this citadel, so she must've passed through the Cavern of Woe which means…

The androgynous spirit's snicker is all the confirmation I need to confirm my suspicions.

So many inconsistencies…let me press her a bit more before I strike.

"The Cavern of Woe is a wonder, yes? I'm sure you at least stopped to observe the Makara's dying message and the Makara himself given your field of study at the time."

"_Oh yes of course and I took his message to heart," _she says whilst giving me a contemptuous glare, _"with my skills of anthropological research based from the civilization of the Makara I was able to decipher the symbols he wrote. __**Your**_ _people are beyond vile, destroying such a magnificent species with your iniquitous tactics and vindictive brutality. The Agamemnon are nothing more than cowards who will—"_

I give into the temptation and roll my eyes as the Keeper lapses once more into her repertoire of accusations and insults. Releasing a heavy sigh, I return my gaze to Kai's tranquil countenance. Despite the Keeper's curt tone in the background a small smile grazes my features as I run my fingers through the spiked grove of dark chocolate hair.

…It's about time I end this little game.

"—_a __coup de grâce should not be given to such a despicable race only—"_

"What happened after you read his message?" I ask, focusing yet again on her spiteful visage.

The displeasure of my interruption of her speech is apparent and the hateful scowl settles on her face for a second time, but she answers my question regardless.

"_I saw the tearful remains of the Makara, the bones of the skeleton were decayed, but still intact as a whole. Yes, I still remember seeing the crumbled posture of the clever being and gave a heartfelt farewell prayer to his soul for safe passage into heaven," _she stops to display her grievances with a sad shake of her head then continued.

"_When I arrived at this very entrance, I was greeted by the mesmerizing voice of The Celestial and the mystical assembly of his Gods and the Creator of All bestowed on me this station in which I humbly accepted. By doing so, I've been granted the power to control the Gateway and see into the other Realms and also able to explore and learn everything about Yggdrasil's Citadel *sigh*. I never regretted my decision to come here."_

She ended her tale with a content smile and warm eyes, thoroughly pleased with herself. She has been here for years, never leaving the citadel and she is satisfied with that? With the new life The Celestial gave her?

That is no blessing…it is mere punishment and she created this story to give herself peace of mind, an excuse to cover up her own crime against Ramza, but how long will that last?

It's about time she woke up from her fantasy.

Her mouth opens to spew forth more crap, but I stop her.

"Hold it," I begin in a hard tone and raise my hand from Kai's hair to wave my finger at her condescendingly, the same gesture Sasha gave me during out meeting three days ago.

"Not to interrupt your delusion, but I think it's about time I untangle myself from your web of lies and give **you** the coup de grâce you need to receive, if only metaphorically."

"_What?! How dare you!" _She shouts in indignation however I simply ignore her and persist.

"I am knowledgeable about this great forest thanks to the spirit that resides in my Platinum Weapons and also thanks to this man resting on my lap, not to mention my own experiences thus far in Ramza."

The healthy hue of her face drains to a ghostly pale as she absorbs my words. Could it be that she doesn't know about Oblivion and the other spirits? Perhaps The Celestial and his Gods kept her on a "need to know basis" and didn't relinquish such information.

That seems like the most possible outcome judging from her expression.

"You seem to have a substantial amount of intellect, but your most scrupulous flaw is your lack of common sense. Before coming here you acquired information about Ramza and its mystical properties, but in spite of what you learned you chose to ignore the facts that it was a living entity. You say you traversed this forest easily only taking a few days to reach the citadel? That statement alone is a menacing contradiction, one's heart must **never **contain anxiousness while inside Ramza and your arrogant determination only displeased it, leaving you to stumble around the woodlands for days maybe even weeks."

The Keeper of Yggdrasil's Citadel pushes her specs to adjust them slightly on the bridge of her nose.

"_What is your point you abomination. Where is your proof that what I say is false?" _She inquires coolly and I reply without hesitation.

"My proof is my experience Keeper. Kai and I abided by the laws of the forest and freed our minds of restless thoughts, trekking through Ramza at a leisured pace. Would you care to know how long it took us to get here? Two days Keeper…two days."

I see the movement of her throat as she swallows thickly; she knows now the error in her tale. It was not possible for her to get here using her method of pace, indubitably after she was forced to slow down due to exhaustion and mental fatigue Ramza **let** her stumble upon the Cavern of Woe.

Movement below alerts me to Kai's condition, he is beginning to stir.

Oh…thank goodness…

"_Who cares how long it took me to get here, the fact remains I'm here blessed with this honored position. The gracious Celestial and his Gods gave me a great purpose as well as fortune."_

Hn, still in denial I see. Very well, I'll take pleasure in breaking you piece by piece.

"Really, then allow me to enlighten you further," I then proceeded to smooth my fingers down Kai's cheek whist finishing my retribution to the **Housekeeper** of Yggdrasil's Citadel.

"While I do believe you were an archaeologist given you were able to decipher the cryptograms left by the Makara, I don't believe you simply said a prayer and left to continue on your way."

"_Just what are you implying exactly?" _I hear her growl angrily, but I keep my concentration on Kai regardless.

"The study of ancient cultures through remains…that is the definition of an archaeologist, you had discovered possibly the last skeletal structure of another sentient species and to commemorate the extraordinary occasion you said a prayer and walked away? No…not likely, though I am no expert in anthropological study I do know a thing or two about bones. You made this journey years ago correct and the skeleton itself is most likely centuries of age."

"Even though bone marrow will decay over an extensive amount of time the outer more solid portion of the bone often doesn't. Also, if a skeleton is lying on the ground protected by the elements then they will not detach themselves on their own. There must be a…outside force to lend a hand."

"_You know nothing—"_

"I know that the skeleton was not whole when we found it and before you try to blame it on the misgivings of wildlife let me remind you that every animal that inhabits Ramza belongs to Ramza. Such a precious and timeless artifact would not be disturbed by one of his. You, Keeper, dismantled the remains of the deceased Makara to satisfy your own curiosity and such a harrowing act would not go unnoticed by Ramza, the Elemental Gods, and definitely not The Celestial. So, when you set foot on these steps they confronted you and **punished **you for your wrongdoing—"

"_NO!—"_

"-confining you to this forest, to this citadel to serve as its **HOUSEKEEPER**!"

"_I SAID ENOUGH!"_

"Ugh…Ebony?"

Through the duration of the heated exchange and the climax, my voice had gotten stronger more harsh than I ever allowed it to be. I look down to see Kai's golden amber flares dazedly meet my gaze and I help him to sit up.

"Man, how long was I out and what's going on?" He inquires and rubs his temples tiredly.

"You were out for a little over half an hour, but you're awake now and I'm glad you're alright," I respond gently and lean forward to place a chaste kiss to his cheek before standing up and tugging him along with me.

"Let's be off now, my father awaits our arrival," I say and move towards the immaculate "gateway" symbol etched in the peerless marble.

"Huh, but don't we need—"

"We need nothing from the Keeper," I declare dismissively, striding pass her onto the platform without sparing her a single glance.

Hmph and she responded in kind.

"I feel like I'm missing something, but I'll ask about it later. Alright, let's go," Kai states and joins me as well as Rapture.

_**Hahahaha, well played Mistress. I applaud you on silencing the delusional old bat.**_

It was a hollow victory Oblivion. I thought I would feel some sort of satisfaction from her humiliation, but all I feel for her now is pity.

_**I see…interesting…**_

In any event, please instruct me on how to use this gate.

_**As you wish, those who are standing on the portal must think about where they want to go or who they wish to see. Since we know both, our travels will be more precise and the Gateway will send us to exactly where Garmadon is and do not worry about Rapture…he already knows.**_

Alright, I pass on the message to Kai then close my eyes in concentration as I sense the portal come to life with a reaction of supernatural power. I open my eyes to watch the streaks of white light change to veins of ominous blood.

_Must be because of our destination_, I thought in fascination, but before we transcend into a different dimension the Keeper's voice reaches me.

"_You say that I am in denial, but so are you. Oh how I wish I could witness the crestfallen expression that will befall your face when you finally learn the truth about what you are and when the safety of your walls come crumbling down…then no doubt Ebony __**Garmadon…**__you will wholeheartedly wish for death."_

"You—"Kai growls and whirls around, but I calmly interrupt him.

"It's over Kai; the Keeper can say what she wants."

There is no reason to interact with her anymore her words mean nothing to me…absolutely…nothing.

"_My son…my brave little boy…please be safe and know that your mother loves you…and thinks of you…always."_

She had said she never regretted her decision to come here, now I know that too is false.

The charred ground underfoot shifts slightly as Kai and I land in the Underworld, the crimson veins of energy evaporating. Yggdrasil's Citadel had indeed granted us safe passage into the dark kingdom.

I lift my head towards the eerie skies; streaks of white lighting would vein and illuminate the reddish-purple every few seconds creating a sense of everlasting terror and hostility.

This is where my father is…?

If he has indeed crossed over to the dark side then it is only fitting…

"Rapture?" I call out when I don't see him anywhere. "He's gone."

Strange, didn't he come with us?

"Well, maybe he didn't want to see Garmadon? Can't say I blame him for that, so maybe he decided to go back home instead. Back to "Grimfeld" I guess," Kai voices with a shrug, but I furrow my brows at his reasoning.

Back to Dagra Sai? But the energy around was all the same, so he had to have come to the Underworld. Where did he—

_**Do not fret so much about it Mistress, I'm sure the Ryoka is fine. We have a mission to accomplish and…little time to do it in.**_

…Yes Oblivion, you're right.

"Let's be careful Ebony," Kai warns coming up beside me, his hand reaching up and grasping the hilt of his sword in preparation for an attack, "We don't know where Garmadon could be lurking and if the skeletons are still under his control."

I nod mutely and we start walking in an unknown direction in search of my father.

I wrinkle my nose at the strange smell of this place.

Kai takes notice of my subtle expression and comments evenly.

"Hellfire and brimstone, that's what Ifrit tells me anyway, the charred ground we walk on has been recently cooled…the portal must've sent us to a different part of the Underworld," he ends while pulling his hood over his head.

Ifrit? Hmm…the inferno that engulfed him…could that have something to do with the God of Fire?

"It's not all the same?" I question instead, turning to him and reaching to conceal the lower half of my face with my mask.

"Apparently not," he replies while gathering up the smoke that seeped from the ground in his hand and releasing it back into the air.

The smoke swirls purposefully and creates a design of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. I look on immersed in wonderment akin to a child as the image holds for a few seconds more then disappears in a wisp.

I focus on Kai's face and know that just beyond his hood that trademark smirk of his is in place.

_**Haha, getting hot and bothered now are we Mistress? **_

…

_**I love it when I'm right.**_

Be silent…

"So you can manipulate smoke as well?" I ask, trying to maintain a decent level of indifference while showing only a hint of intrigue.

"Yeah, but it's only something I do for my own enjoyment or to pass the time," he retorts back and I nod mutely in understanding.

We keep up a steady pace for a while walking the haunting ground and surveying our surroundings cautiously.

So eerie…where are you father—?

"Look out!"

Kai tackles me to the ground as waves of black miasma shoot overhead, missing us by only a margin. When the attack passes, he and I instantly leap up on our feet and unsheathe our weapons.

What the…

I scan the bleak environment carefully, looking for our assailant. Kai's back is to mine and he calls out a taunt to the darkness.

"What's the matter!? Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding in the shadows you spineless coward!"

All is quiet and no one responds…

What is this feeling? The darkness that sailed over us, it was much different than mine.

It was more…sinister.

"Foolish Ninja," a low malevolent voice sneers, "you should know better than to come here, into my domain."

I am perplexed when a sudden serenity comes over me and I relax my stance and even sheathe my Sais.

It's him, I know it is.

"Please, come out," I begin softly and remove my mask. "I've wondered about you for so long."

A mere few seconds after my plea, an armored man with charcoal skin and eyes coated in blood appears before me.

"Karliah?"

I step closer to the demonic looking man, but feel the pressure of Kai's hand on my shoulder, a warning gesture to restrain myself from approaching him.

"Your brother made the same mistake…dear father."

"Ce-Cereza…you're alive?"

My father's orbs of blood widen further and he takes a step towards me.

"Don't come any closer Garmadon," Kai snarls, his voice dripping in obvious antagonism, but my main focus is on the armored man before me.

My brow creases in confusion at the unfamiliar name. My father vaguely acknowledges Kai's warning and his expression changes to…hope.

"You look baffled child; "Cereza" is the name your mother and I gave you. Please tell me…how is she?"

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me."

My father shakes his helmed head and answers.

"During our flight from the City of Lost Souls, your mother and I got separated because we were being pursued, pursued by one of her own people…General Tarkone."

"Father, please tell me what happened."

My father's face becomes hard and his eyes distant.

"You have the right to know, so I won't refuse you. Twenty years ago before my appearance altered to what you see before you, I looked like a normal man. Well, hmph a normal man with shocking red eyes no less."

"Yes, you were bitten by the Great Devourer, uncle told me the tale."

He nods distractedly and continues.

"I always believed it was no coincidence that I met your mother, our meeting was unquestionably predestined."

"I remember having these dreams of blackness; I couldn't see anything only hear a voice calling out to me in despair. The accent was smooth, rich, and unambiguously feminine and her voice would haunt me every night pleading for salvation."

Lightning crackled menacingly in the dusk-filled atmosphere, casting my father's face in darkness for a brief moment. The stark white of his sharp teeth contrast against his blackened skin and I can't help but ponder what he looked like when he was still normal.

"I never shared my dreams with my brother for they were my own and they didn't disturb me in the slightest either. I just wanted to know whose voice it was and what they wanted me to do about their predicament."

Father gives a rueful laugh and shakes his head sardonically, "I thought I was finally losing myself to the darkness and I was quite prepared for it, however it would be several weeks later that I would see and connect the face with the voice that plagued my dreams."

"Wu and I had decided to travel to Ramza to continue our training. Even though we had mastered Spinjitsu we were both still lacking in the mentality to exceed our father, but I knew in the dark chambers of my heart that he thought being in holy place would somehow cure me of my growing hatred. He was wrong. I did however take notice that being in the forest made the voice clearer as if even in my dreams her whispers were right next to my ear, the resonance absolute and enthralling."

My father closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He must be recalling her voice now, relishing in his memories with her.

"On a particular night when Wu was already fast asleep, I stayed awake consumed with insomnia. I felt like I was under a trance of some kind as I bore my gaze into the flickering flames. My mind dead-set on finding the source of the voice and figuring out her quandary, it was midnight when it happened. The smoke from the flames materialized, creating the image of the most beautiful face of a woman. I was stunned at first, but my shock rendered to elation when she opened her mouth to speak. _"Come to me now Blood Omen, you are not far from the portal." _She said and without vacillation I let the voice in my mind guide me until I reached an ancient citadel covered in moss, dust, and debris."

He speaks of Yggdrasil's Citadel then and there is no "Keeper" at the time given the state he found it in which means no Misako.

"She instructed me on what to do and soon I found myself in a city of everlasting night. Towering buildings made of stone and granite polished to perfection. The most intriguing detail however were the light green sparks that littered the entire place, giving it the air of desolation and anguish. I then sensed a strong presence behind me and when I turned…there she was…your mother, Karliah."

He stops and gives me a lingering stare then speaks, "The resemblance between the two of you is uncanny. Well, minus the wings, bladed tail, claws, and fangs of course."

"Wait, what?" Kai speaks up with wonder and I too am confused by this description since these features are not at all the same as when Uncle described her to me.

My father chuckles darkly and lifts a hand in an attempt to stay our questions.

"Allow me to continue and you will soon come to understand everything. I was spellbound never had I thought such beings to exist especially one who was so pleasing to the eyes. Her leathery wings were attached to her back consisting of the same color of her skin and yours Cereza, a light bronze. All except the insides of her flaps which shone in shimmering black, her incredibly long pure white hair adorned in intricate braids, a platinum circlet sat atop her noble brow, and numerous silver bracelets circled around thin wrists. The silken black and red robes that molded themselves around her body split to leave her right leg exposed. No shoes of any kind adorned her feet only silver anklets and the long thick tail of bronze always swayed elegantly from left to right while the wicked scythe blade curving from near the tip of it glistened in the dim light, the mark on your right shoulder she bared on the left of her face, and eyes that shone like the moon on a starless night, and finally…nestled in her bosom on a platinum chain…a blood-red amulet lined by the finest quartz. These characteristics belonged to your mother Cereza and when she introduced herself she said that her and her people were not of this realm of Ninjago, but of another called Dagra Sai and that her species were the mighty Agamemnon."

I could do nothing, but stare unblinking at my father. My lips part to gasp only my throat was too dry to utter a coherent sound just a hoarse whimper. Kai's hand on my shoulder remained and his grip tightened to unimaginable pressure. Was he trying to reassure me that everything was going to be alright when they clearly weren't? Or…was he gripping me for his own benefit, believing if he squeezed hard enough my mother's blood would drain from my body?

Neither hypothesis appealed to me.

"Ebony, you don't have to listen anymore. It doesn't change anything; you're still you regardless of who your parents are or what your name really is. Do you hear me? The past doesn't matter only the present and the future."

Kai's voice sounds so far away and his words do nothing to comfort me in my paralyzed state. My past means nothing? It's what gives me my origins and how I came to be, my traits, my demeanor, **everything** and he says…it doesn't matter?

I raise my left hand and place it on the gloved one that rested on my right shoulder. His hand burns me through my flesh and I don't want to feel his searing heat any longer. I push his appendage away and his grip loosens then slides down my arm, leaving my person completely.

"Ebony, don't—"

"What happened next?" I ask in a quiet whisper, blatantly ignoring the man behind me.

My father grins and his eyes hold a glimmer of fondness as he starts to speak once again.

"She told me she had been trying to make contact with any wayward soul that held the darkest of hearts and over the centuries she became the cause of countless cases of suicides and insanity isolations due to her victims being weak of mind. I stayed with her throughout the entire night listening to the history of her and her people. How they were wrongly imprisoned in the Underworld for seeking resources in hopes of saving their dying realm."

"Seeking resources!?" Kai explodes incredulously from behind me and steps up to stand by my side. "They were committing genocide all over the Realms and we would've been next if the Gods had not stepped in and stopped them!"

"There are two sides to every story Ninja of Fire and the Gods only shared with you one side to persuade you into believing that what they did had been justified due to the circumstances. Now quiet yourself boy and listen carefully. The King at the time, her husband, Barbados, had asked for assistance from the other Realms including ours and he was denied from all angles. His people were slowly dying and as King it was his responsibility to ensure the welfare of his loyal subjects, so what he could not obtain by peaceful means, he would obtain through war. They did what they had to do and purged those that refused to aid them. I understood sometimes war is the only option, but what I didn't understand was why our own leaders kept the existence of the other Realms a secret and why they refused to help."

The Agamemnon were fighting for survival? Why couldn't we help them, why refuse? Why did the others?

"She said she loved her husband and respected his decisions and authority, but even she thought the slaughter of an entire species was going too far and had tried to reason with him. She was unsuccessful though which led to their imprisonment. I was thoroughly fascinated by her tale and even more so by her, so over the course of one year I would go back to the Underworld every night and spend time with Karliah. We were always alone; careful not to be seen by the other Aga and each night in her company I grew fond of her until I knew I was deeply in love. After their incarceration, her love for her husband dwindled. The only joy she had left in her life was her young son, Grimfeld and me of course."

"Oh shit." Kai cursed lowly and I remember that was the name of Rapture's owner, Grimfeld and I also realize that I had another sibling.

A pure-blooded Aga, an older brother named Grimfeld…

Undeterred, my father continued.

"We grew closer and one night I just didn't care about the consequences of my emotions. I wanted to be with Karliah, I wanted to free her and her son and so I confessed that night. I then found out our love was mutual and that was the night you were conceived Cereza. I was happy, I was so happy and Wu had instantly taken notice to my changed demeanor as well as wanted to know what brought about the transformation. I was unsure of how my brother would take her appearance, so I asked if Karliah could alter a few of her characteristics to make her appear more human and she agreed with a laugh. I explained to my brother who Karliah was and of her predicament although careful to leave out certain things. He expressed skepticism, but wanted meet her none the less, so I took him with me after the arrangements had been made. The meeting went well and Wu articulated great remorse towards Karliah's plight. Before he departed, he shared with us that he sensed mystical attributes emitting from Karliah's amulet and that it may serve in her freedom."

"I was ecstatic by the news, but your mother did not share my enthusiasm saying she couldn't stomach the thought of abandoning her people especially her son while she lived free. I was at a loss and as it neared closer to your birth it was growing increasingly difficult to remain undetected also to hide the fact that Karliah was pregnant. She had become fearful, Barbados asking numerous questions and her son curious to his mother's enlarged belly. It didn't take long for the Aga to figure it out…luckily I had been there the night she went into labor and found a very secluded location for her to give birth. The body of an Aga is strong, so she was only in labor for a few hours, but she needed rest before she was able to move again. I absolutely refused to leave her side, instead I kept watch for any roaming guards while she nursed and took care of you. We were safe for one month, moving from place to place within the city to keep the guards from finding our trail, but we both knew we were running out of time."

"Then our luck finally ran out, we had been discovered. I ordered Karliah to flee with you while I dealt with the guards and it took every last ounce of my skill with a sword and my Spinjitsu to take them down although when I crossed blades with General Tarkone…I was no match and was forced to retreat myself. Battered and bruised, I searched every inch of the City of Lost Souls for you and your mother however my search was for naught. I had no choice, but to leave the Underworld my only solace was that the guards did not find you and both of you had escaped somehow for they were still looking when I left."

"I stumbled outside the portal only to collapse in my brother's arms. He took me home and I was bedridden for two weeks thanks to my injuries. After I recovered, I recruited Wu to help continue the search in both the Underworld and Ninjago. We hunted tirelessly for a year and nothing…it was like you two vanished completely. I began to sink back into my old ways after that despite my brother's attempt to soothe me and soon enough our master brought forth a new student, Misako Tachibana."

Misako..? Could it be the same woman who is now the Keeper of Yggdrasil's Citadel?

"I could tell my brother was infatuated and he left me alone to pursue her which I was grateful for. However, my solitude was constantly interrupted by her, no matter how much I ignored her presence she persisted. After eight years of this and Wu making no progress on persuading her to leave me be, I crumbled from my own loneliness and despair and gave into her since my wife and daughter were no more. I knew I would never love Misako to the extent as I did with Karliah and I told her as much, but she bore me a son anyway, she gave me Lloyd, so I am grateful for that blessing."

"Goddammit!" Kai rages once more and places a hand on his covered face then shakes his head mournfully.

"The rest…you know by now."

So much to take in, so much to digest….I had hoped by finally knowing the entirety of my past I would reach some pinnacle of absolution, but…I just feel…even more lost.

"In spite of everything though, seeing you alive and well Cereza feels me with hope of your mother's safety. Not to mention, you have the amulet, Karliah's keepsake…you have to find her…maybe you will succeed where I have failed."

I grasp the amulet attached to my chain belt tightly.

My mother had never really forsaken me; she protected me and still does.

I have so much to think about now, but first…

"You have my oath father. I will find mother."

He gives a firm nod and approaches me while removing something from the back of his purple sash.

"This was also hers. I kept it all these years to have a piece of her with me always, but I think now you should have it. It will look good on you."

The item in his hands is a long black tattered scarf and my gaze never leaves his bloodied pools as he secures it comfortably around my neck. He takes my braid from under the garment and brings it to the front over my shoulder to rest there. The feel of my mother's scarf is velvety and comforting and tears blur my vision finally.

I throw myself in the arms of my father, crying and wailing like a scared little girl who wanted nothing more than to be with her parents. His strong sturdy arms encircle me as I cry into his armored chest.

When I'm reduced to nothing, but small hiccups he pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"There is something you can do for your father my dear Cereza," he says gently, caressing my cheek with his blackened hand.

I nod to show I am listening. I will do anything for my father especially after all he's done for me.

"Free me from this pit of anguish. I wish to feel the sun on my skin once more."

Father…

"Not happening Garmadon, not while I'm here," Kai sneers and I turn to look at him with confusion. I open my mouth to address the issue, but Kai grabs my arm and pulls me out of my father's reach.

I let him haul me along a ways away from my father, feeling the length of my mother's scarf brush against my calves with each step when we finally come to a halt.

He turns to me quickly, "Ebony, you…can't…free….Garmadon. He may be your father, but he isn't a good guy anymore. His soul has darkened over time, he already admitted to it."

"What would you have me do then Kai," I counter back aggressively. "He has already been here for an extended amount of time, living in isolation away from humanity and probably still being pursued by the Aga. I can't possibly leave him here."

"I understand that—"

"No you don't," I interrupt stonily and Kai's amber gold eyes harden to dangerous cores of magma. **"No…you don't," **I repeat for good measure, Kai then removes his hood and pulls me to him.

He takes rapid deep breathes as I cling to him. I know what I'm doing will most likely endanger us all and by asking for his cooperation…I'm asking for him to test his love for me.

"Alright," he whispers finally, "let's get this over with and get the hell out of here."

"Thank you Kai," I whisper back and we break apart. He takes my hand and together, side by side, we go back to where my father is waiting.

His arms are crossed and his gaze is calm. He already knows he will be free soon. I can't deny him in his time of need.

"This way," he says readily and takes off in a run with Kai and me following close behind.

"Where are we going?" I ask perplexed.

"To the exit of course," he shouts back, "there is a portal here though nowhere near as powerful as the citadel it has the enough energy to bridge the gap back to Ninjago. It is what I used to venture back and forth to meet with Karliah."

We follow my father through the dark recesses of the Underworld, what was once charred ground gives way to smooth stone and solid rock.

He slows to a jog as we approach a shrine of sorts with an elevated platform and as we get closer the same Ninjago symbol for "gateway" lies etched into the stone on the ground.

So this is it then…

"I haven't been able to activate this portal since my confinement, but with your help Cereza it should work just fine."

"What would you have me do?" I question as I stand in front of him and he gives me a chaste grin before replying.

"It works the same way as the main gateway in the citadel just picture the place you wish to be in your mind and the portal will handle the rest. The only difference this time is your hands must be on me to send me to that location. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but first I have one final question to ask you," I say, placing my hand on his shoulders.

"And what is that?"

"This…Misako Tachibana…is she—"

"Yes," he answers with indifference, "she is the Keeper of Yggdrasil's Citadel."

"I see…then I know exactly where I want to send you," I retort with the same indifference and concentrate hard on my father's destination.

His blood pools widen in trepidation.

"No! Wait, Cereza no—"

My father disappears in streaks of dark green, leaving me alone with Kai.

"Damn," Kai laments with a wry smirk, "that's cold."

"Ah, he'll live," I voice with a shrug and turn to face him. He stares at me for awhile and for once his expression is difficult to read.

"You owe me," he declares, wrapping his arms around my middle and leaning his forehead against mine.

"I know," I reply in a gentle undertone while securing my arms around his neck and petting the soft hairs on the nape of it.

"Then what are you waiting for."

In response, I close the narrow gap between our lips and kiss him with undying fervor and vehemence. My eyes close in sheer bliss as the portal begins to activate once more. My thoughts filled with home, of Ayane, Zane, Sasha, Cole, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, and my dear uncle.

There is still much I have to sort out in my mind about all that I have learned over this journey of self-discovery, but that time of reflection will have to wait. For as soon as I return, my most intimidating assessment will take place.

_**Yes…it is time to face your Trial Mistress of Darkness. The lunar eclipse is upon us and Lord Diablos eagerly awaits your coming.**_

I know Oblivion…and I am ready.

**My brain is fried, but at long last this grueling tale about Ebony's past in completed…for the being that is. *snicker* Next chapter will be Ebony's Trial which I know some of you are dying to find out what it entails. *sigh* It's not going to pretty I can tell you that much and I'll get into that in the next intro. Thank you all so much for sticking with so far, there are only two more chapters left now and I will deliver them as soon as I can.**

**Please read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(PLEASE READ!)**

**Warning, the following material in this chapter has large amounts of violence, blood, dark psychological elements, and other disturbing factors. If you are weak of heart or stomach, or merely cannot handle brutality and horror I advise skipping the brunt of this chapter until you see in parentheses (TRIAL CONCLUSION). The author will NOT take responsibility for any nightmares or other problems that may ensue from Ebony's Trial, so please read at your own discretion. You have been warned.**

**This message is brought to you by CrimsonTide64, thank you.**

**Me (VelvetPersona): Uhhhh….Crimson? While I do appreciate you taking the time to write this, I do believe you may have over did it a little.**

**Crimson: *shrugs* You wanted me to help you and critique this chapter thoroughly, so I think this warning was necessary, don't you?**

**Me: Well, I do want to be safe, but…is it really THAT bad?**

**Crimson: Yes, it is, but it's a good bad. It sent cold chills through my body the further I read and I became deeply immersed in the horrendous atmosphere. My heart goes out to Ebony for what she had to endure both mentally and physically, but enough talk. I don't want to spoil anything. Just put this in your A/N and remember our agreement.**

**Me: Yeah, I got it, but I always wondered something…how come you never leave a review or visit my DA page? Not saying you have to, I'm only curious.**

**Crimson: I didn't think it mattered since I always tell you what I think by either calling or emailing you. Besides, I don't really want an account on either site, since I don't have enough free time to make use of them. If you want though, I could go back to each of your stories and give you an anonymous review for each chapter.**

**Me: No, it's fine. Like I said I was only curious. I appreciate you, you're a good friend, I'll talk to you later Crim, see ya.**

**Crimson: Yeah, see ya Velvet and don't forget.**

**Sorry for that everyone, I just thought I needed a warning of some kind for this chapter and Crim volunteered to write it. He's an old high school buddy of mine who recently got back from Rome. He majored in photography and was off taking pictures and stuff, he's pretty cool. Anyway, never had I imagined you all would stick with me through this series, especially this particular book because of its long progress period of over six months due to my writer's block and other problems. From the bottom of my heart thank you everyone. Now let me address a few questions from previous chapters that I forgot to do. First off, no I don't plan on bringing the Overlord into my series; the Agamemnon replaced him and the Stone Army in that aspect. Garmadon and the Serperntine are still the main antagonists as well. The pronunciation of Agamemnon is A-ga-mem-non those of you who studied Greek Mythology must know that he was the son of King Atreus and Queen Aerope of Mycenae, the brother of Menelaus, the husband of Clytemnestra as well the father of Iphigenia, Electra, Orestes and Chrysothemis. If you're still having trouble, just Google "how to say Agamemnon" and click on the first result. I just adore Greek names and that particular one stuck with me for some reason. My favorite ninja is Cole *sighs dreamily*. Kai and the other Ninja will not have Trials of their own because I fear that would appear kind of redundant, so I have something else in store for our beloved heroes. I think that about covers the questions so on with Ebony's Trial. Again, remember CrimsonTide64's warning. I'd hate to change the rating just for this one chapter, but I'll let you guys be the judge.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 17

(Ebony's POV)

As soon as we re-entered Ninjago my blood stirs and my hearts pumps furiously. I end my heartfelt kiss with Kai gradually knowing it may be the last one we share.

_**Mistress…**_

I ignore Oblivion for as long as I can and reach up to frame Kai's handsome face with my hands. Just once more I wish to gaze into those striking golden amber orbs and when he reveals them, I notice they are similar to the golden energy that dissipates around us.

"Ebony—"

"I do." I interrupt softly and Kai's brows knit together in confusion, so I reiterate myself.

"I do love you Kai. I just don't want to regret not telling you."

The embers ignite in passion and a true expression of happiness adorns his features. He then leans his forehead against mine, his gaze never wavering.

"I love you too and don't worry. They'll be plenty of times in the future when you can tell and **express** to me just how much."

I release a breathless laugh at his words before stepping away and leaving his arms completely. I show my back to him and peer up into the starless night sky. The moon seems coated in thick red blood; its silhouette spreads a blanket of dread and discord over Ninjago and its people.

This…is a full lunar eclipse…and soon…I will have to fight for my life.

"I recognize these canyons, we're in Willow's Gorge, but where is—"

"KAI, KAI, KAI COME IN! WE SEE YOU AND EBONY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Kai is abruptly cut off by Jay's ecstatic voice emitting from his PMS, but I pay little attention to what was being said. My mind preoccupied with Oblivion's instructions and encouragement.

_**Mistress, wait near the edge of the cliff. Our…chariot should arrive shortly.**_

Chariot?

_**Actually, chariot is a rather poor description, but it's best if you simply wait and see. **_

I understand.

_**Pay close attention, Lord Diablos has never changed his Trial. It has been the same since the very first Master of Darkness. He will place you in a gauntlet against various opponents, it can be one-on-one or you versus twenty as I said it will vary. I have never seen his Trial reach a conclusion, so I do not know how many rounds you will have to go through, but also be aware that there is no grace period and your battleground will change after ever bout. Use everything including the environment to your advantage since you can best believe your foes will do the same. My Lord is crafty and unpredictable, so never lower your guard no matter what.**_

_**My faith in your abilities and skills is unyielding my Mistress, you are powerful the strongest of the Kunoichi and you have a profound gift given to you by your mother as well as your father. As I promised to you on the very first night of our meeting, I will be with you and lend my power and support while breath remains in you. Death will come to all one day Mistress of Darkness…don't let tonight be your time.**_

I cannot fathom why, but a smile curves on my lips as I pull up my mask and cover the lower half of my face. I reach slightly behind me and grasp the long tattered black scarf, bringing it up to my countenance and inhaling deeply. The scents of both my parents mingle together within the cloth, a mixture of burnt leather and exotic blossoms and oils.

Thank you Oblivion and you have my oath that the upcoming battles…will **not** be my last.

I will not die.

_**Good, because you still have a promise to fulfill do you not?**_

Yes, I must find my mother and possibly…my older brother, Grimfeld. I still have questions and I want answers.

A plethora of voices sound from behind me, however I don't turn to address them as they approach my position.

"I guess the PMS don't work while in supernatural places. We've been trying to get a hold of you guys for days to check and see how you were doing," Cole says with relief heavy in his voice.

"A lot has happened, but Ebony and I will discuss the details with you all later once we're settled back inside the Bounty, right Ebony?" Kai asks although it seems like his voice is distant like an echo from an elongated tunnel.

"Ebony?" He tries again. I can only focus though on the grand chasm below and to the mild disturbance of power surging from the left.

"He's coming," I whisper and the others behind me hear my words.

"Who's coming?" Jay questions in a mildly disturbed tone, "Ebony, what's going on?"

"Ebony, can you hear us?"

That voice is Ayane's…she sounds so worried. I'm glad she's my friend.

"_Ane_, let's go back to the Bounty, so you can tell me how the meeting with dad went, okay?"

Lloyd? No, you shouldn't be here…it's too dangerous and you are far from ready.

The surge of malevolent energy shifts and grows steadily. Can the others not sense this?

"Please, quiet everyone."

Such controlled wisdom can only belong to Zane.

"This lunar eclipse feels…different…ominous…it is not merely the shadow of the moon casting its red veil over the land. We are witnessing…a Blood Moon…."

"Could this be a sign of Ebony's Trial coming to pass?"

Sasha…she asked me if I could show her and the other Kunoichi where I got my ears pierced. I'll take them…one day.

"A bad omen, so then—"

Nya is cut short as the ground begins to quake and rumble menacingly. The earth beneath screams in rage as a titan-sized portal emerges from the gathered maleficent energy to my left.

I remain unperturbed by the shattered earth and watch the scene unfold.

The scream I heard before was not from the earth for the ground could never produce such an animalistic cry of power. Simultaneously, two colossal heads of ash-colored steeds emerge from the portal. Their poisonous flaring green eyes flow with tears of toxins as each open their jaws to give another gripping bellow. Soul wailing faces of torment from all creatures are twisted and woven inside their pitch black manes creating a sobbing symphony as each suffering expression choked out one pitiful howl after another.

With each thunderous step, more of their impressive ghastly bodies are revealed.

One, two, three, four, five, six…

Six legs each steed possessed, four forelegs and two hind legs. The groan of creaking chains deafened the atmosphere with their own sonata as the diseased bodies of the steeds trudged on through the expansive gorge and attached to their harness of polished bone and sinewy ligaments was a levitating island.

No…a coliseum…the towering structure is magnificent to say the least. Stretching forty-eight meters high and six acres across, it matches the detail and splendor of Vaspasian and Titus Ancient Roman Architecture. Lord Diablos must've been impressed by the long deceased Romans and decided to build his own to serve as the base for his Trials.

Of course…he had his own way in matter of décor. Skeletal remains of humans dangled from rusted chains around the coliseum, pass sinners perhaps or…pass Masters of Darkness? No, I realize that couldn't be it for some were fresh corpses, naked and exposed to the elements. Their skin rotting and peeling away slowly as they decompose…men, women, old, young…death expresses no discrimination. I know I have no time to wonder about the demise of the unfortunate before me and why Lord Diablos would display this gruesomeness like ornaments.

Oblivion, this is no chariot.

_**Yes, well…I did tell you it was a poor description, but never mind that. We must board with post haste for within those walls the God of Darkness himself resides, Lord Diablos.**_

"Holy shit," I hear Cole gasp out in uninhibited awe and wonder.

"W-What, no cannoli Mr. Leader?" Jay remarks with nervousness and disconcerted laughter.

I slowly start to back away from the cliff, my eyes trained on the enormous hanging chains encircling the uprooted earth and stone.

Interesting, to even get to my Trial will be a challenge.

"Lloyd, get back to the Bounty and stay with Sensei Wu. NOW!" Cole commands fiercely.

"No way Cole! I'm not being left behind again! If _ane_ goes then I'm going too and you can't stop me!"

Rapid footfalls sound from behind me.

No Lloyd, no—

_**Now's your chance Mistress!**_

I refocus on my objective and take off in a powered sprint heading for the edge of the cliff.

"Ebony!"

"Lloyd!"

"Shit! Come on everyone hurry!"

Nearing the edge, I coil my leg muscles and leap towards one of the chains. I maneuver my body in a front flip to gain more distance and manage to obtain a foothold through one of the links. I don't stop however and continue to ascend the chain at a rapid pace until I reach the hardened earth.

The power within my body seems limitless as I easily make it unto even ground facing the foreboding gates of the massive coliseum. To my right are welcoming stone double doors and flanked on each side are torches burning with pale green fire. Inside I see a spiraling staircase leading to the upper levels, most likely where the audience were seated.

My instincts are telling me though that I must enter under the iron gates and travel through the darkened tunnel.

So I do.

As soon as I pass under the sharp points, the gate screeches down and closes behind me. Without flinching I stride on, never turning to look back. Not even when the sound of little fists bang on the iron bars…

"_Ane_, please come back alive! We're all rooting for you, so kick-ass and take names!"

"Language Lloyd, language. Ebony, go kick some ass!"

"Dammit Lloyd don't you ever do something like that again! Do you hear me!? Ebony, be careful!"

"Ebony, you better come back to me, to us! I refuse to let you die in there!"

"Guys look! I think we can enter through here!"

The voices fade to nothingness as the distance between me and my friends broadens until finally I am consumed on all sides by darkness.

My steps are noiseless over the dirt ground.

The only sounds forthcoming are the slight chime of my chains as I move.

"_Finally, another approaches…"_

"_Perhaps she can free us…"_

"_We cannot rest…you must free us…"_

"_We are the fallen…we are trapped here…"_

"_You are strong…you are different…"_

"_Conquer the Trial and become our savior…"_

_**Do you hear them Mistress? Do you hear the tortured whispers of the fallen Masters of Darkness? Within these stone walls their souls are forever trapped, never to be released to continue their long over do journey to Paradise…to freedom. They must remain here until one of their own completes Lord Diablos' Trial. Do you wish to help them?**_

Yes.

_**Then prepare yourself…we are here.**_

At once, the exit gate materializes a few yards ahead of me and the dirt ground flows smoothly into grainy sand. The dim light filtering through the egress gives sufficient luminosity and I can hear the beginnings of cheers as I near the gate. However, as I finally step through and leave the tunnel I realize the "cheers" were in fact blood-curdling screams of everlasting agony and pain.

I calmly scan my surroundings to gain my bearings; the arena itself is incredibly spacious. I continue to tread on what I realize now is black sand towards the middle of the arena. My audience is the appalling apparitions of the fallen Masters. Their ghostly forms disfigured and maimed in which were most likely the causes of their deaths.

Hundreds…thousands were seated, imprisoned here in the coliseum.

Split skulls, gouged eyes, severed limbs, and other horrific mutilations…this macabre has run a course of many millennia, but I will stop it tonight.

I will sever this endless chain of suffering.

Reaching the center, I stop and let my eyes take in my soon to be rumble zone until finally they lock on the immense…deity…seated on a black throne high in the upper level balcony.

This is…

The divine being lifts a white-clawed hand bound in white bindings and chains silencing the cries of anguish instantly. The hand lowers back to the armrest parallel to its counterpart and the claws begin to rap along the surface. The steady clicking creates vibrations of restlessness through the ambiance and try as I might, I am not able to get a clear glimpse of what exactly is sitting on that black throne for the face of the individual is shrouded in darkness, but what I do know is that this is undeniably Lord Diablos.

Etched into a black thickly muscled chest are jagged scars of devious green, were they wounds? Or were they simply part of his being? A necklace of a variety of skulls adorns his neck proudly and within the swirling miasma of gloom three pale green eyes emerge as the God of Shadows leans forward.

The head of a bull, the body of a man…

A thick silver loop pierced through his nostrils and two more hugged each of his white horns protruding from the sides of his head. His third most enlarged eye lay nestled in between his horns on his forehead. The pupil contracted resembling the eye of a cat or snake's, periodically a thin flap of skin would shield the eye and I deduce this act is a form blinking.

His countenance expresses ecstasy as all three eyes settle on me and the wide twisted smile he gives freezes my blood.

When he speaks the tenor is deep with wet guttural and resounds throughout the arena carrying a lasting echo of presentiment as I listen intently.

"_**The Universe is a yawning chasm, filled with barrenness and the puerile meanderings of sentience. So you have finally discovered who and what you really are. The road has been difficult and taxing, smothering your mentality with qualms regarding your future…if you even have one that is. Let us see if you have the caliber to achieve what the others could not or…will you let your friends and younger brother see you get torn asunder before their very eyes. Know that if you fail…not only will they suffer and perish, but everyone else you hold dear to you will as well…Gabriel, Ophelia…all of them will die."**_

"What?"

Lord Diablos then gestures to his left to the neighboring balcony.

Oh God…

There they all were, Kai, my friends, Lloyd. All of them were struggling against their restraints, but I could hear none of their voices.

The God of Darkness laughs cruelly and snaps his fingers, revealing two portals each containing Gabriel and Sister Ophelia.

Gabriel is happily playing with the other children in Alto Park. His complexion is healthy and his spirit bright while Sister Ophelia keeps a watchful eye over the children, a serene smile gracing her wise features.

"No, they have nothing to do with this!" I exclaim vehemently, but my lord merely chuckles at my disparagement.

"_**On the contrary, they have everything to do with this, Cereza."**_

_**Calm yourself Mistress, remember your promise.**_

I heed Oblivion's words and try to quell my raging emotions and reach the detachment I once had. I have to remain calm; I can't let my feelings get the best of me.

I have to survive this, so that they may live.

The deity leans back once more, obscuring his face. Only his flaring acid eyes are visible as they pierce through my soul.

"_**Keep me entertained half-breed, I look forward to your display of might and resolve."**_

The creaking of a gate rising draws my attention ahead of me to the opposite side of the arena and from its mouth deep-throated growls and snarls could be heard.

The sturdy walls surrounding the arena suddenly eject six-inch bloody spikes, but the black sand remains underfoot.

I hurriedly unsheathe my sais and settle into my battle stance just in time to see a ferocious three-headed dog-like monstrosity barrel towards me on all fours. Each of its large heads baring yellowed fangs aggressively as it charges me.

_**Mistress, you must conserve your energy. Do not prolong each fight; end them as quickly as you can, so strike with precision.**_

I tightened my grip on my sais as the Cerberus nears, its jaws gaping wide. I engage the creature and leap over it while keeping my eyes trained on the heads. The head on the right reacts and turns upward to attempt to take a bite out of my left arm, but it misses. I counter with a strike to its exposed left eye and impale the organ deeply. It roars in rage as I yank my weapon back and land on its rump then kick off, gaining enough distance to avoid the brutal retaliation from its long muscled tail.

It doubles back swiftly, the left head firing a volley of dark energy in my direction.

Hmph…really…

I cross my sais in front of me and parry, deflecting each shot back at my opponent. As the last orb hits its mark the Cerberus is left stunned as all three heads recoil then lower to the ground.

I dash assertively towards it as it sways on its legs in vertigo. I attack the right head first, thrusting both of my sais through its cranium until the tips pierce through the mandible. With a grunt of strength, I utilize every muscle in my body to pull and lift the massive beast then slam it on the ground exposing its underbelly. During its decent I manage to rip my sais from their imprisonment, slicing clean through the right head.

Dark crimson floods onto the black sand.

The remaining heads try to grip me in their powerful incisors, narrowly missing my legs as I jump onto its stomach. It thrashes violently in its effort to throw me off and right itself, however I don't give it the chance.

A large heart beats underneath the balmy flesh and fur, provoking me to stop its pumps of blood flow to the rest of the body. I stab my left sai into the torso to steady myself and use my right to repeatedly puncture the organ. The amount of blood is startling as it spurts forth like a fountain and splashes my face.

The Cerberus continues to writhe underneath me and bellow angrily, but soon the flaying limbs grow tired until they stop moving all together. A pitiful whimper is the last sound the beast makes before the eternal sleep claims it.

I jump off the corpse as a dark mist consumes it, my suit drenched in blood as I whirl around back towards the gate of the opposition.

The black sand evaporates and multiple steel poles erupt from the dirt ground all around me. The dark mist returns in the vicinity of the poles then dissipate leaving man-size tarantulas in their wake. The enlarged arachnids shuffle around restlessly and attempt to crawl towards me, but can't.

I then notice the heavy chains attached to the poles linking to the abdomens of the nightmarish creatures.

My attention reverts back to the gate as the pounding of hooves sound from the dark pits.

The lower bodies are that of goats while the upper are human…satyrs.

Curved horns protruded from their helmed heads and thin armored plating lined their torsos. Each wielded a seven-foot long double-edged staff that could easily rip me to shreds if I wasn't careful.

Many of the tarantulas tried to spit their venom at the passing goat men although their efforts were in vain.

Hmm…

The armored satyrs were advancing quickly, for safety measures and assistance I summoned two of my doppelgangers to flank me. I give them an amble amount of my dark essence to grant them more durability.

_This is going to be difficult, but I must prevail, _I thought as I see one of my adversaries spin their staff expertly.

The leading satyr performs a spinning corkscrew flip over my head and lands behind me. I pay him no mind however as one of my shadow doubles intercept him. The heavy clang of steel upon platinum sounds in my ears as a deadly struggle goes on behind me and for a flash of a second I hear Jay's voice within my mind.

"_You and I don't have much reach with our weapons so we have to move in quickly to those who do."_

Yes, I know.

I duck under another satyr's concentrated thrust and close in within my own attack range.

"_Once you see that sweet opening of vulnerability, take the opportunity to lay the smack down!"_

My eyes narrow fiercely as I zero in on the exposed abdominal area and fire rapid stabs in quick succession, making sure to jab deep enough to puncture the large and small intestines.

"_You got it Ebony, just like that."_

The satyr flinches back and presses a clawed hand to his bloody abdomen, then collapses to his knees falling over onto the ground…dead.

A jet stream of wind captures my focus to the left and I turn my head just in time to see another bladed-staff come down on me. The resounding clash and eruption of golden sparks jolts me as my second doppelganger blocks the attack from hitting me. My shadow then pushes back, causing the satyr's weapon to get knocked up over his head. I then take the initiative to charge as my opponent stumbles away and run up his body. I press all of my weight on his chest and kick off performing a back flip from my momentum. Upon landing, I glance up to see the satyr fall back further into the reach of one of the tarantulas.

The arachnid pounces and sinks it venom-coated fangs deep into the satyr's neck.

No need to worry about him anymore.

I turn to the final satyr left. My first shadow double was still keeping him busy, so me and my second rush to help.

One of the arachnids releases their toxic spew at us, but my double shields me from the projectile with its body and dissipates.

I push on, nearing my last enemy as he impales my last double with his staff which results in its evaporation as well. Before he can turn and engage me though I leap up and impale the small uncovered area below his helmet into the side of his neck.

I land gracefully on my feet and walk away knowing there is no need to look back.

The crashing sound of a body hitting the earth is proof of this.

A booming laugh sounds from above me however I keep my focus on the dark opening of the gate.

"_**Encore, encore!" **_ Lord Diablos crows merrily and even claps as well. _**"Such elegant savagery you possess half-breed, but this Trial is far from over!"**_

I take steady deep breaths to obtain my second wind. Unfortunately, my body protests in my attempts to recover. Adrenaline can only lasts so long before crippling exhaustion sets in, not to mention my lack of sleep.

_**Mistress, you must be strong!**_

A thunderous cry from above nearly shatters my eardrums and I try to block the sound by covering my ears. My head feels like its splitting apart and nausea clenches my stomach as my vision swims. Another scream emits from the sky and I collapse to my knees when I feel warm liquid seep and drip from my ears.

I'm then jerked from the ground by my arms and lifted into the dark heavens. My breath comes out in ragged pants while my eyes settle on the razor-sharp talons that grip me. My head feels heavy, but I manage to look up to see what was keeping me captive.

The grotesque face of a balding woman meets my gaze. The rows of shark-like teeth open as the creature releases another high-pitched screech before throwing me through the air at ground-breaking velocity.

I am caught though by another set of talons, the sudden halt of movement however causes me to experience sever whiplash and I spit out the gathered blood from my mouth.

Feathers and rain pelt me as I'm lifted higher and time itself seems to slow as I pass the view of Kai and the others…

All of them…were struggling…to break free…

Their eyes wide in disbelief…and terror…and anger…

Was it just the rain…or was Ayane…crying…for me…

They will die…if I die…I can't…

My body is being swung again…it's preparing to throw me…this…harpy.

I can't…I won't…

"I WILL SURVIVE!" I scream with renewed energy, feeling my dark power surge ecstatically within me.

I finally have my second wind.

The harpy hurls me across the atmosphere and I just know I'm heading back towards the original thrower. I curl myself up into a ball and let my darkness cover me in a sphere, my mother's amulet pulsates in deep beats of crimson and I catch glimpses of spikes erupt from the sphere's outer shell. At the speed I'm traveling, I hit the other harpy with a sickening crack resulting in its bones to splitter and shatter within its body.

I dispel my power and get a rebound from the fallen Masters as they launch me back towards my other soon to be victim. I quickly form what I now call "The Devil's Sphere" and slam into my prey savagely.

Not needing another rebound, I dispel my power once more and use my Spinjitzu to decelerate and control my fall to the ground.

I touch down in a crouch, thankful that the tarantulas are gone and slowly stand back up.

I peer into the darkened depths once more and ready myself for combat as a rhythmic gallop of hooves careen towards me from the tunnel.

More satyrs…?

The rain continues to fall in an intense shower darkening my suit, but refreshing me all the same. Hard stone forms underneath and turbulent winds arouse the bleak environment, the crack of heavy voltage shocks the ground sporadically causing small tremors to tingle up my legs and immobilize me.

Shit, this may be a problem.

_Though the affects are only temporary they could cause my death in a moment of crisis, _I thought as I keep on listening to the growing sound of the hoof beats.

My heart nearly stops when my next opponent finally emerges from the abyss.

A majestic stallion…as dark night…gallops stalwartly into the arena. Blazing eyes of blood stare dangerously at me while white miasma constantly seeps from the horse's powerful neck and hindquarters creating its mane and tail. The white poisonous emanation swamped the stone surface as each hoof landed, leaving clouds of the merciless fumes behind it.

The rattle of silver chains ricochet from its harness and peerless silver saddle directly to my heart. What was most baffling though…was that there was no rider.

_**Mistress, evade!**_

I'm thrust out of my shellshock as the stallion plows directly into me. I scream as I feel my right shoulder dislocate from the impact and I land with a painful tumble on the hard stone floor. I grit my teeth and close my eyes with a wince, lying on my side.

_**Get up Mistress, get up! The beast will surely come again!**_

The pain is excruciating as I struggle to get to my knees and stand. I finally manage though as the wickedly beautiful stallion turns in a trot to glare at me once more.

"Something *pant* is not right. What is this I feel from you?"

The charger stops and snorts aggressively, throwing its head back and toeing the ground with a heavy hoof.

Something clusters in my blood and begs me to reach out to this…kindred spirit…this…Agamemnon.

"What has happened to you? Why are you in that form?" I gasp out and take a tortured step towards him.

Another shock of voltage quakes the ground and halts my advance, but I can still speak.

"No, you can't make me do it. I won't fight you."

I straighten my posture as best I can and release my hold on my platinum weapons, hearing them collide with the ground with a metal ring.

I raise my left arm and gesture for him to come to me.

"Please, tell me your story. I am more than willing to listen."

The stallion stands on it hind legs with an earth-shattering neigh and thunders towards me at a blinding speed.

I close my eyes with a single thought.

This is not right…

I hear the pounding of the hooves near, I sense the resonance of power from the muscled body, but in spite of the danger…my mind and heart are clear.

The silky essence of a weathered soul glides through me and I feel no pain when I open my eyes.

I stand in a fog of white miasma and turn to the stallion as he stops and turns himself. His glare is no longer filled with hatred only despair and sorrow. Regardless, he marches towards me on dominant hooves and his attitude screams supremacy. He halts within arm's reach of me and lowers his head to my right shoulder with his mouth agape. He grips it tightly in his jaws and I search that red flaring eye quickly to make sense of his intentions.

I nod in understanding and take a single deep breath. In a quick jerk my shoulder pops back in the socket and white hot pain shoots through my body. I reign in my scream of agony with discipline and mutter a gracious "thank you" to the steed.

"_**My name…is Noctis. I am...a traitor to the late King Barbados and a deserter of the Agamemnon. And you…you are the child of Queen Karliah, Princess Cereza."**_

The soothing alto of the stallion caresses my heart and I place a trembling wet hand on his black muzzle.

"Yes…I suppose I am," I say softly.

"_**Your tenacity is remarkable half-breed. I just knew you would get this far."**_

Lord Diablos' voice sounds from behind, so I turn back and look up to face him. His countenance is visible once more as he leans forward and places his chin atop of his folded claws with a crooked smile.

"_**Alas, your spirit still holds that juvenile delinquency that you keep trying so desperately to get rid of and it will be the death of you. You are that same insecure violent child you were back at the orphanage."**_

"No, I have changed!" I shout up to him with conviction.

"_**Really?"**_ He replies skeptically, _**"Are you so certain?"**_

And with a snap of his fingers, my vision goes black.

* * *

Grass…soft grass is against my cheek.

I open my eyes in a daze and sit up on my knees. Cool spring gales stroke my hair and rustle my fringe gently and my eyes widen as I take in my surroundings.

Somehow…I am at the small playground behind Starlight Orphanage.

How did I—

Choked sobs interrupt my thoughts. I get to my feet and follow the sound with a sense of dread.

No, there's no way…not back here.

Giddy children with playful smiles run past me, some even through me as I continue to let my feet guide my body to the source of that heart-wrenching crying.

I turn the corner to the side of the building, already knowing what I would find.

A little girl with snow white hair, light bronze skin, and russet garnet eyes was being held by the top of her shirt by a slightly older boy. Liquid tears stream down her face as the boy yells insult after insult at her.

"_You're worthless!"_

"_You ain't nothing, but a evil witch!"_

"_Nobody will ever adopt you because you're ugly!"_

The little girl's moist eyes narrow in anger and her teeth clench together tightly. The blood red amulet hooked on one of the loops of her shorts glows furiously and the boy lets go of her as he's thrown back by an unseen force.

My body begins to shake as the little girl climbs on top of the fallen boy and proceeds to hit him with her tiny rage-driven fists again…and again.

She doesn't stop…not even when she breaks his nose and blood stains her knuckles. The boy thrashes and shouts wildly for her to desist and cries out for help. Terrified children suddenly crowd around the pair, but none offer assistance to the little boy…they were just too scared of the little girl…of me.

A faceless nun appears and grabs the little girl off the little boy. She bucks and kicks uncontrollably against her captor, screaming for the nun to let her go…that she wasn't finished.

I fall to my knees and grip my head as more voices bombard my mind.

"_She is a little monster; she will kill us all one day if we don't dispose of her now!"_

"_We must isolate her and make sure does not corrupt any of the other children!"_

No….

"_Whatever demon abandoned her, their tainted blood courses through her veins!"_

"_Punish her!"_

"_Beat her!"_

"_Oppress her!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I scream in utter devastation and fury. My eyes squeeze shut, but the tears escape regardless. The final thump of my heart paralyzes me and I grip my chest as it beats no more. I snap open my eyes in shock as I drop forward, the soft grass welcomes my cheek once more as I stare into nothingness.

"_**You have not changed Cereza. Your past pain and torment still darkens your heart and you placed fortified shields of stoicism and indifference to protect yourself, but only for a short time. Your savage rage eats away at you since you cannot truly let go of the past, however don't fret. You'll die here…and in death…you will finally…be free…"**_

Yes…release me…freedom…at last…

My eyelids grow heavy; it's a burden to keep them aloft.

I shall succumb…to the darkness…

…

…

…

"_Ebony, you are doing so well in your studies. I'm proud of you…"_

…Sister Ophelia…?

"_Hahahahah! Okay, okay I give up ane! I'll eat my broccoli just please stop tickling me!"_

"_*cough cough* Wow Ebony, you're really strong. Do you think you can teach me some moves when I get better?"_

…Lloyd…Gabriel…

"_I shall teach you how to meditate Ebony. Trust me…it will soothe any troubled heart."_

"_You know Ebony, when you chip away at the cold exterior you're a really warm softy inside."_

"_So that's how you defeated that female Serpentine. Huh, I'm sure glad you're on our side."_

…Zane…Jay…Cole…

"_I love your sense of fashion Ebony. Yeah, I just know we'll have a great "Girls Day Out"."_

"_Well lookey here…it seems like the Pros outnumber the Cons huh? So you do like my brother! So cute, you're blushing!"_

"_I-I'm so flattered that you admire me so much Ebony, but come on look at you! Beauty, Brains, and Brawn the three great B's that every woman strives to have and you got them all!"_

…My…sisters…

"_My niece, why do you think ninja prevail in darkness?...No, not just because of the cover it provides, but because we become one with the darkness. It becomes an extension of us, you must always remember to travel in the darkness, never live in it."_

…Uncle…Wu…

"_This may sound a bit cliché and corny, but…Ebony, I think you're beautiful and I promise to never ever hurt you. That is…if you'll give me the chance…to love you."_

Kai…I…I…

_**Do you truly believe Lord Diablos's words, Mistress? Did every experience you went through up until now amount to nothing in aid of your growth? Hahahaha…such a silver tongue our lord has, hmm?**_

…Yes Oblivion, you're right. How could I believe such folly? True, my childhood was painful, but it was Sister Ophelia that kept encouraging me to be strong, to succeed, to look towards a brighter future. So I persevered and then I met Gabriel, the one child that wasn't afraid of me regardless of the rumors he heard. Then…I met them. The Ninja, the Kunoichi, my uncle, my little brother, and my father…they all helped me to grow and learn how to trust again.

I have changed…and I am better…because of them.

I will not live in darkness…only travel through it.

* * *

I awaken abruptly from my comatose state and quickly look around me.

Rain drenched me from above and the stone cold floor of the arena greets my vision.

I swallow and suck in numerous breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart.

Another evasion of death, but I know it still lingers while I remain here.

"_**Princess Cereza, are you alright!?" **_

Noctis nudges me with his snout and I reach up to pet his muzzle tenderly, leaning my head slightly against him.

"Yes, I'm fine now," I reassure breathlessly and use him as leverage to rise to my feet.

"_**Yes, perhaps you really are the one to conquer my Trial half-breed. Prepare yourself for the final round."**_

Wha-?

"_**Princess, get on my back quickly!" **_

Without hesitation, I abide to Noctis' terse order and mount the silver saddle.

I grip the black leather reigns securely as the ground shifts underneath, deep white snow instantly covers the floor and the rain is replaced by a brumal blizzard.

"Oblivion!" I summon the sais back to me and they reappear sheathed in my chain belt.

Noctis grunts loudly and starts to gallop with ease through the high snow. A beastly roar sounds from underneath, creating mass seismic shocks.

Stardust sprays everywhere as a large white centipede-like monster erupts from the snow.

Ah shit…

I will Noctis to run faster to out-distance the gaping circular rows of menacing teeth; the creature bellows its frustration at Noctis' speed then tunnels back underground.

Oblivion, what am I suppose to do!? I can't have Noctis run around in circles forever!

_**Then have him fight with you, Mistress!**_

How do you propose I do tha—

"_**I hope the bastard appears in front of me," **_Noctis growls heatedly while keeping his brisk gallop. _**"Whether he does or doesn't though, channel your energy and attack from afar, Princess!"**_

"Yes, I understand," I reply with a nod once my surprise wore off. The ground quakes again and the abomination charges us dead-on.

"_**BRING IT!" **_Noctis and I shout in unison.

White miasma shoots forth ferociously and I gather my power and release it as well towards the beast's gaping jaws. White swirls with black, merging together to produce an unstoppable attack.

Yellowish blood spurts forth from our joint attack and Noctis swerves to the left to evade the snapping jaws of carnage as it passes.

"_**That definitely hurt hi—"**_

Noctis neighs in surprise as the worm's spiked tail collides with us, tripping the black stallion and sending me flying into the cold air. The pain from the bombardment sends my mind reeling, nevertheless I try to see through the dense fog.

A spray of snow hits my masked face and I look down to see myself falling towards the waiting mouth of the monstrosity.

No…

Its sickly yellowish blood still flows heavily from the corners of its mouth, but I cannot gather my energy fast enough to attack.

My vision fades to darkness once again as I am swallowed.

….

….

….

….

…Ugh…what is this…burning sensation…? Am I being…digested…?

…My body…refuses…to move…suffocation…my lungs…I can't breathe…!

…I can't die…not when I've come so far…!

_Yes, an ending such as this is unbecoming of an Agamemnon. Wouldn't you agree my daughter?_

That voice…m-mother?!

_Repeat this incantation out loud and let your Aga blood do the rest. I hope to see you soon my beloved Cereza…_

Mother! Please wait, don't leave me!

Words of power appear in my mind and I open my mouth to recite them.

"Demon of Darkness, Demon of Shadow I summon you from the Abyss to bestow upon my left hand the power of Night!"

I could feel my body changing…morphing to a more complex anatomy while my left hand throbbed in raw dark power.

"Fiend of Day, Fiend of Sun, I summon you from the Void to bestow upon my right hand the power of Fire, the power of Light!"

My chest burned for precious oxygen, but I gasp the final words of my mother's spell while my right hand ignites brilliantly with deadly white fire.

"Demon of Black, Fiend of White, Power of Day, Power of Night, combine to send my foe back to Hell!"

I bring my claws together to complete the incantation and the magnitude of power overwhelms my senses. Crippling the innards of my final opponent, the creature explodes from the inside and I inhale the wonderful air, filling my lungs once more.

**(TRIAL CONCLUSION)**

A warm sticky substance coats my body as I stand to my full height. The sky rains blood and body parts of the creature, but those elements don't matter once I look down at myself.

Bronze clawed hands and I could feel the strength in my back, the fangs in my mouth. I brought my sensitive wings in my line of sight, mesmerized by their unique beauty. I also caught a glimpse of the scythe blade near the end of my tail as it seems to move with a mind of its own. My ninja attire is gone as well. In its place dark silver silk garments adorn my body, the figure-hugging skirt is long and brushes against my ankles and the edges are emblazoned with the language of my people.

"_**Drume hein ghul struga dore. Nus struga sem durrah."**_

The meaning is…"Family is everything. Everything is family."

Similar to my ninja garb, a silver linked chain belt encircles my waist sheathing my sais, but the end simply drops down the middle of my skirt. In addition, my left arm is completely covered by a long sleeve attached to my low-cut top, but my right arm is completely exposed all the way up to my shoulder, revealing my birthmark. Silver bracelets embrace my wrists and I could tell my feet were bare as well as I feel the comfortable weight of snug anklets. My hair was still in its braid however my fringe was pulled back, leaving only a few strands to fall and obstruct my left eye. Finally, my mother's amulet decorated my neck connected to a platinum chain and nestled cunningly in my cleavage.

"_**Princess…"**_ I turn at the sound of Noctis' low whisper and watch as he approaches me with wide flaring crimson eyes. _**"You…You look so much like the queen in her younger days. Milady, will you allow me to serve you? I will gladly follow you anywhere and share with you the secrets of my own past."**_

"Of course Noctis," I respond with a nod, but hastily cover my mouth with my hand in astonishment when I notice the strange thick accent my voice now carries. I didn't notice the change when I spoke the language of the Agamemnon…now though…

I peer up at the clear night sky. The snow and frost had vanished, leaving the air crisp and serene. The lunar eclipse had also run its course, the Blood Moon was no more only the peerless white colored its surface.

"_Thank you…"_

"_Thank you so much…"_

"_We are eternally in your debt…"_

"_You have our gratitude…"_

"_At last we are free…"_

"_Thank you…Master of Darkness…"_

A soft smile lights my face as the fallen Masters' souls are lifted and in a flash of white radiance they transform from the ghastly apparitions into shining balls of light.

"Go now…continue your journey to paradise and finally be at peace my brethren."

Suddenly, my mother's power disperses within me and my body reverts back to its original form.

_**Your mother's blood is still new to you. Give it time and you may be able to stay in your Aga form for longer durations. **_

Yes, I understand and thank you Oblivion. I would have surely died without your assistance tonight.

_**No Mistress of Darkness…I only played a miniscule role in your survival for it was you who fought valiantly against impossible odds. Now pay close attention, Lord Diablos is about to speak.**_

I lift my head to the upper level balcony at the God of Darkness.

"_**Hmph…" **_With a snap of his fingers, my friends and family are free. They jump from their imprisonment and land in front of me. Kai is the first to recover and sprints towards me and I run towards him.

The joy and elation I feel is unparalleled to anything I've felt before. I pull down my mask and he throws back his hood, the fire in his eyes burn the brightest at night. He envelops me in his arms and completely lifts me off the ground in a fierce hug. After a brief time, he places me back on the floor, but doesn't relinquish his strong hold.

"Kai…"

"Damn it woman, damn it…," he whispers in a shaky voice and cups the back of my head. "I couldn't do anything…not a damn thing to help you. I've never been so scared or felt so powerless. You almost died…numerous times and no matter how loud or how much I shouted…I knew my voice could never reach you."

"No, that's where your wrong Kai," I whisper tenderly and he pulls back a bit to look into my eyes. "I did hear your voice. I heard all of your voices and you all pulled me back from the void of death."

Kai's golden amber eyes glisten, but no tears fall as he frames my face with his hands. Our faces slowly inch towards each other and my eyes flutter close. The kiss between us is short of perfect, brimming with love and passion that could stand the test of time.

My Trial has reached its conclusion, but my journey…no…_**our**_ journey is far from over.

_**THE END**_

**NOT! There is one chapter left on this rollercoaster ride, so let's ride this thing until wheels fall off! Geez that was crazy, but I enjoyed every single word I wrote for all of you. Well all except the tarantula bit, I frightened myself and had to stop several times because of it (I'm serious, no joke). Also everyone please cast your vote on my profile and on my DA page in case you haven't. I will be removing the lemon poll *snicker* the lemon poll on May 5****th**** and replacing it with a new one, so go make your voice heard! I think it benefits the author more when they include the opinions of their readers. Oh, and let me address an anonymous reviewer's comments:**

**Yes it is a kid's show, but my version is for a more mature audience.**

**Hmm, that's cool.**

–**When my lemon poll closes check out my new poll. I think you'll be pleased.**

**-Hmm, give me good reason and a possible scenario and I might consider your request.**

**-Nah, I don't need any more bad guys, plus the skeletons were weak and lame, especially Samukai.**

**P.S.**

**The following ideas used for pass chapters originated from the creative mind of raidpirate52:**

**Chapter 14, cougars attacking Kai and Ebony in the Forest of Ramza**

**Chapter 16, Karliah appearing before Garmadon from the campfire**

**Thanks Sweetness. I appreciate you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the delay everyone, but THIS IS IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BEYOND THE FLAMES! Oh, I'm so happy and so sad that this will be the end of "Elements", but this final chapter will be a profound turning point that will segued nicely into "Trials and Tribulations". I cry happy tears seeing the 250+ reviews of positive feedback and I hope I can continue to please everyone in the future. Now, the lemon poll is down and I have tallied up the results from here and on DA, so the results are…A TIE! Wow, 40 people voted "yes" and 40 people voted "no". Geez, I need to find a way to break this stalemate…I GOT IT! I will accommodate both parties, the first set of short stories after "Elements" will NOT have lemons, BUT the next set of short stories after "Trials and Tribulations" will have lemons. So those of you who are looking to read lemons from me will have to wait a little while longer, okay? Furthermore, a little warning for this chapter there is CHARACTER DEATH!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 18

(Ebony's POV)

"_Ane!"_

I gently pull away from Kai as the others join us. Lloyd joyfully throws his arms around my middle and I return my sibling's embrace.

"_Ane,"_ Lloyd begins in a quiet muffled whisper, his face pressed firmly against my navel. "I tried to get out and help you, really I did. I even tried to use my powers, but nothing worked…I…I…"

"Shhhhh, it's over now o_tōto _and everything's okay," I soothe and pull back to gently wipe away the beginnings of tears that had begun to form in the corners of his eyes with my thumb.

He releases me and looks up with a small smile and gives a firm nod.

You're becoming so strong, Lloyd…

"My precious student!"

Unexpectedly, I'm swept up in the arms of none other than the azure ninja's.

"It's alright; Sensei Jay is here, so you'll never have to be put through something so morbid again!"

My arms are completely limb at my side as Jay hugs me tightly while petting my hair. My voice is locked since the lower half of my face is obstructed by his shoulder, but I manage to look confusedly over it to see Kai's shocked features. Nya stands beside her brother and wipes a few loose tears away with a relieved grin.

"That's all this guy's been hollering throughout your entire Trial," Cole states from my left. "Even when you didn't get hit it was always: "Watch out my precious student!" "Get out of the way my precious student!" "Nice hit my precious student!" It was beyond maddening having to listen to him shout whenever you moved."

I close my eyes momentarily and release an internal sigh. _Oh Jay thanks for caring…you ignoramuses_, I thought fondly as I bring up my arms a bit hesitantly to pat my "Sensei" on the back in a comforting manner.

He gives my body one final squeeze then liberates me from his hold. He grins cheekily and reaches up to ruffle my hair teasingly.

He knows I detest that action, but just this once…I'll let him get away with it.

"It was indeed unnerving having to observe your Trial from afar," Zane says as well and I turn to see him standing beside Cole. "To watch a comrade and friend in need and not being able to do anything to aid them it's…it's an experience I wish would stop occurring."

His compassionate expression warms my heart and I give a smile to him then respond.

"I'm the last kunoichi of the Counter-brink Elements, Zane. So, I'm sure that this is the end of it. Also…thank you…not only for your support tonight, but for your intervention in guiding me away from the path of destruction."

His hazel eyes widen in reaction to my gratitude followed by a subtle smile. Ayane and Sasha soon flank me and lay their hands on my shoulder.

"But, is it truly over?" Ayane questions from my right.

"Oh it better be," Kai growls and suddenly turns to look up at the God of Darkness who has been eerily silent during our reunion.

"I swear if you weren't a God I'd come up there and rip that stupid ring right from your nose!" Kai shouts up angrily at the powerful deity.

My attention immediately drifts to Lord Diablos' calm visage as he looks down at us from his throne in absolute boredom.

He lifts an eye ridge at Kai's threat whilst his third eye blinks lazily and retorts back in a taunting manner.

"_**Yes, I'm shaking in my hooves up here you little firecracker. Now if this tearful reunion is quite finished I have something to say to my very first Advocate. Come forth Cereza, Princess of Darkness."**_

My sisters' hands fall from my shoulders as I make my way to the front of my gathered friends and family. I peer up into the menacing acid gaze of my God, awaiting his words.

"_**It fills me with deep…melancholy to have to have waited countless centuries for a worthy Master of Darkness, but now that you are here I intend to utilize you for the present, the future and the many years to come for there is much to be done to guarantee the security of the remaining Realms not just Ninjago. Now is the time to bestow upon you your Ascension, receive these additional powers of the Abyss, so that the Prophecy of Phoenix may be successful."**_

"My Lord, I'm sorry, but the Prophecy of Phoenix is not my concern," I voice steadily, however Lord Diablos' eyes narrow somewhat and he counters with sternness.

"_**Well I suggest you make it your concern."**_

Andwith an echoing snap of his clawed fingers, my body is lifted off the ground. Spectral shadows engulf my form and my eyes close of their own accord. The intense pressure emitting from my retinas is incredibly painful, but from that pain I am imbued with magnificent dark power. I feel the soft pull of gravity as I am lowered and below Noctis stands proudly, I sit comfortably on his saddle and open my eyes.

"Wait, what is this?!" Kai says in alarm, but for some reason or other I cannot move my head to face him only stare blankly ahead. From the staggering precision of my new vision, the others come within my line of sight, their expressions…fearful and concerned.

"The markings of the Ascension are supposed to be the color of the Chosen One's corresponding Element. So then, why are Ebony's markings…red?" Sasha inquires nervously, her storm grey eyes fretful of my current state.

"_**What follows war, but ruin as what follows death but despair…battles overshadow this Realm of Ninjago. Is there a way to change one's fate or will crimson tides and viscera soak the earth? We shall see, won't we…sister of Grimfeld. Oh yes, and I have not forgotten about you Ninja. I shall bestow upon you all upgrades to your armor…receive it now and be gone from my sight."**_

All of the Ninja including Lloyd are suddenly levitated in the air then cloaked in spheres of nothingness.

Lord Diablos' diabolical laughter resounds through the atmosphere and everything fades to black.

Within moments, my vision clears once more and all of us are gathered on the bluffs overlooking the great chasms of Willow's Gorge, the coliseum is gone.

_**The mark of Thanatos is upon thee…the Wayward Soul will be watching…what balances "Death" and "Destruction"? By any means necessary ensure Ninjago does not fall to ruin…and despair.**_

The last of Lord Diablos' words enter my mind and conquers my soul as the throbbing from my eyes recedes, leaving me to feel exhausted and fatigued.

"Oh man, thank Thor we are out of that hellhole," I hear Jay groan and my sisters and I focus on the men as they climb to their feet.

Impressive…

While they still adorned their respected elemental colors and armor plating the stylish addition of black gave their attire a polished finish and Cole's suit held dark shades of silver to match the armor aligning his shoulders.

"Whoa guys check us out!" Kai exclaims excitedly and each ninja in turn looks down at their new attire.

"I finally received a blessing!" Lloyd shouts while jumping up and down with joy.

My kunoichi sisters remain silent at my side simply looking at the Ninja, the barrier of their masks makes their expressions unreadable, but I have my suspicions from their stoic eyes. The guys soon realize this and fall silent; the tension between my sisters and their partners is palpable, expediting to uncomfortable levels.

All is still not forgiven…the wounds of distrust are still fresh, but I am confident that they will heal with time. My eyes lock with Kai's and I can tell from the lights of them that he is unsure of what to do.

I decide to break the silence.

"The Trials are over, but what awaits us now?" I ask from atop of Noctis. The air remains still and quiet as a new day emerges from the horizon.

I'm so tired…

Lloyd turns distractingly from the split congregation and points to the west.

"I think we're about to find out, _ane. _Look, the Bounty!"

As one we all cast our gaze in the direction Lloyd is pointing and see an incredibly long snake fortress parked right beside our home.

Uncle!

"SENSEI WU!" Everyone else cries out worriedly.

I rear Noctis and steer him towards the Bounty in a steady gallop, grabbing my _otōto's __hand when he reaches for me. I swing him to sit behind me then urge my mighty equine to pick up speed down the rocky slopes. _

I know the others are on my six aboard their Guardians and Spinjitzu Vehicles, following me as we race towards our home. As we near, Pythor leaves the ship's cabin with the final Silver Fang Blade in his clutches, slithering quickly to board the serpent fortress. The engines roar to life and the trails of tires burn rubber as the fortress shoots out across the desert road, heading in the direction of…Ouroboros.

_Kuso!_

Noctis comes to a halt beside our vessel and I look over my shoulder to address Lloyd.

"Go inside and find out what has happened to our uncle!" I order tersely and Lloyd jumps off the saddle and sprints up the ramp of the Bounty. Kai's Blade Cycle stops beside me and I soon hear Jay's voice call over the PMS speaker.

"Did you guys see that!?" He shouts with disbelief, "Pythor has the fang blade! What the hell are we waiting around here for!?"

"We have to make sure Sensei Wu is alright first!" Cole's voice crackles over the line, his Tread Assault parked beside Zane's Snowmobile.

"Then you guys can wait for Lloyd, the rest of us will pursue the Serpentine!" Sasha shouts from the air on the seat of Nagendra. Nya flanks her on the left with her Guardian, Valefor and the massive celestial wolf, Shiranui brushes Noctis' right side, letting me know that Ayane is alongside me.

"Wait! Sasha!"

"Let's go ladies!" Sasha commands, ignoring the vexed call of Cole. Nagendra gives a fearsome roar and powers after the disappearing tail of the serpentine fortress with Valefor a wingspan behind her.

"Ebony, let's ride!" Ayane yells and speeds off with Shiranui kicking up dirt and groves of assorted flowers in his wake.

I turn back to glance at Kai and know he's about to say something despite his face being covered by his hood, however I don't give him the chance.

"Catch up later." With that I take off after my sisters, my fatigue pushed to the recesses of my psyche. After all, there ain't no rest for the wicked.

Clouds of white miasma disperse all around me as Noctis gallops at top speed after the enemy fortress. After a while, we manage to make it within the range of the train. Ayane steers Shiranui to the right of the immense serpent tail to evade the whipping motion of its attack.

Noctis snorts in belligerence as his stride elongates, easily evading the crack of the tail whip and runs along the left of the caboose. A turret abruptly emerges from the top-hatch manned by a Fangpyre. He swivels his gun in my direction…

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

A royal purple slice of wind cuts through the turret and the serpentine. The force of the gale sends his corpse through the air to an unknown destination.

"Thanks Nya," I speak into my PMS, making sure to press the speaker button.

"Not a problem."

"We need to find a way to get on board!" Sasha speculates, "If not all of us, then some of us!"

"Um, girls…we may be in a sticky situation!"

Ayane's voice calls urgently as a few cars down, ramps lower and snake motorcycles race down and towards me.

Sigh…perfect…

The roar of an engine sounds at the back of me, soon after fire in the shape of a lion's head blazes forth and smacks one of the snake vehicles head-on causing it to topple and explode in a fiery blaze. The other enemy feels the effects of the violent aftermath of his comrade, but manages to recover and speeds towards me.

A gather my dark power and prepare to hurl it at my assailant when Kai's Blade Cycle rushes pass. He unsheathes a steel katana from one of the slots of his Spinjitzu Vehicle and engages the Constrictai as the black serpent readies his own blade.

"Ebony, save your energy!" Kai yells over the line as his weapon clashes with that of the Constrictai's. "When the ramp lowers again take the chance to get inside! I'll join you as soon as I can!"

"Alright! Ayane, did you hear that!"

"Yeah, let's do it to it!" My Sister of Light shouts excitedly.

"I shall clear the path for you, Ayane!"

Through the windows of the car I'm near I can see Ayane on the other side. Zane's frost freezes the incoming Serpentine motorcyclists that were just released on their side. Ayane then fires two shots of light in rapid succession that shatters their figures into gleaming ice shards.

"Pick up the pace, Sharanui! Let's get in before the ramp closes!"

Ayane then leaves my line of sight as she disappears further ahead.

I return my focus to the front to see Kai plunge his sword through the chest of the Contrictai. He then removes the blade swiftly as the fallen snake slouches over his dashboard and his cycle loses control. The bike somersaults and flies directly towards me.

Shit! I can't steer Noctis out of the way in time!

A devastating blast of lightning strikes the battered cycle and its dead rider, splintering the contraption until it erupts into smoke and flames. I shield my face with my forearm as Noctis runs through the lingering smog.

"YEE-HAW! I GOT MAD SKILLZ WITH A "Z"! EBONY, HIT THE TAUNT BUTTON!" Jay's voice blares over the speaker of my PMS and I look up to see his Storm Fighter barrel-rolling overhead, a dome of electricity encircling it.

"I'm not yelling "can't touch this", Jay," I retort with a roll of my eyes.

"Aww, you're no fun," he sulks in return.

Three turrets appear on the roofs of the cars all aimed at the Ninja of Lightning.

"Gah! Why can't anyone play fair!?" Jay roars in indignation and dodges a few shots fired his way. The fearsome roar of a dragon reverberates through the atmosphere and soon a tsunami spills forth from the mouth of Nagendra, causing sparks to fly from the guns and the protective glass to break from the brute force of the tide. The drowning Serpentine try to recover by regurgitating the water that filled their lungs, as the snakes continue to cough and vomit, the Tread Assault falls from the sky, but before it lands a golden light flashes and Cole appears with his Scythe of Quakes in hand poised for attack.

He lands on the roof of the car with a loud thump in front of the first recovering Serpentine and decapitates him before he could react.

"Everyone in the air get down here! We should be able to enter the fortress through the hatches on the roofs!"

A dark blue flash lights the sky revealing Jay and he dispatches the rest of the recovering Serpentine as soon as his feet touches the metal surface with swiftness and finesse. Sasha and Nya leap off their summons and land on the car in front of Cole behind Jay.

"Kai , Zane, follow Ebony and Ayane once their safely inside!"

"Right!"

"Affirmative!"

I narrow my eyes in concentration as the ramp ahead lowers once again, discharging more of its motorcycle "captives" to head towards Kai and me. Kai unsheathes a second sword and bursts of fire shoots from his cycle's tailpipes when he charges to engage them. Noctis gives another explosion of speed as we race after Kai en route for the lowered ramp. I draw one of my sais after Kai's swords collide with the deadly axes of the two enemies simultaneously. During their deadlock, I pass one of the reptiles and skewer his exposed back with my platinum weapon, puncturing his right lung.

I pull my weapon out and press on, knowing Kai can deal with the last one remaining with little difficulty. The ramp was beginning to close, so I get Noctis as close to it as I can and leap from his saddle. I tumble through the opening into the well lit car just as a beam of light sails over my head piercing a Venomari in the heart who was about to attack me.

I get to my feet with a quiet sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Ayane jogs to my side armed with her bow, her eyes alight with concern.

"Yes, thank you," I reply with a nod and direct my attention to the door connecting to the next car. "Let's continue to advance forward; the others will come sooner or later."

The sound of a door opening comes from behind and Ayane spins around with a light arrow cocked and ready, the low hum of power music to my ears. I draw my other sai and turn as well prepared to engage the enemy.

Kai holds up his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Whoa, whoa, Ayane don't shoot. I don't want to know what gettin' blasted with holy light feels like."

"Yes, I gather you would explode into flames upon impact," Zane comments as he squeezes by Kai through the doorway.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Kai counters with a raised eyebrow.

I instantly relax my posture, but keep my weapons drawn. Ayane slowly lowers her bow and dispels her arrow. She turns her head away as Zane approaches us, his hazel eyes focused on Ayane.

The white ninja stops in front of her.

"Thanks…for earlier," my golden-haired sister whispers to Zane. Her eyes are downcast, refusing to meet his.

"You do not need to thank me for something I promised to forever do for you," is Zane's smooth reply and he gently places his gloved fingers under Ayane's chin, subsequently guiding her head to face him. My sister's mismatched irises were misted over as if she was spellbound by Zane's words and touch, but suddenly the mist lifts and her eyes harden to fine cuts of diamond. She steps away from the Ninja of Ice and straightens her posture though the same diamonds are filled with melancholy.

"I won't forgive you in just three days, Zane…not for what you did…"

She turns completely away from him and begins to walk towards the door to the next car. I can tell Zane is hurt by Ayane's words, his hazel eyes dimming in pain and regret. I know all the Ninja are trying to redeem themselves, so that their partners' eyes will shine in their favor once more only…how far are they willing to go to achieve this? It seems like absolution will not come under normal circumstances, they will have to go through greater lengths than mere apologies.

I turn to follow the Kunoichi of Light when Kai comes up beside Zane to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Then I will wait…for as long as it takes."

Zane calls quietly after her and Ayane hesitates before opening the door. Her hand remains gripped on the handle of the entry as she leans against the right wall and I copy her movements, leaning against the left with my sais seized firmly in my grasp. Kai joins me and Zane stands next to Ayane. Even though I hear no movement coming from beyond the door, I display three fingers to Ayane to signal she open the access on three.

One…

Two…

Three…!

Once the door opens, Kai follows me in our weapons held at the ready. My eyes scan the car carefully, scouting for the Serpentine…empty.

"Well, that's surprising," Kai voices and walks ahead of me. "Hey Zane, contact the others to find out where they are."

"No need…" Zane retorts and points up at the escape hatch further along above us.

I stare at the hatch with scrutiny until suddenly the golden blade of a scythe pierces through.

"_Fine, you goddamn hatch you don't have to open for me, see if I care."_

Cole's voice grumbles through the roof and I hear Jay slightly snicker at his leader's expense. The blade starts to move in a can opener-like maneuver as it starts to cut the outline of the hatch.

"_I'll make my own—aahh—freakin' opening and laugh it up, Jay just remember you and I spar tomorrow, so keep on…I want you to."_

"_Heh, do you have any idea how funny you look though? You remind me of that goofy-looking bird on "Rock-A-Doodle" when he was trying to get inside that trailer with a giant can opener. Why don't you sing while you—"_

"_Please be quiet, Jay," _Nya's voice speaks softly, so I barely heard her, but regardless Jay quiets down instantly.

"_Aha! I got it!" _Cole's scythe completes its square-shaped journey and the lid is lifted for entry, letting cool morning air filter through.

"Wait Cole, maybe going inside isn't the best idea after all." Sasha's voice is clear as the barrier of the hatch is lifted, but the others and I remain where we're standing to listen to the overhead conversation. This wouldn't be the first time Sasha disputed Cole's schemes and it most definitely wouldn't be the last. Sometimes he would listen…and other times he would not, the team never really suffered from these altercations only the Brazilian strategist's methods were a bit more…complicated at times although very logical and feasible.

"I think our best bet is to continue advancing from up here, ponder it for a sec, and say we meet up with the others down below. How are we to fight effectively as a team if we're all confined in such a tight space?"

"There is no flaw in her logic," Zane states from behind me, "and we would not be forfeiting any time."

"…Like we are now…" Kai mumbles and I push his shoulder a bit, the action meaning "be patient". I hear him only sigh in response.

"…Yeah, I see your point…," Cole answers with little hesitation. "Alright, we'll continue advancing from up here. We aren't too far from the head of this thing and the others should be fine, but damn. Did I just do that stupid wibble-wobble dance with my scythe for nothing?!"

"It would seem so."

That's another thing I've taken into account about the Kunoichi of Water, during a mission she is cold and calculating. No taunting, no fancy maneuvering, just practicality…she acts and fights the way she needs to…no games unlike some of the others, mainly the guys. I would never admit this to anybody unless they asked me, but…when Sasha is on the battlefield I am…slightly fearful of her. I keep an ear-out for her voice just in case she shouts an order or observation; I don't want to receive that tap on the shoulder from her Bo staff and the pointed look that follows when you turn around. I've always translated that expression as _"What were you doing? Were you not listening? Prepare for a reprimand later."_ I've never received "the tap" and I don't want to for according to Ayane and Nya the reprimands are long and daunting.

"Okay, well let's press on."

The transfer of movement above tells me they're about to leave, but I rush to the opening and call up to them. No one has spoken a word about Lloyd or my uncle…

"Cole, Sasha, wait!"

All four of them stand around the hatch opening and peer down at me.

"Good to see you Ebony, what of the others?" Sasha questions just as Kai, Zane, and Ayane join me. "Oh, never mind then."

"Cole, where is Lloyd? Where is my uncle?" I ask a bit hastily and the black ninja's eyes shift in uncertainty.

"Lloyd is still on the Bounty and he's going to meet us at Ouroboros to serve as back-up if we need it, but Sensei Wu was nowhere on board. I have no idea where he could be," he finishes with a shake of his head.

"Plus, Sensei doesn't have a PMS, so no shot there," Jay adds in as well.

"What…?" This doesn't make any sense. Why would uncle leave the Bounty unprotected and without securing the fang blade, a lapse in judgment perhaps? No not likely, then maybe…

"I…I can sense him…"

My head swivels to Zane and so does everyone else's. His eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed in concentration. "He was here…within the last few minutes he was in this very compartment. His lingering Chi is distorted as if something weighs heavily on his mind…a burden…"

Without waiting for the others, I quickly turn and exit the door to the next section.

"Ebony!"

I cease all movement when my eyes gaze upon the sight before me. Kai enters shortly followed by the others. A gasp of shock leaves Ayane's mouth.

"What…what are these…?" She asks breathlessly, but I do not answer only stare transfixed at the corpses of three female Serpentine. Their helmets shattered and their throat sacs punctured, the grotesque sight of their dark green blood splattered against the windows.

"These are…well were female Serpentine warriors, Ayane," Zane responds while Kai and I venture forward, stepping over the first yellow and white female, her jaws agape and her eyes wide in alarm, her expression forever in suspended animation. "Did you not encounter any during your missions with the other kunoichi?"

"N-No we only saw the regular male grunt soldiers. I knew of their existence because of what you all told me during the conflict two months ago, but…this is the very first time I've seen one for myself."

Kai kneels down beside a royal blue one and lightly touches her right arm.

"They're still relatively warm. They've only been dead for about ten minutes or so," he observes and rises back to his feet, his sight fixed on the next door onward. "Sensei Wu must've taken them out and left."

Uncle, what's going through your mind right now…?

"C'mon let's go!" Kai takes off and the rest of us chase after him, filing into the next car.

"Well, well, look who has come to crash the party."

There standing only a few meters away wielding a pair of cruel scimitars…was the two-headed snake general who led the attack on my orphanage and also the one who gave Kai his scar.

"Fangtom…" Kai growls deeply and rotates his Dragon Sword of Fire with readiness. "I've been looking for your sweet and sour chicken-ass!"

The jagged scar along the side of his left head stretches when he smiles.

My mark of retaliation…

"The Day of Reckoning is at hand, soon our God will return to devour all of mankind and Ninjago will be ruled by the almighty Serpentine!" Fangtom bellows triumphantly, crossing his blades over his heads.

"When fish ride bicycles!" Kai spat back and all of us turn to look at him, the room deathly silent.

"_When fish ride bicycles?" _Zane repeats in confusion and Ayane's irises are just plain astounded at the Ninja of Fire's comeback.

I release a heavy sigh and turn back to face Fangtom. "Kai…you're really bad at this."

"What?!"

"Perhaps you should confer with Cole on more suitable entrance and comeback verses?" Zane offers sincerely.

"Yeah," Ayane puts in, "how are we supposed to follow that?"

"Listen, there's nothing wrong with my lines, besides it was the only thing I could think of on the fly."

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" Zane questions, his tone whimsical.

"Hn, you seem to think of many things "on the fly", I comment while lowering my stance and gripping my sais firmly. Fangtom hisses a warning as he gets into his own battle stance, the slits of his eyes savage and hungry for combat.

"Enough of your foolishness Ninja, I will not let any of you ruin our plans—"

The door behind the Serpentine general suddenly opens and the snake whirls around in surprise. A golden light blinds my vision accompanied by a rush of cold wind and I block out the light as best as I can while trying to squint through it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Fangtom voice screams in rage when the light finally ebbs…

The fearsome general had vanished and…

"Uncle!"

"Sensei Wu!"

Bathed in beautiful golden light and dressed in black and white robes bearing the Yin-Yang symbol on his chest proudly was my beloved uncle. He posture regal and straight, the straw hat atop his brow shadows his features somewhat, but I could still distinguish his wise onyx eyes and flowing white beard. His bamboo walking stick ever present…I'm so happy he is unharmed.

"Unc—"

I'm abruptly silenced when my uncle casually lifts his bamboo stick high into the air over the bolt link that connects his car to ours.

"No…"

His stick comes down with precision, dismantling the lock causing the cars to begin to part.

"Sensei, what are you doing?!" Kai explodes in disbelief as we all watch dumbstruck at what just occurred.

"Pythor is my concern young Ninja and Kunoichi not yours. To reach a sense of equilibrium your Chi must return to its original luster…seek that balance…"

The distance between us broadens. He turns away and heads inside the next compartment, one away from the head of the moving snake fortress. For some reason my body is frozen…no…I have to stop him!

"What the hell does he hope to accomplish alone?!" Cole's shout careens through the open door from above…so they're here too.

"This is turning into a habit with him! How do we get off this thing!?" Kai yells, looking down at the rapid pace of the dirt road.

"You don't!"

We turn around just in time to see General Skales disconnect our car from his, then point a massive cannon with a bayonet attached to the top of the mouth at us.

The dark green leader of the Hypnobrai cackles with malicious glee, "_Sayonara_ pests!" He pulls the trigger and a missile that can only be a mini-nuke is launched at us.

"Uh-oh…" Zane whispers.

Shit…is this it?

"_**Princess Cereza!"**_

I turn back to the opening of the door to see Noctis and Shiranui trotting swiftly just beyond. I sheathe my sais and grab Kai's hand while Ayane takes Zane's. Time seems to slow as we leap from the trailer onto the saddle of Noctis. Kai grabs hold of my waist and Noctis' speed increases significantly, allowing us to gain some distance before the ear-splitting explosion. Debris and smoke is everywhere and I cough several times to rid my lungs of the harmful fumes. Tears stream down my face and my eyes burn painfully.

I can't see…

"Ebony!"

I continue to cough and use my hand to rub my eyes in a futile attempt to clear my vision, Kai takes over the leather reigns and soon my summon stops underneath me.

"Ebony, are you okay?!"

Kai's voice calls with urgency, but all I can do is gasp and cough violently as my chest tightens further, keeping the smoke in my lungs. I'm soon lifted from the saddle and placed upon the ground.

My head…it hurts…

"*cough cough* Ebony, *cough* are you alright?!"

"Kai, do not lay her flat on the ground, keep her upper body elevated!"

More rapid footsteps…

"What the hell was in that missile!? My eyes are killing me! Damn it, what happened to my precious student!?"

My breath was coming out short and raspy…

"She's going into shock! We have to do something!"

I could feel my mask being removed…then…nothing…

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Ebony gave one last strangled breath before her body stilled in my arms. Streaks of soot covered her face and dirtied her once peerless white hair.

I blink rapidly through the tears of my burning eyes and check her pulse with a cough…she had none. Her heart had completely stopped.

Smoke inhalation. The words struck my mind.

Whatever chemicals that missile contained mingled in with the smoke and contaminated it, making the after burn more harmful than it already was. I didn't inhale too much of it, but…Ebony…

"Don't you dare," I manage to gasp out tersely. She's not going to leave me, not after all this stupid shit we've had to go through…what _**she**_ had to go through.

I gently lay her flat on her back.

Zane's eyes shone in ice blue as his infrared scanners roams the length of Ebony's body and Ayane kneels beside him in front of me. The others remain standing, encircling us on all sides to keep watch over the situation.

The white ninja's eyes return to their true shade and he leans forward to place the heel of his hand on Ebony's breastbone, exactly between her nipples. He then places his other hand on top of the first, palm down. He positions his body directly over his hands so that his arms are straight and rigid.

"Kai, I will need your assistance in performing Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. Keep her airways open and breathe into her mouth when I tell you."

I remove my hood and quickly, but softly place my hand on Ebony's forehead and two fingers under her chin to tilt her head back.

Zane began chest compressions, the rhythm he uses reflects my own heartbeat, but how he knows this timing is beyond me.

"…Thirty, breathe!"

Keeping Ebony's airway open, I pinch her nose shut with two fingers of the hand that was resting on her forehead. I seal her mouth with my own and breathe out slowly, I feel my breath go smoothly into her body and fill her lungs. The slight rise of her chest is proof.

I take another breath and release it into her mouth, then pull away…

Nothing…

Zane resumes his treatment, his brow laced in focus and attentiveness. Ayane gives another small cough and places her hand on Ebony's arm.

This can't be happening…wake up dammit!

The desert air is stale and the temperature was beginning to rise. There has been nothing, but pain and dreadfulness for days now with embers of precious moments of love between Ebony and I. When will this nightmare end? When will we be allowed to rest in each other's arms and recuperate?

"…Thirty, breathe!"

I give my breath to her once more, releasing it gradually like before.

I don't know how much more I can take? Her life just keeps flickering before my eyes like a teasing blow of wind trying to extinguish a candle, but relents at the last second to allow it to keep burning.

Ebony's own breath mingles with mine as she stirs and returns to me.

I sit up, but keep my head down low.

No, I'll protect her…even if it's against her will.

"Oh, thank goodness _irmã, _you keep giving us frights," Sasha says from above me and Ebony sits up, coughing harshly into her hands while Ayane rubs her back.

"Sheesh, crisis avoided…death just keep nipping at your heels, huh, Ebony?"

My fists clench tightly at Jay's words, at their truth.

"Damn, I don't need any grey hairs at my age," Cole sighs. "But, at least you're okay."

"…What are you all doing?"

Ebony's speech is slightly choked, but her rich undertone is unaltered.

"Why did you all stay with me? My uncle is at the risk of losing his life!"

I remove my PMS from my belt and press the green button.

"Ebony, we're a team no matter what and it would prove counterproductive if we split up. Besides, we're going after Sensei now, right everyone?"

"Not everyone, Nya" I say and put the PMS to my ear once Lloyd's voice crackles over the line.

"Kai, is that you?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda forgot how to get the engine started to fly, so I'm a little behind, but I'm coming? Have you seen Sensei and where's that crazy snake-truck thing?"

"Don't worry, we're continuing to Oouroboros now, just swing by and pick up your sister, okay?"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, especially Ebony's, but I don't give a damn.

"Huh, why? Is she hurt?"

"Yeah, she is—"

"Kai!"

"-so come get her."

I hang up on Lloyd before he has a chance to respond and turn to face Ebony's hard glare. It was her who called my name so viciously, but she says nothing as she gets to her feet and dusts herself off.

I stand as well.

"Noctis, let's—"

I grab her arm roughly and spin her around to face me.

"_You're not going anywhere, Ebony. Stay here and wait for Lloyd to come get you." _My tone is beyond aggressive, I won't tolerate things as they are now any longer, I refuse to sit back and allow her to send herself to an early grave.

Her one visible garnet eye flashes dangerously in reproach.

"_I am my own person and this is my life not yours, so you have no right to try and control it."_

"_I'm not trying to control it, I'm trying to protect you don't you see that?! My God, Ebony do you not realize that you almost died __**again**__?! You need to start considering the consequences of your actions like I have because…it's not just your life anymore…not when…not when I love you this deeply."_

She could put up a strong-front all she wanted, her body trembled in crippling exhaustion and the shadows of fatigue swallowed her features, resulting in her beautiful bronze skin to turn slightly pale. Her eyes lose their angry flare and closed as she sagged against me, her temple pressed against my chin.

Cole looks over at Sasha and opens his mouth to say something, but at the last minute decides against it and shakes his head.

"Kai, stay here with Ebony until Lloyd comes," Cole says as he begins to walk away. "The rest of us will go on ahead, take care."

The others follow Cole and soon everyone is gone is pursuit of Sensei Wu and Pythor aboard their Spinjitzu Vehicles and Guardians. Noctis remains where he is and turns back to look at Ebony and I from the side, however he stays silent.

I hug Ebony's body close to mine and let her use my form as leverage to keep herself on her feet.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Kai," she whispers quietly. "It's just…I'm so used to taking care of myself because who else would? Sister Ophelia could only do so much and when it came down to it…I only had myself to rely on…no friends, no family…nothing. I've never really played the role of the protectorate only the protector."

I sigh deeply as I weave my fingers through her long hair; her braid had begun to unravel.

"I know that role all too well, so I know how you feel."

"I don't want to lose my uncle, he's my family. A family I just been introduced to after so long of not knowing anything about them and what of Lloyd? I don't know what— *sigh* I'm so tired…"

"Everything is going to be fine, _Shirayukihime_ and you'll be able to rest soon," I soothe then slowly let a sly smirk cross my face. "And what do you say when I get back we…get to know each other a little better…our bodies, I mean."

Ebony doesn't speak for a time and her body remains lax in my arms. Is she asleep…?

"Sure…"

My eyes widen and my face burns considerably. I-I was only joking, I-I-I didn't mean—I mean not saying I wouldn't want to, but—

"When fish ride bicycles…"

A pleasant laugh escapes me just as the Bounty comes into view. Her thrusters disturb the air around us and send massive gales of blistering sand in all directions as she descends.

Ebony pulls back and gives me a tired, but slightly worried smile, her fringe dancing in the warm wind.

"Kai, promise me that you and everyone else will return home safely."

I wipe a smudge of soot from her face with my finger and answer her with a nod.

"I promise, Ebony and listen I was thinking—"

"Uh, Kai…"

"No, no not that," I rush out and scratch the back of my head sheepishly, feeling my blush return. "I was thinking maybe this weekend, if you're feeling up to it I could take you to the village where I grew up. I would like to show you a few things and there's a nice tranquil forest surrounding it, so maybe we can venture in there ya know and have a picnic or somethin'."

I don't know if I'm moving a little too fast here by showing her my hometown, but I feel like she should know. Hell, I know about her family background now, as depressing and complex as it is furthermore my instincts are telling me I should inch her into my world to give her a sense of normalcy and I always follow my instincts.

And there's that soft smile…

She leans into my embrace once more and pushes up on her toes to kiss the top of my cheek. Her lips linger and she whispers, "I'm sure I'll be well-rested by then. I would love to, Kai that sounds wonderful."

I tighten my hold on her somewhat and utilize the proximity of our faces to capture her lips with mine. Despite her fatigued state, her kiss is strong and passionate. A steady hunger for her grows within me from it, a desire I don't want to quell, but know I have to…I must go to the others, they need me.

I'll return to you, we all will…

"_Kai, I'm here and I'm waiting!"_

Lloyd's happily, obnoxious tone emits from my PMS and I part reluctantly from Ebony to answer it.

"Yeah, I think we saw you dropping from the sky like a meteorite," I state with a smirk while still keeping a firm hold on my _Shirayukihime._ "And who do you think you are Sonic the Hedgehog now, what's with the "I'm waiting" line."

"Who do you think _**you**_ are for hanging up on the Green Ninja?! I didn't appreciate that one bit!"

I pull Jay's invention away from my ear in a wince as the little Yoshi hollers into it, and then press it back to my ringing organ.

"Fine, sorry, but anyway Ebony's coming up now…take care of her for me while I'm gone, okay?"

"You didn't have to say that, of course I will she's my _ane_."

I remove my PMS and press the green button again to end the call. I then give Ebony one final hug before releasing her completely from my grasp. She wordlessly turns and walks up the lowered ramp of our home and disappears inside the cabin.

Sigh…alright, time to go.

I face the direction of the distant city of Ouroboros to see Noctis was nowhere to be found. _Huh, Ebony must've dispelled him telepathically_, I thought as I brandish my Dragon Sword of Fire once more. In no time at all, I'm speeding back down the road towards the Lost City.

I narrow my eyes wrathfully as I near…the entire city was at war. The burst of Counter-brink Elements would devastate the atmosphere every few seconds; powerful torrents of water, slicing gales of wind, and scattering shots of divine light. The enemy numbers ranged from the hundreds of thousands it seemed like. I then realize I could make out the metallic, glowing, white form of Zane, his eyes a cold stare of light blue and not just him. All of my brothers were using their true potential to combat the Serpentine.

_Well, time to join the fun…_

I close my eyes in intense concentration and feel the volcanic power within me surge to staggering heights. I release a crazed roar that would make even Ifrit proud as savage flames encase my body. I launch myself from my Blade Cycle just as I dispel it and my sword reattaches itself to my back. I touch down on the hot sand and dash the rest of the way into the thick of the battle, zeroing in on my first soon-to-be victim…a Venomari. The slits in his eyes dilate in surprise as he sees me, but I leap into a flying knee and crush the bones in his face. The brute force of my attack sends him airborne and he crashes violently into a group of his brethren.

"THE FIRE NINJA IS HERE! ATTACK HIM AT ONCE!"

The random shout from a Serpentine causes a wave of Hypnobrai and Fangpyre to rush at me. I clench my fists tightly and lower my stance into the Peek-a-boo boxing style. I growl deep in my throat as a mace-wielding Fangpyre charges at me, he attacks with a blinding, horizontal swing and I duck underneath it, following up with a well-timed cross hook counter that hits his unguarded face dealing an instant K.O. Another replaces the fallen, but before he can take a swing at me I rapidly close the distance and utilize my shoulder to neutralize any attack he would have used. He staggers back and I send a straight punch aimed at his heart, twisting my wrist at the last moment to employ my corkscrew punch. My opponent spits up blood as his heart ruptures in his chest. His sputum doesn't touch me however as I weave my head to the side just as an axe tries to slash at my throat. I counter with a flaming, short upper that dislocates the attacking Venomari's mandible. As he falls more appear...

_Alright, enough of this shit! I'm not getting anywhere here and I can't use my true potential indefinitely! If they wish to throw away their worthless lives, then that's fine by me…I have just the attack!_

A rumble of thunder deafens the heavens over the screaming hisses of the Serpentine and a sound of gathering energy comes from behind me. A flash of white light obscures my vision momentarily followed by a resounding crack as multiple veins of dark blue lightning shoot forward to electrocute the vile group of snakes. "_Yeah, that's right, do the Harlem shake you suckers!"_ Jay shouts furiously at the twitching reptiles. A devastating blast of collected lightning strikes the group from above and ends their lives abruptly. Jay's back soon connects with mine, fire merging with lightning.

"_You sure took your sweet time in getting here Mike Tyson_!" He yells with a pant. I don't know why our voices have a slight echo when we speak in our altered state, but whatever.

"_Nothing could keep me from this brawl!" _I shout back and survey the battlefield carefully. The smaller Constrictai were forming ranks in front of me now, preparing to engage. "_Thanks for the assist Jay, but where are the others?!"_

"_Ah *pant* before I found you, I located everyone else! They're all okay and Sensei Wu is fighting Pythor near the snake alter in the north; unfortunately I couldn't get to him! *pant pant*"_

Jay's voice sounded a bit strained and I could feel his powers begin to flicker and recede. My blue-clad brother may be the fastest of us four, but his stamina was nowhere near as abundant as the rest of us.

The Constrictai were beginning to close in on us…

"_Jay, rest for a bit! I got you covered!"_

"_I'm fine! *pant* Don't worry about me!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, sure!" _I retort back. _"Just keep your ass behind me, understand?!"_

Without further hesitation, I plant myself firmly in front of the approaching Constrictai.

_Let's see if you freaky horned serpents can handle this!_

I begin to weave my body left and right, the flames surrounding my form igniting ferociously.

_Not yet, faster!_

As my impetus builds, I sway my head in a figure-eight in time with my weaving. The Constrictai raise their weapons with a howling hiss and charge at me from the front.

_Quick shifting of weight and, from the momentum…slam punches in from the left and right!_

It feels like Ifrit, in all his glory is with me as the fire exploding from my hands form savage claws around my clenched fists.

"_AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

I roar in primal rage as I begin my assault. My first punch connects with the jaws of a Constrictai and I could actually feel his facial bone discs fracturing. The velocity I wield sends him flying to the left and the aftershocks from my attack creates a curved wall of inferno that scorches and evaporates the flesh of the Serpentine in the distance. With each blow I send a Serpentine dies and flames of destruction swallow them whole.

_How many, how many?! I can't keep up this speed for much longer!_

I keep attacking with the violent passion of a lion, the sweat of exertion soaking my body. The Serpentine…were there no end to them? How many have I killed now…and yet they…

"SERPENTINE, PREPARE FOR VICTORY OUR GOD AND SAVIOR WILL ARISE!"

_Shit!_

With my last follow-through I stop the newly dubbed "Claws of Ifrit" and watch as the Serpentine begin to retreat to the north towards the altar. They didn't get far though for an eruption of sand and rock blocked their path and standing between them and the altar was Cole. His body encased in opaque bronze and black with wisps of gold encircling his figure and his eyes the same flaring blue as the rest of us.

"_I don't think so!"_

The Ninja of Earth suddenly kneels down and impales his hands into the hardened sand and stone with ease and begins to lift the layer of ground underneath. The strength he displays is beyond incredible as the Serpentine lose their balance and slip on the sloped surface. With a mighty cry he throws the layer up and it flips, trapping the enemy underneath.

"_Zane, seal it now!"_

To my right, three spiraling spheres of ice fall to the grainy surface and combine to create a translucent sheet of glacier. An immense icicle then penetrates through the ice mass, standing proud and erect and within it was Zane, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes closed peacefully as if he were sleeping. When the ice blues open the icicle shatters and he levitates, scattering sharp shards of ice in all directions and skewering a surrounding mass of Serpentine. The Ninja of Ice spreads his arms wide as white energy gathers in his palms with a high-pitched resonance, and then he extends them forward to the ground where the Serpentine are trapped. His collected power of ice shoots down in a cool blast and solidifies the ground in thick layers of snow.

_Excellent, they're not going anywhere anytime soon._

"YOU ARE TOO LATE FOOLS!" Pythor bellows and turns around to put the last Silver Fang Blade in the gaping jaws of the snake altar. The result is instantaneous; the ground begins to rumble and quake, causing fissures to split the surface.

"JAY!"

I turn around towards Nya's shout and see the blue ninja had fallen to his knees, his True Potential leaving his body completely. Ayane and Sasha are with her as she kneels beside him.

"Jay, are you okay?!" My sister asks desperately to the panting, blue ninja before her. "Yeah, I'm okay," Jay replies breathlessly and peers up to face her, "thanks for caring." "Don't be silly, I'll always care about you," Nya counters with kind eyes.

"ZANE!"

"COLE!"

The remaining Kunoichi rush to the aid of my fallen brothers as pandemonium continues to wreck havoc on Ouroboros. I release my altered state, feeling only slightly winded from the aftermath since I wasn't using it as long as the others. A titanic roar quakes from the earth, causing me to look up towards the acid-dripping fangs of the altar.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK!"

I scream just as the earth shatters and collapses, revealing the gradually rising gargantuan head of a serpent that could only be the Great Devourer and clenched tightly in its jaws were hundreds of corpses of the Serpentine.

My God…

"Do you see what you've done Pythor!"

I turn my head rapidly to the source of the voice.

"SENSEI!"

The old Spinjitzu Master had the Snake King restrained with his bamboo stick, making the glowing, pink-eyed serpent watch the mayhem he had caused.

"You released a power that cannot be controlled or contained! This creature will devour _everything_ including the _Serpentine_!"

"No…no, it can't be true!" Pythor exclaims in disbelief, his eyes widened in dismay as his God swallowed his mouthful and stretched longer from his meal, then turned his hungry blood orbs on the Snake King and my teacher.

"SENSEI, PLEASE GET OUT OF THERE!" Ayane screamed fearfully and our teacher slowly turned his head and looked at us, his wise onyx eyes saddened, but strong.

"This…is my destiny…as each of you must fulfill yours..."

No…

"_**Kai, promise me that you and everyone else will return home safely."**_

Ebony's voice reverberates throughout my mind and everything seems to transpire in slow motion as I try to run to him…to save him. I knew I wouldn't make it and arms grab at me to stop my rush forward. I struggle against their hold knowing my efforts would be futile, but I promised her. I promised her we would all return safely.

The jaws of the Great Devourer closed around Sensei Wu and Pythor, its head disappearing beneath the sand where they once stood. I realize with a shock I was being pulled by Jay and Cole, forcing me to face the front and away from the demise of our teacher.

Everyone was running…

…the remaining Serpentine…everyone…was running for their lives…out of Ouroboros…fleeing from the Great Devourer.

* * *

(Ebony's POV)

(Ebony's Dream)

Comforting darkness…delicate glimmers of stardust…it's so peaceful here…sublime…

I lay on my back atop the warm black sand in content, watching the surplus of stars twinkle beautifully overhead in the night sky.

_It reminds me…of Twilight…_

I sing my mother's lullaby softly "The Serenade of Strega", my voice filling the silence of the endless void.

"_You're looking rather serene, my niece."_

I blink slowly as my uncle suddenly materializes in my line of sight with a jovial expression. An aura of gold surrounding his body, the attire I saw him in before he left in pursuit of Pythor.

"Uncle…?"

I sit up then stand, turning around to face him.

"_Did you find the answers you were searching for from my brother?"_

"Yes, and much more."

"_Then please, share with me your acquired knowledge. Come, let's go for a stroll."_

I nod and together we begin to walk amongst the black sand. The sand shifts comfortably underneath my feet, leaving my steps unhindered for easy navigation. I'm silent for a time, simply enjoying the company of my uncle and the serenity of the landscape.

And when I begin to speak, I share with him all that I know about myself and my past, even the secretive details that my father left out all those years ago when my uncle met my mother. After my conclusion, my uncle wears a flabbergasted expression, but soon nods his head gravely.

"_I always had my suspicions that my brother was keeping crucial details from me, but know this. I am not so ignorant as to change my opinion of you simply from your origins, although…it would seem you have a destiny of the cruelest nature."_

"Yes, unfortunately…uncle, Lord Diablos seems certain that the Prophecy of Phoenix will come to pass. I have reasons to doubt this, but if it does…will that mean…I will have to fight my own people? I don't know if I can, it's against all propriety," I end with a sad shake of my head.

"_Sometimes doing what is "right" is not easy, but the greater risk is doing nothing at all. Only you can make that decision and only you will have to deal with the consequences."_

I send a fond smile his way.

"Kai is really learning from you, uncle. He said a similar thing to me earlier."

My uncle chuckles in return.

"_Then you would be wise to listen."_

We both laugh happily at his humor, but he suddenly releases a sigh of despondency.

"What's the matter?" I inquire gently while placing a hand on his shoulder.

His straw hat obscures his expression as he bows his head, then he lifts it with a poignant smile on his face.

"_Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Sasha, Ayane, Nya, Lloyd, and yourself…You are all very young with plenty of callous trials and tribulations ahead of you. I…I had hoped to teach all of you more, even while knowing the harsh reality of my destiny."_

I am confused by this and he sees it clearly written on my face.

"Uncle, what—"

"_I know you are at peace here, but the Ninja and your sisters need your help for "balance" must be restored."_

He stops walking and I stop with him, giving him my full attention.

"_The way of things is "balance" and what balances "destruction", my niece?"_

I ponder my answer carefully as he taps my left shoulder with his bamboo stick.

Hmm, what counters "destruction"? The faces of the Ninja soon enter my mind: Cole's "Earth", Zane's "Ice", Jay's "Lightning", and Kai's "Fire" all integral components used in…

"Creation".

"_Correct," _He says with a firm nod and moves his stick to my right shoulder, _"and what balances "Death"?"_

This one is common knowledge…

"Life, but what does this have to do with—"

"_Tell me what the properties of "Life" are," _he interrupts swiftly. I feel like I'm missing something crucial, but I try to answer my uncle regardless.

The properties of "Life"? Does he mean…the Counter-brink Elements?

"_Tell me, my niece."_

When I think about it I guess it does make sense…

"Nya's "Wind" is the same as "Air" something all living things must breathe, Sasha's "Water" is also crucial to "Life" for nothing can survive without "Water", Ayane's "Light" a nourishment that must exist to help "Mother Nature", but…my "Darkness" doesn't provide "Life"."

"_Yes, it does. Concentrate and tell me why."_

I shake my head in doubt, not seeing the point of this. I wish he would just tell me if he knew, so I wouldn't be kept in the—

Wait…is that it?

I meet my uncle's onyx eyes albeit hesitantly and give my answer.

"My "Darkness" is precious as well because…there are some creatures and beings that can only thrive in "Darkness" and also…when "Life" becomes too difficult to bear there is comfort in "Darkness", peace in deep sleep."

"_Very good, the Great Devourer has been unleashed and though it does bring "Destruction" its true purpose is to bring "Death", so there is only one way to destroy it."_

"The Tornado of Life."

My uncle gives another firm nod and I take a step towards him, grasping the sleeve of his robes tightly.

"But uncle, you're safe aren't you? You'll be with the others when I go to them, won't you?"

My teacher and family steps closer to me with pure love in his eyes and encircle his arms around me in an endearing embrace.

Uncle…?

"_You must watch over Lloyd for he will need you now more than ever. I will always be with you and your brother as well as the Ninja and Kunoichi, so please fight and live on in my stead. The Phoenix of Prophecy will be young also and she will need you and your sisters' guidance and instruction for the perils to come. The Power of Flare and the Power of Aura…must…coexist…as…one."_

No…uncle…

My arms tremble as I lift them to return his embrace, but before I can he evaporates into glowing wisps of gold.

"Uncle…?"

I glance in all directions in search of him beyond the surreal darkness; however my search is for naught.

My uncle is…he's…

"UNCLE!"

(End Ebony's Dream)

I awake in a frantic haze, my eyes moist from crying and my head pounding from the emotional strain of my dream.

Was it just a dream…? Somehow…I knew it wasn't.

My uncle had passed from this world and he came to me before he crossed over to deliver one final message.

However, I have no time to grieve.

I throw off the quilt my _otōto _had so graciously provided when I decided to rest in the neighboring lounge beside the control room instead of in my own shared quarters with Nya located on the far side of the ship. Granted, I am nowhere near one hundred percent, but I am rested enough to complete the mission my uncle gave me and supply aid to the others.

I rise quickly from the couch and enter the door connecting to the control room.

"_Lloyd?! Lloyd, where are you?! Listen, the Great Devourer is heading for Ninjago City! We're going to pursue it, but we need you to get those weapons active on the Bounty! Looks like we're going to need them, the guys and I are pretty much useless against this thing since we used the majority of our power on utilizing our True Potential during the battle in Ouroboros! The Kunoichi are doing all they can with their Guardians, but it looks like their attacks are only making it angrier! So we need you! Did you get all that!? Lloyd, do you copy?! Can you hear me?! Lloyd, please answer me damn it! Lloy—AH SHIT!" _

Cole's transmission ends abruptly as I walk over to where Lloyd is stationed. The hands of my _otōto_ were gripping the helm strongly as he stood on the step-stool, to pilot the Bounty. His eyes shut tight and his small shoulders shook as pristine tears rolled down his face. He staggered the sound of his crying by clenching his teeth, allowing only the smallest of whimpers to escape him.

Without a word, a plot a course for Ninjago City and flip the auto-pilot switches. I then pry Lloyd's hands from the helm and gently pull him from the stool and into my arms, his limbs come around my middle instantly and he buries his face in my navel, soaking my ninja attire with his tears.

"_A-Ane_, *sob* Sensei Wu is—is *hiccup* our uncle he's—"

"Shhhhhhh," I soothe in a hushed voice while combing my fingers through his soft platinum blond locks. "I know, but I'm here and together we're going to get through this."

I pull away and bend down a bit, so that I may look him in the eyes. Rivulets of tears still cascaded down his face and the whites of his eyes were slightly red, his speech hindered by choked sobs and small hiccups.

"It's not fair, why did he just s-stand there?"

"When has life ever been fair, _otōto_? No one is immune to the trials and tribulations of life and there is no rhyme or reason to why horrible things have to happen, but they do and more times than not we are powerless to prevent them."

"_Ane_, h-how do you know?"

"I'll explain later once this catastrophe had ended. First, you and I have to get the Bounty prepped for combat, okay?"

Lloyd rubs his eyes with his sleeve and nods his head; his eyes however remain dim with melancholy.

"Stay strong for me a little while longer, Lloyd and then…" I close my eyes briefly in remembrance of my uncle's words of wisdom and his heartfelt hug. I reopen them and let a few of my own tears fall.

"And then…we can all grieve."

I turn my focus to the overhead map projection of Ninjago. The coordinates telling me we are near Ninjago City. I walk briskly over to the controls and peer closely at the dashboard. The weapon controls are somewhere amongst the flashing lights and wiring, but…

"_Ane_, I think these may be it."

I look over at Lloyd and see him in front of another monitor. He presses the "on" button and a display appears of the blueprints and schematics of the swivels and canons on the Bounty.

He presses another switch and a computerized voice emits from the console.

**MOVING ELEMENTAL CANNONS AND SWIVELS TO STATIONED HATCHES IN LOWER DECK.**

The sound of moving mechanisms within the ship causes the monitor to flash from blue to green.

**PREPARATIONS COMPLETE. IMBUING ELEMENT OF CURRENT USER INTO CANNONS.**

Lloyd's body suddenly glows a dazzling green and his essence flows flawlessly into the console.

**CANNONS LOCKED AND LOADED. SENDING FIRING DISPLAY NOW. WARNING WARNING ENTERING TURBULENT ATMOSPHERE. SHIELD OPERATIONS COMPLETE. PROVIDING SHIELD.**

A low hum discharges from the weapons station and a clear screen of Ninjago City appears. A steering handle with triggers burst from it as well and into Lloyd's hands. The Green Ninja moves the handle experimentally and multiple crosshairs glide throughout the screen.

"Oh, I get it. It's just like Ace Combat: Assault Horizon. I can do this!"

More turbulence shakes the Bounty as a giant serpent demon erupts from the ground in between some buildings. My eyes narrow as I glare at the over-sized snake with loathing and contempt.

Great Devourer…prepare for your slow descent into Hell.

_**Let us go then, Mistress. I'm getting excited…**_

"Computer, can you steer the ship while I handle the guns?!" Lloyd shouts strongly and the helm moves on auto-pilot and begins to circle the city.

**AFFIRMATIVE. ANOMALY DETECTED. PERFORMING EVASIVE MANEUVERS.**

"Cool! Alright _ane_, I got this! I'll provide cover fire while you drop down to the others. Let's kill this thing!"

I smile as I adorn my mask once more and Lloyd pulls up his hood.

I usually don't say this because I find it unnecessary, but what the hell…

"NINJA-GO!" Lloyd and I both shout ecstatically as I sprint out the control room and onto the deck. The air is fresh and calm. I take a deep breath as invigorates me into action.

Let's do this!

I run over to the railings and leap off into the atmosphere. Catastrophic damage has already befallen the city, sending its citizens in a confused panic. A stream of green energy shoots from my right and hits it's mark right between the eyes.

"Nice shot, _otōto!_" I yell into my PMS, pressing the speaker button.

"_Yeah Lloyd, nice—EBONY?!"_

The Great Devourer roars in pain and aggravation, swaying to collide into the side of a building with a massive crash.

"NOCTIS!"

A fog a white miasma engulfs my being as the powerful black stallion appears underneath me with an earth-shattering neigh. I straddle his saddle just as we land on the roof adjacent to the recovering serpent with a mighty clop of hooves.

I quickly initiate my mother's incantation and fire the deadly spell into the gaping jaws of the Great Devourer as it tries to take a snap at me. It recoils forcefully, bellowing its agonizing song to the heavens. It's dark green blood gushing up from its mouth like a grotesque fountain.

Sweet music…

I quickly dispel my Aga form not wanting it to sap my energy needlessly when Shiranui and Ayane leap up onto the roof to join me.

"Oh Ebony, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Ayane cries happily.

"How happy we all are to see you," Sasha says as Nagendra flanked by Nya and Valefor join us.

"Come now, I wasn't gone for that long. Only a few hours at best," I try to keep my voice indifferent, but the heat of a blush creeps onto my cheeks in spite of my efforts to quell it.

Thank goodness I have my mask…

"The Kunoichi are reunited and I think it's about time we end this stalemate!" Nya shouts with vigor and Sasha joins her.

"Yes, now is our chance to turn the tide!"

"Yeah, but…how do we do that!?" Ayane questions with a look of bafflement in her eyes.

"With the Tornado of Life," I answer her and dispel Noctis, so I'm standing facing the still dazed snake demon. The others follow my lead and soon we are all standing spaced apart, side-by-side facing the Great Devourer.

This is for you…uncle…

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Light!"

"Darkness!"

"NINJA-GO!"

I could feel our Elemental Tornadoes combine, creating a massive vortex of our coalescent powers.

And during it all…I could feel the presence of another…blood-red orbs observing everything intently…father…?

"There! I see it! Everyone, aim for its weak spot on top of its forehead!" Sasha yells strictly and I resume my focus on the urgent matter at hand.

The Tornado of Life lifts and overwhelms the Great Devourer from above. The harmonious scream it roars is the last song of its life as it explodes, showering blood and viscera in all directions.

There…it is finished…your death has been avenged…Uncle Wu.

Our powers split as we come apart once more and land on the city streets. I survey the destruction of the massive city with dismay.

If only I hadn't been so weak, no…there's no use dwelling over the past. What's done is done and there's no rectifying it. Besides, a city can always be rebuilt, but the loss of a life…cannot…

Unbearable pain suddenly secretes from my retinas and I just know my Ascension is activating as well as my sisters' as they buckle then right themselves. My body stills as we form a circle, our eyes bearing the exotic, ancient markings of the Ascension. A picture though distorted at first gives clarity and a small girl is shown, her eyes a stunning vivid violet; however her lack of pupils is unnerving. Short cinnamon sable, loose curls fall to the nape of her neck and in her lap she strokes a small fox.

"_**WELL DONE NINJA AND KUNOICHI, BUT NINJAGO HAS NOT BEEN CLEASED OF MALEVOLENCE JUST YET. AS WE SPEAK THE WAYWARD SOUL MARCHES TO REMOVE THE SEALS AND LIBERATE THE CORRUPTION. IN THIS REALM'S DEFENSE IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU SEEK THIS GIRL, MY CHOSEN, DOMINIQUE, FOR ONLY SHE CAN RID THIS REALM OF THE EVIL THAT STILL HAUNTS IT."**_

The picture of the girl fades as well as the powerful voice that could've only been The Celestial, Himself.

My Ascension powers leave me and I could feel my legs begin to give out underneath me, however I do not fall.

Strong arms lift me completely off the ground and in my stupor I see my sisters in the exact same predicament, being held securely in the arms of their counterparts.

An eruption of cheers sound from all around me, but I pay them no heed only turn my face away into the strong chest of Kai.

The flashes of cameras obscure my peripherals, so I bury my face deeper until nothing but soothing darkness and Kai's scent caress my senses.

"I can't believe this, Jane! Real, live Ninja! The mysterious beings people have only seen a glimpse of! Please tell me sir how does it feel to be a hero of Ninjago?!"

A man was talking to Kai, but he didn't respond…no one did.

These people don't understand…we don't do this for any type of compensation or labels or titles or even gratitude.

Nothing like that…

"Um, sir? HEY—!"

A rush of wind later and I know I'm moving. I'm positioned comfortably in Kai's lap, the captivating beat of his heart, the warmth of fire, the sound of an engine purring.

I've come a long way to be who I am today, no longer is my vision clouded with the darkness of solitude.

Now, I am born anew to look towards a new future. A future that will indeed be full of trials and tribulations, but I want to see pass those.

I want to see Beyond the Flames…

**And there you have it good readers, the epic conclusion to Beyond the Flames. I know this could've easily been split into two chapters, but I really didn't want to do that and I'm glad I didn't. Within a few days time I will be releasing a one-shot titled: Good-bye Sensei Wu… and it will the thoughts and opinions of all the Ninja and Kunoichi about their beloved teacher, a funeral of sorts if you will. Then after that I will begin the short stories starting with Cause and Effect, YAY! Lastly, please check out my profile and place your votes on my new poll for the upcoming short story Lost Chapter: Freaky Friday. I always want to include the opinions of my readers and write what you guys want to see…to a certain extent XD!**

**Please read and review! Until next time, VelvetPersona over and out!**

**P.S. **

**Special thanks goes to Burning_Rage619 for suggesting Kai use the Peek-A-Boo Boxing style and also for suggesting that he use the Dempsey Roll as an attack. Kudos man, please feel free to send me anymore suggestions you may have of fighting styles and I'll wholeheartedly give you credit for them!**


End file.
